Dangereuse amitié?
by Sweeney Gray
Summary: Le jeune Allen reçoit une lettre d'admission à Poudlard. S'offre maintenant à lui un nouveau monde. Mais son passé et son entourage lui permettra-t-il d'atteindre la lumière et devenir un sorcier digne de ce nom? Romance à venir bien que ce ne serait pas le sujet principal du récit. Attention shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, bonjour. Me revoilà avec un Crossover HP X DGM. J'ai longtemps hésité mais finalement j'me suis lancée et voilà un chapitre de terminé.**

 **Le monde des exorcistes n'existe pas donc c'est une fanfic UA.**

 **Des couples sont à venir mais no spoil**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à J.K Rowling**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

L'enfant se tenait droit au bord de la fenêtre. Il écoutait le vent. Cette douce brise faisant virevolter ses cheveux couleur neige. Le soleil rayonnait et réchauffer les champs. Pas de neige, non. L'été dominé le pays depuis presque deux mois. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux dévoilant une tristesse infinie visible dans ses yeux argentés. Il était rare que de si jeunes gens soient déjà brisés. Et pourtant… Une longue cicatrice rougeâtre occupant un quart de son visage ne mettait qu'en relief sa souffrance. Il aimait observer le monde, comme cela par sa fenêtre. De longs champs de blé s'étendaient à perte de vue, surplombaient par de frêles coquelicots. Il aimait redécouvrir ses paysages encore et encore. Il soupira et inhala de nouveau cet air pur. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Des bruissements d'ailes. Une chouette s'approcha de leur maison. Majestueuse et noble, elle se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Allen remarqua qu'elle tenait en son bec une lettre, et non un fromage. Et puis ce n'était pas un corbeau. Allen aimait les corbeaux. Ces oiseaux noirs et mystérieux occupant le cimetière qui se trouvait non loin de là.

– Maître !

Un homme à longue chevelure rouge et hirsute s'approcha et prit la lettre, sans regarder l'enfant.

– Ça fait longtemps que je l'attendais.

Il se tourna enfin vers Allen qui restait surpris de voir une chouette rapporter le courrier. Il avait entendu parler de pigeon voyageur mais jamais de rapace facteur.

– Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de toi.

Il rit faisant sursauter l'enfant.

– Comment ?

– Il s'agit d'une lettre de Poudlard. Tu y es admis.

– Poudlard ?

– Ah oui, je n'en ai pas parlé, mais tu connais déjà l'existence de la magie depuis cet accident. Bref, Poudlard est une école de magie.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent de surprises. Il baissa la tête timidement.

– Je ne suis pas fait pour être sorcier. Avec mon bras difforme, je…

– Je t'ai appris à jouer aux cartes pour te rééduquer. Et puis tu as un bras droit aussi, le coupa Cross.

Cross lui apprit donc rapidement que Poudlard se trouvait en Écosse et qu'il vivra là-bas. Parce qu'évidemment, c'est un internat.

Allen, angoissé, n'osait plus regarder son maître dans les yeux. Le simple mot école lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait appris rapidement les bases c'est-à-dire lire et écrire mais pas plus et elles restaient fragiles. Et en magie, il y connaissait rien. Et puis… Se retrouver dans une classe avec d'autres enfants alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'est jamais entré en contact et avait tendance à en avoir peur, ou même les haïr.

De plus, ils avaient de nombreuses courses à faire ce qui effrayait Allen davantage. Car Allen n'était pas sorti depuis 1 ans. Il allait de nouveau devoir affronter le monde en face. Et utiliser la magie… Cette chose qui a… Détruite sa vie. L'enfant frissonna et tenta de retenir ses larmes.

– J'ai peur.

Pendant un instant se lut une expression de colère sur le visage du Maître. Mais celui-ci se radoucit rapidement, c'était normal après tout. Il n'aimait pas perdre son temps avec des chouinards inutiles et n'était pas une personne particulièrement empathique ou douce. Mais il se devait de faire des efforts pour l'enfant.

– C'est normal, t'inquiètes pas. Mais tu ne seras pas seul. Tu vas rencontrer plein d'enfants. Et puis, je ne serai pas loin, tu sais ?

La douceur de ses paroles l'énervait lui-même, il se retenait d'insulter le gamin.

– Et pour payer les affaires scolaires, comment allez-vous faire ? Vous qui êtes déjà si endetté.

– Ce sera gratuit pour moi, car je travaille à Poudlard.

– Hein ?!

– Je suis le professeur de potion.

N'avait-il pas dit qu'il se débarrasserait de lui grâce à cette école ?! Au final, il se retrouvera juste entouré d'encore plus de bambins ! Il avait oublié ce détail. Ah ! Il détestait tellement ce collège !

Le professeur Cross avait donc pris un arrêt de travail le temps de s'occuper d'Allen, en sachant que rétablit ou non il sera envoyé au collège. Heureusement, il avait permis au gamin de retrouver une santé physique et mentale plus ou moins normale et équilibrée.

Tandis que Cross était absorbé par de multiples pensées, Allen quitta la pièce.

Bon, il devait préparer l'enfant. Demain, ils iront au Chemin de Traverse. Ce serait compliqué. Surtout pour trouver une baguette pour le gamin.

Le visage de Marian Cross s'assombrit. Oui, ce sera compliqué.

La journée passa sans que les deux garçons conversent. La lune avait atteint son paroxysme lorsque scruta à nouveau les environs par cette familière fenêtre qu'il quittera bientôt. Cette nuit, le vent soufflait fort. Cette nuit, la Lune se trouvait être Rouge.

– Une lune pourpre…

Allen frissonna. Il n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de spectacle. Et c'était assez effrayant, il se devait de l'avouer. Il se coucha et peina à trouver le sommeille.

Sommeille agité.

 _Peine, chagrin._

 _Cauchemar_

 _Tout est si sombre_

 _Emprisonné dans les ténèbres._

 _Seul une leur rouge est visible._

 _Est-ce du sang ? Non, il s'agit simplement de la lumière rouge de la Lune écarlate_

 _Alors pourquoi ces hurlements ? Pourquoi ?_

 _« Tu es un sorcier, Allen »_

 _Cette voix… Glaciale et perverse._

 _« Toi et Moi, nous pouvons révolutionner ce monde »_

 _Non, il ne voulait pas. Du moins, pas comme il l'entendait._

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas »_

 _Quelque chose l'attrape par le col et le tire vers le fond._

 _Une main… Mais est-elle humaine ?_

 _« Suis-moi dans ma chute »_

 _Non !_

 _Il se sent tomber à la renverse._

 _Quelle affreuse sensation._

 _Son cœur va s'arrêter._

Allen se réveilla sur le point hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Quel étrange rêve. Il n'y voyait rien. Rien du tout. Juste l'ouïe et le touché. Il se releva et aperçu la tête de son maître proche de la porte.

– Tu es réveillé ? Tant mieux, on n'y va ! Habille-toi. Et que ça saute !

Allen ,maintenant vêtu d'un ensemble correcte laissant penser qu'il est issu de bonne famille et les mains gantées, arriva à destination, accompagné de son cher maître. Il pensait vraiment le « cher ». Tous ces gens, habillés bizarrement autour de lui… Mais à leurs yeux, c'était lui qui était bizarre. Un enfant albinos, on n'en trouve pas tous les jours. Sauf qu'il n'était pas albinos.

Son maître lui tendit un papier.

 _« COLLÈGE DE_ POUDLARD – _ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Uniforme  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.  
_ _  
Livres et manuels  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
Le_ _Livre des sorts_ _et enchantements_ _(niveau 1), de_ _Miranda_ _Fauconnette_ _  
_ _Histoire_ _de_ _la_ _magie_ _, de_ _Bathilda_ _Tourdesac_ _  
_ _Magie théorique_ _, de_ _Adalbert Lasornette_ _  
_ _Manuel_ _de_ _métamorphose_ _à_ _l'usage_ _des_ _débutants_ _, de_ _Emeric G. Changé_ _  
_ _Mille_ _herbes_ _et_ _champignons_ _magiques_ _, de_ _Phyllida_ _Augirolle_ _  
_ _Potions_ _magiques_ _, de_ _Arsenius_ _Beaulitron_ _  
_ _Vie et habitat des animaux_ _fantastiques_ _, de_ _Norbert_ _Dragonneau_ _  
_ _Forces obscures : comment s'en_ protéger _,_ _de_ _Quentin_ _Jentremble_ _.  
_ _  
Fournitures  
1 __baguette_ _magique_ _  
1_ _chaudron_ _(modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un __hibou_ _OU un_ _chat_ _OU un_ _crapaud_ _._

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE

 _BALAI_ _. »_

– Je ne t'accompagnerais pas et t'attendrai au Chaudron Baveur. Viens me chercher juste pour l'achat des baguettes. Pour tes achats prends ce ticket qui montrera que tu es mon disciple.

– N'augmenter pas votre nombre de dettes, Maître !

– Qu'importe.

Et sur ces tristes paroles, il disparut laissant le pauvre enfant seul.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se rendit dans les divers magasins réalisant ses « achats » sans problème. Il prenait tout de même des livres occasions étant gêné de les avoir gratuitement. Alors qu'il voulut prendre un livre, un autre garçon l'attrapa avant lui.

Il était très pâle, les cheveux bruns et avait visiblement le même âge que lui.

– Euh… Bonjour ?, tenta Allen timidement.

– Bonjour, lui répondit-il, un sourire mauvais au visage.

L'inconnu le scruta fixement. Cette cicatrice… Visiblement, un maléfice. Un enfant victime de magie noire ? Intéressant.

– Tu es aussi en première année ?

– En effet.

– Tu es seul ?

– Oui. Enfin mon maître m'a accompagné.

– Maître ? Oh, tu es probablement orphelin, comme moi.

Allen baissa la tête. Il avait vu juste.

– Enchanté, je suis Tom Jedusor.

– Allen Walker.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main. Future complicité ? Sur ce bref échange, ils se quittèrent espérant se rencontrer à nouveau. Mais peut-être pas pour la même raison…

Après avoir fini de réunir les divers matériaux, il retrouva son maître, comme promis. Celui-ci le guida jusqu'à une boutique de baguette. Avant d'entrer Cross le prévint : « Ce n'est pas toi qui choisis la baguette, c'est la baguette qui te choisit. »

Il pénétra le bâtiment et fut accueilli par Ollivander qui semblait excité de rencontrer un garçon tel qu'Allen. Il sentait en lui un grand potentiel.

– Es-tu droitier ou gaucher ?

– Ambidextre.

– Très bien. Très peu de gens le sont, encore plus si une de leur main est anormale.

Comment le savait-il ? Allen portait pourtant des gants, ayant honte de cette horreur.

Il lui fit d'abord essayer une baguette faite en bouleau au ventricule de dragon et le bureau du pauvre Ollivander ne ressembla plus à rien.

– OH ?! Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il l'ignora et lui donna une autre baguette de Vigne avec un cœur en Épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc. De nouveau le résultat ne semblait pas convaincre le vendeur. Cross commençait à s'inquiéter. Finalement, après une dizaine d'essais, Olliivander sortit une baguette qui disait particulière.

– Tu es un client vraiment difficile, mais je pense que celle-ci fera l'affaire.

Il lui tendit une baguette d'Aubépine au cœur de crin de Sombral, plus courte que la moyenne et fine. Une puissante lumière jaillit de l'objet lorsqu'Allen tenta de l'utiliser. Le visage du marchand s'illumina.

– Parfait.

Allen remarqua qu'il avait l'utiliser avec sa main gauche.

Ils sortirent du magasin. Cross était soulagé, ou plutôt faisait semblant de l'être et Allen plutôt content.

– Tout est bon maintenant.

Cross sourit.

– Non.

Il sortit une minuscule boule dorée ailée inanimée. Il lui jeta un sort et celle-ci se mit à voler. Allen recula.

– Que ?!

– Il s'agit d'un golem. Cela relève plus de l'alchimie que de la magie. Je l'avais scellé, car elle me rappellait… De douloureux souvenirs.

Il grimaça.

– Mais je pense que mon abruti de disciple en aura besoin.

Il n'avait eu à s'occuper de ce gamin que pendant un an. Une année qui fut bien longue et remplie de galères. L'enfant allait tellement mal. Au départ, c'était plus Mother qui s'en occupait. C'était une femme, elle était plus qualifiée, non ? Mais, sa marraine l'avait forcé à prendre ses responsabilités. Voilà où il en est maintenant. Il détestait les gamins, et pourtant il était prof.

– Merci, maître.

– Tss

Le mois avant la rentrée, Cross aida Allen à améliorer ses bases scolaires. Même s'il allait étudier la magie, il fallait tout de même savoir compter, multiplier, soustraire, diviser, additionner, lire et écrire.

Demain, Allen partait pour Poudlard. Alors que le petit dormait profondément, Cross restait éveiller, le regard terne et fixe. Il contemplait le vide. Il se le répéta dans son for intérieur : Demain Allen partait pour Poudlard. Il était inquiet. La baguette de son disciple était étrange. Il la compara avec la sienne. En effet, elle était bien plus courte. Il soupira longuement. Il se retourna vivement ayant entendu des bruits de pas. Ce n'était que Mother, la vielle et gentille Moldue acceptant les sorciers sans problème.

– Un problème Marian ? tu as à l'air songeur.

– Non.

– Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Ça se voit quand tu es inquiet. C'est à propos du gamin, n'est-ce pas ?

– Sa baguette… Est anormalement courte.

– Hé bien, il y en a plusieurs des comme ça. J'vois pas le problème.

Il se renfrogna, puis essaya de se calmer. La pauvre femme n'y connaissait rien en baguette puisqu'elle n'en avait jamais eu.

— Cette caractéristique signifie généralement que la personnalité du propriétaire présente une déficience.

Il se tut et partit se coucher. La lune était déjà si haute dans le ciel.

Le soleil levé, le maître et son disciple se rendirent à la gare de King's Cross. Allen devait transporter tout un chariot, ce qui se trouvait être particulièrement difficile en vue de la petite taille du garçon. Cross ne bougea pas un petit doigt pour l'aider.

– Bon, je me tire.

– Hein ?!

– Je n'irai pas là-bas. Enfin, je veux dire pas par le train.

Allen lui lança un regard suspicieux.

– Est-ce légal de s'y rendre par un autre moyen de transport ? À moins que vous comptez vous défiler.

– Ahahah ! On s'en fiche de toute façon.

Et Cross disparut.

Allen n'avait jamais pris le train. Il vivait de manière décente depuis à peine un an. Il lut qu'il devait se rendre au quai 9 3/4 mais lorsqu'il demanda un renseignement, le cheminot lui demanda de déguerpir. Le pauvre se retrouva totalement perdu.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

– Tu t'es perdu ?

Il se retourna et découvrit un homme gigantesque mais très fin portant un béret. Il devait avoir vers les 25 ans.

– Je cherche le quai 9 3/4.

Il lui indiqua de le suivre et lui désigna un mur.

– Il faut foncer là-dedans.

– Hein ?!

Une petite fille s'approche de lui. Elle avait de grands yeux lilas. De longues couettes noir corbeau soulignaient sa jeunesse et sa beauté.

– Je vais te montrer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle serra son frère dans ses bras qui se mit à pleurer. Elle lui promit de revenir, pris ses affaires et disparut dans le mur. Avant qu'Allen se lance, Komui l'arrêta.

– Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de MA Lenalee, ta tête, jamais tu ne retrouveras.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil effrayant et Allen put partir. Lenalee lui sourit quand elle le vit arriver. Elle espérait que son frère n'avait pas encore propagé de ridicules menaces. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au train et ils purent s'asseoir ensemble. Lenalee se revêtit de son uniforme et Allen fit de même. Il remarqua qu'elle possédait une cravate de couleur rouge et orange. Il allait la questionner à ce sujet lorsqu'il repéra Tom et lui fit signe. Le jeune garçon vint les rejoindre, le visage de marbre. Il observa la jeune fille à ses côtés et pendant un instant il sourit.

– Je suis Tom Jedusor.

– Lenalee Lee

– Allen Walker, ajouta le blandin réalisant qu'il ne s'était même présenté à la jeune fille.

Court Silence.

– Pourquoi cette cravate?

– Tu ne sais pas ? Étonnant, ton maître ne t'a donc rien appris ?

– Elle souligne mon appartenance à la Maison Gryffondor.

– ?

– Les élèves sont répartis dans quatre maisons en fonction de leur personnalité : Gryffondor est celle où se retrouve les plus courageux et les plus hardis, Serdaigle réunis les enfants sages, curieux et érudit, Poufsouffle, les élèves loyaux et patients et pour finir Serpentard avec les élèves malicieux, adroits et déterminés.

– Comment peut-on connaître leur personnalité ?

– Surprise, répondit simplement Lenalee en souriant.

– Séparer les élèves ainsi n'entraîne pas une discrimination ?

– Hé bien les Serpentard ont très mauvaise réputation. Les autres élèves ne les approchent jamais, même moi d'ailleurs. Elle grimaça.

Tom ne sourcilla pas.

– Si tu n'apprends jamais à les connaître, ils resteront mauvais pour toujours dans ton imaginaire.

Elle soupira et acquiesça. Ce Tom avait raison. Elle devait aller vers les autres pour pouvoir juger. Mais même avant de juger, il faut connaître son histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Donc, tu es en seconde année ?

– Oui.

– C'était intéressant l'année précédente ?

– Ne connaissant pas les bases, elle m'a été fort utile.

Tom soupira. Il connaissait déjà tellement de choses. Il risquait de s'ennuyer… Quoique, il découvrirait probablement d'autres choses, il suffit qu'il ait la volonté d'aller au-delà des cours. Et puis avec ce mystérieux Allen, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal avec ce garçon. Désireux d'en apprendre plus, il se décida à questionner ses camarades. Il allait devoir les côtoyer durant toute sa scolarité après tout. Il ne pensait pas réussir à s'intéresser aux autres. Mais cet intérêt prend-il source dans un désir malsain ?

– Comment avez-vous découvert la magie ? Votre famille est-elle composée de Moldue ?, faillit-il ajouter.

Lenalee sourit tristement et expliqua que ses deux parents étaient sorciers mais qu'ils avaient opté pour une vie normale et n'utiliser que très peu la magie. Une nuit, ils ont été assassinés par un groupe de sorciers dénigrant ce mode de vie. La raison était tellement stupide ! Pourtant, Tom semblait approuver et ne put empêcher un rictus lors du récit.

– Mais j'ai vécu une enfance heureuse. Mon frère a pris soin de moi et je manque de rien.

Elle baissa les yeux en pensant à son grand frère probablement occuper à pleurer la « perte » de sa petite sœur.

– Il est sorcier, lui aussi ?

– C'est un Cracmol.

\- Triste.

\- Mais il est chimiste parmi les Moldus. Cela lui donne l'impression de faire de la magie, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Tom ne sourit pas du tout et garda la même face inexpressive.

\- Vous êtes asiatiques, non?

\- On est chinois mais mon frère a préféré partir vivre en Angleterre... Pour le travail.

De son côté, Allen observait le paysage. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau depuis longtemps. Montagnes, plaines, lacs… Le ciel azur rempli de nuages berçait l'enfant. Il était totalement absorbé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'était pas sorti depuis si longtemps… Néanmoins, quelque chose n'allait pas. Toutes ces créatures… Le monde des sorciers en était rempli. Il n'en avait jamais remarqué lorsqu'il vivait chez Cross alors pourquoi ? D'étranges bêtes voletaient autour de Lenalee qui ne faisait aucune remarque là-dessus. Les voyait-elle ? Allen n'osait pas poser de questions à ce sujet de peur d'être pris pour un fou. Hallucinations ? Ou conséquence du maléfice ?

Lenalee ayant dévoilé une partie de sa vie, ne se gêna pas d'interroger Tom. Elle le trouvait particulièrement attirant avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux obscurs.

– Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Mon père était déjà parti. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat et voilà.

Très bref récit.

– Lorsque tu as découvert que tu étais sorcier, as-tu pris peur ?

– Non, je ne serai pas devenu un Obscurial. Je l'ai plus ou moins toujours su et cela me pose aucun problème.

Son ton glacial et méprisant effrayer et envoûter la jeune fille. Tom se tourna vers le blandin. Il voulait savoir. Quoi ? Il l'ignore. Le maudit ne le regardait pas. Il était dans un autre monde, le regard dans les vagues plus ses tics comme ses mains qui se tortillent ou son balancement le montrait bien.

— Allen, m'entends-tu ?

Pas de réponse.

– Allen !

L'enfant sursauta et affronta ses deux camarades. Il s'excusa et les écouta.

– Ta magie s'est-elle déjà manifestée avant ? Vivais-tu dans un endroit ou elle était vulgarisée ?

Tom ne savait pas par où commencer. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas tout savoir aujourd'hui et toute façon les études auquel il pourra se livrer à Poudlard lui permettra d'en apprendre plus. Il en frémit d'excitation.

Allen resta immobile devant les deux jeunes gens. Il n'arrivait pas et ne voulait pas parler du passé. Il réfléchit à une manière de leur répondre sans mentir en omettant les plus gros détails. Sa magie s'était-elle déjà manifestée avant ? Avant quoi ? Ses souvenirs avant l'accident étaient tellement flous.

Réminiscence… Lorsqu'il travaillait au cirque, il s'était profondément fâché après Cosimov qui avait introduit une drôle de substance dans la gamelle D'Allen. Il avait essayé de protéger le chien et menacé son supérieur qui avait commencé à la battre beaucoup plus violemment d'habitude. À ce moment-là, le garçon avait ressenti une haine profonde le brûler de l'intérieur. C'en était plus douloureux que les coups de Cosimov. Il était dégoûté de l'espèce humain. Répugnante, pensait-il. Il avait désiré avoir le pouvoir de tout contrôler et surtout de détruire. Détruire. « À si je pouvais le tuer », avait-il pensé. Cosimov avait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Comme ça. Subitement. Alors qu'il était en parfaite santé jusqu'à lors. Il était mort. Et l'enfant-qui-n-avait-pas-d-identité en fut plus qu'heureux. Oui. Avant son adoption, il n'était que marionnette guidée par la haine et la souffrance. Mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. N'est-ce pas ?

Allen devint plus pâle qu'il l'était déjà et ses yeux reflétaient le choc. Son coeur semblait battre trop vite. Des perles de sueur coulent sur son visage enfantin.

Il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

– Allen ?, Lenalee commença à s'inquiéter de son mutisme.

Timcanpy sortit de sa poche et se posa sur sa tête, ce qui sembla le calmer.

– Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai vécu dans une enfance dépourvue de magie et je ne me souviens pas d'un quelconque événement étrange annonçant que je suis sorcier.

Tom n'en fut que plus blasé. Allen est victime d'une malédiction. C'est écrit rouge sur blanc sur son visage. N'est ce pas un signe précurseur? Il préféra garder le silence comme Lenalee.

Un femme passa pour leur proposer des sucreries avec son chariot. Aucun des garçons n'avaient de l'argent sur soi alors Lenalee prit des chocogenouilles pour tout le monde. Allen n'avait jamais goûter à ce genre de friandrise magique. Il fut encore plus surpris lrosqu'il découvrit un carte avec le visage d'un certain " Néah Noah" Pratiquement aucune information à son sujet à part le fait qu'il était musicien. La carte brûla ce qui surpris tout le monde. C'était une erreur. Étrange. Tom, lui, était onubilé par la sienne qui contenait une photo de " Salazard Serpentard", le fondateur de la maison qui exprimait un certain dégoût envers les né Moldu. Il sourit. Ils se seraient bien entendu tous les deux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Pré-au-Lard, la nuit était déjà tombé. Ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme svelte et blonde. Elle se présenta comme Lulubell, la gardienne de l'école. Ils furent séparés de Lenalee qui dût parti avec son groupe. Les premières années devaient prendre un chemin différent et passer par le lac. Ils furent tous réunis dans une grande salle où un buffet les attendait. Le directeur, Armando Dippet leur souhaita la bienvenue. Il était entourée de professeur, Allen paniqua un peu en remarquant que son maître n'était pas présent.

\- Avant de commencer le repas, les élèves seront répartis. Je déclare la cérémonie de Répartition ouverte.

Un Chapeau se mit à chanter, surprenant certains. Il s'agit du Choipeau magique. Qui aurait cru que c'était un chapeau qui s'occupait de la Répartition

Il fit 'Appel et déposa le chapeau sur la tête du premier élève. Il semblait anxieux. Était-ce douloureux? Allen commençait à avoir peur, et s'il pénétrait son esprit, son intimité?

\- Tom Jedusor!

Le garçon s'avança et le Choipeau fut déposé sur sa tête. À peine eut-il effleuré ses cheveux qu'il s'écria: " SERPENTARD!"

Professeurs comme élèves semblaient choqués voir effrayé. Le chapeau semblait suer. Un chapeau qui transpire n'était pas bon signe. Tom alla prendre sa place comme si rien n'était et sourit à Allen qui le lui rendit.

Comme vint enfin le tour du blandin, il s'avança doucement angoissé, évitant de croiser les regards des autres élèves qui le dévisageaient. Il savait qu'il avait un physique étrange mais tout de même, ce n'était pas le moment! Il s'installa et respira doucement. Il fallait être calme. Il sentit le Choipeau se posait sur sa tête. Comme il aurait aimé que son maître soit près de lui. Il était dure, certes mais représentait une figure presque parternel pour l'enfant bien que cette place été déjà prise.

 _Je vois un passé sombre et douloureux. Tu as eu une vie difficile. Beaucoup de souffrance, tu as enduré et tu enduras. Il semble que tu sois plutôt courageux et malin. J'hésite._

Il décida de pénétrer encore plus profondément l'esprit d'Allen et hurla.

\- SERPENTARD!

Encore une fois, les professeurs tentèrent tant bien que mal de cacher leur peur. Le Choipeau n'a jamais eu de telle réaction.

Allen rejoint son groupe, content d'être avec Tom Jedusor. Mais il avait conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas normal. Il l'a compris à la tête du directeur.

À la fin du banquet, ils retrouvèrent leurs dortoirs malgré les escaliers qui partaient dans tous les sens. Allen avait peur de se perdre. Au pire, il fera comme il avait lorsqu'il se trouvait au Chemin de Traverse; il demandera aux gens. Bien que sa timidité rendait les choses difficiles. Mais ce n'est pas qui l'arrêtera. Il avait conscience qu'il était encore trop peureux. Il se devait de progresser et d'aller de l'avant.

Avant de s'adonner au bras de Morphée, il promit en son for intérieur de ne jamais s'arrêter, de continuer d'avancer jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

 _Je te le promets, Mana._

* * *

 **Oui, je ne savais pas me décider entre l'époque de DGM ou l'époque de HP donc j'ai coupé. L'histoire prend place en 1938 jusqu'à... Une certaine date. On retrouve donc le petit Allen qui était tout timide et tout mignon. Dans cette fanfic, il n'a vécu l'apprentissage de Cross mais a quand même dû l'aider à faire les comptes. Donc, il a conscience du monde des dettes et jeux d'argents bien qu'il n'a joué au Poker que dans un but médical et de divertissement. Que va-t-il arriver à notre duo Allen\Tom? Mystère.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre. J'ai les idées en tête mais je n'ai pas encore rédigé toute l'histoire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour :).**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait beaucoup plaisir.**

 **Certain s'imagine que je compte mettre en couple Tom et Allen, mais est-ce vraiment le cas? La notion d'amitié est importante dans cette fic donc il ne faudrait pas qu'ils deviennent trop proches ;)**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé et rayonnait haut dans le ciel azur, chassant peu à peu les ombres de la nuit. Allen dormait encore alors Tom dut le secouer. N'étant jamais allé à l'école, il n'avait donc pas l'habitude de se lever à des heures précises.À l'époque où il travaillait au cirque, Cosimov ou autres étaient toujours présents pour le frapper le matin, donc pas d'inquiétude il était toujours réveillé. Mais dans ce contexte précis…

– Excuse-moi, Tom.

– Allen, tu as été bruyant toute la nuit.

– Je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de partager une chambre ainsi., répondit-il en baissant la tête (qui se trouvait être rouge pivoine).

– Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser, répondit-il sur un ton froid.

Il se tourna vers le jeune Serpentard et le défia du regard en l'attrapant par les épaules.

– Tu as fait des cauchemars.

Allen ne répondit pas et vérifia de manière la plus discrète possible qu'il n'avait pas mouillé son lit.

– Allen !

– Oui ?

– Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

– …

– Tu es hanté par le passé et portes un lourd fardeau. Fini les remords, les regrets et les peurs. Oublie tout et va de l'avant.

– C'est ce que je fais.

– Fadaise ! Tu dormirais paisiblement si c'était le cas.

Il avait raison. Il était faible. Il devait évoluer. Tom l'en savait capable.

En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Allen avait remarqué que la majorité des élèves les évitaient. Étaient-ce parce qu'ils étaient à Serpentard ? Ou à cause de la réaction démesurée du Choipeau à leur propos ?

Ils partirent déjeuner et Allen dévora toutes sortes de gâteaux et fruit sous les yeux ébahis des autres enfants. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé. Enfant, il ne mangeait qu'un repas par jour. Chez son maître, il était bien traité et nourris correctement mais sans plus. À l'époque de Mana, les rations restaient limitées. Ils étaient tellement pauvres ! La plupart des autres enfants n'avaient pas conscience de la chance qu'ils possédaient d'être si bien traités. Tom remarqua que son voisin mangeait tout en gardant ses gants. Étrange.

– Pourquoi gardes-tu tes gants ?

– Mon bras gauche est… Disons qu'il est difforme. Je ne voudrais pas effrayer les autres et être insulté de fils de Satan ou quoi que se soit d'autres.

Tom le considéra avec presque avec une once de pitié. Il parlait avec expérience, c'était clair. Cependant, le petit Jedusor était bien trop sociopathe pour éprouver un réel sentiment de pitié.

– J'aimerais… Pouvoir le voir. Cela pourrait être intéressant…

Allen savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il lui montrerait.

– Dans les toilettes, alors. Je ne voudrais pas de nouveau attirer les regards sur moi.

– Je comprends.

Ils se cachèrent donc au Wc. Il fallait être rapide, les cours étaient sur le point de commencer. Mais Tom était impatient. Le blandin découvrit son bras en grimaçant. Il était parsemé d'écailles rouge tandis que les ongles noirs semblaient constitué de charbon. Tom examina chaque parcelle du membre.

– Il n'est pas humain.

– Comment ça ?!

– Tu ne sais vraiment rien de tes parents biologiques ?

– Rien.

Tom ne rajouta rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Pensif, il observait la peau du rougeâtre.

— Et si c'était une greffe ?

– Une greffe ?!

— À la Frankeinstein ( c'est un livre célèbre chez les Moldus)

Mais il n'était pas question de greffe dans ce livre, non ?

Ils sortirent de la cabine et tombèrent nez à nez avec un autre serpentard.

– Oh, vous. Vous êtes vraiment intéressant_ vu la réaction du Choipeau_ Il semble que vous en soyez pas n'importe qui. Nous les Serpentard allons triompher contre tous ses sangs de bourbe.

Allen le regarda sans comprendre.

– Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Abraxas Malefoy.

– Tom Jedusor.

– Je sais.

Tom soupira. Ce Malefoy lui tapait sur les nerfs, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Le blondin lui sourit de manière hautaine avant de se tourner du côté opposé.

Avant de les quitter, il ajouta : « En attendant, essayons de gagner la Coupe. Montrons aux autres qui nous sommes. »

Les élèves attendirent 10 minutes en salle de potion mais personne ne vint. Finalement le professeur Dumbledore arriva et s'excusa de l'absence de Cross. Il jeta un drôle de regard au jeune Allen. Savait-il qu'il était son disciple ? Le blandin remarqua que Tom pestait de rage. Il était vraiment impatient.

– Bien entendu, nous le retrouverons très bientôt. Je pense même qui finira par venir de lui-même.

 _Mais pourquoi reviendrait-il dans cet endroit qu'il n'aimait pas ?_

Comme si le professeur pouvait lire dans les pensées D'Allen, il ajouta :

– Disons que nous avons _quelque chose_ de précieux lui appartenant.

— Et s'il lui était arrivé malheur ?

Le vieux professeur éclata de rire et le naïf élève comprit qu'il fallait se taire. Il se calma et s'étira.

– Nous allons donc commencer le cours de métamorphose à la place, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Alors que les élèves semblaient ennuyés, Dumbledore transforma sa chaise en oiseau en dans le but de captiver leur attention.

– Avifors !

Celui-ci vola au-dessus de leur tête. Son plumage rouge verdoyant émerveillé le petit Allen. Il restait tant à découvrir. L'oiseau redevint chaise. Tom n'était pas du tout impressionné et fixait froidement le professeur.

– Bon cette démonstration était juste là pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.

Clin d'œil.

Allen appréhendé ses premiers cours, mais il comprit qu'il pouvait probablement faire confiance en cet homme. Il ne dégageait pas une mauvaise aura. Pourtant si Allen se fiait aux « auras », pourquoi restait-il avec le fameux Tom Jedusor qui n'était pas fameux à l'époque mais possédait déjà mauvais caractère ?

Dumbledore leur demanda par la suite « simplement » transformer leurs cahiers en oreiller. Les élèves essayèrent en vain. Ils ressentirent tous une profonde frustration. Allen n'avait jamais pratiqué la magie, comme était-il censé savoir le faire ? Tom quant à lui, parvint à donner la forme voulue. Cependant, lorsque le professeur voulut observer le résultat, l'oreiller lui mordit la main. Oui, un oreiller avec une bouche. Et des dents. Le professeur lui rendit sa forme originelle et se força à sourire au garçon.

– Ce n'était pas si mal.

Pas de points ? Bah, il ne voulait peut-être pas en accorder au Serpentard, sale raciste !

Après Dumbledore, le jeune Johnny Gill entra en scène. Fier professeur de sortilèges, bien qu'il visât à l'origine le poste de professeur de potion. Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir au professeur Cross qui était réputé pour son talent en sorcellerie. En saluant ses élèves, il fut étonné de découvrir une petite tête blanche au milieu de tous les autres enfants.

– Je suis donc votre professeur de sortilège. Nous utiliserons notamment le livre des sorts et enchantement tout au long de l'année. N'hésitez pas à me demander quoique se soit. Je suis à votre écoute et est près à revoir certaines choses si besoin.

Il ne mentait pas. Il était sérieusement impliqué dans son travail. Son seul défaut serait peut-être son manque d'autorité. Mais généralement apprécié des élèves, cela ne posait pas problème.

Ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, il leur demanda simplement d'exécuter un sort de lévitation sur une plume. C'est ce que son mentor lui avait conseillé tout comme le mentor de son mentor avait conseillé à son mentor et, etc.

Allen admira sa baguette. Il aura tout le temps de la contempler maintenant. En bois d'Aubépine, hein ?

 _Comme celle de Mana…_

Par réflexe, Allen cacha son œil gauche. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il se concentra et respira calmement.

– Wingardium Leviosa.

La plume se souleva lentement en suivant le mouvement de la baguette. Johnny s'en approcha tout souriant.

– Bravo, jeune homme.

Allen rougit.

– 10 points pour Serpentard.

Tom lâcha un bref sourire. Il était content que son coéquipier sache se débrouiller. Bon ce n'est qu'un sort basique mais pour un enfant qui n'a rien étudié, c'était promettant.

À l'heure du repas, Lenalee n'hésita pas à rejoindre les deux Serpentards. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis alors elle n'avait à rien à perdre. Elle était loin d'être antisociale, mais ne s'attachait pas plus à une personne qu'à une autre. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait peur des Serpentards en vue de leur réputation mais Tom avait raison. Elle ne les connaissait pas, donc elle ne pouvait juger. Lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir au côté du jeune Jedusor, il ne la repoussa pas. Les autres élèves furent jaloux qu'il partage le repas avec une si belle jeune fille.

Puis, ils décidèrent de l'accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour sa recherche sur les vampires. Des devoirs dès le premier jour… Les deux garçons, avides de connaissance, n'hésitèrent pas à s'investir dans son travail. Cependant, avant d'arriver à destination, Allen se cogna contre un Gryffondor de troisième année.

– Tssk! Pourrais-tu faire un minimum attention, sale nabot !

Allen s'excusa, rouge de honte.

– Voyons Yû, calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'un premier année. Ne sois pas si violent.

Le second se tourna vers le blandin pour lui serrer la main.

– Je suis Alma Karma et voici Yû Kanda.

— Tssk !

— Arrête de faire la tête Yû !

– Dégage le lapin !

Un rouquin à l'unique œil émeraude se présenta comme Lavi. Serdaigle de troisième année, fie descendant de la lignée Bookman.

– Il ne faut pas ne vouloir à Yû. Il a un caractère de cochon mais c'est une bonne personne.

– Oui, Yû est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, ajouta Alma non sans une pointe de tristesse.

Tom commençait à s'impatienter. Ils n'avaient pas à perdre du temps avec ces… Sorciers.

Lenalee s'amusait à effrayer le petit Allen en lui racontant des récits sordides et morbides.

– Il l'attire en chantant puis… Le vida de son sang.

– Comment ?

– En lui mordant au cou, tout simplement.

Allen était dégoûté. Le sang… Avait mauvais goût. Tom, quant à lui, ne réagit pas particulièrement et se demanda s'il était possible pour ces créatures de pratiquer la magie.

– Il me semble que oui. Ils sont très proches de l'homme.

Après cela, ils durent se rendre en cours de Botanique organisait par Aleister Crowley. Il ne leur présenta que les différents outils et expliqua l'intérêt de la matière. Ce n'était que le premier cours, après tout.

Ils profitèrent du reste de la journée pour explorer le château. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs fois des fantômes notamment le Baron Sanglant, traînant ses chaînes. Comme son nom l'indique, il était couvert de sang. Tom lui avait demandé des explications. Il s'était suicidé après avoir tué Helena. Son plus grand remord. Tom le trouva ridicule. Mettre soi-même fin à ses jours… Exapérant. Pour le meurtre d'une inutile fille, en plus. Allen était effrayé par les figures qui bougeaient dans les tableaux.

– Tu n'es qu'une mauviette.

– Mais Tom…

Tom soupira. Il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse. Pourtant, il semblait qu'il ait vécu des choses atroces. Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible ?

Lorsque la nuit domina l'Écosse. Ils se livrèrent au sommeil. La journée n'avait pas été trop fatigante permettant aux enfants de s'acclimater à l'école.

Allen entendait des murmures dans la nuit.

 _Bonne nuit, Allen._

 _Bonne nuit Mana._

Mais les murmures finissaient toujours pas devenir des hurlements. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent. Il n'y avait pas qu'une voix.

C'était déjà le Week-end.

Tom en profita pour lire des livres toutes la journée sur la magie noire ou encore sur le fameux Salazard Serpentard. Lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, il le partageait avec Allen. Celui-ci préféra se concentrer sur l'étude de la base de la magie. Contrairement à Tom, il ne les avait pas acquis avant d'entrer au collège. Lenalee passa trois quarts du temps avec eux. Ce fut une paisible journée. Rien à signaler. Pour l'instant.

Tom partagea une partie d'échec avec Allen avant d'aller au lit. Bien entendu, il remporta la partie. Mais la prochaine fois, Allen lui promit de l'écraser au Poker.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient au dortoir, Allen s'arrêta en gémissant. Il se frottait la tête signe de migraine.

– Qu'il y a-t-il, Allen ?

– Les voix… Elles m'appellent…

Surpris, Tom ne dit rien. Schizophrénie ?

– On dirait qu'elles viennent de loin… Peut-être de la forêt…

La Forêt interdite ?! Le visage dégiguré par un sourire, Tom prit Allen par les épaules.

– On y va trouver la cause de ton trouble.

– Nous…N'avons pas… le droit.

– Ne trouves-tu les événements ennuyants ? Oui, on s'ennuie. Allons là-bas.

– Mais…

– Laisse-moi sentir le vent contre mon visage, laisse-moi admirer les feuilles couvrant le monde baigné dans l'étincelante lumière de la Lune… Et puis… J'aimerais savoir si les licornes existent.

Et voilà c'était dit. Enfin, Tom n'avait pas spécialement été clair mais le fait que la condition d'Allen n'était qu'une excuse, il ne l'avait pas caché.

Tom utilisa un sort d'invisibilité le tout avec un autre sort pour éviter que l'on les entende. Mais d'où savait-il ça, bon sang ?! Et que faisait-il à l'école s'il était déjà compétent ? Il aurait pu au moins lui faire sauter une classe ! À moins qu'ils ne savaient rien de ses compétences actuelles. Ils atteignirent la forêt sans difficulté. Tom priait qu'aucun de ses « camarades » ne remarque leurs absences. Il faisait réellement sombre et la douleur s'intensifiait au point d'atteindre l'œil gauche. Ce n'était plus seulement une migraine. Ou plutôt la douleur venait de l'œil depuis le début.

– Ça vient vraiment de là.

Tom hocha la tête et les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans la Forêt interdite. Alors qu'ils n'y voyaient plus rien, ils entendirent des bruits venant de derrière. Quelque chose venait à leur rencontre. En courant. Avalant sa salive, Tom se retourna et aperçu une silhouette féminine qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

– Lenalee !

– Je vous ai rattrapés !

– Comment as-tu…

– J'ai entendu votre conversation.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Ils prirent Lenalee avec eux. Tant pis. De toute façon, c'est elle qui les as suivis, si cela tourne mal se serait de sa faute. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans l'obscurité. Entourés par les arbres, ils ne perdirent de vue la Lune qui éclairait le chemin. Ils suivirent tous deux Allen qui ne marchait plus qu'à l'entente des voix. Des hurlements bestiaux résonnaient d'entre les serra la main de Tom tant elle était effrayée. Le professeur Dumbledore les avait tant mis en garde. Le Serpentard ne put la repousser. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction normale. Brutalement, Allen s'arrêta. Une larme de sang coulait lentement de son œil gauche. Il voulut hurler, mais sa gorge se noua. Non, ce n'était pas lui qui devait hurler. Ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait. En face de lui, s'offrait un désastreux spectacle. Une licorne gisait là, en sang et demandait de l'aide à Allen.

– Les licornes existent bel et bien, murmura le blandin en la désignant à son ami.

Il s'attendit à ce que Tom vienne en aide à la créature mais au lieu de ça, il demanda.

– Penses-tu qu'il serait possible de récupérer quelque chose voire tout le corps. Peut-être qu'avec un sort de lévitation…

– Ne dis pas de sottise, s'énerva Allen.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas mis en colère ? Probablement depuis que le masque de Mana ne faisait qu'un avec son visage.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'animal et sortit sa baguette.

 _Fuis !_

Allen n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'une bête dont il ne pouvait distingue la forme se lança sur la pauvre licorne et l'acheva. Elle semblait se nourrir du corps. Allen pouvait sentir tous sa malveillance et sa haine envers toute autre espèce. Une âme corrompue.

Allen recula apeuré. De milliers d'étranges créatures voletaient autour de sa tête et il tenta de les repousser grâce à de violents mouvements de bras. Lenalee commença à s'inquiéter, car elle ne pouvait voir ce qui inquiétait son ami. Par contre, elle vit nettement la bête se jetait sur elle.

– Ahh !

Par réflexe, elle mit les mains devant son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle maîtrisait quelques sortilèges qui auraient pu lui être utile mais dans le contexte actuel, elle ne put les utiliser. Elle entendit un bruit sourd mais ne ressentit aucune douleur. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Tom venait de s'effondrer.

– Tom !

Elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux et observa les dégâts. Il était en piteux état. Elle retenait ses larmes. Tout ça parce qu'elle était faible. Elle n'était qu'une simple élève de Poudlard s'étant bêtement aventuré dans la Forêt Interdite. Alors que la bête s'apprêtait de nouveau à attaquer, une énorme panthère noire sortit des ténèbres et se jeta sur elle. Alors qu'elles se battaient, Allen en profita pour venir au chevet de son ami. L'ampleur de ses blessures était telle qu'il ne parvenait plus à articuler quoique se soit. Allen garda son calme et brandit sa baguette.

– Vulnera Sanentur.

Les plaies se refermèrent lentement. Allen resta concentré jusqu'à disparition complète.

Alors que le jeune homme se relevait, ils entendirent une voix mécontente résonnait derrière eux. La panthère venait de prendre forme humaine et ils purent reconnaître la jolie jeune femme qui leur servait de gardienne.

Allen s'inclina par réflexe et remarqua que l'autre bête avait été égorgée. Tant de violence.

– Vous allez m'accompagner, vous trois.

* * *

 **Les enfants qui s'aventurent dans la forêt, la nuit... Ah, les jeunes de nos jours (ou pas)... Ils sont fous! ;)**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Me voici de retour après deux agréables semaines de vacance passées en Normandie. J'avais écrit ce chapitre juste avant de partir mais je ne l'avais pas publié. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à J.K Rowling**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent tous alignés devant le directeur Armando. Derrière, le professeur Dumbledore observait la scène. Il tenait à être présent. Tous ce qui était lié à Tom le concerné. Le vieil homme les fixa longuement sans cacher sa colère. Tom ne le regardait même pas. Il ne fuyait pas son regard. Il réalisa juste qu'il venait passer très près de la Mort. Trop proche à son goût. Quelle idée de se jeter devant la gueule du loup dans le but de protéger une fille ? Enfin, Lenalee n'avait pas supporté le voir dans cet état. Elle aurait préféré prendre le coup. Elle ne s'est même pas dit « Ouf, je suis sauve » mais juste « Oh non, mon ami est blessé par ma faute ! » Trop pure. Et Allen… D'où maîtrisait-il un sort de guérison aussi puissant ?

– Alors ?

– …

– Comment expliquez-vous le fait que vous traîniez dans la forêt interdite ?!

La sueur coulait à petite goutte sur son visage. Il n'était jamais allé à l'école et se retrouver au si rapidement dans le bureau du proviseur n'était pas au programme. Il priait de tout cœur que le sang sur son visage n'était plus visible. La pièce était remplie d'étranges créatures que seul Allen pouvait voir. Seulement, certaines agrippaient à lui et le mordaient. Il n'avait vu que de mignons êtres pacifiques jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi ? Réagiraient-elles à sa peur ?

– Vous, Tom et Allen. Vous êtes ici depuis seulement trois jours et vous transgressez déjà le règlement. Quant à vous, mademoiselle…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il voulait dire quelque chose. Mais ne pas compléter sa phrase lui donnait un aspect classe et effrayant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

– Vous auriez pu mourir. Je ne sais si vous avez conscience que vous avez été attaqué par un bébé chimère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait là étant donné de sa rareté mais c'est une espèce très dangereuse.

Une chimère ?! Il est vrai qu'il n'avait rien vu dans le noir, mais comment Lulubell avait-elle pu le vaincre. La seule personne ayant réussi à en tuer une est morte pu après… Cette femme n'était pas une simple sorcière. Et puis elle pouvait se transformer en panthère. Métamorphose ? Animagus ? Ou être polymorphe ?

Le directeur dût lire la stupéfaction dans les yeux du Tom, car il ajouta.

– Nos enseignants et gardiens ont subi un entraînement intensif. À la vue des dangers, il est normal qu'ils soient aptes à protéger les élèves.

– Cela reste une performance exceptionnelle voire inédite.

– En effet. Nous pouvons être fières de notre Lulubell.

Il sourit.

– Mais ne changeons pas de sujet. Pourquoi avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi idiot ?

– C'est moi.

Allen regarda Armando dans les yeux. Il était coupable. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre ces hurlements et ces sanglots.

– Pourquoi ?

Allen porta sa main à son œil sans réaliser. Devrait-il en parler ? Non, il serait pris pour fou. Il serra les dents et ses muscles se contractèrent, signe de résignation.

– Simple curiosité.

Le directeur allait riposter mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha et demanda à pouvoir être en tête à tête avec Allen.

Ils se trouvaient face à face. Dumbledore soutient longtemps son regard sans flancher avant d'annoncer en souriant.

– Veux-tu un bonbon au citron ?

Allen faillit tomber à la renverse. Il s'attendait à être sermonné, frappé voire viré. Mais non. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas ce genre d'attention. Il est aussi doux qu'un bonbon au citron. Avec un peu d'hésitation, il se servit.

– Je ne vais pas te manger.

– Désolé.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'excuser.

Il tourna le dos au garçon et regarda vers l'extérieur.

– Ce Monde est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

– O-oui.

– Allen, pourquoi avoir mentit ?

Il savait ?! Allen était pourtant un menteur professionnel dans le passé. Mais les temps ont changé et l'enfant maintenant doté d'une conscience morale ne pouvait plus mentir aussi facilement.

– Tom voulait découvrir la forêt interdite, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était vrai. Mais, c'était d'abord de la faute d'Allen.

– Tom t'as incité à venir ?

Allen commença à gigoter nerveusement.

– Non, ce n'est exactement ça.

– Tu veux le protéger.

– C'est de ma faute ! Je lui ai dit que j'entendais des voix m'appelaient de là-bas alors…

Dumbledore semblait surpris. Il avait réussi à faire cracher le morceau à l'enfant, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il se dirigea vers Allen et le fixa. Bien sûr qu'il savait des choses sur cet élève. Comme il savait pour tous les élèves de Poudlard.

– Des voix…

Allen semblait au bord des larmes, alors, Dumbledore fit un effort pour se mettre à son niveau.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas… Si jamais tu as des problèmes, tu peux aller me voir ou consulter le directeur ou le psy

Il hocha la tête. Dumbledore lui permit de partir il allait s'arranger avec le directeur. Mais ils seront probablement collés.

– Avant que tu me quittes, une dernière chose.

– Oui ?

– Méfie-toi de Tom Jedusor.

– Hein ?

– Fais attention.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit plus sérieux.

– À moins que tu parviennes à le faire glisser du bon côté.

Sur ces effrayantes paroles, Allen quitta le bureau et put partir se coucher.

Tom l'attendait. En pyjama. Il s'était empressé de se changer en profitant pour vérifier s'il lui restait des cicatrices de ses plaies. Mais rien. Il sourit au blandin.

– Alors ?

– Nous serions probablement tous collés.

– C'est tout ?

Soulignait-il le fait que la punition soit ridicule à côté de leur bêtise ou si Dumbledore et lui avaient abordé d'autres sujets ?

– Oui.

Allen se mit au lit. Il était épuisé. Et puis… Il _les_ entendait toujours. Il réprima un sanglot et enfoui son visage dans don oreiller. Il put entendre Tom lui murmurer :

– Ça sera dur, mais il va falloir vivre avec.

Merci. Sympa le conseil. Très utile.

Cependant, Allen s'endormit rapidement, emporté par les doux bras de Mana.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés au aurore. Juste le trio bien entendu. Comme s'ils allaient laisser un répit à ces malotrus. Très tôt le matin, ils durent rejoindre Lulubell pour nettoyer l'enclos des bêtes magiques. Elle en profita pour leur en apprendre plus sur les licornes et sur les chimères.

 _Les licornes sont de si innocentes créatures…_

Allen s'amusa à les brosser et les toiletter avec douceur et attention. Car oui, Lulubell entretenait des licornes. Pour le travail.

Mais leur supplice ne s'arrêta pas là. Ils étaient collés toute la journée. L'après-midi, ils aidèrent la bibliothécaire à ranger les livres. Bien sûr, il ne leur était pas permis de les lire ou de tout simplement les feuilleter. Allen s'isola de lui-même. Il ne sentait pas très bien. Sa tête… Elle allait exploser ! Et son œil constamment irrité… Poudlard avait réveillé cette douleur vielle de plus d'un an. Tom se retrouvait donc seul avec Lenalee. Pendant longtemps, elle le fixa de manière gênante sans oser parler puis finit par dire :

– Merci.

– Pourquoi ?

Il soupira.

– Hier, tu… M'as protégé alors…

Il la trouva niaise. Pourquoi être autant gêné ? Non il ne trouvait pas son geste naturel et le regrettait presque, se trouvant idiot d'avoir pensé au bien être d'autrui. Mais tout s'est bien fini, elle n'a pas être si embêtée.

– Ce n'est rien.

Il lui sourit. Lenalee le trouva charmant avec sa petite bouille d'enfant de 11 ans.

De son côté, Allen s'était endormi ou évanoui_ qui sait ? _ au milieu d'une pile de livre. Il gémissait en proie à d'horribles cauchemars.

 _Désolé… Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie…_

 _Tout est de ta faute, Allen !_

À midi, Tom le retrouva ainsi allongé au sol. Il venait juste le chercher pour déjeuner. Lenalee culpabilisa de l'avoir laissé seul. Mais heureusement rien de grave, avec l'aide de quelques petites claques, l'enfant à la chevelure neige se releva sans problème et termina le travail avec l'aide de la jeune fille.

Pour leur repas, ils ne furent pas autorisés à manger avec les autres élèves et durent manger de simples sandwichs_ tout de même très appétissant_ accompagné d'un Banana Cake.

Allen mangea très peu ce qui inquiéta Tom. Il avait besoin de sa magie, il lui fallait un homme en forme !

Durant l'après midi, il fallut faire le ménage de la Grande Salle et d'autres pièces. En fait, c'était vraiment pour les punir. Avec la magie et les elfes de maisons, tous ce travail est rapide. Le fait de savoir ça énerva encore plus Tom.

Cependant l'arrivée d'un certain professeur Mikk lui rendit le sourire. L'homme dégageait quelque chose de mystique, presque effrayant. Il se présenta comme le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

– Et ce soir, je me dois de faire une petite introspection dans la Forêt Interdit pour m'aider à compléter le programme de l'année. On m'a parlé de Chimères, cela pourrait être intéressant.

Allen devint livide.

– Et pourquoi la nuit ?

– Parce que tous les bons récits d'horreurs ont lieu la nuit, gamin.

Les trois enfants soupirèrent face à tant d'idiotie.

– Nan mais les créatures les plus épiques sortent la nuit.

Bref, il « invita » les enfants à le suivre. Ils avaient eu une journée fatigante et leur nuit la sera tout autant.

Encore une fois, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Mais, accompagné de leur professeur, ils ne pouvaient avoir peur. La magie qu'il dégageait était tellement puissante qu'aucune créature (sauf si elle est suicidaire) n'oserait l'approcher. Allen se crispait à chaque pas, Tom eut peur qu'il finisse par vomir. Avec Lenalee, ils l'entourèrent. « Ne t'inquiètes pas tes amis sont là avec toi » Mais était-ce réellement rassurant.

– Alors les enfants, vous êtes content ?

– …

– Vous pénétrez dans cette somptueuse et accueillante forêt avec la permission d'autrui, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Tyki leur expliqua qu'il aimerait trouver une chimère. Il pense que s'il y avait un enfant alors forcément, les parents sont là, en train d'attendre.

– Imaginez, j'arrive à les domestiquer !

– Vous êtes fous.

Soudain, un rugissement ou un miaulement (?) résonna. Le jeune professeur rit devant les visages pâles de ses élèves.

– Ce n'est rien, probablement Lulubell.

– Elle est encore éveillée, à cette heure-là ?! Ne dort-elle jamais ?

Tyki sourit de manière énigmatique.

– Elle dort à n'importe quelle heure, quand elle le veut.

– Comme un chat ?

– Comme un chat.

Allen vacilla légèrement. Une bête souffrait en ce moment même, dévoré vivante. Mais où ?

Déterminé, il s'approcha de son professeur et lui demanda de le suivre. L'enfant semblait ailleurs, les yeux dans les vagues. Manque plus qu'il se mette à chantonner pour compléter le cliché. Tyki se décida à le suivre il lui rappelait trop les gamins louches dans les romans d'horreur pour Moldus. Ils arrivèrent près d'un lac. Ou probablement un lac. Il faisait trop sombre pour confirmer. L'odeur était étrangement âcre.

– Lumos Maxima !

Des corps… Troll, licornes, et même un sombral flottaient à la surface. Ils avaient été égorgés et plus ou moins dévoré. Le bourreau n'avait visiblement jamais fini son travail. L'eau, légèrement teintée de rouge, se trouvait dans un état non potable.

Tyki dévisagea le gamin comment avait-il trouvé ce lieu ?

Certains corps étaient plus récents que d'autres. Un daté visiblement de cette nuit. La bête rôde. Tyki se rappela qu'il était en présence d'enfants de 11 à 12 ans et que ce genre de scène pouvait les traumatiser. Il les ramena à l'école.

Il exposa directement cette macabre découverte au Directeur. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour ses élèves, tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas de la forêt bien entendu. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Lulubell pour détruire la menace. Tout ira bien. Il en était convaincu.

Allen profita du fait que Tom dorme pour quitter sa chambre. Il longea le couloir et quitta le repère des Serpentard. Il voulait se rendre au bureau du vieux professeur de métamorphose. Évidemment, il se perdit et se retrouva à longer des couloirs quelconques où les peintures lui gueulaient dessus. Désespéré et énervé contre lui-même il frappa le mur.

– Allen ?

Encore lui ?

— Professeur Mikk ?

– Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'en as pas le droit.

– Je cherche le bureau de professeur Dumbledore.

Le professeur de métamorphose était-il réveillé à cette heure-là ? Le professeur le guida sans s'énerver à destination évitant au passage le fantôme de Peeves qui provoquait même le directeur.

Il laissa l'enfant seul devant la porte et repartit patrouiller.

Lorsqu'il entra , le professeur était assis bien droit sur sa chaise un sourire bienveillant au visage.

– Je savais que tu viendrais.

– Professeur, je…

– Le maléfice, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence.

Ce vieux( du moins, plus tout jeune) professeur à la voix de Grand Sage savait toujours tout.

– Je suppose que entrer dans le monde magique à réveiller la malédiction.

Il sourit pour le rassurer.

– J'en ai parlé avec le professeur Cross_oui, je l'ai retrouvé, ne me demande pas où_ Il peut préparer une potion allégeant tes souffrances. Tu devrais mieux dormir.

– Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

– Il n'est pas prévenant.

Était-ce vraiment la raison de cette négligence ?

Allen restait sur ses gardes. Cependant, Dumbledore lui envoya un sort digne du marchand de sable et l'enfant s'endormit.

À son réveil, Allen se trouvait confortablement installé dans son lit. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient flous, mais il était sûr qu'il devait demander quelque chose à son maître.

Le premier cours concernait le botanique. Le professeur Crowley avait importé de grandes plantes carnivores de Roumanie. Une passion transmise par son grand-père disait-il…

– Voyez-vous la plante ressent des sentiments.

– Mouais…, grommela Allen, qui actuellement, avait pour chapeau la mâchoire de « Rosanne ».

– Il suffit de monter votre amour pour elles et elles vous laisseront en paix.

Tom se trouvait être incapable de montrer son affection à sa plante. Déjà qu'exprimer de l'amour à un être humain se trouvait difficile. Mais, il ne voulait pas se faire agresser par celle-ci_un des seuls point commun qu'il partageait avec les autres Hommes, était bien sa peur du danger et de la douleur (il n'était maso), alors il fit l'effort d'être doux.

Allen, lui, commençait réellement à s'attacher à la plante. Il était au petit soin avec elle sous le regard bienveillant du professeur. Pourtant, celle-ci continuait de lui manger la tête. Sans parvenir à le blesser. Ou peut être qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le blesser. Peut-être était-ce une façon de lui montrer son amour ? Ou Peut être qu'à ce stade de développement, elle était inoffensive, après tout le professeur était-il capable de les laisser avec une planta dangereuse ? Ou Peut être que peut être que…

À la fin du cours Allen semblait tellement heureux que le professeur en fut vexé. Était-il si nul ? Oui, il en était convaincu… Mais non, Allen devait rejoindre le corus de potions. Normal, qu'il en soit joyeux. Il retrouvera son maître qui aussi cruel soit-il ( bien qu(à ce stade, il n'a pas encore exposé ses cinquante nuances au jeune Allen), il se doit de l'aider et d'alléger ses souffrances.

Le cours avait lieu avec les Gryffondor et Allen en avait rien à faire. Son maître se tenait là au centre de la pièce se localisant dans les cachots de Poudlard. Il avait l'air morne et dégoûté. Il jeta un regard à son disciple. Ainsi, Il a été envoyé à Serpentard...Il soupira. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas tous mauvais mais pour le cas d'Allen, ce n'était pas rassurant. Le Choipeau aurait pu l'envoyer autre part, tout de même !

– Bonjours, sal… Les enfants. Comme vous me savez déjà je suis le professeur de potions.

Il tenta un bref sourire qui tenait plus de l'amour propre que de la bienveillance.

– Bref, je vais pas vous faire tout un discours ridicule sur la beauté du chaudron et tout le tralala. Je vais respecter le programme. … … … Et là vous vous attendez tous à ce que je dise « Point » mais point du tout, faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu donc non l'année ne se résumera pas seulement au programme.

Les enfants sourirent pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme avec un sens de l'humour accru… Ils ne se doutaient pas de sa véritable nature.

Il leur demanda donc de réaliser un philtre de la mort vivante. Allen dut se retenir de rire à l'entente du nom. Ce que son maître remarqua.

– -10 points pour Serpentard !

Personne ne comprit.

Allen se mit directement au travail quand il ressentit la violente aura de son maître. Il remplit son chaudron d'eau et suivit les instructions, une à une.

– Ajouter de la poudre rose…

Il le fit et la potion finit par devenir aussi jaune que la mayonnaise voire citron ( oui, oui, Allen ne compare qu'avec l'alimentaire, ne vous attendez pas à une fleur)

Puis, il incorpora des fèves soporifiques et la boisson devint turquoise. Et attendit qu'elle devienne complètement violette grâce à la chaleur. Cependant il ajouta les crochets de serpents avant le liquide blanc et tout fut fichu. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Certains chaudrons explosaient sous le regard du professeur Cross qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Finalement le cours de Cross se termina sur une note de désespoir.

Bien évidemment Allen alla retrouver son maître qui ne lui adressa même pas un sourire.

– Alors abruti d'apprenti, tu t'amuses à t'aventurer dans la forêt interdite avec Tom ?!

Cross ne connaissait pas Tom mais les informations que Dumbledore lui avait fourni n'était pas là pour le rassurer .

– Mais, Maître…

– Je sais bien !

Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Sans attendre sa réplique, il sortit une fiole et la donna au gamin.

– Bois une cuillère tous les soirs.

– Merci…

– Maintenant hors de ma vue, stupide gamin !

Il ne s'était même pas excusé de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, ni d'avoir tenté de s'enfuir alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il serait là.

Mais grâce à cet homme, le petit Allen pourra dormir tranquillement sur ces deux oreilles cette nuit-là.

* * *

 **Donc voilà... Les choses se mettent peu à peu en place... Lentement mais sûrement. D'ailleurs, la parution des chapitres risque d'être plus lente. La rentrée arrive et je ne garantis pas que la 1èreS me prenne pas trop de temps :'(. De plus, j'ai commencé à lire les livre Harry Potter car oui, je n'avais vu que les films. Je viens d'emprunter le troisième.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et de me suivre :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Il me semble que j'avais écrit ce chapitre à la rentrée. Étant souvent déranger par ma famille, je trouve peu de temps d'écrire. Bref excusez moi pour l'attente et les chapitres pas particulièrement long.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à Hoshino Katsura**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Au petit matin, Allen se sentait revigoré. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, avait-il envie de dire. Mais ce serait faux. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, sa santé mentale et physique avait atteint son paroxysme. Cela faisait juste plusieurs jours qu'il n'allait pas très bien, mais il lui avait semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une éternité. Depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, en somme… Le sourire aux lèvres, Allen se leva et enfila son uniforme de Serpentard avant de jeter un œil à la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, seule une légère brise faisait vibrer les feuilles. Après avoir humé l'air doux de l'Écosse, le jeune Allen, maintenant accompagné de Tom, rejoignit les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il écouta sans broncher jusqu'à ce que Tyki demande à lui parler après les cours. Le professeur semblait gêné et embêté.

– Écoute… Concernant notre petite tournée dans la forêt…

– Il y a un problème ?

– Hé bien, tu m'as emmené jusqu'à un tas de cadavres probablement lié à ce que nous, professeurs de Poudlard, tentent de trouver et de comprendre. T'en rappelles-tu ?

– Plus ou moins…

– Je voudrais comprendre comment tu as fait. Peut-être qu'ainsi, je découvrirai la vérité.

– Vous me demandez des conseils à moi élève de Première année ?

Quelle arrogance soudaine de la part d'un enfant habituellement si doux.

– Il semble que tu puisses repérer certaines choses que je ne peux pas voire… Ou entendre ?

Allen recula. Il lui semblait que le maléfice soit la cause. Allen n'avait pas encore totalement compris son réel pouvoir. Où commencer la malédiction et où se finissait la psychose ? Il n'avait pas envie de revivre _ça_.

– Excusez-moi Professeur Mikk, mais je ne pourrais pas vous aider sur votre enquête concernant les chimères.

Il soupira puis sourit à l'enfant.

– Bah, je n'allais pas embarquer un gamin dans cette histoire. Je m'en occuperais personnellement. Et rapidement. Je ne voudrais pas…Qu'il y ait des victimes.

Son ton devenu soudainement sombre fit frisonner le jeune garçon. Cette histoire de chimère inquiétait visiblement les professeurs. Et dire qu'ils ne l'auraient peut-être pas découvert -ou du moins pas tout de suite – s'ils ne s'étaient pas aventurés dans la Forêt Interdite. Allen se devait se l'avouer qu'il s'intéressait à cette histoire au plus haut point. Tom aussi d'ailleurs. D'où venaient les chimères ? Et à quoi ressemblent-elles ? Il frémit d'excitation.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie se déroulèrent sans encombres comme tous les cours de la journée. À part le fait que le professeur de potion ne montrait aucune pitié pour quel que soit l'enfant. Il réprimanda même Allen de ne pas garder Timcanpy, constamment sur lui. Mais le garçon ne voulait pas se remarquer. D'autant plus que le Golem ressemblait fortement à vif d'or et il ne voudrait pas que les joueurs de Quiddicht se mettent à le poursuivre par erreur. Comme à leur habitude, ils rejoignirent Lenalee pendant les pauses. Même leur premier cours de balai se déroulèrent sans encombres, bien qu'Allen n'arriva pas à décoller. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Ce n'était que le début et bien d'autres n'y étaient pas parvenus.

Mercredi soir, Allen fut impatient de rejoindre le cours d'Astronomie. Mais Tom n'était pas avec lui. Ni même Lenalee. Et bien sûr, il s'était perdu. Encore une fois. Il n'y voyait rien. Tout était si sombre. Cependant, il lui semblait entendre des voix, des murmures. Il commença à trembler. Il regretta de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de son maître et ne pas avoir pris Tim. Lui, au moins, l'aurait aidé à retrouver son chemin.

– Allen.

– Ah !

Il se retourna, pâle comme la mort et reconnu le visage d'enfant de Tom.

– Que fais-tu là, je te cherchais partout !

Allen eut honte de s'être perdu. Mais ne dis rien. Il suivit silencieusement son ami et arriva en cours. Touts les yeux braqués sur lui, il prit place et écouta le professeur Wisely présentant la matière. Il fit un binôme avec Tom (of course!) et put enfin observer les étoiles. De millier de petites lumières blanches illuminaient les ténèbres. C'était si beau ! Les yeux du blandin brillaient avec autant d'étoiles que le ciel. Malheureusement, Tom le ramena sur Terre et ils durent étudier la position des constellations.

– Et là, c'est l'étoile Regulus !

Cette nuit, Allen conclut qu'il aimait bien l'école finalement. Ses craintes n'avaient été que superflus ! Il avait une maison désormais. Son enfance se déroulera paisiblement dans cette école jusqu'à sa liberté . Il en était persuadé. Tout allait bien et tout ira bien. L'enfant s'endormit, l'esprit léger.

L'Automne avait pris place. Les arbres avaient pris une douce couleur orangé tandis que le sol était tapis de feuilles. Allen aurait bien dit que les sanglots longs des violons blessaient son cœur d'une langueur monotone, mais il ne pouvait le dire. Il commençait à s'habituer à cette drôle d'école les escaliers en perpétuelle mouvement, les portraits lui adressant la parole, les fantômes et autres bizarreries… Tom et lui formaient une bonne équipe, bien qu'il… Le trouvait inquiétant. Allen continuait de voir d'étranges créatures invisibles aux yeux des autres. Il avait fini par remarquer que c'était toujours les mêmes qui collaient le petit Jedusor. Celles qui étaient les plus effrayantes… Alors que, contrairement à Tom, Lenalee était souvent suivi par de mignonne petite fée à l'allure niaise et innocente. Cependant, la potion de Cross faisait effet, la majorité des voix s'étant tu. Aucune nouvelle des Chimères, les professeurs ne semblaient pas avancer dans cette histoire. Mais probablement que ce n'était pas fini.

Le jour d'Halloween, le directeur Armando organisa une grande fête dont Tom ne comprit pas l'intérêt. Un somptueux buffet trônait au centre de la Grande Salle, ce qui réjouit Allen… Qui ne prêtait même plus attention aux chauves-souris qui voletaient partout autour d'eux. Allen était heureux. Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de fête et souhaitait partager un moment agréables avec ses camarades. Son regard se porta sur un piano que les professeurs avaient fait apparaître avec d'autres instruments. Il se sentit étrangement nostalgique…

 _Mana…_

S'approchant peu à peu de l'objet de ses désirs et de ses convoitises, il effleura délicatement les touches. Tout le monde se tut. Cet instrument devait jouer seul, Allen parviendra-t-il à en sortir quelque chose ? Lentement, il se mit à jouer.

 _La, Sol, La, Re_

Et la douce mélodie, dernière relique de Mana se répandit dans la Salle. Allen jouait, le regard vide. Pourtant son cœur était assailli de violentes émotions et il réprima un sanglot.

 _Mana !_

Sa gorge se noua…

Sa respiration devint haletante.

Et son cœur battit plus vite que d'habitude.

À travers la berceuse, les sentiments d'Allen furent partagés. Chaque élève se sentait mal sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Sauf Tom. Il ne pouvait nier la beauté de ce qu'il entendait. Mais il ne ressentit rien. Du moins pas les mêmes choses que les autres. Et puis pour Halloween, c'était Hors Sujet !

Cependant, il fut applaudi(Sauf par Cross).

– Dommage que tu ne sois pas aussi doué au Balai qu'au piano.

Alors que d'épouvantables sons émanaient des instruments, il alla mollement s'asseoir sur une chaise quelconque comme s'il avait été vidé de son énergie. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il aimait la musique. C'était tout. Elle représentait une autre source de magie pour lui. Tom le félicita sans cacher son désintérêt. Quant à Lenalee, elle exprima une réelle admiration. Mais Allen n'en avait rien à faire. Il se sentait fatigué. Son lit l'attendait. Alors, il descendit dans les cachots rejoindre le dortoir. Emprunt au sommeil, il fut assailli de vision indéchiffrable qu'il mit sur le dos de la fièvre puis s'endormit.

Poudlard, maintenant recouvert de neige, avait laissé tomber la pression du travail pour une ambiance détendue et harmonieuse. Noël arrivait. Les cantiques étaient à l'honneur et Tom ne cessa de ronchonner. Les salles étaient décorées de guirlande et d'objet majoritairement rouge, blanc et vert. De plus, un Sapin trônait au centre de chaque salle commune.

– Allez Tom, c'est Noël, un petit sourire !

– Non, Lenalee… Je suis fatigué.

Voir tous ces Sangs de bourbes s'amusaient l'énerver plus que tout. Mais il devait se calmer. Les choses changeront. Son visage fut déformé par un affreux rictus à cette simple pensée. Mais personne ne le remarqua. Allen, lui ne se sentait pas très bien. Cette fête lui rappelait trop… Mana.

 _Joyeux Noël… Allen !_

Le regard d'Allen se voila de tristesse. Allen avait été adopté un jour de Noël, alors que la neige tombait dans la ville. Noël représentait pour lui le jour où tout avait commencé et le jour où tout s'est terminé.

Mana avait toujours tout sacrifier pour lui offrir le plus beau des Noël. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent, mais Mana s'arrangeait toujours pour lui offrir au moins un livre, Allen étant illettré à l'époque. Il avait même eu le droit à une tartine de beurre doux au Noël dernier qu'ils avaient pu fêter ensemble. Du beurre ! Un tel luxe, voyons ! Bien qu' à présent manger du beurre était devenu plus courant dans la vie du jeune garçon.

Le seul cadeau qu'Allen reçu ce jour-là fut un gâteau confectionné par Lenalee. De même pour Tom.

Ils n'avaient plus de familles. Ils n'avaient rien. Oh, Allen avait bien un tuteur… Meh.

Et ils ne s'en souciaient guère. Tom avait beaucoup de projet en tête et était impatient de les partager avec Allen.

Mais en ce moment même, Allen se trouvait être distrait par les flocons de neiges. Ce qui irrita davantage Tom. Il était toujours occupé à observer quelque chose les yeux rêveurs, lui ! Néanmoins, il se renfrogna lorsqu'Allen sursauta. Il avait probablement remarqué quelque chose d'important. Il fut encore plus attentif.

– Qu'il y a-t-il, Allen ?

– Hum…

Tom soupira et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ils avaient une sacrée vue sur la Forêt interdite ! Et puis, il remarqua le Professeur Mikk et Miss Lulubell discutant ensemble, les pieds totalement recouverts de neige. Il était tout à fait normal qu'ils puissent discuter ensemble, mais il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple conversation de pacotille. Tout d'abord, aucun des deux ne portait de quoi les couvrir. Secundo, l'inquiétude se démarquant sur le visage n'était visiblement pas à prendre à la légère. Mais en quoi cela les regardaient-ils ?! Tom ne savait pas. Il avait été intrigué par cette histoire et aimerait en tirer quelque chose d'intéressant. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Allen aussi était intrigué mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il se doutait que Tyki abordait le problème des chimères. Ces étranges créatures semblaient tout simplement mauvaise. Cependant, une sinistre plainte brillait dans les yeux de l'enfant chimère tué quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'avait pas oublié et ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Non, jamais personne ne serait capable d'oublier quelque chose d'une telle envergure. Même avec le sortilège Oubliette.

Ainsi, Tom et Allen comprirent qu'il y avait de nouveau dans l'affaire, mais il ne serait pas judicieux de faire quelque chose dans leur condition actuelle.

Les vacances de Noël prirent fin. Heureux fut Allen qui s'ennuyait. Dégoûté fut Tom qui trouvait les cours particulièrement ennuyeux. Mais il devait rester discret sur _ses agissements._ De toute façon, l'année prochaine tout changera.

Alors qu'Allen réviser son cours de potion avec Lenalee, il fut surpris de voir des Serpentards s'en prendre à une innocente Serdaigle.

– Sale Sang-De-Bourbe !

Ils ricanèrent. Bien qu'il ne comprît pas vraiment, Allen s'interposa. Ils furent surpris de voir quelqu'un de leur maison.

– Pour qui vous prenez vous ?!

– Mais voyons, Walker ! Il ne s'agit que d'une vulgaire née Moldu ! Elle ne mérite même pas de mettre les pieds dans ce collège !

– Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Une liane sortit brusquement du sol et s'agrippa au pied d'Allen. À la vue du manque de réaction de ses camarades, il comprit qu'il était seul à la voir encore une fois.

– Elle est inférieure à nous qui avons un sang pur.

Allen sourit. Il ne savait même pas quelle sorte de sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Oui, oui, bouillonnait. Car Allen se sentait tout simplement en colère.

– De quel droit traitez-vous une enfant de cette manière à cause de ses ancêtres ?!

L'un d'eux l'attrapa par le col et le lança contre une étagère entraînant la chute de nombreux livres.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Choipeau t'a envoyé à Serpentard, mais tu es une insulte pour notre maison.

Allen eut envie de se relever et de lui envoyer le sortilège de la mort dans sa sale tête. Ses tempes battaient contre son front. Il commença à mettre debout en pointant sa baguette. Les gens comme lui devraient mourir pensait-il. La liane se resserra autour de sa cheville. Mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Sa gorge se noua. Il ressentait une telle haine envers les autres Serpentards. Respirer devint tellement compliqué pour lui, qu'il crut être asphyxie. Oui, ils devraient mourir.

Mais Tom arriva à temps. Il aida Allen à se mettre correctement sur des deux pieds et lui demanda de ranger sa baguette. Il comprit qu'il choisissait mal ses amis. Allen était le genre d'enfant à surveiller constamment. Il soupira.

– Voyons Allen, pourquoi vouloir défendre ce genre de personne ?

Allen resta muet. Alors lui aussi, il pensait comme ça ?! Pourtant, quelque chose murmurait dans son oreille. Cette chose s'était agrippée à lui lorsqu'il s'était complètement relevé. Allen ne pouvait voir à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment. Mais sa voix perfide résonnait dans tous son être.

– _Il est comme eux._

Allen eut alors un étrange sourire. Il commençait à se calmer. Il avait oublié tous les émotions qui avaient parcouru son être quelques secondes auparavant.

– Excuse-moi, Tom, répondit-il d'abord en baissant la tête.

– Je ne veux pas entendre des excuses de ta part !

– Mais dis-moi… Tu n'es pas un sang pur, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen fut encore plus gêné. Tom grogna.

– Je suis… Un Sang Mêlé.

La honte recouvrait son visage. On aurait dit qu'il avait prononcé les paroles la plus dure à dire de sa vie. Les Moldus lui apportaient le dégoût. Il détestait sa mère de lui avoir fait hérité d'un tel fardeau. Car sa mère étant morte en lui donnant naissance ne pouvait être sorcière d'après lui. Mais, il n'était pas un né Moldu, sinon il n'aurait pas ses dons hors du commun que même un sorcier commun ne possédait pas. Allen comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Pendant, une fraction de seconde, il ressentit un vif plaisir à avoir put blesser ce garçon. Mais ses valeurs morales (ou plutôt celles de Mana) reprirent le dessus.

– Ce n'est pas grave, Tom. Le sang que chaque Homme porte en son sein n'a aucune importance.

Il tenta un sourire réconfortant. Tom le lui rendit après un ultime effort. De toute façon, il le changera. Allen est comme une pâte à modeler. Il ne s'est pas encore trouvé. Il n'est qu'un enfant égaré à la recherche d'une place dans ce triste monde. Et Tom en avait conscience. Alors oui, il pouvait modeler « Allen » à volonté.

Sur ces affreuses pensées, il rejoint Lenalee au loin avant qu'elle ne se déplace pour frapper les Serpentard ayant osé maltraiter le petit Allen. Il la rassura, tentant de la persuader que ce n'était pas grave. Allen arriva à son tour d'un pas mal assuré sa tête avait pris un sacré choc. Il annonça qu'il était coupable, qu'il en pouvait s'en prendre qu'à soit même. Affligé, il finit son devoir de potion. Il ne pouvait se permettre de provoquer son maître. Pour être certain de ne pas l'énerver, il sortit Timcanpy qui se posa sur sa tête. Mais son Maître s'en prit tout de même à lui. Il était dur avec ses élèves mais ne se montrait pas plus gentil avec l'un qu'avec l'autre. Et il ne souhaitait pas que les autres enfants découvrent qu'Allen était son disciple. Il n'en était pas fier. Pourtant, Allen progressait à vue d'œil. Il n'était pas le meilleur élève, non, mais il était particulièrement doué en cours de Sortilèges et de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Néanmoins, Allen restait d'une maladresse rare. Renversant son chaudron par mégarde, il dut rester une demi-heure de plus pour tout nettoyer. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Tom en train de s'amuser à faire Lenalee avec un sortilège. Elle semblait particulièrement aimer ça. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir voler.

– En fait, je rêve de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch !

– Tente ta chance.

L'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor était évidemment, au complet. Mais elle pouvait espérer la rejoindre l'année prochaine. Après tout le chef d'équipe devrait partir l'année prochaine. Donc l'espoir était encore présent. Tom fit redescendre la jeune fille qui le remercia d'un sourire. Lenalee était de nature souriante mais souriait rarement pour une personne en particulier. Cela réchaufferait le cœur de n'importe qui.

Mais étions-nous capables faire quelque chose pour le cœur de Tom ?

* * *

 **Actuellement j'ai lu les cinq tomes D4harry Potter. Mais je n'arrive pas à me procurer la suite. Mais je finirai cette saga. J'avais aimé les films mais les livres sont des purs chef d'oeuvres, dommage que j'ai pris autant de temps à en prendre conscience... ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody. Je ne sais même quand j'avais rédigé ce chapitre XD. J'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire ( bien que je ne sois pas une grande bosseuse ;) )**

 **J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à J.K Rowling**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture**

* * *

Baignés par la douce lumière de la Lune, les enfants dormaient, apaisés, libérés de tout fardeau. Le sommeil est une délivrance. Le sommeil permet de fuir la triste réalité qui nous entour. Mais pourquoi parler de tristesse alors que nous sommes dans le monde magique d'Harry Potter ? Les ténèbres sont partout. Et même de simples enfants de onze ans peuvent être brisés à jamais. Les rêves nous emportent, nous, fragiles humains dans un monde merveilleux révélant nos fantasmes les plus secrets comme dans une sinistre dimension où nos peurs et traumatismes sont à la fête. Nous nous débattons comme nous abandonnons, nous acceptons comme nous renions. Oui, le monde des rêves n'est que fantaisie paradoxale.

Tom ne dormait pas. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête pour cela. Il constatait, cependant, que son ami lui dormait à poing fermé. Sans même gémir ou hurler. Cette étrange mélange qu'il buvait chaque soir avait l'air de faire son effet. Il l'enviait. Le sommeil lui manquait. Il commença à fermer les yeux lorsqu'un hurlement retentit. Il venait de dehors. Il ne pouvait venir que de là. L'agitation commençait à régner et de nombreuses voix s'élevaient maintenant dans le château. Alors l'enfant se leva et suivit les ondes sonores.

– Aie ! Il m'a pas loupé, ce monstre !

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur Mikk, Mademoiselle Athuda va vous remettre sur pied.

– Oui, professeur !

Tom s'approchait de plus en plus. Des gouttes de sang le guidèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il s'avança et ouvra délicatement la porte. La première chose qu'il put voir fut une femme ? Une très belle femme à la peau pâle, à la poitrine généreuse et aux étranges tatouages. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une infirmière. Elle s'occupait du Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal gravement blessé au bras. Pouvons nous appeler ça un bras ? Tom n'en était pas sûr. Alors qu'il se retournait dans le but de retourner aux cachots, une voix, malheureusement familière, l'interpella.

– Tom ?

Oh, cette voix qui résonne en toi comme le glas. Qui te fige telle la glace. Tom fut pendant un instant pétrifié sur place.

– Que fais-tu ici, Tom ?

– J'étais intrigué par les bruits…

Dumbledore soupira. Il regarda l'enfant d'un regard triste. Il resta silencieux.

– Qu'est-il arrivé au Professeur Mikk ?

– Cela ne te concerne pas mon enfant, répondit brutalement Dumbledore coupant, par la même occasion Tyki.

Il s'approcha doucement du petit Jedusor et lui caressa la tête. La tendresse ne fait de mal à personne.

– Je comprends que tu puisses être curieux, mais il est interdit de déplacer dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

– Les chimères, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Il avait été stupide. Déjà, venir ici aussi imprudemment, puis les interroger aussi vivement… Encore une fois, le pauvre Dumbledore soupira. Il ignora sa question, le prit par la main et le ramena au dortoir. Cet enfant avait un potentiel extraordinaire, Dumbledore le savait. Et il ne se doutait pas qu'il sera un des meilleurs élèves que Poudlard ait connu. Cependant, il lui fallait rester sur ses gardes.

– Tom, il est temps que tu apprennes le règlement. Sinon, les choses pourraient devenir dangereuse, vois-tu ?

– Oui.

…

– Dites-moi, qu'est-ce réellement une chimère ?

– Une chimère est une illusion, un rêve illusoire… Une chimère née de la triste imagination de l'homme. Sans lui, elle n'est rien.

– Je voulais parler de la créature.

Dumbledore rit puis sourit avec bienveillance. Ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout. Juste un enfant.

– Je sais.

Et Tom repartit se coucher.

Dumbledore le regarda s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, espérant qu'il en ressortira. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les rayons du Soleil filtraient entre les rideaux.

Le soleil vient de se lever, l'ami Ricoré…

Non, ce n'était pas sérieux. Bref, Allen s'étira longuement en baillant puis descendit de son lit. Tom était déjà levé, comme d'habitude. Il dévisagea Allen un instant avant de le saluer. Après s'être habillé, avoir déjeuné, Tom entraîna Allen à part évitant Lenalee. Mais cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Car Lenalee comprit qu'ils l'évitaient. Et s'ils l'évitaient c'est qu'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher. Et probablement quelque chose d'important… De dangereux. Mais Tom n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas mêler Lenalee à cette histoire. Trouvant une zone sans portraits, sans fantômes ou tout simplement sans élèves ni professeurs, Tom commença à s'expliquer.

– Allen, le Professeur Mikk t'avait demandé de l'aide non ?

– Oui.

– Bien, aidons-le. Ensemble.

Le visage de l'enfant se défigura de surprise. Au fond de lui, il en avait envie. Une étrange excitation enflammer son esprit perturbé. Mais il ne pouvait comprendre son origine.

– Je pense que cela pourrait nous aider… Pour l'avancement de nos études. On apprend rien ici !

– Il faut tout simplement les arrêter parce qu'elles sont dangereuses, non ?

Probablement qu'une personne normale dirait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Probablement que Mana se serait d'abord inquiété pour le salut des autres que pour ses découvertes scientifiques et magiques.

– En effet…

Il n'était pas l'heure pour Tom de contredire le blandin. De plus, il avait expérimenté la souffrance de l'attaque d'une chimère donc il ne pouvait nier leur dangerosité. Mais son empathie n'étant pas très développé, il ne pouvait s'inquiéter pour les autres individus. Pourtant, il ne se qualifiait pas de misanthrope. Son propre intérêt, c'était tout. Égoïste , égocentrique, avare de pouvoir… Comment pouvons-nous définir cet enfant ? Attendons qu'il grandisse et nous en reparlerons…

Les deux enfants attendirent la fin des cours. Le Professeur Mikk n'avait pas pu être présent aujourd'hui. Alors Tom guida Allen à l'endroit le plus logique où il pourrait le trouver. À l'infirmerie. Tyki s'attendait à les voir. Après ce qui avait lieu la veille, rien d'étonnant. Allen s'avança timidement vers son professeur. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait refusé l'aider et le voici blesser. Tout était de sa faute. De sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute.

 _JE TE MAUDIS ALLEN !_

Tremblant, réprimant un sanglot, le jeune garçon à la chevelure neige se tut. Alors Tom prit la parole. La situation était on ne peut plus simple. Ils l'aideraient. Point.

– Non.

Tyki souriait.

– Je ne dois pas vous mêler à cela. Je ne voudrais pas mettre votre vie en danger, dit celui qui leur avait demandé de l'accompagner dans la Forêt Interdite alors qu'il savait que de terribles créatures s'y trouvaient.

Le visage rêveur et mélancolique, Allen se tourna enfin vers son professeur. Il le dévisagea un instant avant de sourire de manière énigmatique.

– Nous devons _leur_ apporter le salut.

Tyki resta silencieux, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre. De toute façon, le directeur l'avait sermonné. Pas question qu'il implique des gamins dans cette histoire. Dommage. Un rictus se forma sur son visage habituellement rieur. Mais il se reprit. Il ne devait pas ! Lui et les autres avaient eu le droit à une seconde chance. Il ne pouvait se permettre… Il aurait dû mourir ce jour-là…

– Si vous avez peur, n'hésitez pas à demander Lulubell.

Le sourire qu'affichait désormais Allen était à la fois si doux et si perfide. Ni Tom, ni Tyki ne pouvait expliquer ce fait.

– Cette animale… Que dis-je, cette femme est très douée. Son pouvoir nous sera utile.

Consterné, le Professeur éclata de rire. Réaction typique de l'incompréhension.

– Vous êtes étranges vous deux ! Vous ne désirez pas emmener votre copine ?

– Il serait dommage qu'elle soit blessée.

– Parce que tu crois que les femmes sont plus faibles que les hommes ?!

Cette voix… Oh non. Tom se retourna, le visage froid et antipathique. Oui, les femmes étaient faibles. Que ce soit leur corps ou leur mentale… Tellement pathétique. Répugnant. Futile. Toute source de faiblesse devrait être exterminé. Mais les femmes avaient leur utilité. Fantasme, désir… La femme était une muse pour les hommes. Ou alors une simple bonne à tout faire. Qui doit faire le ménage, la cuisine…

– Bien. Si c'est ce que tu désires, My lady. « Je suis votre valet ».

Il fit une révérence.

– Oh, Tom…

Elle pouffa. Quelle idiote… Il suffit d'un peu d'ironie et d'humour et tout est oublié. Une joie mauvaise s'empara de son cœur qui commença à s'emballer. Onctueuse délectation. Il porta sa main à son visage. Trop d'excitation. Tellement pathétique.

– Bien les garçons, ou plutôt les enfants, ce soir, rendez-vous dans la maisonnette de Mademoiselle Lulubell.

Avant de quitter l'infirmerie, Allen lança un bref sourire à son professeur, signifiant probablement « à bientôt ». La seule réponse fut un grognement.

– Tsss

Mais venait-il vraiment de Tyki ? Ni Tom ni Allen ni personne, d'ailleurs ne se posèrent la question. Les trois enfants sortirent laissant derrière eux leur professeur.

N'ayant pas cours, ils rejoignirent la bibliothèque. Toujours aussi accueillante. Allen aimait les livres. Il n'avait appris à lire que très récemment, rendant pour lui la lecture plus excitante. Lenalee devait étudier les créatures magiques. Comme toujours, en fait.

– L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la Convention des sorciers de 1709.

– Dommage.

Le jeune blandin se mit à rêver. Des dragons… De tels créatures existaient. Si Mana savait… Enfin, il devait le savoir. Sorcier, il était. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus partager ses connaissances avec son fils ? Cependant, si Mana n'avait rien enseigné au petit Allen alors d'où tenait-il certains sorts ? Mystères… Le monde n'est fait que des mystères. La vérité n'est finalement que mensonges… Pourquoi ?

– J'aimerais bien être un dragon, puissant être volant dans les cieux et pouvant libérer une chaleur à vous faire fondre le cœur.

– T'essayes d'être romantique, là ?

– Pas le moins du monde, Lenalee.

– Tu aimerais perdre ton humanité ?

– Je ne vois pas le problème, Tom.

Non, actuellement, Allen ne se trouvait être pas particulièrement attaché à ce qu'on appelait l'humanité. Son âme, au premier abord innocente, ne rêvait pas de supériorité à l'homme. Il aimait être humain mais la condition d'autres lui donnaient parfois envie. Les dragons n'avaient pas à supporter la loi. Les dragons n'avaient pas à aller à l'école. Les dragons étaient libres et ne subissaient pas la cruauté humaine. Quoique si… Mais d'une autre manière. La vie animale nous offre certaines choses que la vie humaine ne possède pas. Néanmoins, être humain était une des plus grandes chances que nous pouvons avoir. Du moins, Tom en était convaincu. Pourquoi renoncer à notre humanité ? L'Homme est supérieur à tous autres êtres. L'Homme est au sommet de la pyramide, pensait-il. Toutefois, certains hommes se trouvent être supérieur à d'autres. La naissance y était pour quelque chose. Car non, les hommes ne naissent pas libre et égaux en droit. Ni sur le plan physique, moral ou intellectuel. Tellement de paramètres entraient en jeu mais la naissance était la base.

Alors oui, Tom aimait être humain. Mais Tom a toujours eu conscience d'être différents des autres. Il était un être exceptionnel, sublime. Contrairement à tous ces misérables Moldus ou Sang-De-Bourbe… Alors qu'un rictus se dessiner sur son visage d'enfant, son camarade maudit reprit la parole.

– Te plaît-il d'être humain, Tom ?

Pourquoi un ton aussi piquant ?

– Est-il particulièrement agréable à tes yeux d'être limité à cette vulgaire espèce animale ?

Tom se figea. Allen n'était pas du genre à dire cela. Avait-il mal lu dans l'enfant ?! Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais le regard habituellement bienveillant du garçon n'était plus que mépris et cruauté. Une légère lueur dorâtre s'infuser délicatement dans ses iris. Il était similaire à un serpent. Impossible. Tom _était_ le Serpent. Et non Allen. Il est le meneur et il est le mouton.

– Oui, j'aime être humain. C'est un cadeau.

Tom proclamant son amour dans le fait d'être humain, quelle adorable ironie… Probablement qu'il ne définissait pas le terme humain de la bonne manière.

– Je n'ai spécialement envie de renier mon humanité, non plus.

Tom retenu de rire. Ne venait-il pas de dire le contraire ? Allen avait repris une voix candide et doucereuse. Tout était normale. Il voulait juste les effrayer. Juste les effrayer, point.

– Ahhahah, t'es vraiment drôle, Allen.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Lenalee.

Il se tourna de nouveau face à Jedusor. Son index effleura légèrement ses lèvres souriantes. Non, un enfant ne pouvait pas sourire de cette manière. Même Tom en était incapable. Pour l'instant.

– Chut…

Une dernière once de perversité brilla dans ses yeux avant de s'éteindre. Tout cela fut si court. Et pourtant… La racine de cet événement remontait à tellement longtemps.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Lenalee qui lui répondit en faisant de même. Elle n'avait pas vu le dernier acte mais le peu qu'elle eut put entrevoir l'avait légèrement terrifiée. Tant pis, il fallait passer à autre chose. Elle ne les connaissait pas encore fort bien. Il était donc normal qu'elle découvre certaines faces au premier abord non visibles.

On ne connaît personnes. On aura beau les avoir côtoyées pendant des années, les masques ne tomberont jamais. L'Homme est hypocrite. Après tout, si tous les cœurs étaient francs, justes et dociles, la plupart des vertus nous seraient inutiles, n'est-ce pas Molière;) ?

Lenalee n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Tout allait bien.

Elle suivit les deux garçons lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Tyki, la nuit. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était leur aînée et se devait de les protéger. Le professeur, lui, se sentait honteux de les avoir autorisés à le suivre. Ce n'étaient que des premières années. Mais la question réelle était : Se blâmait-il parce qu'il mettait la vie d'enfants en danger ou parce que sa fierté se prenait un coup de devoir recourir à l'aide de ses jeunes gens débutants en sorcellerie ? Surtout quelqu'un comme lui… Voyant apparaître une chevelure blanche à travers les arbres, il s'efforça à sourire de manière rassurante comme tout adulte sain d'esprit et bienveillant ferait.

— Bonsoir, gamin !

– Professeur !

– Pas trop fatigués ?

Il se coupa net. La jeune fille de Griffondor était aussi présente ! Et le fixait d'un regard outragé. Tom aperçu la moue de son professeur mais feint de ne l'avoir pas remarqué. N'était-ce pas excitant ?! Ils allaient percer les mystères des Chimères ! Tant de noirs secrets dormaient au fin fond de cette forêt… Et il serait celui qui les percera.

Tyki les entoura de ses bras, telles des ailes d'un père protecteur. Que faisait-il, franchement ? Cette histoire prenait vraiment une drôle de tournure.

Qui que ce soit, sorciers, moldus, lecteurs, qui auraient pu prévoir cela ?

* * *

 **Bien, on s'oriente actuellement vers quelque chose d'un peu éloigné de l'univers d'Harry Potter mais pas d'inquiétude, on y reviendra.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir, voici ce chapitre 6 qui conclut la première année. Alors oui, j'admets que pour l'instant on s'éloigne un de l'univers de Harry Potter et que Tom n'ai pas énormément mis en valeur par rapport à Allen... pour l'instant. Dans la suite, cela devrait changer à moins que je change le programme :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino katsura et à J.k Rowling**

* * *

Le vent soufflait peu cette nuit-là. Ce n'était pas une nuit glaciale d'hiver. Et pourtant Allen avait froid. Il frissonna. Pourquoi son cœur semblait-il si vide soudainement. Il frotta ses bras contre lui-même dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Les deux autres élèves de Poudlard ne firent pas de même. Tyki se tourna vers eux, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

– Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas sûr que nous rentrerons cette nuit

– HEIN ?

– Je voulais dire bande d'idiots que cela pourrait prendre plus de temps. Cela fait des mois que j'étudie le cas, il ne va se résoudre en une soirée, voyons !

– Mais cette nuit, nous avons Allen !

Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à l'enfant au regard vide. Il les invita à pénétrer la forêt, en espérant fort que Lulubell sortira de nul part. En effet, ce fut le cat- que dis-je- le cas. Un chat sauta d'un arbre et se rattrapa à Tyki qui réprima un grognement lorsque ses griffes pénètrent sa délicate peau. Les enfants ne furent pas rassurés. Ils ne savaient pas qui était cet animal, après tout. Et pour ne pas trop en rajouter, d'étranges bruits résonnant de derrière ne cessaient de les faire sursaute.

Tsk

Tsk

Taptap

Allen n'en était pas effrayé. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière. Mais aucune hostilité ne s'en dégageait. Il entendait appel à l'aide, hurlement, sanglot. Ils venaient tous des bêtes de la forêt. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce monde qui n'était que le sien. Les autres individus en percevaient ni les mêmes bruits, ni les mêmes images, alors à quoi bon. Les vertiges reprenaient le contrôle de son frêle corps. Et Tyki le remarqua heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui. Il avait besoin d'Allen. En fait, il avait juste besoin de lui et de son don. Mais peut-on appeler un maléfice, un don ? Il attrapa l'enfant et le porta dans ses bras. Merci à Mademoiselle Athuda de l'avoir soigné. L'enfant se blottit contre lui, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Il avait tellement froid. La fièvre remuait son petit corps. Cela gêna un peu Tyki. C'était son professeur, tout de même. Étrangement, Allen semblait chercher le positionnement du cœur de Tyki. Mais pourquoi ? Après l'avoir trouvé et avoir écouté le battement irrégulier de celui-ci, Allen lui sourit. Abominable sourire. Et pourtant tellement familier. Mais impossible pour Tyki de se remémorer où il l'avait vu.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta.

– Qu'il y a-t-il Professeur ?

Il blêmit comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et c'était le cas.

– On devrait rentrer. C'est irréfléchi de partir comme cela.

Allen releva doucereusement la tête vers Tyki.

– Impossible. Si vous avez fini par nous prendre avec vous, c'est parce que les choses ont évolué dans le mauvais sens du terme, bien sûr.

Il avait raison.

– Nous devons arrêter _ça._

Lulubell miaula en signe d'acquiescement. Il était temps.

Allen sauta au sol. Il était fatigué, oui. Il avait de la fièvre, oui. Sa tête était douloureuse, oui. Mais il avait connu pire. Et il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, des morts seront comptés.

Alors l'enfant avança droit devant lui. Il trouverait la tanière de ces monstres. Et ils les… Tueront.

Tom marchait maintenant au même niveau qu'Allen. Il ne savait où il allait, mais il devait lui faire confiance. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il ne voyait rien et n'entendait que les sons de ses propres pas. Il n'osait pas utiliser sa baguette. Et s'il les faisait fuir ? Il trébucha sur une racine et alors que sa tête allait toucher le sol, Allen le rattrapa.

– Ça va, Tom ?

– O…Oui

Il avait été étonné par la rapidité de son geste. Pendant un instant, il se sentit inférieur. Mais juste un court instant n'exagérons pas.

Allen s'arrêta devant un gigantesque arbre. Il pointa du doigt un nid d'écureuil ou du moins d'une petite créature.

– C'est ici.

Tous les bruits venaient d'ici. Les spectres venaient d'ici. Il s'agissait incontestablement de la source.

Sans attendre les autres, Allen grimpa sur l'arbre et pénétra dans la faille. Tyki se tut. Il était professeur, certes mais jamais il avait vu une telle chose. Un portail magique dans un arbre quelconque au milieu de la forêt la plus terrifiante qui existe sur Terre ! Normal que après des mois, il n'eut rien trouvé.

Lenalee entra à son tour suivi de très près de Tom. Le Professeur se sentit mal ! Se faire devancer par ses élèves. Rapidement, il les rejoignit et attrapa leurs mains.

– Mais où est Allen ?

Il n'y voyait rien et fut bien obligé d'utiliser sa baguette.

Les murs étaient d'une substance noire et visqueuse. Le froid régnait en maître et de drôles de tuyaux s'étendaient le long du couloir. Tout était silencieux. On pouvait entendre des gouttes de je ne sais quelle liquide s'écrasaient au sol.

Tom se voyait ravi. Ce genre d'endroit si excitant est parfait pour étudier des choses interdites !

Flpp

Son coeur s'arrêta net ! Lenalee se colla contre lui, prise d'un sursaut.

– Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Allen se trouvait là, devant eux, les vêtements couverts d'un liquide rougeâtre. Ses cheveux habituellement neiges étaient tout aussi teintés rappelant ainsi le garçon qu'il avait été. Sa main était encore enfoncée dans la paroi gauche.

Tyki soupira. Il était juste couvert de sang à cause des murs. Il n'avait pas charcuté un quelconque être vivant. Soulagé, Il aida alors l'enfant et le libéra de leurs étreintes.

Couvert de honte, Allen baissa la tête et remercia son professeur. Mais la douche attendra. Brusquement, Lulubell prit une forme humaine et se plaça aux côtés des trois enfants.

– Cela devient dangereux. Peut-être devrais-je les reconduire là-bas.

Le regard féroce, il approuva. Mais, comme attendu, ils refusèrent. Ils étaient là. Point final. Alors que la jeune femme allait les attraper de force, ils avaient disparu. Ils s'étaient envolés, semblait-il. Mais ce n'est pas possible non ?

– Flûte de pan !

Allen avait à nouveau traversé les murs. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Il avait tiré par la main ses deux amis. Il était effrayé, mais pas question de quitter les lieux. Tom lui en était sincèrement reconnaissant. Enfin, ils pourront s'amuser, car la première année de sorcellerie se révélait bien ennuyante. Lenalee ne savait pas si elle devait s'énerver. Ce n'était pas correct et surtout c'était dangereux. Néanmoins, elle n'eut le temps de s'exprimer. Elle se trouvait, maintenant, tout aussi recouverte de liquide rougeâtre et nauséabond.

– Cet endroit a été façonné par la magie noire.

– Merci beaucoup, Allen. Personne ne s'en doutait.

Allen ignora la remarque sarcastique et s'avança dans la pièce où ils avaient atterri. Tout y était pour représenter le stéréotype de l'horreur et du gore. Des organes étaient entreposés dans de vulgaires étagères. Différentes carcasses méconnaissables étendues le long des couloirs, décorant ainsi l'espace.

Étaient-elles humaines ? Un commerce louche de viande digne de Sweeney Todd se déroulait-il là juste à côté de l'école ? Non, bien sûr que non. La magie, mes amis, la magie. Allen commençait à y voir plus claire. Ce n'était pas seulement de la magie noire.

Lenalee se retint de déglutir. Allen pouvait comprendre. Lui aussi trouvait cela répugnant. Seul Tom restait de glace. Il s'avança doucement, prenant la précaution de ne toucher à rien. Mais cela se révéla inutile. Leur présence avait déjà été ressentie. Un brouillard se forma devant les yeux ébahis des trois enfants et un homme apparut. Il s'agissait d'un petit homme. D'un jeune homme au visage enfantin et aux grosses lunettes soulignant sa candeur. Son apparence contrastait avec le lieu où il travaillait voir où il vivait. En fait, ce n'était pas possible. Non, inimaginable. Lui, âgé à peine de 26 ans.

– Professeur Gill !

Allen avait hurlé. Lenalee en avait perdu l'équilibre et dût se retenir à Tom qui manqua de s'étouffer. Gill, le jeune et innocent professeur totalement dévoué à ses élèves. Lui ! Totalement insoupçonnable. Pourtant c'était bien lui qui se tenait droit devant ses élèves, son habituel blouse blanche teinté de sang voltigeant autour de son frêle corps.

Le Serpentard recula, attendant à une riposte. Mais il ne fut rien. Johnny le fixa d'un regard vide où seul Allen se reflétait.

– Oh… Quelle bonne surprise.

Gill manqua de tomber et se rattrapa aux étagères, entraînant par la même occasion, la chute d'un cœur qui grâce à la magie battait encore.

– Je suis un peu fatigué…

Il haletait. Alors l'enfant eut un espoir. L'espoir qu'il leur expliqua qu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec ce lieu. Le vain espoir de son innocence.

– Que faites-vous ici, Professeur Gill ?

Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il s'attarda plusieurs secondes sur le bras gauche d'Allen laissait à découvert. Il serra cette étrange main rougeâtre, un sourire naissant paralysant totalement le jeune Allen.

 _Maître._

Tom s'était rapproché, inquiet. Allen avait peur. Il suait et n'osait bouger, observant ce monde qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

– Ce bras ! Un pur chef-d'œuvre ! Si mon Maître avait pu admirer une telle création !

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Nous les sorciers avons tendance à tout réparer. Tu perds un bras ? On le fait repousser. Nous ne craignons pas assez la Mort. La Vie n'est pour nous qu'une généralité. Quoiqu'il arrive tout ira bien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Des choses sont irréparables. Nous nous prenions pour Dieu. Mais toi, non… Ton bras a été remplacé.

– ?!

– Une vulgaire greffe de divers cadavres ! Quelle imagination ! Étrangement, ce type de comportement est plus proche d'un Moldu qu'un sorcier. Les Moldus remplacent tout. Ils cherchent aussi l'immortalité !

Tom commença à s'intéresser aux paroles du jeune homme.

– Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps, demanda-t-il calmement.

– Seulement depuis la rentrée. Quelque chose d'inexplicable s'est réveillé en moi. Ce lieu existait déjà mais n'était plus utilisé. Ainsi j'ai pu laisser libre cours à mes pulsions et donner naissance à de répugnantes mais fascinantes créatures.

Silencieusement, les enfants suivirent leur professeur. Avaient-ils le choix ? Non. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, mais il ne valait mieux ne rien faire. Il faut toujours écouter son professeur, les enfants. Toujours.

Progressant dans les longs couloirs vaguement familiers à Allen, le professeur continuait son monologue. Il décrivait les différents types de sorts qu'il avait du employé pour faire « vivre » des organes morts. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour en venir à ce résultat. Le mouvement complet d'un assemblage de cadavres.

– Mais professeur, il y en avait déjà à la rentrée. Si vous avez pris autant de temps et que vous aviez commencé à la rentrée, comment se fait-il que…

– Chut.

Un sourire dément barré son visage. Johnny Gill n'aurait jamais souris comme cela…

– Je vous l'ai pourtant dit. Cet endroit existait déjà ! Certains projets avaient été réalisés avant mon arrivé.

 _Tap, Tap_ …

– Vous n'êtes pas les seuls intrus ce soir.

Il s'arrêta. Fait étrange, il tremblait. J'aurais aimé décrire son excitation, parler de sentiment quasi inhumain, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il tremblait tel un enfant ayant commis une bêtise qui redoutait l'entrée de ses parents.

Hésitant, haletant, il ouvrit la porte qui bloqué le passage.

– C'est ici que tout a commencé.

Lenalee n'osait même plus regardait tandis que Tom s'émerveillait devant tant de splendeur. Allen se pétrifia à nouveau.

 _Aide-moi…_

Il faisait sombre. Si sombre…Et si froid. Une douleur vive se réveilla dans la malédiction de l'œil de l'enfant. Il n'y voyait plus rien. Mais aurait-il aimé être capable de voir ?

Des cris… Lenalee… Bon sang, que se passait-il ?

Après la porte, plus rien. Vide absolu. Du moins pour Allen.

 _Glap_

 _Glap_ , font les gouttes d'eau qui tombent une à une.

Mais était-ce seulement de l'eau ?

Lorsque nous perdons la vue, les choses sont si dures à déterminer. Allen entends des sons, et ne comprends plus rien au monde qui l'entoure. Cependant, pouvons nous dire qu'il l'avait déjà compris ? Que se soit pour Tom, Lenalee ou n'importe quel enfant, qui a déjà compris le monde et la raison de l'existence ? Certaines personnes pensent le savoir. Mais ils « pensent » juste. Il y a des choses que l'homme ne pourra jamais saisir. Peut-être même, qu'il est mieux ainsi. En cet instant dénué de couleurs et lumière, Allen réalise que tout homme est aveugle. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine. Il réalise seulement qu'il vient de s'engager dans quelque chose de dangereux. Une inexplicable excitation s'empare de lui. Mais surtout il réalise qu'il pourrait mourir. Et tous les autres aussi. Peut-être ne reverrait-il plus jamais la lumière. Ahah… C'est tellement idiot.

Qu'il y a-t-il de plus idiot de l'Homme ?

L'Homme est celui qui cherche à savoir. L'Homme est celui qui pense et qui réfléchit tout en pensant être le seul à le faire. L'Homme a toujours été égocentrique. Si un être d'une telle importance commencer à ouvrir son esprit comme ses fenêtres, s'il réalisait qu'il y avait autre que l'Homme sur Terre que se passerait-il ?

Allen a de plus en plus froid.

Il respire. Il en est sûr

Il sent un contact. Quelque chose touche sa joue. Est-ce une frappe ou une caresse ? Il l'ignore. Et pourtant, en ce moment, il aime ça. Il n'est qu'un enfant, après tout.

– Allen ?

Un appel.

La lumière réapparaît. Non, ce n'est ni Tom, ni Lenalee ou même Tyki qui se tient devant lui. Malheureusement, c'est toujours Johnny Gill. Il l'aide à se relever.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune professeur ne lui répond pas. Il continue de sourire dans le vide. Ses yeux éteints le contemplent sans le voir. Lui aussi est aveugle. Alors Allen porta sa main à sa poche. Il devait être sûr de l'avoir à sa portée. Il étudia la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait. Macabres découvertes. Étaient-ce l'alchimie, la magie noire ou la médecine moldue qui y était pratiquée ?

– Lenalee ?! Tom !

Un appel désespéré en attente d'une simple réponse. Oui si seulement quelqu'un pouvait lui répondre.

Un petit cri suraigu lui répondu. Une souris, juste une souris. Pendant un instant, son cœur s'était accéléré, gonflé d'espoir. Vain caprice organique.

Il soupira.

— Lenalee… Tom…

Une main sortit subitement de la paroi gauche. Elle semblait si frêle, lacérée comme elle est et pourtant si douce.

– All…En…

Cette voix mélodieuse et féminine…

– Lenalee !

Alors qu'il tenta de l'attraper, elle disparut à nouveau.

Johnny, semblant se réveiller d'un long sommeil comme s'il avait consommé une quelconque drogue, prit la parole.

– Probablement qu'elle a rencontré un de mes prototypes ratés.

Allen s'apprêtait à courir à son secours, mais son professeur le retenu. Il ne voulait plus perdre de proche. Non… Pas encore… C'est de sa faute. Comme toujours

 _Mana…_

Non, le temps n'était pas aux pleurs.

 _Pas encore._

Déterminé, le regard froid, il dirigea sa baguette vers son boulet, bourreau. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. _Cela faisait si longtemps. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire._ Mais avant même qu'Allen ne prononce quoi que se soit, Tom s'exprima à travers les murs.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai retrouvé Lenalee, je gère. Nous sommes hors d'atteintes.

Oui Tom était puissant. Allen le savait. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il le sentait. Toutes les créatures rodant autour de son corps, non de son cœur en disait long sans lui. Allen n'était pas encore capable d'analyser ses visions ni de comprendre totalement ses propres sentiments, mais il savait que Tom était différent des autres. Seulement, tout innocent et naïf qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas encore attribuer les adjectifs correspondants.

Il soupira à nouveau et rangea sa baguette d'un air assuré. Pourquoi semblait-il si adulte, subitement ?

– Johnny, Pourquoi ?

Il aurait dû répondre « Professeur » mais Johnny semblait si faible et apeuré subitement.

– Oui, Pourquoi ?

Allen marcha dans la pièce où son corps se tenait. De longs parchemins étaient affichés sur les murs.

Ils représentaient différentes sortes de sortilèges et autres formes de magie noire.

 _Les Inferis…_

Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom lui réchauffait le cœur ? Il sonnait de manière si poétique et si…familière.

— Un homme puissant sera de retour, je me devais de préparer son retour.

Allen se retourna vers son Professeur dont il avait presque oublié la présence.

– Tel le Fils du Seigneur revenu sur Terre, cet homme reviendra nous honorer de sa présence au près des êtres inférieurs que nous sommes.

Allen se retint de rire. Tellement ridicule. Alors qu'un vilain rictus allait défigurer son beau visage d'ange, Allen remis son masque en place. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une immense tristesse et il baissa la tête pour exprimer une gêne.

– Je ne savais pas que les Chimères étaient issues des hommes.

– Par définition, une chimère est un animal fabuleux ayant la tête et le poitrail d'un lion, le ventre d'une chèvre et la queue d'un serpent.

– Oui…

– Mais aussi un produit de notre propre imagination. J'ai donné une forme de Chimère à ma… Chimère.

Il sourit. Il trouvait ça drôle.

– Vous avez mis en danger l'école et ses environs.

– Une créature immortelle… Une vie artificielle… Les Morts surpassent les Vivants.

– Non, vous avez donné vie à la mort.

– … Ton bras…

– La Mort a servi à réparer la Vie. Pourtant…

Allen jeta un regard de dégoût à son bras.

– Je n'approuve pas cette méthode.

Peut-être que si on lui avait greffé un bras humain, il ne se serait pas plaint.

– C'est de l'art. Un membre inhumain a jamais lié à l'humanité… Non, vraiment c'est magnifique.

Allen ne comprenait pas. Il maudissait les personnes lui ayant infligé ce fardeau. Ses parents, peut être ? Alors pourquoi l'avoir abandonné s'ils étaient coupables de cette difformité ? Non, ce n'était pas clair. Et Pourquoi son maître n'en avait pas parlé ? Il doit bien connaître ce genre de chose au vu de son statut.

Johnny se pencha au-dessus de l'enfant. Il ne devrait pas être ainsi répugné par ce membre. Il avait deux bras, c'est tous ce qui comptait, non ?!

Le jeune Professeur voulut étudier les coutures pour déterminer si elles avaient été faites grâce à la magie. Mais à peine eut-il effleuré le bras, qu'Allen le repoussa. Quelque chose coulait sur sa joue. Mais qu'est-il ? Ah… Du Sang. Johnny était blessé. Il observa le garçon sans haine. Ses ongles noirs s'étaient mués en griffes et avaient écorché le visage de Johnny. Allen semblait effrayé par son propre corps. Sa main bougea alors tout seul et empoigna le jeune professeur à la nuque.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Allen paniquait. Il ne voulait plus faire du mal à personne. Il ne voulait plus tuer personne. « Plus » ? Non, il n'avait jamais tué. C'était faux. Faux souvenir. Fausse croyance. Allen n'était coupable d'aucun meurtres. Hein, Mana ?

– Stupéfix !

Johnny avait lancé un sort, désespéré. Allen lâcha puis tomba. Alors Johnny se sentit bizarrement plus vide qu'il était déjà. Des cadavres de divers espèces se mirent alors à bouger, animés par la magie noire. Leurs yeux étaient éteints. La lueur de la Vie n'y brillait plus. Ils se rapprochèrent d'Allen en vue de le dévorer. Tout ce qui était chair et sang pouvaient les nourrir, eux pauvres marionnettes affamées, aux activités organiques maintenus par de vulgaires sortilèges. Elles ne ressentaient plus rien. Ou presque rien. Excepté une horrible souffrance qui les rongeait autant que les vers. Allen les entendait. Oui, il pouvait entendre leurs âmes et leurs cris de désespoir. Une larme de sang coula timidement de l'œil maudit. Alors il se réveilla. Des créatures noires, anciennement présentes lorsqu'il fut soumis à un immense angoisse, l'entouraient de nouveau. Il pouvait deviner qu'elles n'étaient pas réellement présentes. Du moins, qu'elles ne pouvaient le blesser physiquement. Les cadavres, eux le pouvaient. Ils étaient réels et ne sortaient pas de l'imagination de l'enfant. Car oui, Allen se croyait tout simplement victime d'hallucinations. Son monde différent des autres lui étaient unique. Il ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur le dos de sa malédiction. Allen n'arrivait plus à bouger son bras gauche, alors de sa main droite, il prit sa baguette, prêt à se défendre. Mais sa tête était vide. Aussi vide que les yeux de ses ennemis actuels. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ou même à penser. Car ses pensées se résumer au charabia des sombres créatures. Elles parlaient toutes en même temps et l'étreignaient trop violemment au point qu'il ne put respirer alors il s'endormit, au milieu de tous ces monstres, croyant sa fin proche.

…

Soudainement, il faisait chaud. Non, pas une chaleur écrasante. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une chaleur presque maternelle qui réchaufferait le cœur de n'importe quel individu. Tout était si doux moelleux, si confortable. Allen en était réconforté. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir qu'il se trouve toujours dans ce lieu macabre. Malheureusement, un souffle de plus en plus saccadé, le força à se réveiller. Tout était si lumineux. Il faisait jour. La lumière du Soleil filtrait à travers les blancs rideaux d'une salle peuplée de lits.

– Décidément, tu es vraiment un idiot d'apprenti.

– Maître… Où suis-je ?

– À l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

L'enfant se révéla brusquement et grimaça suite au contrecoup.

– Où sont les autres ?!

– Calme-toi idiot. Ils vont bien. C'est d'ailleurs Tom, aidé de Kanda qui vous a ramené.

– Kanda ?!

– Oui, cet idiot vous avait suivi. Il avait entendu votre conversation et dirigé par Alma, il pénétra avec vous dans l' « atelier ».

— Oh…

– Il t'a sauvé alors que tu allais te faire dévorer. Honte à toi !

Ce garçon froid et taciturne de Griffondor l'avait donc secouru ?! Mais sa conduite était dictée par son ami, Alma qui semblait plus sympathique… Puis Allen se rappela.

– Le Professeur Gill…

– Je sais !

Cross baissa la tête ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de son disciple. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

– Il était sous l'emprise de l'Impérium. On s'occupe de lui. Il va bien mais a tout oublié.

– L'impérium ?

– C'est un des trois sortilèges interdits. Il permet au bourreau de contrôler sa victime telle une marionnette.

– Mais c'est horrible. Et connaissez-vous le véritable coupable alors ?

Cross soupira. Détourna encore une fois le regard puis répondit.

– Aucune idée.

Allen se rallongea dans son lit, épuisé.

– Pas si vite. Comment avez-vous pu suivre le Professeur Mikk pour une excursion aussi dangereuse et irréfléchie ?

– Je me devais de l'aider.

– Tu es vraiment idiot.

Marian était tellement rassuré. Lorsqu'il avait découvert que son apprenti n'était plus dans le bâtiment scolaire, il s'était imaginé le pire. Oh non, pas la mort du gamin. Des choses pires que ça, auraient pu arriver. Surtout en compagnie de ce fameux Tom Jedusor. Il était arrivé tout souriant devant son professeur promenant ses camarades inconscients grâce à un sort. Il n'avait que quelques égratignures. Marian le trouvait louche bien qu'il soit rassuré qu'il ne soit pas blessé. M'enfin ce n'était qu'un orphelin, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, aucun parent à convoqué, à indemniser. À cette triste pensée, Marian ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Oh, Tom !

Le Professeur Cross se retourna. En effet, le gamin était arrivé, un air solennel au visage.

– Bonjour Allen, content que tu te sois rétabli.

– Tu nous as sauvés. Merci. Comment as-tu…

– Chut !

Tom s'approcha d'Allen au point que celui-ci puisse sentir son souffle contre son visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une ardeur qu'Allen ne lui connaissait pas.

– L'année prochaine, Allen, nous serons sages. L'année prochaine, nous serons de bons élèves sans histoires. D'accord ?

Comme c'était étrange. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Tom. Allen frissonna mais finit par lui sourire.

– Oui !

* * *

 **Son sourire ne fut que plus beau.**

 **Oui, tout un délire avec Johnny mais qui trouvera ses racines dans la suite...**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu**

 **Merci et à la prochaine ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **Comment ça va? Bon, je sais que pour nous français les choses sont un peu... Violentes mais bon... Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, n'est-ce pas? Bref, j'espère que tous le monde bien ;)**

 **Voici le chapitre 7.**

 **Il conclut la fin de la première année avant d'entamer la première. Mais il reste un tout petit chapitre.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à J.K rowling**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Non, Serpentard n'avait pas gagné la coupe, à la plus grande déception d'Allen et Tom. Mais ils purent se réjouir de voir Lenalee aussi malheureuse qu'eux puisque les vainqueurs n'étaient autres que Poufsouffle. Pourtant, ils avaient rendu un grand service à l'école. Mais ni Tom, ni Allen, ni Lenalee ou même Kanda ou Alma ne reçurent de points. Ils avaient mis leur vie en danger pour Poudlard. Et là est le problème. Les professeurs en furent scandalisés et le directeur, Armando hésita à renvoyer Tyki Mikk. Il avait déjà eu sa chance, affirmait le directeur. "Un homme de ton espèce, devrait être heureux et doit la reconnaissance éternelle à ses bienfaiteurs", avait-il ajouté. Mais il avait désobéi. Heureusement, Dumbledore était arrivé. On avait besoin d'un homme comme lui, disait-il. Et puis qui était le directeur de la maison Poufsouffle, gagnant de la coupe cette année ? Tyki.

Durant l'année, Allen n'eut aucune occasion de converser avec son sauveur, Kanda. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, le plus vieux l'ignorait ou le méprisait. Par contre, Alma se montrait fort aimable et ne cessait de trouver des excuses à son copain.

Finalement, il ne fut pas si facile de soigner Johnny qui se retrouva hospitaliser à l'Hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Il n'avait pas seulement subi un sortilège d'Impérium, non, ses souvenirs avaient été modifiés troublant ses réflexions et en faisant une tout autre personne. Il avait été brisé. Il ne cessait de fredonner und drôle mélodie. Était-ce pour se rassurer ou pour appeler à l'aide. Les médecins n'arrivaient pas à le déterminer. Il était un cas fort préoccupant et pouvait se monter dangereux. Il fallait retrouver le coupable de ce massacre. L'arrêter oui. Mais avant d'envoyer cette ordure à Askaban, il faudrait lui permettre de guérir ce pauvre jeune homme. En vu de l'absence prolongée du professeur Gill, il fut remplacé par le talentueux professeur Tapp, venu tout droit d'Amérique, ayant des liens d'amitiés importants avec l'ancien professeur.

Les saisons se succédèrent tranquillement et paisiblement sans autres accidents majeurs.

Ainsi Allen était rentré chez Mother pour les vacances d'été. À peine rentré, il se dirigea vers son maître et le fixa longuement d'un regard sombre qui fit frémir le pauvre homme. Il eut peur que son disciple se soit métamorphosé par la faute de l'école. Jamais il n'avait vu luire autant de haine dans le regard de cet enfant depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli.

– Maître ! Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?!

– De quoi ?

– Que mon bras était une greffe réalisée avec de la magie noire et dont les origines charnelles sont louches.

– « Soupir » N'était-ce pas évident, idiot ?!

– Maître ! Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

– Écoute, je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet, alors j'ai préféré d'épargner cette discussion.

– Hum…

– Peut-être es-tu natif un bras en moins et qu'un quelconque sorcier louche a tenté d'arranger cela _à sa manière._

– Mais pourquoi pas un bras humain, dans ce cas-là ?

– Il a des propriétés spéciales, n'est-ce pas ? Idiot, je sais que cette nuit-là, il a _encore_ réagi…

Pourquoi « encore » ? Allen en était convaincu. Jamais de chose aussi étrange s 'était produite auparavant. Non jamais, son bras n'avait changé de forme et l'avait défendu sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Jamais.

Allen tremblait.

Il doutait de ses propres pensées.

Son maître reprit.

– On va dire qu'il t'apporte des avantages. Tu pourras te battre de corps à corps si un jour tu n'as pas le temps de dégainer ta baguette à temps.

– C'est ignoble…

– …

– Ce bras… Non, cette chose… Je n'en veux pas !

Il avait déjà gâché une grande partie de son enfance. Injuste. Il réprima ses larmes par honte. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant cet _homme_. Marian se contenta de poser sa main sur sa tête, ayant conscience qu'il se devait de le consoler. Mais il n'en eut pas réellement le courage.

– La vie est injuste, idiot d'apprenti !

Et il n'avait encore rien vu. Beaucoup à sa place auraient été heureux de posséder un tel pouvoir.

Il en avait été malheureux, mais il se le garda bien de le cacher. Il supplia son maître de prendre Tom sous sa tutelle. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre orphelin dont personne ne voulait. Mais Marian n'aimait pas le petit Tom. Trop sombre. Trop secret. Trop Louche. Et puis, il ne voulait pas d'un autre gamin dans les pattes. Il n'avait pas spécialement eu le choix pour Allen, alors… Et ça, il ne l'a pas caché. Il refila toutes ses dettes au pauvre enfant qui dut travailler dans des bars chauds et des casinos tout l'été. Parfois, il recevait des messages de Lenalee. Elle était si gentille, si douce. Pour Allen, elle était comme une sœur. Cependant, il lui répondit très peu. Tom, quant à lui, n'écrivit pas une seule lettre. Allen n'en fut pas chagriné. Il le reconnaissait bien là.

Lorsque la fin de l'été arriva. Il fut si heureux qu'il ne trouva pas le sommeil. En même temps il avait peur… Après ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier, avoir peur était une réaction bien normale. Cette histoire de cadavres ambulants ressemblant à des Chimères, Johnny Gill… Allen rougit de honte sans comprendre pourquoi.

Son arrivée à Poudlard arriva sans encombres. Après un paisible voyage dans le train où il parla de ses vacances avec ses amis, il arriva sur la Terre Ferme de Poudlard. Il faisait nuit. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne furent pas dirigés vers le Lac. Non, des carrioles les attendaient dirigées par d'étranges chevaux sombres et squelettiques. Allen les trouva étrangement magnifiques. Une aura apaisante et saine s'en dégager. Il s'en approcha et les caressa. Tom le dévisagea.

– Il n'y a rien qui tire ces diligences.

– Que racontes-tu, Tom ? Ne vois-tu ces étranges chevaux ?

Ils montèrent accompagnés d'autres jeunes filles qui pouffaient en regardant d'Allen qui baissa la tête de honte.

– Il est bizarre, non ?

– Il paraît qu'il parle souvent seul.

– Hihi.

Allen détourna le regard. Il se sentait indigné et, peu à peu, un certain dégoût l'envahit à l'encontre de ces jeunes filles. Elles se moquent. Bêtement. Sans comprendre. Sans comprendre la souffrance de l'autre. Quel égocentrisme ! Elles sont tellement répugnantes. Leur vie ne valent même pas celle d'un porc. Oui, leur vie est inutile. Tellement abject…

Allen respira calmement, tentant de comprendre cette bouffée de haine incontrôlable et inexplicable. Il serra les poings au point que ses ongles pénétreront sa peau d'enfant. Il ne fallait pas penser des choses comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ce genre d'émotions.

 _Mana_

 _Mana_

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et il se sentait étouffé.

 _Calme-toi Allen…_

 _Ceux sont des émotions d'Hommes._

 _Les ressentir t'abaissent à leur niveau_

Il aurait bien besoin d'une gifle.

Tom, quant à lui, leur lança un sourire charmeur. Il faut savoir se faire accepter, se fondre dans le troupeau et disparaître… Non, pas à jamais. Il faut se développer dans ce groupe puis s'en distinguer quand le glas sonne.

Le Duo rejoignirent leur table sans problème ignorant les autres. Les nouvelles venues dévisagèrent Allen. Mais à part ça, la soirée fut agréable.

En fait, tout semblait trop beau pour être vraie. L'année commença très bien. Très rapidement, Tom se hissa parmi les meilleurs élèves. Allen avait quelques difficultés mais n'était pas très loin.

Ils retrouvaient régulièrement Lenalee qui continuait d'aider à combler les lacunes du jeune blandin. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée à cause de toutes ses options. Elle recommanda au garçon de ne pas prendre Divination, car la professeure était particulièrement effrayante, ce qui au contraire les attira vers cette matière.

Cette année, le professeur Tyki ayant réalisé que ses élèves chéries n'étaient pas si en sécurité que ça (étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le véritable coupable qui avait manipulé le pauvre Johnny Gill), a décidé de leur montrer un duel de quatrième année. Allen, au côté de Tom, était impatient d'admirer un duel de sorcier. Mais il fut d'abord bien déçu. Le match opposait Kanda a un certain Chaoji. Alors que celui-ci commença par le désarmer, Kanda abandonna sa baguette et se battit au corps à corps.

– Mais que fait-il ?!

Lavi, s'étant discrètement approché du groupe, leur informa que Kanda était habitué à se battre directement et qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort pour apprendre la magie de défense contre les forces de mal. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, étaient les cours de botanique. Étonnant venant d'un garçon taciturne et agressive comme lui…

– Kanda et Alma viennent d'un centre vraiment étrange, ajouta le borgne. Ils recueillent les orphelins et les éduquent dans le but d'en faire des soldats. Vous vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, protégé comme vous êtes, mais la guerre fait rage chez les Moldus. Alors, ils se débrouillent comme ils peuvent.

Tom, intrigué par les paroles du jeune homme, insista.

– La guerre ?

– Oui… Mon Grand-père pense qu'une seconde guerre mondiale éclatera bientôt à cause d'Hitler. Peut être, est-ce déjà le cas.

Il était déjà rare de voir un sorcier d'intéressé à l'histoire des sorciers, alors des Moldus… Lavi se trouvait être un garçon intéressant finalement.

– Et maintenant ? Ils sont toujours « hébergés » là-bas ?

– Non. Dumbledore leur a trouvé une famille d'accueil.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le cri du Professeur Tyki qui dût arrêter Kanda qui se montrait beaucoup trop violent et ne respectait pas le moins du monde les règles du duel de sorcier. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Son pauvre adversaire fut de suite envoyé à l'infirmerie et les démonstrations annulées.

Kanda alla de suite rejoindre son cher Alma. La seule personne pour qui il avait de l'affection. Oui, Alma était différent. Il était têtu, stupide et niais, Kanda ne pouvait le nier. Mais il avait vécu la même chose. Il était comme _lui_. Bien qu'il détestât ce genre de défauts chez les autres personnes, il les supportait chez Alma.

Tom aimait observer ainsi ses camarades. Oh non, ce n'était pas un voyeur. Il aimait analyser ses camarades et les étudier pour comprendre le comportement humain, car pour être honnête, il ne comprenait pas. Kanda était un garçon froid, taciturne et fort. Son talent en magique laissait parfois à désirer il est vrai…Mais il gardait tout de même un certaine classe aux yeux des autres… Alors pourquoi s'enticher de ce garçon ? Il ne serait qu'une plaie, un vulgaire fardeau…

Oui, Aimer était une charge. L'Amour n'entraînait que la faiblesse et la faiblesse l'amour.

Et puis… De la part d'un garçon, montrer tant d'affection à un autre garçon était… Étrange. Anormal. Une abomination, pensait Tom.

Il observa avec dégoût Alma se jeter dans les bras d'un Kanda récalcitrant. Il se retourna et s'enfonça dans la foule d'élèves répugnants. Il sourit à chacun d'eux. Il avait un si beau sourire, avec un visage d'ange cachant bien son cœur.

Brusquement, il se cogna. C'était si doux… Et si chaud.

Il releva la tête s'attendait à lire de la colère dans les yeux de la personne percutée. Mais seule un visage bienveillant lui répondu.

– Lenalee…

Elle lui sourit et le prit par la main. Elle voulait l'amener quelque part visiblement. Tom n'avait pas tête à ça. Il observa cette délicate main qu'il avait l'honneur d'effleurer. Les cicatrices causées par la… Chose étaient toujours là. Cette nuit-là, les événements avaient pris un tel tournant. Et Tom avait agi en héros. Du moins d'après les informations officielles. Il avait sauvé la frêle Lenalee des griffes du monstrueux rebût de cadavres ambulants appelé Inferi d'après le Professeur Dumbledore bien que celui-ci semblait douter. Probablement qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle forme de magie noire… Une nouvelle forme d'inferi… Bref, des horreurs qu'il fallait éradiquer à tout prix et pour cela, ils devaient retrouver le véritable coupable. Pourtant, touts les professeurs semblaient cacher quelque chose, un secret encore plus sombre… Tom avait entendu son professeur de potion demandé un entretien « très privé » avec le directeur. Alors oui, il valait mieux pour le collège de s'en tenir à la version : « il y a homme louche pas très gentil qui fait des choses pas très gentilles. Le Professeur Mikk qui était en charge de l'affaire à impliquer des élèves pour des certaines raisons (hum hum…). Ils se sont retrouvés en grand danger après s'être séparés de leur professeur mais heureusement que Tom, qui est un élève particulièrement doué, a pu les sauvés en utilisant brillamment des sorts appris en Défense contre les forces du Mal et se trouva capable de protéger les autres avec l'aide de Kanda qui les avait suivis parce que… Parce qu'il était fort inquiet de leur bêtise et donc voilà. » Oui, cette version était ridicule. Et oui, elle était floue et vague et imprécise et… Bon, cette description suffira.

Tom se concentra sur les événements présents. Lenalee le tirait avec tant de gaîté qu'elle semblait presque voler tel un papillon- bien qu'elle pourrait en être capable à la vue de son statut-. Elle était si resplendissante, si souriante, si douce… Une Sainte, une lumière d'innocence… Qui ne parviendra jamais à l'illuminer, lui garçon mal aimé. Il se sentait incroyablement vide… Et c'était pour lui très désagréable.

Bizarrement, il aurait aimé être capable de l'aimer.

* * *

 **Et voilà, cela se conclut sur les sentiments de Tom. Alors, il me semble que je les avais un peu déjà abordé auparavant mais il faut parfois insister et se répéter. Bref, oui Tom est un être vide... Vide de sentiments pour autrui. Et j'aimerais montrer qu'il en avait conscience. Bien que dans les livres, il s'en fiche royalement. Il est un psychopathe et c'est pis pour l'amour :'(**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir, tout le monde...**

 **On reprend sur le duo Tom\Lenalee**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à J.K Rowling**

 **Sur ce , bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

– Bienvenue !

Tom tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise et son dégoût. Oui, surtout son dégoût. Lenalee l'avait emmené dans la pièce commune des Gryffondors. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment le droit alors pourquoi faire ce choix ? Quelle petite idiote. Les autres élèves le dévisagèrent sans cacher leur colère.

– Lenalee, quelle idée d'emmener un Serpentard ici ! As-tu perdu la tête ?

Sidérée, elle grimaça.

– Oh pardon, j'avais oublié qu'il était « différent »

Après tout, il appartenait à un autre maison. Qui plus est Serpentard. Il était d'une autre « race », une autre espèce de sorcier. Le genre de garçon qu'il ne fallait pas regarder dans les yeux.

Lenalee ria et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Les autres filles jouaient aux échecs, aucun risque d'être interrompu.

– Que veux-tu ?, souffla-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard réalisant peut-être qu'elle allait faire quelque chose d'idiot ou d'inutile.

– Je voulais tout d'abord te remercier.

Tom soupira. Cette scène lui rappelait beaucoup trop une conversation passée qu'il avait pu entretenir avec la jeune fille une année auparavant.

– Pourquoi donc je te prie ?

– On n'a jamais pu reparler ensemble des événements de _cette_ nuit… Cela m'a hanté lors de toutes les vacances d'été. Et de ce début d'année.

Elle devenait de plus en plus pâle . Ses yeux améthystes tournaient presque au mauve. Inquiet, Tom serra sa main ayant remarqué que c'était un geste récurent chez les amis et les amants cherchant à réconforter.

Froide.

Elle était si froide.

– Lenalee…

Des éclats de larmes _ oui, des éclats_ apparaissaient au niveau de ses yeux d'enfant.

– C'était comme… Apercevoir la mort en face. Cette odeur putride et ces gémissements…

Elle réprima un sanglot, et fut saisi de hockey.

Alors, Tom continua de feindre. Il la serra contre son innocente poitrine de garçon de douze ans.

– Ce n'était qu'un aperçu de la mort… Un prototype raté d'un débutant en magie noire…

D'une voix faible, Lenalee tenta de reprendre.

– Lorsque j'avais six ans et que mes parents furent tués, mon frère m'a protégé. Il m'a caché de ces assassins. Il m'a épargné la vue de la mort. Mais je les ai entendus. Oui, j'ai entendu les hurlements de mes parents, les rires et les grincements.

Tom ne dit rien et observa avec un plaisir caché les yeux écarquillés par la douleur de la jeune fille. Il profita de l'instant pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Puis, elle se mit d'un doux rire de folie enfantine. Un mélange de désespoir et dégoût. Tom le trouva étrangement mélodieux. Le sang circulait rapidement dans ses veines, et il dut reprendre son souffle pour continuer à paraître tel un garçon sain et empathique.

– Cette créature née dans le but d'infliger la souffrance semblait tout aussi souffrir. Tellement ironique.

– Je ne vois pas vraiment l'ironie…

Il avait envie de commencer une tirade argumentative sur le fait que non, le but de l'existence d'un tel être n'était pas seulement de faire souffrir. Non, c'était bien plus. Mais cette idiote ne pouvait le réaliser.

– Alors qu'elle me lacérait le corps en vue de me dévorer, tu es arrivé.

Tom sourit de manière presque démente. En effet, il était arrivé. Son pouls s'accéléra à ce simple souvenir. Il était arrivé et… Et… Et puis quoi ?

– Mes derniers souvenirs sont si flous, Tom. Tu m'as soutenu et je me suis évanouie dans tes bras.

 _Ahhahah_

 _C'est si drôle_

 _Apparaître comme un sauveur alors que je suis gagnant de cette « terrible » situation_

Oh oui, il l'avait sauvé. Mais personne ne dira comment et ce qu'il suivit. Tom remerciait la personne à l'origine de tout ça. Il ne connaissait pas son identité, mais il se savait plus puissant, plus assuré grâce à lui.

Tom était absorbé par ses pensées et riait d'un air absent.

– Tom ?

Il expira, et lava son visage de toute émotion.

– Lenalee, je comprends que tu aies besoin de parler après ces événements traumatisants. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je serai ton confident, jamais je ne révélerai quoi que se soit aux autres, et comme toujours, je veillerai sur toi.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Ce n'est pas là, mes réels désirs.

Tellement capricieuse.

– Je veux… Je veux devenir une puissante sorcière et pouvoir défendre tous ceux que j'aime. Je veux pouvoir rendre heureux les gens.

 _Tu veux être le père noël ou quoi ?_

Elle se dégagea totalement de son étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Plus aucune larmes n'étaient visibles, plus aucune pâleur. Elle se tenait maintenant droite et fière face à son garçon prêt à l'abuser.

– Lenalee…

Il la contempla sans rien dire ne voulant pas briser l'ambiance qu'il avait tant peiné à installer. Mais Lenalee quitta la pièce. Oh non, elle n'était pas en colère contre Tom.

– Merci, avait-elle même ajouté.

Seulement, elle n'avait plus la force de continuer à parler. Cela lui déjà avait demandé un tel effort.

Alors, Tom quitta le dortoir des Gryffondors sous leurs regards médusés. Il avait des choses bien plus intéressante à faire. Bien plus passionnante, oui.

…

Allen écoutait le Professeur Mikk avec passion. Défense contre les forces du mal… Mais qu'est-ce qu'était le plus passionnant ? Apprendre à se défendre ? Ou alors les forces obscures ? Allen lui-même se le demandait. Mais il n'y avait pas de mal à être particulièrement passionné par le… Mal. N'est-ce pas ? On peut s'y intéresser sans être mauvais. Le vice était passionnant, mystérieux… Qui ne voudrair pas en percer les secrets ? Tout était normal et Allen était sain d'esprit. Du moins, notre jeune serpentard tentait de s'en convaincre.

– Serpentsortia

Et un magnifique-que dis-je_ gracieux, majestueux,, fabuleux serpent sorti de la baguette de cèdre de l'ancien et fier Poufsouffle.

Allen en fut éblouis. Cette créature était si belle. Néanmoins tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'Allen était bien du genre à pouvoir trouver du beau chez n'importe qui. La plupart des élèves en étaient effrayés. Le blandin remarqua que Tom semblait obsédé par le serpent encore plus que lui.

Puis Tyki fit apparaître une immense araignée. Visiblement, il voulait terrifier ses élèves. Alors, il se servait des peurs les communes, les plus banales. Les Épouvantards, c'est pour plus tard.

– Hihihi !

– Calmez-vous jeunes filles, je voulais dire jeunes hommes. Je veux juste vous montrer l'étendue de la magie à de petits deuxièmes année comme vous.

Le serpent fit le tour de table tandis que chacun des élèves tentaient tant bien que mal de l'éjecter au loin, voir de le tuer.

Mais, il finit évidemment par atteindre celle de Tom et Allen.

Le serpent regarda Tom droit dans les yeux. Ils brillaient de mélancolie, de désespoir et de peur. Allen l'apercevait comme ça. Il avait aussi maintenant pour habitude de mieux comprendre les sentiments en fonction des « présences » qu'il apercevait autour d'un être. Bien qu'il n'ait entièrement totalement à ses interprétations, sinon Tom serait…

Tom lui répondit par un regard glacial et vide., ou plutôt il souhaitait qu'il paraisse ainsi.

Le serpent était Tom, et Tom était le serpent.

Chacun était le reflet de l'autre.

Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, dit-on. Mais si un être lui-même se trouve être notre miroir alors qu'en penser ?

Rien.

Et puis l'inévitable eu lieu.

– _Mon ami_

 _Que fais-tu ici ?_

– _Zéro choix_

 _Zéro Avenir_

 _Je ne suis qu'éphémère_

 _Source de peur et dégoût pour vous, jeunes enfants._

Allen écoutait leur conversation en essayant de contrôler le fou rire qui prenait peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit. Quelque chose était drôle… Vraiment comique. Allen ne pouvait plus respirer. Il étouffait. Tellement … Tellement ironique. Mais il ne pouvait se comprendre lui-même. D'où venait tous ses sentiments si étranges, inconnu à sa personne. Il se sentait étrangement… excité. Presque qu'écroulé sur ta table, il hoquetait, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Tom se retourna vers son camarade sans cacher son ressentiment. Ce n'était pas drôle.

Alors le jeune garçon à la blanche chevelure, releva la tête et lui fit tout simplement un geste clair et facilement compréhensible.

Chut

Seulement, cela aurait pu paraître normale au vu du fait que parler le Fourchelangue était très mal vu si les iris du jeune Allen ne s'était pas teinte de cette étrange couleur ambre.

Heureusement pour eux, à la vue de l'agitation présente dans la classe, peu d'élèves les avaient réellement remarqués. Sauf peut être quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui. Le Professeur Mikk, peut être ? Par malheur, oui.

Les couloirs étaient bondés. Comme d'habitude, diraient les élèves. Les cours se trouvaient être terminés, et il était donc normal de voir tant d'élèves réunis en un seul lieu. Néanmoins, ce qui ne fut pas prévisible, c'est bien le fait que le jeune Tom prit soudainement Allen par la main pour le guider ailleurs. La main gauche au passage. Allen ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce qu'il possédait un bras né de magie noire et d'assemblage de cadavres ou est-ce le simple fait qu'un garçon puisse lui tenir la main ? Mais alors, la raison de cette gêne serait due à un simple contact ?

Il l'emporta loin de la foule vers des couloirs beaucoup plus sombres dont Allen ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Allen avait peur. Il sentait que son destin allait prendre un mauvais tournant. Probablement. Il était suivi par toutes ces ombres après tout… Il en avait peur. Ce ne pouvait être que mauvais signe. Pourtant, il ne se dégagea pas de l'emprise de Tom.

Mais avant même qu'ils parviennent à destination, ils tombèrent à nez à nez avec un certain rouquin de Serdaigle.

– Hoho ! Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Il souriait et présentait une dynamique synonyme de bonne humeur. Tout va bien se passer, Tom en était persuadé. Cependant, avant que réponse fut, son regard se fit plus sombre.

– Vous vous dirigez vers la Réserve ?

– Oh, juste la bibliothèque.

– Mais pourquoi passer vous par là ?

– Et toi ?

Lavi soupira. Il était évident qu'il se posait des questions.

– Je faisais des recherches sur la guerre actuelle. Elle touche certes les Moldus mais… Je me demande si le tristement célèbre sorcier Gellert Grimdelvald n'y est pas pour quelque chose…

Tom avait totalement oublié… Dehors la guerre. Comme c'était étrange à imaginer. Il se sentait en sécurité, ici à Poudlard. Sa nouvelle maison...

– Si Grimdelvald est impliqué, alors nous serons tous des victimes de la guerre.

– Merci Allen pour cette précision.

Il rougit de honte. Il énonce ces déductions à voix haute, tout simplement.

– Bref, l'annexion de la Pologne par Hitler et tous le reste de ses conneries commises auparavant ont causé la guerre…

Tom le coupa.

– Et donc, en quoi les événements sont-ils liés ?

– La chronologie mon ami, la chronologie…

Et il se décida à les quitter. Lavi était un garçon occupé. Et il ne devait pas agir. Si les garçons avaient des activités louches et bien soit. Il est le spectateur, l'historien. Il adorait son statut. Il apprenait à connaître et comprendre le monde-sorcier ou moldu_ et rien n'était plus important pour lui.

Tom fut soulagé de le voir disparaître de son champ de vision. Enfin… Il en était libéré. Cependant, le regard interrogateur d'Allen le suivait toujours lui.

– Qui est Grimdelwald ?

Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une personne dangereuse mais après ? Non, Allen n'avait pas grandi dans le monde des sorciers et Tom ne l'avait pas oublié. Il était comme lui. Mais pas tout à fait. Il s'était intéressé à totu et fini par combler ses lacunes.

– Grimdelwald est un mage noir causant divers troubles depuis… Pas mal de temps. Avant notre naissance, du moins. Il était déjà réputé lors de son adolescence et avait été renvoyé de collège. Son symbole est en vérité celui des reliques de la mort et…

– D'accord, merci Tom mais concrètement ?

– Il désire dominer le monde des Moldus et ainsi permettent aux sorciers de vivre en pleins jours. Il a causé de nombreux accidents, morts…

Allen crut percevoir une légère once d'admiration dans sa voix.

– Mais ne t'inquiète pas Allen, Grimdelwald n'a jamais été dangereux pour la Grande-Bretagne.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Je l'ignore .

Et Tom attrapa Allen avant de disparaître avec lui.

Noir.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, tout devint noir autour d'Allen. Mais c'est peu de secondes ont permis à ces réflexions de fleurir comme s'embrouiller.

La guerre. En ce moment même. Mana lui en avait parlé, de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Affreuse dit-on. Des millions de morts et de disparus. L'espèce humaine s'autodétruit. Les humains imaginent chaque année de nouvelles armes. Oh que de belles innovations, n'est-ce pas ? Les Hommes entre-déchirent… Quelle bande d'abrutis… Mais les sorciers sont pareils. Ils sont humains aussi et créer tout autant de guerre. Seulement, Grimdelwald veut tout mélanger semble-t-il…

La menace est ailleurs.

Soudainement, Allen retrouva la vue. Mais il faisait toujours aussi froid. Tom se relevait déjà à ses côtés sans grandes difficultés.

– Où sommes-nous ?

– Une pièce secrète… Du moins qui n'est plus utilisée actuellement.

Allen observa le décor qui se découvrait peu à peu tant que son champ de vision s'éclairait. Il y avait de vielles chaises de bois… Une table tout autant ancienne et surtout… Une étagère. Mais Allen n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'elle contenait. La salle semblait abandonnée depuis fort longtemps. Les araignées dominaient la majorité de l'espace. D'ailleurs, le pauvre Allen dut se débarrasser des toiles qui se sont invités dans sa chevelure.

– Savais-tu que la famille Serpentard était une des rares familles à pouvoir parler le Fourchelangue ?

– Le Fourche quoi ?!

Allen connaissait à peine l'histoire de Serpentard. Il savait qu'un homme du nom de Serpentard avait crée Poudlard avec trois autres hommes d'où les noms des quatre maisons et ses connaissances s'arrêtaient là. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'histoire.

– La langue des Serpents, voyons.

– Parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers qui en sont capables ?

– Donc tu m'as bien compris…

Tom repensa à l'expression sordide d'Allen un peu plus tôt… Ses iris dorés hypnotisant et perturbants…

– Pourquoi riais-tu en cours, Allen ?

– Je… ne sais plus…

Non, Allen ne s'en rappelait vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement s'en rappeler. Mana lui reprochait souvent ses absences et troue de mémoires. Cela ne intéressait guère. Tant pis, il était comme ça, point. Néanmoins, il était décidé à faire des recherches sur le Fourchelangue et toutes les familles le parlant. Il découvrira peut-être quelque chose sur ses origines qui sait ? Puis d'un coup, il réalisa. Tom et lui seraient des descendants de Serpentard ?! Mais, mais… Ah non, qu'importe en vérité.

Tom ramena brusquement Allen à la réalité.

– Bref, si je t'ai emmené ici, ce n'est pas pour discuter paisiblement.

Allen le regarda d'un air absent sans comprendre ses paroles. Puis Tom le pris par la main et le guida jusqu'à la table. Il y avait quelque chose sur la table. Et cette chose ne bougeait pas. Mais probablement qu'elle aurait dû bouger. Elle aurait dû être capable de bouger. Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

Allen tremblait.

De légères gouttelettes de sueur glissaient sur son front aussi pâle que la Mort.

La Mort…

Cette chose était morte.

– Je me suis renseigné, c'est un Niffleur. C'était.

Allen sursauta, il avait oublié Tom. Pourquoi se mettre dans cet état-là ? Ce n'était qu'un animal !

— Je me suis renseigné sur les Inferi et sur beaucoup de choses liés à la nécromancie.

Allen le dévisagea, il souriait de manière étrange. Il se sentait très mal.

– Tom, cette nuit-là… Tu t' _en_ es servi n'est-ce pas ?

Comprenait-il enfin ? Tom approuva d'un sourire ravageur.

– Vu l'odeur… Derrière l'étagère…

– Oui, coupa Tom.

Le blandin se mit à trembler au point tu ne plus réussir à saisir sa baguette.

– Je n'arrive pas le faire bouger. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, je sens que tu en es capable, Allen. Et ce sera un premier pas vers l'immortalité.

Allen le repoussa violemment. Il ne voulait plus qu'il le touche.

– Tu es fou, Tom ! Comment pourrais-je… Faire une chose… pareille ?!

Il haletait de manière soudaine et surprenante. Était-ce si douloureux de s'énerver après Tom ?

Maintenant Allen était de nouveau obnubilé par les ombres qui se déployaient autour d'eux. D'étranges créatures à l'aspect carnivore se réunissaient derrière l'étagère, tandis qu'une ombre, aux formes féminines, se déployait au-dessus de Tom. Allen grimaça. Quand cesserait-il d'halluciner ? Oui, tout n'est pas réel et ne le sera jamais. Pourtant il faillit tomber lorsque des créatures des ombres tentèrent de l'attraper par le pied.

– Allen, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Tom se savait maladroit. Il l'avait brusqué et mettait en puéril leur amitié. Mais jamais Allen le dénoncerait. Jamais, le pouvoir que Tom exerçait sur ce garçon était bien trop fort.

Mais la seule réaction qu'eut Allen fut de tomber à genou, en se cachant le visage de ses frêles mains. Il avait honte, tellement honte…

 _Désolé, Mana_

 _Désolé_

 _Désolé_

Il retenait ses larmes mais était sur le point d'exploser. Comme il avait envie de s'amuser avec le corps de la créature. Oh oui, si seulement il pouvait juste un instant…

Il sentit un souffle chaud contre son visage. Le souffle d'un être bien vivant.

– Ce n'est pas grave, Allen. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça. Je voulais juste expérimenter de nouvelles choses pour… Le travail.

Mais Allen s'était relevé.

Il souriait.

Il tendit sa baguette d'un geste serein et assuré vers le frêle corps avant que ces lèvres se mettent en mouvements.

– Consimili.

Et le corps bougea.

Et Allen rit.

Avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

Étrangement, ce fut d'une jouissance extrême.

Allen en voulait plus. Mais pour cela il fallait autres choses. Sa baguette ne suffisait pas.

 _Excuse-moi, Mana…_

* * *

 **Et voilà Allen a craqué... Mais qu'est ce qui le pousse à faire ça ( musique suspense)?! Oui, oui... Je me sens un peu seule.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a tout de même plu ;)**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir!**

 **Alors vous avez passé un superbe Noël ?! Non? Vous m'en voyez désolé... Comment ça cela fait hypocrite?!**

 **Bref, arrêtons de délirer et revenons à nos moutons.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews\encouragements. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Tom arriva en sueur dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Il ignora tous les visages tournés vers lui. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Allen grisant de fièvre dans ses bras, le pauvre Tom peina à rejoindre sa chambre.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant.

Allen avait fait preuve d'une bonne performance. Mais il s'était écroulé de fièvre. Dans la panique, Tom ne parvint à utiliser de sort correct pour pouvoir le porter facilement. C'est drôle qu'il angoisse dans ce genre de moment alors qu'il était resté parfaitement calme lors du drame de l'année dernière. Il ne fallait pas que les Professeurs découvrent ce qu'il faisait. Oh bien sûr, qu'il avait mis des sorts de protections au niveau de sa pièce. Elle était à lui. Point. Mais il faut peu pour qu'on découvre la vérité. Il savait qu'il allait pouvoir compter sur Allen.

Il ne pouvait l'envoyer à l'infirmerie… Ils allaient se douter de quelque chose. Et puis, Allen commençait à délirer dans ses bras… Dans un état second, qui sait ce qu'on peut révéler malgré nous.

– Mana… Qu'est-ce que…

Mais qui diable était Mana ? Enfin peu importait à Tom de le savoir. Il déposa Allen sur son lit et alla chercher une bassine d'eau. Il lui faudra se renseigner sur les sorts de guérison si cela ne s'arrangeait pas… Ou peut être qu'une simple tisane magique suffirait. Mais Tom n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Il s'était toujours intéressé à la magie noire ou les sorts basiques de combats… Mais faire le bien n'était pas spécialement dan son registre. Il devrait prendre exemple sur Allen, tout compte fait. Il connaît des sorts de guérison autant que des sorts maléfiques. Le Bien avait aussi du positif…

Il déposa une serviette humide et fraîche sur le front chaud de son camarade qui ne daigna même pas le regarder. Il n'en était tout simplement plus capable. Il haletait avec douleur. Respiration irrégulière, rythme cardiaque accéléré, sueur… Allen semblait en pleine crise d'angoisse.

– Les corps…

– Allen ?

Il gémit de douleur.

– Tel un marionnettiste, joue avec les fils du pantin, mon _ami_.

Malgré la fièvre et la souffrance, Allen arborait un sourire mauvais. Mais à quoi diable pensait-il ?!

Puis, son sourire se transforma une affreuse grimace. Désormais, il pleurait.

Allen changeait rapidement d'état d 'esprit. Sa fièvre était si forte et surtout… Si soudaine.

…

 _Il fait chaud._

 _Tout est si blanc et si flou._

 _Est-ce le brouillard ?_

 _Où suis-je ? Que fais-je ici ?_

 _La dernière chose que j'ai faite…_

 _Qu'ai je fait en fait ?_

 _Je ne m'en souviens plus. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité qui m'étreint ?_

 _Pourquoi ai-je si envie… de mourir ?_

 _Pourquoi ?!_

 _Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Non, vraiment pas._

 _Les pêcheurs… doivent être anéantis._

– _Allen…_

 _Hum, j'entends quelque chose… Comme un gémissement, un pleur._

 _Je veux partir de cet endroit… J'ai peur…_

 _Nulle vie autour de moi… Juste un épais brouillard._

 _Migraine, j'ai si mal à la tête._

 _?_

 _Mes deux bras sont normaux. Tiens… Mon corps est différent. Je me sens adulte._

 _Oui, je suis un jeune homme semble-t-il._

 _Aie !_

 _Quelle idée de s'arracher les cheveux. Mais je veux savoir._

 _Oh. Ils sont noirs._

 _Étrange._

– _Allen…_

 _Encore une fois, une voix m'appelle._

 _Elle me semble si familière… Et pourtant si lointaine._

– _Alle **.** …_

 _J'arrive ! Attends-moi._

 _Je cours, je cours avec ses jambes trop grandes pour m'appartenir._

 _Peu à peu, mon champ de vision s'éclaircit et le blé se frotte à mes mollets._

 _Au loin, un arbre._

 _Je sais qu'il est très important pour moi, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi._

– _All **..**_

 _Ahhhhh !_

 _Je tombe !_

– _Oh, Néah comme tu es maladroit._

 _Cette voix… Impossible._

– _Mana…_

 _Non._

 _C'est faux._

 _Mensonges._

Tom en avait assez d'observer Allen souffrir et déblatérer des paroles incohérentes. Détrompez-vous, il pouvait ressentir un plaisir morbide à observer la souffrance des autres. Mais dans la situation actuelle, cela devenait embêtant. Il se faisait tard. Les autres iront se coucher et se poseront des questions. Bien rien d'anormale à avoir une poussée de fièvre, mais il faudra aller à l'infirmerie.

– Puis… le garçon sombra dans un profond sommeil…

Oui, Allen, tu vas sombrer dans un profond sommeil, tu vas voir. Un petit Stupéfix dans la tête et on reparlera.

Tom respira de manière à garder son calme. Il n'avait plus le choix, maintenant. Il quitta de nouveau le dortoir en courant malgré les regards médusés des autres Serpentards. À cette heure-ci, peu d'élèves continue de courir dans les couloirs.

Il s'arrête devant à bout de souffle avant de toquer. Aucune réponse. Hé bien, qu'importe, la légende raconte qu'il n'ouvre jamais alors autant ne pas attendre.

Sans hésiter, il ouvre.

– Pour qui te prends-tu, idi… Insolent !

Le Professeur le dévisage. Il vient de réaliser à qui il s'adressait. Un ami de son apprenti.

Alors, il soupira en signe de résignation.

– Que veux tu ?

– Professeur ! Allen a une forte fièvre et… Il délire.

Le visage de Cross se fit plus ferme. Encore ? Allen avait souvent eu des poussées de fièvre lié à des chocs psychologiques. Parfois, il se rendait malade lui-même par culpabilité. Et depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait commencé à entendre ces voix, ces hurlements à l'en rendre fou. Marian supposait que tout cela devait être lié à sa malédiction car après tout cela les avait amenés _là-bas_ _ **.**_ À moins que… Non, c'était la malédiction. Allen n'était pas victime d'hallucinations, il était tout à fait sain d'esprit. Cross en était convaincu. Où plutôt il se persuadait d'être convaincu. Allen n'était que source d'inquiétude. Après tout, il était…

Le Professeur secoua la tête quand s'il voulait faire fuir une idée. Celle qui nous tient et nous torture. Celle qui étouffe et que tu veux fuir… Il resta emmuré dans un profond silence quelques secondes avant de répondre au pauvre Jedusor.

– Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amené à l'infirmerie ?! Mademoiselle Athuda s'en serait occupé !

Alors il observa l'air anéantit de Tom. Ce genre de visage censait t'adoucir. Bien sûr que ce n'était que comédie. Cross en avait bien conscience. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Pour le bien des autres.

– Ramène-le-moi. Je vais m'en occuper. Si les autres te questionnent, dis que tu l'envoies à l'infirmerie.

– …

– Dépêche-toi, bon sang de bonsoir !

Alors Tom courut à en perdre l'haleine. Porter Allen ne fut pas si facile mais avec un sort cela passa crème. Encore fallait-il ne croiser personne. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, Marian prit le garçon comme s'il s'agissait d'un pantin puis ferma la porte devant Tom. La suite ne le concernait pas.

Blam…

La porte était légèrement fissuré… Mais tout le monde savait que le Professeur réparait couramment sa porte avec des sortilèges. Il ne cessait de la fracturer en la fermant violemment. Le cœur de Tom ne fit qu'un bond. Il avait été surpris. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas rester. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Allen mais se demandait ce qui se passait derrière. Tant pis. La curiosité est un défaut et Tom Jedusor devait se laver des défauts pour atteindre la perfection. Ainsi, Il sera le plus puissant sorcier du monde.

Ces pensées mégalomanes furent interrompues par un hurlement venant de derrière la porte.

 _Allen_!

– Assurdiato !

Et puis, plus rien. Tom décida de s'en aller. Il ne pouvait rien contre le professeur Cross actuellement. Il se faisait tard et il avait bien envie de se reposer tranquillement. De toute façon, il ne le tuera pas… n'est-ce pas ?

Le jour fit place à la nuit, et la Lune domina le ciel. Comme toujours. Le soleil n'est roi que temporairement.

Tom le savait. Alors, le cœur sûr, il s'endormit. Probablement qu'il retrouvera Allen demain. Il avait juste de la fièvre… Une simple et banale fièvre.

Le lendemain, Tom ne trouva pas son camarade dans sa chambre. Il avait probablement dormi avec le Professeur Cross. Dormi avec le Professeur Cross. Avec le Professeur Cross. Le Professeur Cross. Professeur… Cross. Tom rougit à cette simple pensée. Le Professeur Cross était le tuteur d'Allen, il était comme un parent, non ? Souvent, les parents dorment auprès de leurs enfants lorsqu'ils sont malades. Enfin, Tom le supposait. Il n'avait jamais eu de parents après tous. Il ne savait pas ce que c'est. L'amour n'était probablement que faiblesse alors autant heureux d'en avoir été dispensé.

Tom n'attendit pas le retour de son camarade et partit rejoindre ses cours. Ce matin-là, il commençait par Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Parfait. Le cours préféré du jeune Tom.

Surprise. Allen patientait tranquillement assit à sa place. Il semblait parfaitement calme. Peut-être un peu trop calme, même. Il sourit. Mais son regard paraît incroyablement vide. Tom ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela.

– Bonjour ?

– …

Il ne réagit pas, comme endormit.

– Allen ?!

– Oh.

– Comment va…

– Bonjour.

Il l'avait coupé net. Et pour le saluer aimablement en plus. Tant de bienveillance émanait de sa voix que s'en était effrayant. Comment un enfant ayant pratiqué la nécromancie peut être aussi aimable ?!

Tom remarqua qu'Allen avait un livre. Alors oui, voir Allen avec livre n'était ni choquant ni banale mais le livre qu'il tenait actuellement n'était pas celui dont avait besoin les élèves.

 _Les grandes familles de mages noires_

Mais où diable avait-il trouvé ce livre ?! Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement indécent et cruellement basique, néanmoins, Tom était étonné qu'il eut le temps d'emprunter un quelconque livre à la bibliothèque.

Durant tous le cours, il ne pipa mot. Déjà que ce cours se trouvait être particulièrement ennuyant. Tyki faisait juste l'inventaire des créatures magiques les plus dangereuses et cela l'ennuyait fortement. Il les connaissait déjà.

Alors à la fin, il se précipita à la sortie pour rejoindre les cours de métamorphoses, pensant qu'Allen le suivrait. Mais il n'en fut rien. Le jeune garçon resta à sa place l'air rêveur. Il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie ni remarqué que les élèves quittaient la salle.

Il venait de se rappeler qu'il tenait un livre entre ses mains. Ce livre qu'il avait tout simplement emprunté à son maître avant de partir. Alors qu'il allait partir en cours, il le remarqua sur la bibliothèque de son maître. Il en avait été surpris. Les grandes familles n'avaient aucun rapport avec les potions. Où peut être un peu. Furtivement, il l'avait pris. Probablement que son maître n'aurait pas accepté. Il refuse qu'il lise quoi que se soit en rapport avec la magie noire. Allen lui avait bien fait remarquer que toute façon, il l'étudierait en cours, même si ce n'est que d'un point de vue historique. Allen soupira. Son maître allait jusqu-à confisquer certaines de ces cartes de chocogrenouille… Sa première carte sur un certain « Néah » avait tout simplement été brûlé.

Il feuilleta le livre tant désiré furtivement puis s'arrêta sur la famille Serpentard.

Il y avait là une petite introduction avec présentation des notoriétés.

 _« Salazar Serpentard co-fondateur et professeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, est un sorcier de sang pur qui vécut durant l'époque médiévale. Il est connu comme étant l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et donna son nom à une des quatre maisons de l'école._

 _Serpentard possédait la capacité de parler aux serpents, le Fourchelangue, qui le rendit très célèbre et lui donna le surnom de "langue de serpent", d'où le choix également du serpent comme symbole de sa maison._

 _Le fourchelang est un don rare associé à la magie noire que possèdent certains sorciers dont il est l'un des premiers recensés._

 _Serpentard est ainsi considéré comme l'un des plus grands magiciens de son époque, avec les trois autres fondateurs, possédant de vastes capacités magiques, il aurait par ailleurs été en son temps un legilimens accompli. »_

Ainsi, la famille Serpentard serait une grande famille de sang pur particulièrement raciste et qui plus est possède le rare don de parler aux serpents. Et Salazar serait un des plus connus ?

 _« I_ _l exist_ _e_ _une légende, selon laquelle Serpentard avant de quitter l'école, aurait construit une chambre secrète cachée quelque part dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Chambre à laquelle seul son véritable héritier pourrait accéder. Cette chambre, appelée la_ _Chambre_ _des_ _Secrets_ _, cachait un_ _monstre_ _qui achèverait sa_ _«_ _noble tâche » : débarrasser Poudlard des élèves aux origines_ _Moldues_ _. »_

Tiens ? Vouloir se débarrasser des nés moldus, quelle drôle d'idée ! Non, dans le meurtre, l'origine du sang de la victime n'a aucune importance…

Allen secoua la tête, comme perturbé par ces propres pensées.

Puis, il tourna la page et… Elle était déchirée. Il en restait bien un petit morceau.

 _La famille Noah [ Statut : Disparu/ éliminé]_

 _Famille réputée pour le peu de sorcier qu'elle contenait. Une dizaine disait-on. Passion pour la nécromancie. Ne s'est jamais soucié d'avoir du sang pur ou non. A causé de nombreux génocides. Ne représente normalement plus aucun danger après que tous les sorciers Noah furent assassinés. Certains présentaient la capacité de parler le Fourchelangue. Caractéristique commune : yeux de couleur dorée ou ambre_

Cette présentation brève servait d'introduction. L'auteur n'avait même pas fait l'effort de faire des phrases. Et puis, il n'y avait plus rien. Toutes les autres pages avaient été arrachées. Quel meurtre !

– Tu t'intéresses à la famille Noah, mon garçon ?

– Pas spécialement.

– Hier… Tom a parlé le Fourchelangue, tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous l'aviez vu ? Ah…

Il rougit.

Tyki sourit. Il avait vu bien plus que l'enfant ne croyait. Probablement même qu'il savait certains détails qu'Allen n'avait pas remarqué.

– Ne sois pas gêné. Tu cherches à connaître ta famille et c'est normal.

– Mais si l'on vient de famille louche…

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit important.

Allen ferma son livre et soupira. Le professeur avait raison. Qu'importe d'où venait-on. La naissance ne définissait pas un individu.

– Allez tu vas être en retard.

– Hein ?! Ahh !

Allen se leva subitement et quitta rapidement la salle en saluant brièvement son professeur. Pendant un court instant, Allen crut voir ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur doré.

Ce n'était que son imagination… Cela ne pouvait qu'être qu'hallucination.

Après tout personne ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il n'était point sain d'esprit, non?

* * *

 **Je sais que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts mais il est important pour moi de les découper ainsi. La famille Noah commence à être introduite. Et oui même dans l'univers harry potter je ne peux m'empêcher d'y caser un masse de D Gray Man. Mais des choses bien propres à l'univers d'HP vont arriver... Et je suis impatiente d'y arriver. Et puis... J'ai bien envie de commencer à introduire un peu de romance ;)**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **À la prochaine**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir, tout le monde.**

 **Cela fait bien longtemps il me semble que j'ai rédigé ce chapitre. Cependant, je suis en ce moment débordé entre le TPE et les multiples BAC blancs... Je suis épuisée. Et pourtant, je suis loin d'être une grande bosseuse XD**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ;)**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et à J.K Rowling**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Assit en face Lenalee, Allen soupirait. Il était arrivé en retard, encore. Et le professeur Dumbledore avait fini par le collé. Dumbledore était réputé pour sa bienveillance et l'absence de punition. Mais voilà, Allen arrivait en retard à plusieurs cours et ce, de manière quotidienne. Il savait que si le directeur avait été à sa place, le petit Allen aurait pris une punition bien plus sévère ou plus lourde.

– Oh Allen, arrête de geindre. C'est de ta faute si tu n'es pas ponctuel.

– Mais, mais les couloirs sont si grands…

Tom rit en observant le visage défait de son camarade.

– Tu n'as qu'à être un peu moins distrait.

Allen lui jeta un regard noir. Il aurait pu l'aider, le guider.

 _Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, Allen. Assume ta responsabilité dans certains faits et accepte les conséquences._

 _Pardon Mana. Encore une fois, je me suis laissé envahir par une pensée mauvaise._

Lenalee se sentait mal à l'aise entre ces deux garçons. Pourtant jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Mais Allen devenait de plus en plus sombre et… Elle avait peur. Il était toujours souriant, timide et respectueux envers les autres… Mais… Il y avait quelque chose en plus…

Elle secoua la tête. Elle se faisait des idées. Elle lança un regard chaleureux à Tom puis sourit.

Allen observa la complicité entre ces deux jeunes gens et rougit. Depuis quand étaient-ils si proches ? Enfin, il se faisait des idées. Étrangement, il ressentit comme un pincement au cœur ? Serait-ce qu'on nomme de la jalousie ? Mais de quoi pourrait-il être jaloux ? De Tom ? Ou… De Lenalee ?

La jeune fille s'excusa avant de rejoindre son cours sur l'étude des Moldus. C'est vrai. Elle était en troisième année, elle. Son emploi du temps était bien plus chargé.

Tom ne cacha pas à son rictus à son départ. Bien sûr, elle ne vit rien. Mais Allen si. Il en était dégoûté voire effrayé.

– Euh Tom…

– Oui ?

Allen n'osait pas abordé le sujet. Il baissa la tête, honteux. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé.

– Ne nous embarrassons pas de simple futilité, Allen.

– ?

– Inutile de parler de ce que tu veux parler.

– Ok.

Il se tut, tel un chien à qui on aurait ordonné de se taire. Il était comme domestiqué, apprivoisé.

Allen se leva, au plus grand étonnement de Tom, et l'attrapa par le bras.

– Tom…

– (en sueur) Qu'il ya-t-il ?

Allen resta figé. Il bloquait. Il voulait tout simplement lui dire qu'il fallait stopper ses drôles d'activités. La magie noire ne devrait pas exister. Et pourtant, aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

– Allen, tu me fais mal.

En effet, les ongles du blandin s'enfonçait peu à peu dans la chair de l'enfant au point que celle-ci se teint en rouge. Il le lâcha, surpris.

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

– Je sais.

Allen détourna le regard.

– Allen, on y retournera. Et tu verras… De très belles choses.

Son sang bouillonna rien que d'y penser. Il pourrait faire… Tant de test. Allen sourit malgré lui. Tom vu cela comme un signe d'approbation.

Après cet échange, Allen ne lui adressa plus la parole de la journée. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Oui, il se transformait. Quelque chose en lui mutait semblait-il. Ou plutôt _se réveiller._ Il trouvait cela effrayant. Il se trouvait effrayant. Seul dans un couloir, il rit une bonne minute de manière hystérique.

Il s'en étouffait. Mort par sa propre bêtise, ce serait si drôle. Si drôle…

Il se stoppa net. Il délirait sans doute.

Il reprit son souffle et se dirigea vers la salle de Métamorphose. Il se sentait calme à nouveau. Il en était presque redevenu le petit Allen de sa première année. Rassuré, il pénétra dans la salle et tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore.

– Je t'attendais.

– Je… Je suis en retard ?

— Oui.

– Hein ?!

Dumbledore se mit à rire de manière candide. Il riait tout simplement de lui. Le pauvre Allen tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas se mettre en colère. Il était à cran en ce moment.

Bien que le professeur eut remarqué les conséquences néfastes de sa blague sur l'enfant, il continua de sourire et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

 _Que diable va-t-il me demander de faire ?!_

– Bien, Allen. Ce soir, comme tu le sais déjà, tu es contraint de rester une heure avec moi en punition de tes innombrables retards. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te faire faire. Probablement que si j'avais laissé l'occasion à un autre professeur de te coller, tu aurais été surchargé de travail.

-… Merci ?

– Comment te sens-tu en ce moment ?

Hein ? Plaît-il ? Il devait être puni. Et pourtant, le professeur était là, à lui demander de ses nouvelles… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'importe son bien être.

Alors, Allen repensa à Johnny Gill et aux « chimères ». Il se rappela du sang qui coulait généreusement sur les murs, des organes et membres conservés. Le souvenir des ombres qui désirait avarement de le faire sombrer ne cessait de le hanter. Et puis… Tom. Il suivait la même voie que cet homme. Le mélange de dégoût et plaisir ressenti durant le test. La nostalgie qui l'avait alors imprégné. Et cette haine qui voyagea d'un bout à l'autre : les autres puis lui. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et sa gorge se noua. Et tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut :

– Bien. Merci.

Dumbledore aurait aimé qu'il soit honnête. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas en forme. Pâle comme la mort, il tremblait de manière frénétique. Dumlbledore aurait aimé qu'il lui parle des activités de Tom. Il le savait en pleine recherche sur ses origines et avait peur de sa réaction s'il découvrait la vérité.

– Tant mieux, tant mieux. Que dirais-tu d'un bonbon avant de te mettre au travail ?

Allen rougit de gêne.

– Non merci.

Cette réaction tout à fait normale rassura le Professeur. Son collègue, Marian Cross ne lui avait pas caché que son disciple était malheureusement trop gourmand et revenait cher. Néanmoins, il était trop timide pour accepter un cadeau d'un quelconque adulte n'appartenant pas à la sphère dite « familiale »

Finalement, Allen sortit sa baguette d'aubépine et commença à s'exercer. Ainsi, il métamorphosa son livre en plume. Ce n'était pas vraiment le résultat attendu mais bon, Dumbledore souriait, donc cela ne devait pas être si mauvais.

– Tu as une manière raffinée et burlesque à la fois de tenir ta baguette.

Allen pensait toujours à Mana quand il s'en servait. Mana était un clown gentleman. Mana se tenait droit. Mana était gracieux et sophistiqué. Mana était adroit, oui, mais il était aussi un grand excentrique. Mana était…

– Elle est en aubépine, hein ? C'est assez rare, c'est dernier temps.

Allen ne répondit pas. Assaillis de chaleureuses réminiscences, il souriait. Dumbledore comprit qu'il ne l'écoutait plus et soupira. Les jeunes de nos jours…

Allen se sentait étrangement bien, seul dans cette pièce avec son vieux professeur. Aucune aura malsaine ne se dégageait de lui et aucune créature malveillantes dites « imaginaires » ne s'approchaient d'eux.

Il pouvait enfin se détendre… Oublier les choses à venir. Oublier Tom.

Il s'endormit. Rapidement. Sans le sentir venir. Dumbledore en fut étonné mais respecta le sommeil de l'enfant. Il savait par Cross que celui-ci était quasi insomniaque ou régulièrement en proie à des cauchemars. Alors il ne pouvait lui reprocher. Même ses légers ronflements étaient d'une innocente candeur.

Le sommeil fait l'homme, et l'homme le sommeil.

Le lendemain…

« Échec et mat »

Tom avait gagné. Allen avait été battu à pleine couture. Le blandin trouvait cela fort difficile de retenir toutes les règles du jeu. Et puis… Avec des pions qui ne cessent de rouspéter, les choses ne s'améliorer pas. Pourtant Allen était doué dans pleins d'autres jeux… Le Casino était sa seconde maison, après tout. Il soupira.

— Tu manques juste d'un peu d'entraînement, Allen. Rien de grave…

– Ahah…

Tom avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de froideur et de méprise qu'Allen préféra se taire. Les autres Serpentard riaient de la faiblesse du jeune garçon. Il les écrasait aux cartes, oui mais se trouvait loin d'être infaillible. Et puis… Sa constante habitude de défendre les né-moldu mettaient ces camarades mal à l'aise. La magie était un art réservé au sang pur. Point. Et Allen bafouillait cette vérité. Il se moquait avec sarcasme des autres Serpentard. « Qui est réellement de sang pur, ici ? » avait-il demandé. Un long silence avait suivi. Un rictus désagréable s'était dessiné sur le visage habituellement doux froissant la plupart de ses « amis ». Ainsi Tom était bien le seul Serpentard qui continuait de partager son temps avec Allen. Pourtant, il était lui-même, très apprécié. Et pas seulement par les élèves de sa propre maison.

Lorsqu'ils déjeunèrent tous les deux, Lenalee était absente. Aucune trace de sa présence à la table des Griffondor. Étrange… Ils remarquèrent alors l'indisposition du Professeur Crowley. Il semblait perplexe et coupable. Il culpabilisait, ne cessant de s'excuser auprès du directeur. Il avait commis une erreur. Discrètement, Allen alla se renseigner auprès de son maître.

– Qu'est-il arrivé ?

– Que fais-tu là, abruti d'apprenti ?! En quoi ça te regarde !

– Je m'inquiète pour Lenalee.

Cross se mit à sourire de manière perverse.

– C'est ta poule, Allen ?

Et Allen rougit. Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas.

– Mais que racontez-vous ?!

Il toussota.

– Bref, pour information, elle est à l'infirmerie. Un vulgaire accident en botanique… Mais rien de grave.

Allen soupira de soulagement. L'absence de la jeune fille était donc bel et bien à la culpabilité du Professeur Crowley… Il ira la voir, c'est décidé.

Tom ne parut pas affecté de la nouvelle et présenta une réaction plus ou moins digne d'un sociopathe, c'est-à-dire aucune, nada, indifférence totale, pour peu qu'on puisse utiliser le terme de sociopathe en cette « douce » année 1939.

Elle était consciente. Mais malheureusement couverte de boutons. Étonnamment, elle semblait toujours aussi magnifique. Peut-être que sa beauté ne se résumait finalement qu'à ses yeux améthystes, reflétant sa pureté et son innocence. Sa respiration irrégulière troublait Allen. Il ne pouvait totalement « partir » dans son monde. Non, il était scotché sur terre, ramené à la réalité par inspirations saccadées.

– Que t'est-il arrivé Lenalee ?

– Allergie aux Champignons sauteurs vermineux.

Allen ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter. Il se sentait terriblement gêner d'être présent alors qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Tom n'était pas venu. Il avait des choses importantes à faire avait-il dit. Mais juste avant cela, il avait appris à Allen à transformer un objet en fleurs pour qu'il puisse « fleurir la chambre de la pauvre demoiselle ». Lenalee en fut fort touchée.

Lorsqu'Allen rentra, il trouva Tom allongé sur son lit. Il lisait. Curieux, Allen se tordit le cou pour pouvoir apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

 _Archive. Liste des élèves de Poudlard de 1850 à 1930_

Mais où avait-il pu trouver cela, lui ?!

Alors qu'Allen fixa Tom avec incompréhension, celui s'arrêta sur un nom qu'il lui était familier.

 _Mana D Campbell [NOAH] de 1900 à 1907_

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait mais cela retenu son attention. « Mana », comme la personne qu'Allen appelait dans son sommeil… Une personne quelconque avait visiblement rajouté le « Noah » en barrant le nom de famille initial. Tom connaissait assez peu cette famille. Il ne trouvait que très rarement un livre sur cette famille. Comme si on voulait qu'elle disparaisse de l'histoire. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Qu'importe l'histoire d'Allen. Il devait savoir si son père avait étudié à Poudlard, c'est tout. Mais nul trace d'un Jedusor.

Il soupira résigné. Son père n'était peut-être pas un sorcier finalement… Il le serait de sa mère ? Probablement qu'il était un descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Il l'avait compris le fameux jour de la répartition… Mais son sang serait corrompu par son moldu de père ?!

Il grogna.

Le lendemain, Lenalee n'était toujours pas remise de son entrevue avec les champignons. Tom en fut presque chagriné. Il allait devoir supporter ce têtu d'Allen tout seul encore une fois. Mais profitons en, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'emmena l'après midi dans sa cachette pour de « nouvelles expériences ». Allen le cacha mais en était ravi. Il se montra réticent, trouvant les désirs de Tom peu moraux. Cependant celui-ci sortit une vague argumentation qui lui était utile à la vue des faiblesses du jeune Allen. Tellement manipulable… Une vulgaire marionnette.

– Pense que cela pourrait être une avancée pour la médecine des sorciers. Un premier pas vers la vie après la mort. Vers l'immortalité…

– Je m'en fiche d'être immortel.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

– Je pense qu'on pourrait sauver des vies en passant par là. Sais-tu, une famille était réputée pour sa longue longévité et leur passion pour la nécromancie.

– No… Ah ?

Ce mot lui piqua la bouche.

– Tout à fait.

Voilà bien les seules choses qu'il savait sur eux.

– Ainsi, notre supériorité à tous ces vulgaires Moldus ou tout ce qui en descend sera incontestable !

– … En quoi nos vies valent plus que les leurs ?

– Ils ne sont que des déchets. Des êtres qui n'auront probablement pas dû exister et qui ne sert qu'au mal.

– Nous sommes tous humains, Moldus ou sorciers.

– Non, Allen, non.

Tom devrait se taire, il le savait. Allen n'en avait rien à faire des histoires de sang pur et blablabla. Probablement que cela l'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à garder le silence.

– Ne sont-ils pas répugnants, tous ces nés-moldus étudiant dans notre collège ?

Un rictus familier se forma sur le visage d'Allen.

– Ils le sont tous. Sang pur ou non …

 _Oui, ils sont à vomir…_

 _Ils devraient tous mourir !_

 _Tom de même. Et moi aussi, je suppose…_

 _Nous sommes… tous abjects_

 _Affreux, hideux, vicieux_

Allen sentit une montée de haine dans son abdomen. Il ne sentait soudainement pas très s'il allait dégobiller d'un instant à l'autre.

Pour cacher sa gêne, il rit, un sourire dément au visage.

Le sourire est toujours le meilleur masque.

* * *

 **Bon, bon... Les choses se répètent, je sais. Mais je pense que c'est essentiel pour introduire le suite. Et ce qui va avoir lieu avec Tom Jedusor...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!**

 **Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, tout le monde. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

 **On arrive donc à la conclusion de la seconde année.**

 **Pour rappel le chapitre dernier se termine sur Allen et Tom faisant des tests de sorcellerie en vue de faire bouger des cadavres ;)**

 **Disclaimers; Les personnages (ni la base de l'histoire :) ) ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Ainsi les interventions d'Allen dans le « travail » de Tom se furent plus nombreuses et Allen se retrouva totalement impliqué. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause se forçait-il à penser. Son état de santé se dégradait par culpabilité et Allen abordait désormais un teint fort pâle dépourvu de quelconque couleur. Quoi ? On m'informe qu'Allen a toujours eu un teint pâle de toute manière. Mais qu'importe. Le regard terne et le pas lourd, il s'attela à son bureau pour démarrer le cours de potion. Le professeur Cross l'observa et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. La fin d'année arrivait et son disciple semblait de plus en plus mal. Certes, ses résultats étaient tout à fait corrects. Il était même plutôt doué en certaine matière comme en défense contre les forces du mal ou même encore sortilège. La botanique et la potion ne lui causaient pas spécialement de soucis sans qu'il y soit une lumière. Alors, Marian Cross devrait être soulagé. Pourtant, non. Il aurait voulu empêcher l'inévitable mais que pouvait-on bien faire contre _ça_. Et ce Tom, qui ne semblait pas si innocent que ses collègues affirmaient. Il avait bien sûr parlé de ses craintes avec Dumbledore, le seul qui semblait encore capable de se méfier de cet « ange ». Mais que peut-il faire ? Cet enfant n'a commis aucun délit, du moins officiellement. Et tous les autres professeurs l'appréciaient et le chouchoutaient. Hé bien soit. Il préservera son abruti de disciple de la vérité le plus longtemps possible afin de maintenir son état mental en haut de la barre Dépression voir Démence. À vrai dire, il gérait plutôt bien les fièvres de son disciple. Fait étrange pour les autres qui s'imaginaient toujours des activités louches de la part d'un professeur qui s'enferme avec son élève. Bien évidemment, aussi privé soit leur « entretien », il n'avait rien de suspect.

Allen renversa un peu de sa potion par maladresse. Il était encore plus gauche que d'habitude. Mais que l'on renvoie ce gamin chez soi ! Ah non, il n'a pas de chez soi, pensa Cross avec sarcasme. Son sourire ironique n'échappa à son disciple qui s'en devina concerné. Le pauvre enfant soupira et crut que ce fut son dernier. Néanmoins, rien de mortel ne lui arriva. Le cours pris fin dans un calme absolu. Le professeur dormait, ne prenant même pas la peine de juger les travaux de ses élèves à leur plus grand plaisir.

Tom marchait proche de son ami. Il le savait faible. À l'inverse, il était resplendissant avec une mine fraîche. Un tel épanouissement personnel ne pouvait n'avoir que des vertus, n'est-ce pas ? Il respirait de manière si régulière et vive qu'il semblait le plus heureux des hommes. Et pourtant, il était encore bien loin du compte… Si peu était tant. Car cet apprentissage était signe de grands progrès futurs ! Tom avait foi en lui-même. Tout ira bien.

Lenalee les accueillit sur la table des Gryffondors, tous scandalisés. Allen n'avait plus faim. Il avait perdu son grotesque appétit d'Antan. Affalé sur la table, il sombra dans un sommeil probablement pas plus réparateur que le précédent. Tom en profita pour jeter des regards séducteurs à la belle Lenalee. Elle pourrait toujours servir, ne sait-on jamais.

– Alors, vous saviez quelles options prendre l'année prochaine.

-…

Tom ne savait pas trop. Toutes les options l'intéressaient. Sauf peut être « l'étude des moldus », à quoi bon étudier d'inutiles personnages ? Il décida de réveiller son ami qui avait trouvé dans la gelée, un fidèle coussin Allen releva la tête, à moitié endormi, des morceaux de confitures dégoulinant le long de son visage.

– Hmmm ?

– As-tu réfléchi à quelles options choisir.

– Options ?

Allen était sidéré.

– Oui, Allen. L'année prochaine, tu auras deux cours supplémentaires.

Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Tom soupira face à son ami toujours en décalage. À croire qu'il venait d'un autre temps.

– Quels sont les choix ?

– Arithmancie, divination, étude des Moldus, études des runes et Soins aux créatures magiques.

Artihmancie ? Non, ce nom complexe et quasi imprononçable ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Divination ? De manière incompréhensible, il se sentait attiré par cette matière. Les Moldus… Il a grandi avec, alors il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt.

– Divination et Soin aux créatures magiques.

– Bien, je vais prendre les mêmes que toi Allen.

Il ne fallait pas le laisser seul. Il lui était aussi utile qu'il pourrait se montrer contraignant. Allen avait cependant choisi ses options de manière brève sans réellement réfléchir à la suite. Quels étaient ses rêves et ses ambitions pour le futur ? En avait-il au moins ? Tom, lui, pouvait se satisfaire de plus ou moins tout pour arriver à ses fins mais l'innocent et crédule Allen… Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Lenalee sourit. Première en arithmancie et douée en runes, elle fut heureuse d'apprendre que ses camarades choisissent des matières complémentaires. Ils vont bien s'amuser l'année prochaine.

Néanmoins, Tom remarqua le caractère suspicieux de Lavi envers eux. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Paraissait-il louche ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais Allen si. La culpabilité se lisait sur son visage. Par son comportement anormal, il rendait Tom tout aussi suspect.

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent et Allen en fut plus que jamais, soulagé. Il ne supportait plus la présence de Tom qui le rendait malade. Alors Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'en détacher ?! Pourquoi une telle fidélité ?! Il n'y arrivait pas… Il savait qu'il devrait couper les ponts et changer de chemin mais quelque chose en lui tirait dans le sens inverse. Quelque chose inacceptable…

 _Mana…_

 _Mana m'a appris à détruire ce genre de choses_

Allen devrait s'exercer pendant les vacances. Il fallait qu'il devienne un grand sorcier. Il fallait qu'il soit aussi fort que Tom.

Mais Pourquoi un tel désir ?

Pour l'appuyer ? Ou… Pour rivaliser avec lui ?

Il devrait parler avec quelqu'un. Oui, il devrait se confier. Avoir une épaule où pleurer… Mais Allen ne voulait pas paraître faible. Alors, il continua de sourire. Mais cela ne suffit plus. Il ment aux autres comme il se ment à lui-même. Son maître le voit très bien mais ne dit rien. L'alcool est une fuite pour cet homme. Il voudrait ne rien savoir. Il voudrait n'être qu'un simple et vulgaire Moldu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il fallait l'assumer maintenant. Mother, elle, s'inquiète du comportement de ces deux jeunes gens. Elle héberge des individus bien mornes. Elle croyait les sorciers plus créatifs et plus gaies. Mais ce n'était qu'une idée préconçue. Ils ont un cœur d'homme sensible à la mélancolie.

Marian était avachi sur la table, une bouteille de vin entamée. Elle ne supportait pas cette vision. Pourtant, elle aime aussi l'alcool. Mais voir un homme dans cet état-là était… Dérangeant. Renfermé sur lui-même, il ne voyait même pas le regard inquiet de sa marraine.

– Marian ! Pour qui te prends-tu pour rester là à rien faire ?! Tu pourrais aider ! Ou t'occuper de ton disciple.

– …

Elle savait. Elle savait les causes précises de son tourment. Il lui confiait tout. De toute façon, elle va bientôt crever, il avait pensé.

– Je suis à bout, avoua-t-il

– Je te croyais plus fort ! Sale cafard !

– Je n'ai plus envie de me battre…Finalement, j'étais bien en professeur avec ces abrutis d'élèves.

Pour parler de cette manière lasse et dépressive, il avait pris trop d'alcool. Il était sou. Il avait beau critiquer son hypocrite disciple, lui aussi cachait sa douleur et ses peurs derrière un grossier sourire. Car oui, le Professeur Cross avait Peur.

– Tu peux encore changer les choses, le monde n'est pas qu'une simple toupie tournant sur elle-même.

– Si. Le passé se répète encore et encore comme la terre tourne autour de soleil.

– Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Le monde a évolué.

Il rit.

– Nous tournons sur nous même. Quels idiots !

Il se resservit un verre de vin. Mother lui arracha des mains. C'en était trop.

– C'est qui le sorcier, ici ?!

– Il ne faut pas attendre plus d'un sorcier qu'un moldu. Nous ne sommes pas supérieurs.

Ils ne sont pas inférieurs, mais différents. Qui a dit ça déjà ? Non, mieux vaut ne pas se souvenir de ce genre de chose. Le problème est peut être que cette chose est toujours là.

Il soupira. Il avait dit des choses si idiotes. Il fallait se reprendre. Il était Marian Cross, tout de même. Le beau gosse, séducteur aimé de toutes et tous. Un vrai tombeur. Il ne supportait la saleté. Et tous ces êtres répugnants qui rampaient autour de lui…

Adapter ses pensées à celles d'un narcissique vaniteux le confortait étrangement dans son mal être. Il avait trop vécu. Et surtout, il en savait trop. Il serait bien tenté de se jeter sur lui-même un sort d'Oubliette mais le risque était trop grand.

Et ce serait lâche.

Très lâche.

– Tu as raison,Mother. Je lui parlerai…

Alors, Marian s'assoupit, totalement sou, à l'inverse de son triste disciple qui ne pouvait trouver le sommeil.

 _Allen ?_

Le jeune garçon se tenait, là, assis.

Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage.

Flou.

Un drôle de son parvenait à ses oreilles.

Murmure… Ou sanglots ?

– _Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tomber ? Pourquoi es-tu si lâche ?_

Rouge… L'hémoglobine coulait sur son visage…

 _Allen ?!_

Il était là.

Devant lui.

Le visage maintenant à découvert.

Il souriait.

Un sourire triste et pervers à la fois.

 _Je reviendrai, Marian…_

Son regard or… Si malsain…

Cette ambiance pesante…

Il se rapproche.

L'enfant leva sa baguette, puis tout devint vert.

Cross se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il se leva, non difficultés, et se rendit dans sa noble salle de bains. L'eau coulait doucement sur sa peau comme une étreinte de femme. Il soupira de soulagement. Il se sentait si bien là, sous sa douche. Et pourtant, loin dans son âme, il _l'_ entendait. _Il_ se rapproche. Il ne pouvait plus fuir ce fait.

Lors du petit déjeuner, il s'attabla face à Allen qui peinait à manger sa tartine de beurre.

 _Lui qui était si gourmand._

– Allen.

– Oui ?

– Il faut qu'on parle, abruti !

L'enfant le regarda d'un œil si vide, qu'il eut peur de continuer.

– Je trouve… que tu n'as pas l'air bien en ce moment.

Oh. Son maître s'inquiéterait pour lui ?

– Je vais bien.

– Non.

Allen soupira.

– Si vous vous inquiétez pour vos dettes, pas de panique, j'ai joué dans beaucoup de Casinos. Et sans utiliser la moindre magie, j'ai vaincu. Vos dettes ont été éradiquées.

La présence du vocabulaire de la guerre dans ses phrases étaient inquiétantes.

– Écoute, saleté de disciple ! Je sais que Tom et toi… êtes probablement impliqués dans des choses louches.

Allen sursauta.

– Et je pense que c'est lié à l' « accident » qui a eu lieu lors de ta première année.

– Je ne veux pas en parler.

– Tu sais… Je pense que tu serais capable de soigner Johnny.

Allen releva la tête, surpris. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y voir quelque chose de glauque ou se sentir honoré. Son maître était étrange ce matin. Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

– Bon, n'oublie jamais, idiot ! Si quoi que ce soit arrive par ta faute, je te tue !

Bizarrement, cette phrase réchauffa le cœur d'Allen !

– Et ne te laisse pas marcher dessus, d'accord ?! On a toujours le choix ! On est tous responsables de ce qu'on est !

– Maître…

L'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux.

– Et puis… Je ne sais pas si on est en sécurité encore pour longtemps ici. Entre Grimdelwald et Hitler… En tant qu'occupant de maison moldu, nous sommes tous concernés…

– Mais si nous étions bombardés, vous pourriez nous protéger.

– Je ne serai pas toujours là, idiot ! Et si Grimdelwald arrive… Je ne serai que faire. On dit qu'il possède de la baguette de Sureau. Quoique, je suis si puissant que je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette équivalente pour battre cet enfoiré !

Il sourit.

Allen l'interrogea du regard. Il a été éduqué à la manière moldue après tout. Que savait-il de la baguette de sureau ? Rien.

– Pfff. Mais qu'apprends-tu à l'école ? C'est une des trois reliques de la mort ! La baguette la plus puissante du monde !

– Les reliques de la mort ?!

Allen se demandait juste si le fait que la baguette de sureau soit considérée comme la plus puissante montrée que c'était la baguette qui faisait le sorcier et non le sorcier la baguette. À moins que… Effet placebo ?

Son maître reprit, désespéré par l'ignorance de son disciple.

– D'après _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , les frères Peverell étaient trois sorciers marchant le long d'un sentier vers une destination inconnue. Arrivés devant une rivière profonde et trop dangereuse pour être traversée à pied, ils décident de faire apparaître un pont par magie. Au milieu du pont, la Mort leur apparaît, furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois âmes. Avec ruse, la Mort leur propose de leur offrir à chacun le cadeau de leur choix. Le premier frère, Antioche, demande à la mort une baguette invincible, que la Mort lui fabrique alors avec la branche d'un sureau qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rivière. Le deuxième frère, Cadmus, décide d'humilier la Mort encore plus et lui demande un moyen de ressusciter les défunts. La Mort ramasse une pierre qui se trouve au sol et la remet au frère et lui affirmant que l'objet pourrait ramener les morts à la vie. Vient le tour du troisième frère, Ignotus, qui préfère rester humble en demandant un objet qui lui permettrait de quitter l'endroit sans que la Mort ne puisse le suivre. À contre-cœur, elle lui tend alors un morceau de sa cape d'invisibilité, qui lui permet de rester en sûreté aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite, et indirectement d'obtenir la vie la plus longue. En effet, le frère le plus âgé se vante des pouvoirs de sa baguette, ce qui lui vaut d'être tué dans son sommeil. Le second frère, rendu fou par le pouvoir de la pierre, se suicide. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de sa longue vie que le troisième frère choisit finalement de transmettre la cape d'invisibilité à son fils et d'accueillir la Mort comme une amie

Alors qu'Allen était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, une boule dorée débarqua dans la pièce à une vitesse fort impressionnante, même pour des sorciers, et s'écrasa dans le bol de céréales du Professeur.

– Timcanpy ! Je t'avais perdu !

Les larmes aux yeux, Allen serra le golem dans ses bras. Marian garda le silence. Où était-il pendant tous ce temps ?! Il l'avait confié à Allen pour qu'il veille sur lui ! Pour qu'il puisse surveiller ses actes… Traître de golem ! À moins que… Ce soit Allen qui l'ait envoyé quelque part ?

– Al…

– Maître, vous avez parlé d'une pierre de résurrection ?

Marian pâlit. Les yeux de son disciple brillaient d'une lueur étrangère.

– Ce n'est que légende.

– Et pourtant, la baguette existe bel et bien, non ?

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple, abruti !

– Pensez-vous… Qu'il est correct de ramener quelqu'un à la vie ?

– On ne revient jamais de la mort, Allen.

– Je suppose que vous avez raison.

Finalement, Marian Cross se sentait bien inutile. Il voulait lui dire tant de chose. Mais sa gorge se nouait. Elle brûle et se consume.

 _Jamais plus._

Il avait si mal. Son cœur tremble, et ses membres s'engourdissent. Marian avait beau faire le fier, il se sentait faible. Si faible. Tellement faible.

Il grimaça avant de quitter la table.

– Bon. Je sors. Prends bien soin de la maison.

– Vous allez encore voir ces filles de joie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne dit rien, le sourire au visage, et quitta la demeure de Mother.

Allen ne resta pas non plus. Il avait à faire, lui aussi. Non, aucune ravissante demoiselle qui l'attendait. Il s'était enfin décidé. Après tout ce temps. Une année ? Deux années ? Non, trois. Trois ans qu'il est parti, laissant Allen seul. Trois ans que Mana est mort. Alors, Enfin, Allen se rendit sur sa tombe. Jamais, il n'avait eu ce courage. Il avait cherché à oublier, avait sombré dans une profonde dépression. Mais aujourd'hui, il était là.

Au près d'un arbre dégarni, une pierre tombale. Sa pierre tombale. Aucune fleurs. Aucun mots. Aucun pleurs. Il était juste écrit : _« Mana Walker »_

Encore une fois, Mana avait été abandonné.

Allen s'installa patiemment. Le vent soufflait peu en ce jour.

– Bonjour Mana, C'est moi, Allen.

Silence.

– Je sais, j'ai changé, hein ? Mais qu'importe. Je suis entré à Poudlard ! Je suis apprenti sorcier, tu te rends compte ?!

L'enfant tenta un sourire.

– Et regarde, j'ai reçu une baguette en aubépine, comme la tienne… Tu es donc vraiment sorcier ! Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi. Alors ce jour, où tu m'as sauvé in extremis, tu t'es servi de la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit nerveusement.

– Mana… Penses-tu qu'il y a des choses avec lesquelles il ne faut pas jouer ? Qu'importe l'attention ou le désir derrière ?

Silence.

– Mana… Réponds-moi, je t'en prie. Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

La pluie s'abattit sur la plaine. L'eau ruisselait doucement sur le visage du jeune garçon. Elle descendait le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser au sol.

Plic, Plic.

Quelle vilaine pluie.

Quels sombres nuages.

Vulgaires Sanglots.

Allen s'étouffait.

– Mana…

 _Je t'aime, Allen._

Probablement avait-il pensé que toutes les créatures qui rampaient au près de la tombe étaient un intermédiaire ou un signe… Mais elles ne viennent que de son imagination. À moins qu'il imaginait qu'il imaginait ? Mise en abyme de sa grossière philosophie.

– Tu me laisses avec un lourd fardeau, Mana. Et cette malédiction en unique souvenir de ta personne…

 _Ne t'arrête jamais, continue d'avancer_

– Je ne tuerai pas le responsable direct de ta disparition, Mana. Je trouverai la vérité. Comment cette chose a pu arriver et d'où elle vient. Et ainsi, _nous_ serons apaisés.

Mana était toujours là. Dans son cœur, dans son âme, dans sa mémoire… Il était une partie de lui-même. Il l'avait intégré à sa personne. Mana était Mana, et Allen était Mana.

Enfin, il voudrait l'être.

 _Je suis ici._

Non, Mana, Dieu ne te trouvera jamais.

* * *

 **Donc voilà... Tom qui se fait insistant dans sa démarche louche, Marian, lui l'égocentrique sûr de lui finalement dépressif... Et notre pauvre Allen victime et coupable...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine.**

 **Je ne garantis pas que le prochain chapitre arrive rapidement. J'ai bien entendu, une bonne partie déjà entamée mais je préfère toujours avoir un chapitre d'avance. Bref, à la vue de l'examen national et des bacs blancs qui m'attendent à la rentrée, je risque d'être lente. :(**

 **Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, me voilà de retour.**

 **Les TPE sont enfin terminés à mon plus grand bonheur.**

 **Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Il y a ici le commencement de la troisième année.**

 **Disclaimer : ni l'histoire ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Année nouvelle, nouvelle année. Nouvelle philosophie, idée nouvelle. En somme, beaucoup de nouveauté. Du moins, Allen l'espérait. Les choses évolueront. Il triomphera de ses vices et se stabilisera dans ses décisions. Et plus jamais, il ne sera sous l'emprise du Tom Jedusor. Mais, encore une fois, ce n'était que futiles illusions. Tout de même, Allen se savait satisfait grâce aux nouveaux cours qu'il l'attende. Impatient, il espérait étudiait toutes les créatures magiques et peut être, aussi celle invisible pour les autres. Enfin ! Il apprendra de nouvelles choses.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Tom, Allen sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Vraiment pas.

Il savait.

Une aura particulièrement sombre s'échappait du petit Jedusor, et aucunes « créatures » ne semblaient vouloir l'approcher. Clair et net était son état d'esprit.

– Euh… Tom ?

– Ce n'est plus Tom Jedusor, maintenant.

– Pourquoi ?

Allen était étrangement amusé.

– Il s'est passé certaines choses durant l'été.

– Tu ne m'as pas contacté.

– Écoute, j'aimerai, qu'entre ami, tu me nommes Voldemort, je serai plus à l'aise.

Et il annonçait cela comme ça. Oui, parfois, les jeunes préfèrent les surnoms, mais tout de même, Tom n'avait jamais eu de problème avec son nom… Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, ce surnom n'annonçait guère de jolies choses.

Allen se mit à rire à la plus grande surprise de Tom. Ce n'était que nerveux, mais Tom en fut blessé.

– Mais voyons, Tom, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu es Tom, juste Tom.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'en prie. T.O.M. Que cherches-tu à fuir, dis-moi ?

Il regarda enfin son ami dans les yeux. Et il continua de lui sourire.

Mais d'un sourire vide.

Personne ne pouvait dire ce que ressentait réellement Allen.

– Je ne fuis rien !

Tom affronta son ami d'un regard particulièrement vicieux. Allen ne recula pas. Il devait vaincre sa timidité. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus toute sa vie. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Tom. Voilà. Les deux enfants souriaient maintenant. Et quoi de mieux que des sourires enfantins ? l'innocence à l'état pur.

– Écoute, Allen, j'ai des projets… Des grands projets. Il me faut bien un nom de leader sans aucune faille, n'est-ce pas ? Un nom de dévoilant aucune faiblesse, aucun défauts particulier… Qui donne aux autres l'envie de me suivre… Vois-tu ?

De ce point de vue là, la chose avait l'air assez candide. Mais Tom n'était pas candide. Et Allen en avait pris conscience. Pourtant, en dehors de son sens moral, un sombre désir se développait et rongeait son être. Comme si… Tout au fond de lui, il n'en avait plus rien à faire et qu'il se sentait prêt à suivre n'importe qui dans n'importe quel projet sordide. Le monde valait-il la peine d'être noble ? Quitte à souffrir, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ?

Allen pâlit. Mais à quoi pensait-il bon sang ?! Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il a été éduqué !

– Bien. Fais-toi nommer Voldemort si tu le désires mais pour moi tu restes Tom.

Tom soupira. Mais était-ce si grave ? Il voulait surtout être libéré de l'héritage de son moldu de père. Et Tom était bien le seul nom qui venait de sa mère… Une Serpentard, quel honneur.

– Bon, il est temps de monter dans les calèches !

Allen observa encore une fois ces chevaux invisibles pour les autres. Il espérait découvrir de quoi il s'agissait rapidement ! Après tout, n'avait-il pas pris soin des créatures magiques ?

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre. Vraiment, aucun obstacles ne s'étaient maladroitement dressés. Allen en fut soulagé. Il voulait une année calme… Comme il l'a toujours désiré, d'ailleurs. Il savait son rêve impossible, mais il se savait aussi fautif.

Arrivé à Poudlard, il retrouva Lenalee qui semblait devenir de plus en plus éblouissante. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, la jeune fille était vue comme une fée pour la majorité des enfants, faisant rêver plus d'un ou plus d'une. Même pour Allen, elle était source de calme. Contrairement à Tom, elle était toujours entourée de petites créatures douces. Bien que dorénavant considéré comme imaginaire, Allen avait décidé de se fier à toutes ces créatures. Il n'entendait plus de voix venant de la forêt… Plus d'appels… Et il ne ressentait aucune douleur lui fracassant le crane. Et pourtant, il savait la chose non finie. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait manipulé le pauvre Johnny Gill, non ? Et cette histoire de Fourchelangue… Et Tom qui s'amusait avec des cadavres… Le pire dans ce triste délire, était bien le fait qu'Allen était beaucoup plus doué dans ce domaine que son camarade. Tel un don inné… Ou une vieille expérience de professionnelle.

Parvenus à leurs chambres, les garçons se détendirent. Tim voletait autour de la tête d'Allen, et cela agaçait bizarrement Tom. Il lui jeta un regard furieux.

– Hey, Allen ! Ton golem a bien une capacité d'enregistrement ?

– Il me semble que mon maître m'en ait parlé… Mais je n'ai jamais vérifié.

Quel idiot ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais été présent lors de tous ces moments… remplies de folie interdite.

Allen souriait. Encore ce sourire malsain.

– Cela t'intéresse, Tom ? Ou alors, cela t'inquiètes ?

Tom avait horreur de ces instants. Ces courts instants où Allen semble prendre le dessus sur lui. Il est censé être le dominant et rien d'autre. Pourtant, Allen se révélait souvent beaucoup plus effrayant qu'il en a l'air. Tom avait d'abord pensé qu'il était souffrait d'une grande faiblesse mentale et donc d'un déséquilibre psychique profitable pour lui. Il avait senti son grand potentiel magique. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui que les autres sorciers. Mais on retrouvait quelques fois des « auras » similaires. Le Professeur Mikk ou Lulubell en était un bel exemple. Néanmoins, cela restait moins effrayant, probablement parce qu'ils sont Professeurs. Un adulte qui enseigne à des enfants est forcément plus sain et équilibré qu'un enfant comme Allen.

— Hé bien… J'étais simplement curieux.

Si Tom mettait en place son organisation, il ne voudrait pas que ce Timcanpy gâche tout.

Allen murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible à son Adorable Tim qui partit tout aussi tôt.

– Bien, Tom. Je suppose que tu désires me dire quelque chose de particulièrement important. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas tomber dans des oreilles indiscrètes.

Tom sourit. Ce Dark Allen commençait à lui plaire.

– Il me faut trouver la chambre des secrets.

– Sombre héritage laissé par Serpentard ?

– Officiellement, ce n'est qu'une légende. Mais elle pourrait m'être utile.

– Tu veux te débarrasser des étudiants d'origine moldus ?

La voix d'Allen faiblissait, son sens moral semblait de retour tout comme sa timidité. Le jeune garçon baissait maintenant la tête et se grattait la joue de sa main gantée.

– Ces faibles détruisent les sorciers. Ils ne sont que fléaux.

– Tu es fou, Tom.

Il s'y attendait. Il était rassuré par cette réaction. C'était bien Allen qui se trouvait en face de lui.

– Voyons, Allen… Je suis sûr que tu adorerais _t'amuser_ avec moi.

Allen rougit de honte.

– La vie humaine n'est pas un jeu, Tom ! Tu… Tu…

Il s'essoufflait à s'énerver brusquement. Le front ruisselant de sueur, il se reprit.

– Écoute, l'année dernière tu avais parlé d'innovation positive pour la médecine. Avec cette magie, on pourra sauver des vies, c'est ce que tu m'as dit.

– En effet, mais je ne pensais pas à ces sang-de-bourbe ! Je veux que notre espèce rayonne, Allen ! Il faut la nettoyer de toutes les salissures possibles !

 _BoumBoum_

Allen gémit. Décidément, chacune de ses émotions fortes était vécue comme un coup de marteau.

 _Encore ce vaste champ blé…_

 _Une jeune fille charmante et séductrice…_

 _Une sensation de soif immortelle dans sa gorge…_

 _Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?_

 _Néah… Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était. Corrompu et souillé par les vices ! Regarde donc ses vulgaires humains qui se confondent dans la bêtise ! Ne sont-ils pas exécrables ?_

– _Ahahah ! Comme tu es drôle, **….** , s'il n'y avait pas d'être humain, comment votre famille pourrait jouer avec les morts ? Vous dépendez de ces idiots._

– _Avec Mana, vous faites partie de cette famille, n'oublie pas. Et bien qu'amusant, ce n'est pas qu'un simple jeu._

– _Famille, dis- tu ?_

 _Boumboum_

Allen regardait Tom, surpris. Que venait-il de se passer ?! Serait-ce une réminiscence ? Non. Rien de plus qu'un rêve éveillé. Juste une rêve ! Une vulgaire hallucination !

– Tu te sens bien, Allen ?

-… Oui ! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, il me semble.

 _La Chambre des secrets, hein ?_

– Bien, Tom. J'irai. Mais je ne souhaite pas m'en servir contre qui que se soit.

– Alors pourquoi m'aider ?

 _Car, cette aventure m'excite. J'ai besoin d'adrénaline. J'ai besoin de… Je veux voir de quoi est capable l'humanité._

– Il faut qu'on en ait le cœur net. Et si elle existe, il faut la détruire. Nous avons pas besoin de ça !

– Parfois, je me demande ce que l'on fait ensemble.

Tom le dit calmement de manière posée. Il ne cherchait pas querelle. Il savait qu'Allen serait incapable de le quitter. Allen a besoin de Tom. Alors, autant tester sa patience.

Allen, les yeux écarquillés, le regarda de manière troublée. Il avait si peu d'ami. Les autres Serpentard ne voulaient pas de lui. Et il avait si peur de la solitude… Mais son honneur le regagnait. Il ne vendra pas son âme juste pour rester aimé.

 _Mana… Je ne te trahirai plus._

– Si tu continues à menacer les autres élèves, je te mets hors jeu.

Tom fut surpris de la froideur soudaine d'Allen. Il sourit. Il était bon qu'il se renforce.

– Mais bien sûr Allen. De toute façon, tu es déjà complice de mes crimes… qui sont donc aussi les tiens.

Allen en était amusé.

– Il est vrai. Mais je te promets, Tom, qu'un jour je me mettrai au milieu de ton chemin et je t'arrêterai.

– Je te crois. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Il passa près d'Allen et lui effleura la joue, méprisant. Le blandin l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche. Il ne ferait rien cette nuit.

 _Dors bien, sale gamin._

 _Mais voyons, Allen, quel langage grossier. Ce n'est pas toi !_

 _Excuse-moi, Mana._

 _Ne te laisse jamais avoir par la haine ou l'indifférence, mon petit Allen._

 _Bien._

 _Bonne nuit._

* * *

 **Bien. Après avoir eu le courage de retourner voir Mana, Allen se sent prêt à affronter Tom. Mais serait-il vraiment capable de ne pas se laisser emporter dans cette folie? Tom cherche maintenant à se débarquer et renie ses origines. On avance peu à peu dans l'histoire oui, Allen communique avec Mana dans son esprit à la fin et oui _Boum Boum_ XD. Les détails sont bien sûr à venir afin d'éclaircir tout le délire( mais ça va, je ne le crois pas trop enfoui).**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir, tout le monde.**

 **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop embrouillés avec les événements précédents.**

 **Pour rappel, les deux apprentis sorciers débutent leurs troisième année et Tom se fait toujours insistant concernant ses projets et désire maintenant trouver la chambre des secrets.**

 **Disclaimer: aucun personnages ne m'appartiennent**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient réunis dans ce cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques animé par ravissante Lulubell. Les élèves étaient-ils plus concentrés sur leur professeur que les créatures ? Cela serait caricaturé les adolescents… Alors disons qu'ils étaient passionnés par les Hippogriffes s'offrant à eux. La jeune femme avait auparavant présenté la matière et les élèves_ enfin la plupart- n'étaient pas déçus d'avoir choisi cette option. Les Hippogriffes étaient alors les premières créatures au programme. Et il allait falloir les étudier sur une longue période. Quel fascinant être… Allen ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette beauté. Lorsqu'il fallut s'approcher des créatures en question, plus personne ne semblaient enthousiasme. Il est vrai que sorcier ou non, s'approcher d'une telle chose était une action effrayante. Et évidemment, Allen n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Lulubell l'observa de manière satisfaite. Tout était sous contrôle, au moindre geste imprudent, elle agira. Il n'y a pas plus réactif qu'un chat.

Allen caressa sans crainte la bête avant de s'enfoncer dans ses plumes. Cette douce chaleur… Absente chez l'être humain.

Il se sent si seul et si perdu. Il repensa amèrement à ses projets avec Tom. Il avait vu le tout comme un défi, mais sa confiance peu à peu s'envolait. C'est un pari risqué. Il va perdre probablement…

Lulubell essuya une larme de ses yeux en voyant son élève autant fraternisé avec l'hippogriffe. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelque chose de similaire… Depuis son _maître._

– Bien, tu vas pouvoir monter sur son dos, qu'en penses-tu ?

Allen hésita, craignant de blesser sa pauvre monture. Mais il finit par le faire sans aucun problème.

C'est un démon, pensèrent tous les autres élèves incapables de faire un pas.

C'est alors que l'hippogriffe pris son envol sans attendre l'ordre du Professeur. Allen fut légèrement surpris mais apprécia plutôt cette prise initiative. Qu'ils volent !

Il pouvoit voir tout Poudlard. Et même la forêt interdite qui s'étendait tout au long.

 _« Ne me laissez pas seul ! J'ai si peur des… Ténèbres… »_

Une douleur perça le crane du garçon. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi entendait-il la voix de Johnny Gill ? Et pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Il se sentait comme envahit de sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens. Il avait si mal. Tout était si contradictoire. Serait-ce le ressenti de son Ex-professeur totalement brisé par les sortilèges interdits ?

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le collège, ce terrible ressenti pris fin. Allen soupira de soulagement. Il voulait juste oublier cette histoire.

Il ne contrôlait rien. L'hippogriffe était roi. Somnolant en imaginant Lulubell criait de colère, Allen évita de justesse Lenalee fonçant à toute vitesse à la poursuite du vif d'or. Ah oui, il était sur le terrain de Quidditch.

– Allen ?!

– Que fout l'autre nabot, ici ?!

Kanda ?! Allen n'avait vraiment pas sa place.

Malheurs à lui. Le pauvre enfant avait été repéré par les professeurs et entraîneurs qui semblaient prêt à l'étriper. Il n'aimerait guère se recevoir un Stupéfix.

Leur regard glacial traduisait leur mécontentement à le voir chevaucher une créature magique potentiellement dangereuse alors qu'il était incapable de monter sur un balai correctement.

Alors qu'Allen se serrait contre sa monture, il se sentit soudainement tirer en arrière.

– Accio Allen !

Allen fut propulsé en arrière avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Lulubell qui le reposa à terre. Elle le déposa calmement à terre.

– Tu m'as fait peur. Je vais retirer cinquante point à Serpentard.

Ses camarades le regardèrent avec plus de haine que d'habitude. Il ne pensait pas cela possible.

Allen et Tom regagnèrent le collège en silence. Aucun n'était énervé mais une tension régnait depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour trouver la chambre des secrets.

La journée se termina par un cours de Potion où ils apprirent qu'ils devraient travailler la potion de ratatinage. Tom se trouva fortement intéressé. Cela lui sera probablement bien utile. Ne sait-on jamais ?

Allen fut convoqué par le directeur. Il n'avait pas apprécié pas ce que lui avait rapporté les professeurs présents au match de Quiddictch. Alors, il l'attendait de pied ferme, le visage sévère.

Lorsque le blandin entra, aucune chaleurs paternel ne l'attendait. L'absence de Dumbledore se faisait ressentir.

Armando toussota.

– Alors, Allen Walker vous vous faites encore remarquer ?

– Excusez-moi mais…

– Non, pas d'excuses. On ne cesse de vous laisser votre chance et pourtant…

– Je ne crois pas que…

– Prenez exemple sur Tom, plutôt. Il est devenu un élève si brillant et si sérieux. Une perle cet enfant.

Le peu de lumière s'éteignit des yeux de l'enfant. C'était si injuste.

Sa gorge se noua. Sa respiration se fit plus lente.

– Je ne contrôlais pas les mouvements de cet animal.

Le directeur soupira. Désespérant.

– En tous cas, c'est un avertissement pour toi ! Si j'entends encore une fois parler de toi, tu es renvoyé, tu comprends mon garçon ?

– Je suppose.

– Ce n'est pas parce que ton tuteur est Professeur ici que tu peux tout te permettre.

– Bien. Je ferai attention.

Il le pensait vraiment. Allen n'a jamais voulu créer quelconque discorde.

Juste une succession de malchance.

Il baissa légèrement la tête, honteux d'avoir pu déranger le directeur.

– Il vaut mieux pour toi. Bonne nuit.

Enfin, il pouvait se retirer.

– Demain matin, tu aideras Lulubell à nourrir les hippogriffes.

Allen s'empêcha de sourire, cela lui faisait plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

– Bonsoir, Directeur.

Aucune barrière ne se dressera devant lui. Il continuera d'avancer. Qu'importe l'objectif.

 _Quelqu'un court._

 _Il se rapproche de lui._

 _Il est son objectif._

 _Mais qui est-il ?_

— _Sauvez-moi ! Je vous en supplie._

 _Ces sanglots lui déchirent l'âme._

 _C'est tellement douloureux._

– _Aidez-moi !_

 _Il ne peut pas._

 _Il aimerait, pourtant._

 _Mais cet homme lui semble si loin._

 _Et pourtant il se rapproche._

 _Tout n'est qu'obscurité._

 _Il n'y a pas un corps animé._

 _Sauf cette silhouette qui se dessine._

 _Et ces affreux hurlements perçant le silence._

 _Pourquoi crie-t-il ?!_

 _Pourquoi ?! Ne voit-il pas que tout est mort ?!_

 _Qu'il cesse de se battre, c'est fini !_

 _C'est fini…_

– _Ne m'abandonnez pas !_

 _Son visage est à peine reconnaissable._

 _Le désespoir défigure les hommes._

– _Abandonne, Johnny !_

– _Non… Ahahahahahhhah !_

 _Un dernier hurlement dans les ténèbres…_

 _Et le silence fut._

Allen se réveilla en larme. Il tremblait encore. Grâce au soin de son maître, son sommeil était plus paisible. Mais tout à ses limites.

Professeur Johnny…

Est-il toujours interné ?

Allen continua à sangloter discrètement. Il ne voulait pas que Tom le voie dans un état de faiblesse.

Il vaincra ses émotions…

Cet ridicule… empathie… qui dévore les Hommes.

Boum Boum

 _Ah ! Pourquoi donc ai-je un cœur ? Pourquoi ?!_

Quelqu'un avait dit cela il y a bien longtemps.

 _Il avait si froid ce jour-là._

– _Si tu veux survivre, il va falloir abandonner certaines choses._

– _Ne te moque pas de moi !_

– _Pour préserver une chose, il faut sacrifier une autre chose…_

Une triste vérité qui s'abat sur des jeunes rêveurs. La vie se détruit elle-même.

Boum Boum

Il y avait un poids sur son épaule… On le secoue, semble-t-il.

– Hey ! Allen ! Je te croyais éveillé, mais tu es encore comateux !

– Tom !

– Tu vas louper ta colle !

– Oh ! Il est vrai ! Merci, Tom. C'est si… gentil de ta part ?

Tom lui sourit gentiment.

Étrange.

Il y a baleineau sous gravillons dans cette histoire.

Allen courut jusqu'à la demeure de son Professeur. Il était encore étourdi.

Ces visions étaient si étranges…

Déjà, qu'il s'était fait à ces habituelles hallucinations. Elles n'étaient pas si dérangeantes et parfois bien utile pour étudier l'âme d'un individu.

Mais ce sentiment de déjà vu… Elles sont elles des réminiscences. Mais comment pourrait-il se souvenir de ce genre d'évènement ? Probablement que son cerveau se créait tout cela. Il était sans doute un peu fou, voilà tout.

– Allen?!

– Oui ?

– Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi tôt. Bon, parfait. Archibald et Jean Boris vont être contents !

Comment nomme-t-elle ses créatures, bon sang ?!

Cette matinée estivale se trouvait peu ensoleillé et Allen grelottait.

Alors il ne refusa l'étreinte de Jean Boris.

– T'es tout doux.

Lulubell l'observait de manière presque maternelle. Il y avait quelque chose de soudainement familier.

Pourquoi sentait-il un mélange de haine et d'amour ?

Un regard félin…

Non, non, non. Il se faisait juste des illusions. Changeons de sujet.

– Professeur ?

– Hum ?

– Quelles sont ces créatures qui tirent les diligences?

– Oh ! Tu es capable de les voir. Ce sont les Sombrals. Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort sont capables de les observer.

– La mort, dites-vous…

– Je suis étonnée qu'un enfant de ton âge est déjà côtoyé ce genre de chose. Après tout les sorciers sont en paix contrairement aux moldus.

Allen préféra pas ajouter quoique ce soit sur l'ascension de Grimdelwald.

Il l'ignora et s'occupa de Marie Sixtine.

– Alors Allen, que ressens-tu lorsque tu vois les Sombrals ?

Hein ? Mais que racontait-elle ?

– De la passion… Ce sont des êtres si… mystérieux et obsédant.

Lulubell sourit de manière surprenante presque effrayante.

– La plupart des sorciers les trouvent abjectes. Ils sont synonymes de malheurs. Pour eux, les aimer serait comme apprécier la mort.

– Aimer la Mort ?

Allen frissonna.

– Oui, Aimer la mort, Allen.

Son nom sonna dans sa bouche comme du venin. Un ton si glacial…

– Aimer la mort ou aimer donner la mort ? Là est la question.

– Entends-le comme tu veux l'entendre, Allen.

Allen la regarda s 'éloigner vers Déodat, stupéfait. Son corps continuait de trembler. Il faisait si froid…

Cette femme…

Qui sait à quoi penser Allen, mais son visage s'assombrit et un rictus déforma son séraphique visage.

 _Tous seront détruits encore une fois._

Oui, Allen ne cessait d'être dérangé par des émotions contradictoires.

Certains diront qu'il possède plusieurs faces comme tout homme.

Cependant d'autre le pense pas seul dans sa tête.

Mais qui n'ait jamais balancé de divers côtés continuellement ?

Seulement, chez certains, ce sont des extrêmes.

Allen retourna en cours. Il se cogna dans l'Allée à un immense garçon axu cheveux l'avait déjà vu lors de la répartition au début de l'année.

– Excuse-moi.

– Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis Rubeus Hagrid et toi ?

– Allen Walker.

– Enchanté.

Et Allen du se servir de tous muscles pour ne pas être emporté lors de cette puissante poignée de main.

Enfin, les cours de divinations commencés.

Une jeune fille les attendait à l'entrée, habillée telle une sorcière stéréotypée, certes mais plutôt séduisante.

Allen, en particulier, ne fut pas insensible à son charme.

Elle était telle un crépuscule.

Le souvenir lointain d'un doux amour.

Un amour doux et amer.

Un amour sanglant.

La vie puis la mort.

Elle se présenta comme la Professeure de Divination et se dit beaucoup plus vieille qu'il n'y paraît. Il fallait pas se méprendre sur elle et elle l'avait annoncé dès le début.

– Professeur Kamelot. Road Kamelot.

Allen vira au rouge.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour un individu de sexe féminin.

Et pourtant cette femme avait la douce odeur d'un champ de blé d'une autre époque.

Elle le captivait. Et semblait-il, elle était toute aussi intéressée par le jeune garçon. Elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards charmants au sourire coquin.

Mais, fini de jouer.

Elle leur offrit le thé. D'après, c'était la manière la plus courante de présenter sa matière : la voyance par les feuilles du thé. Aussi stupide soit il, elle disait trouver cette coutume comique. Visiblement, elle prenait ses cours pour de simple divertissement. Donc, le jeu continuait, finalement.

Allen prenait surtout plaisir à boire son thé. De plus, le professeur avait mis à disposition divers muffins et cookies. « Pour le travail » avait-elle annoncé. Tom en était moins intrigué et commença à penser que ces cours n 'était que bouffonnerie.

À la fin du breuvage, les feuilles de Sencha s'accumulèrent et formèrent une croix. Lorsque le Professeur Kamelot s'en aperçut, son sourire ne fut que plus grand. Elle ne dit rien, et continua sa tournée afin de vérifier chacune des tasses. À la fin, elle se posta au centre de sa classe et réclama le silence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Soudainement, ses yeux se convulsèrent et se retournèrent sur eux même. Répugnant spectacle. Allen suspectait le Professeur de volontairement rendre la scène étrange et mimait la transe. Il croyait la connaître par cœur.

« – Lorsque Mort sera vaincu,

Par la cruelle musique sans vie

Le destructeur du temps s'éveillera corrompu. »

Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre lentement son souffle.

– Dans les années à venir, des étudiants périront .

Prenez gardes sorciers à votre sang impur.

Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une blague, certains apprentis sorciers préférèrent applaudir.

Allan pâlit. À la fin de ces terribles paroles, la jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se sentit d'autant plus visé.

Mais elle continua.

– L'être parfait vous détruira

Méfiez-vous des apparences

Élément déclencheur, par sa faute, les roues tourneront

Et les Morts s'enchaîneront…

Tom remarqua le bouleversement de son camarade et en fut plus qu'heureux. S'ils sont ceux qui entraîneront la mort d'élèves dans les années à venir, cela voudrait dire qu'ils auront peut-être trouvé la chambre des secrets. Rare héritage de sa fabuleuse famille.

Malheureusement pour Allen, les regards que sa professeure lui portèrent ne furent pas ignorés par ses camarades. Ils commencèrent à se méfier du garçon. Bon, il est vrai qu'il était déjà peu apprécié par sa maison, mais ce cours fragilisa ses relations avec les autres élèves. Néanmoins, certains Serpentards quant à eux, accordèrent plus d'estime au garçon. Il sera peut-être à l'origine de mort Moldu.

Quand Tom rapporta le récit à Lenalee, elle pouffa de rire. Que cela lui semblait idiot !

– Écoute, dans de nombreuses écoles de sorcellerie, les cours de Divination sont très peu reconnus. À vrai dire, très peu de sorciers possèdent un don de voyance.

– On verra bien.

– Voyons, tu ne crois pas Allen capable de quelques horreurs ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Notre professeur semblait juste… particulièrement intéressé par Allen.

– Si elle y croyait vraiment et qu'elle pensait vraiment à lui, elle aurait prévenu le directeur.

– Il est vrai.

Tom était tout de même surpris par le comportement de cette Road Kamelot. On ne fait pas de favoritisme ainsi.

Allen, effrayé, préféra se replier. Et son maître semblait tout aussi effrayé par l'absence de son disciple lors du dîner. Mais, il feignit de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il ne pouvait pas être derrière son dos en permanence .

Alors Allen fut de nouveau seul, isolé.

Il se remémora les doux souvenirs devenus amers.

 _Mana._

 _Le cirque._

 _Allen._

 _Cosimov, cette sale enflure…_

Cela semblait si lointain maintenant. Alors pourquoi s'en rappeler là.

Non, quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose d'encore plus lointain.

Mais avant le cirque il n'y avait rien.

Cependant cette Road éveillait un sentiment éloigné.

Défunt vestige d'un temps inexistant.

Sa délicate odeur de fleurs n'est que rêverie.

Boum boum

 _La trahison est la source de l'âme._

 _L'Homme ne se construit pas sans elle._

 _L'homme est autant trahit par l'autre que par soi-même._

Boum Boum

Allen se sentit brisé.

Son cœur frémissait sans raison apparente.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir mal.

 _Son cœur est un cancer qui se ronge lui-même._

Bourreau de sa propre personne, il se détruit par son amertume.

* * *

 **Donc voilà voilà. Allen réalise que ces visions sont étranges. Ce n'est pas normal de souffrir d'hallucinations, n'est-ce pas? Sinon, oui, Road est enfin arrivée et provoque pas mal de tumulte dans le cœur de votre blandin préféré. Le prochain chapitre sera assez riche en rebondissement.**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ;)**

 **Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, tout le monde :).**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Disclaimer: aucun personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Allen travailla non stop sur le loup garou. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette page 394… Elle le hantait depuis ce cours du Professeur Tyki. Oh non, il n'avait pas rabâché sur celle-ci. Mais il leur avait donné une dissertation sur les lycanthropes. Il lui fallait se renseigner un maximum. Ces créatures seraient des hommes prenant la forme d'un loup lors des nuits de pleines lunes. Bien qu'ils gardent un aspect humanoïde. Il s'agit donc d'une transformation involontaire à contrario des Animagi qui, eux sont capables de prendre forme animale selon leur désir. ET garder leur conscience humaine. Ainsi, des hommes simplement victimes d'un maléfice perdraient le contrôle et ne répond qu'à leur pitoyable instinct animal. Ils deviennent de vulgaires bêtes à leurs dépens.

Si misérable.

Pouvait-on encore les considérer comme Homme ?

Allen ne considéra la question pendant 1 milliseconde.

Bien sûr qu'ils sont Hommes. Ils perdent juste leur précieuse humanité pendant une nuit.

Cependant, l'humanité était-elle si précieuse ? Les humains n'étaient-ils pas plus « animaux » que les animaux eux-mêmes ?

Soupirant tristement, Allen jeta un coup d'oeil à ce que lui avait confié Tom. Des documents… Rien de particulièrement louche. Il semble travailler sur les Maledictus.

« Une **Maledictus** est une femme atteinte d'une malédiction de sang. Cette malédiction transforme l'individu atteint en une créature et se transmet de mère en fille »

Le blandin frissonna d'horreur. Quelle horreur ! Et cela ne touche que les femmes… Quelle malédiction sexiste.

Pourtant Allen avait déjà rêvé de devenir Dragon ou Corbeau. Perdre son humanité, ne répondre qu'à son désir… Non, Allen n'avait jamais visualisé les choses comme cela. Beaucoup d'animaux avaient une part « humaine ». Bon, leur comportement est bestial mais… Probablement que le scandale ultime dans cette histoire était simplement le « malgré eux ».

Malgré eux. Malgré nous. Malgré lui…

Nous devons toujours rester maître de soi. C'est bien cela être humain. Nous avons la parole, l'éthique…

Allen, bien que reniant cette part de lui-même, possède bien évidemment une part plus sombre ne répondant qu'à la haine. Néanmoins, grâce à Mana, n'est-il pas devenu un charmant jeune garçon ?

Il finit par sombrer dans un lourd et tendre sommeille.

…

Un rayon de soleil éclaira son doux visage n'exprimant qu'innocence.

Allen ouvrit les yeux.

Déjà le matin ?

Il s'étira calmement avant de se blottir dans ses draps.

Ses draps.

Il sursauta.

Il était dans son lit !

Impossible ! Et son devoir ? Et le dîner ?

Son ventre grogna.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti la faim.

Mais il fallait bien vaincre la culpabilité, un jour.

Timcanpy lui fonça dessus et se frotta à sa joue.

Par son mouvement, il chassa toutes les ténébreuses « chimères » tournant autour d'Allen.

Oui, Allen vivait bien sa malédiction grâce au remède de son maître. Cependant, tous ces êtres qui le hantent…Et leurs voix qui l'atteignent tout de même. Cependant, il remarqua que s'il consommait une plus grande quantité de potion recommandé (la première fois, il avait une erreur dans son dosage), il en voyait moins. Alors… Il en avait déduit qu'elles étaient finalement bien le produit de sa malédiction et non de sa folie.

Le balafré se leva et observa son paisible compagnon.

Tom avait passé le reste de la journée avec d'autres Serpentards.

Il formait son groupe visiblement. Allen grinça, vexé.

Il n'avait pas intérêt à révéler quoique ce soit sur leur secret et leur but actuel. Bien sûr, Allen n'avait pas oublié qu'il devrait bel et bien arrêter Tom dans sa folie. Il ne causera la mort de personne.

Il ne comprenait pas son délire pour les Sangs Purs.

Pourquoi cette obsession ? Les dits « Sang de Bourbe » sont tous aussi compétents que n'importe quel sorcier.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui réveilla le petit Tom. Il était temps de déjeuner.

« Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que le Professeur Lulubell soit malheureusement décédée »

Allen s'étouffa avec sa tartine alors que Tom resta silencieux. Lenalee ne put s'empêcher un couinement. Dumbledore ferma les yeux, profondément attristé.

– Ce fut un professeur talentueux…

Le directeur Dippet l'interrompu. Ce n'était pas à lui de prononcer le discours.

– Elle sera rapidement remplacée, et vos cours reprendront leurs cours normales.

On pouvait entendre le fameux Rubeus Hagrid reniflait et sanglotait. Peut-être massif mais hyperémotive.

Allen tremblait. Il s'était attaché à la jeune femme. Parfois, il l'avait étrangement haï, certes mais que pendant un court laps de temps… Hier encore, il l'aidait à bichonner les hippogriffes…

Sa gorge se noua, et des larmes silencieuses se dessinèrent sur son visage.

Tom tenta de « jouer le jeu » et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

La mort n'est qu'un passage, aurait-il pu dire. Mais il ne put. La Mort est effrayante. Elle détruit tout et ne laisse aucun survivant.

Alors il ne dit rien. Un long silence irradia la pièce. Comment une telle horreur a-t-elle pu avoir lieu ? Mais il n'était pas temps à la réflexion. Les cours n'allaient pas être annulés pour « ça » . Visiblement, le directeur Armando semblait contrarié. Ces sentiments envers la plupart des autres professeurs étaient indescriptibles. Il paraissait avoir tout autant avoir confiance en leurs compétences que les haïr. Comme un vieux ressentiment… Pourtant Lulubell était une innocente jeune femme, venant de la maison Serdaigle et respectée de tous.

Kanda frôla le blandin encore en larme avant de grimacer du fait de sa faiblesse.

– Fais pas le gamin, le nabot.

Tristement, Allen partit à son cours de métamorphose où le Professeur Dumbledore les attendaient.

Afin de compléter le cours du Professeur mikk, leur professeur de métamorphose exposa l'histoire des Animagi. Ainsi devenir un animagus serait compliqué et tout animagus doit être déclaré. Allen soupira, cela avait l'air si compliqué. Il se limitera à ses pouvoirs actuels. Tom écoutait sereinement se faisant probablement la réflexion que devoir se déclarer était chose ennuyante.

– Pour ce faire, formez une image mentale aussi précise que possible de votre corps humain. Cela devrait suffire à déclencher la transformation, mais ne paniquez pas si celle-ci n'intervient pas immédiatement. Avec le temps, vous parviendrez à passer de votre forme humaine à votre forme animale à volonté, et ce, en visualisant simplement la créature en question. Les Animagi les plus aguerris peuvent se transformer sans l'aide de leur baguette magique.

Impressionnant. Allen leur tire son chapeau. Dommage qu'il n'en possédait pas. À la fin du cours, Tom partit rejoindre ses autres amis. Allen fit semblant de ne pas en être vexé. Mais Tom savait très bien que margé le fait qu'il jouait clairement les durs (il faut dire que le Allen qu'il avait rencontré était un petit garçon fragile et timide, le genre à se faire rapidement écraser), Allen avait mal. Au fond, il l'avait besoin de Tom. Tom ne se le cachait pas qu'il avait senti qu'Allen se détournait peu à peu de lui, et qu'il tentait de prendre un peu le contrôle du volant, mais il n'y arrivera jamais. Certes, il refuse son surnom signe qu'il ne souhaitait pas entrer dans cette histoire, néanmoins, Tom allait jouer sur le sentiment de dépendance qu'il pouvait engendrer chez lui. Bientôt il rampera à ses pieds.

Allen quitta la salle et tomba nez à nez avec un certain rouquin.

– Bonjour, Lavi.

Lavi et lui se côtoyaient très peu du fait de leur deux ans de différence. Mais il était sans mentir un garçon charmant et dynamique.

– Salut Allen ! T'as pas l'air en forme, dis-moi.

Il s'abstint de rajouter qu'Allen n'avait jamais l'air bien dans son assiette.

– Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

– N'hésite pas me parler si besoin. Je suis grand, je suis roux, j'ai juste un œil, je suis à Serdaigle, donc tu peux me faire confiance.

Allen se demanda s'il fallait rire. Mais à la vue de son sourire, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Alors, il mit tous les efforts du monde à rire.

– Ahahaha !

– …

– Ah…

– Bon, plus sérieusement, Allen, cette femme… Lulubel...Tu ne trouves pas cela louche ? J'ai entendu de drôle conversations, tu sais. Il semble qu'elle ait été assassinée.

Allen le regarda bêtement un instant avant que son cerveau se reconnecta. Ses neurotransmetteurs avaient atteint la fente synaptique. Tout allait bien.

– Pourquoi me dire ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu t'attends à ce que je mène l'enquête avec toi ? Et puis, je ne vois pas comment Lulubel aurait pu mourir si on le lui avait pas forcé la main.

Lavi le contempla un instant, surpris. Lulubel était jeune certes,( quoique Lavi avait des doutes sur son appartenance à une certaine famille possédant une longue longévité) mais les causes naturelles pouvaient être envisageable. Les sorciers possèdent généralement une plus grande résistante mais n'étaient tout de même pas invincible.

– Tu la connaissais bien, non ?

– Non.

– Tu as été collé plusieurs fois avec elle.

Le blandin rougit, honteux.

Lavi lui sourit chaleureusement. Il avait conscience du manque de confiance et d'estime de soi que pouvait ressentir ce garçon.

– Je crois en toi, Allen. Et je sais que tu peux m'aider à résoudre certains mystères.

Pourtant Allen savait. Lavi aurait beau lui montrait une affection tendre et confiante, Allen savait que le rouquin connaissait son secret, ou du moins qu'il était appliqué dans des affaires suspectes. Mais peut-être le croyait-il capable de dépasser tout ça. Peut-être le pensait-il plus victime qu'il ne l'était. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est manipulé le pauvre ». Alors Allen adressa un sourire vide à son interlocuteur. Lavi sentit les frissons parcoururent son dos. Effrayant. Il lui semblait discuter avec un mort.

– Ne me fais jamais confiance, Lavi.

Et il le quitta, tête baissa Lavi resta figé de surprise. Allen ne pouvait avoir confiance en Allen, et personne d'autres non plus.

Allen passa la journée seul avec ses pensées. Et il se rendit comte que la solitude à long terme était extrêmement pénible voire douloureuse. Ses pensées tournaient en rond dans son esprit. Il s'énerve seul, et il rit seul aussi. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Cependant, cela durait trop. Et Allen n'aimait pas discuter trop longtemps avec Allen, Alors il espéra un e rencontre. Qu'importe. Lenalee, Son maître ou même cet abruti de Kanda. Néanmoins, ce ne fut aucunes des personnes auxquelles il pensa avec qui il finit pas avoir une interaction. Il se cogna en effet, lorsqu'il était trop occupé à lire sur l'évolution de la magie noire dans le monde (et comment la contrer ), et ses affaires se déversèrent au sol. Il eut un réflexe digne de son lui d'origine et s'excusa, rouge, tout en bredouillant.

– Je suis sincèrement désolé. Pardonnez ma maladresse…

Il finit par relever la tête et découvrit un visage efféminé bien que masculin . Ce garçon ne lui était pas inconnu mais Allen ne parvenait pas assembler ses idées. Et il resta béa.

– Ce n'est rien, Allen.

Il lui sourit. Allen avait oublié à cause de Tom que l'on pouvait sourire de cette manière-là.

– Je vais t'aider à ramasser.

– Merci…

Il n'osait pas lui redemander son nom.

– Tu es le copain de Kanda ?

Peu à ses souvenirs revenaient. Mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi Alma se mit à rougir au terme « copain ». Il ne l'avait utilisé avec aucun sous-entendus n'ayant pas conscience du réel type de relation que ces garçons pouvaient entretenir.

– On peut dire ça, he he.

Après avoir finit de ramasser les livres, Alma s'empêcha de lui faire remarquer que son intérêt pour la magie noire lui semblait malsain. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu cette pensée s'il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor et non d'un Serpentard. Il ne fallait pas avoir de préjugé. Allen avait l'air d'être un type bien.

– La prochaine fois Allen, ça te dirait d'assister à notre match de quidditch ? C'est les Serpentards qui jouent contre nous dans une semaine.

– Ah…

Allen ne s'était jamais intéressé à la chose et n'était pas plus au courant. Pourtant Lenalee les avait harcelés avec ce sujet. Il soupira avant de reprendre d'un ton neutre qu'il voulait doux.

– Je viendrai Al… Ma.

Il avait buté sur la première syllabe, mais il s'en souvenait enfin.

– Merci beaucoup, Allen ! Tu vas voir Kanda va battre votre équipe.

– Je l'espère…

À la vue du regard d'Alma, il avait fait une erreur. Il ne devait pas espérer que l'équipe de sa maison perde même si c'était positif pour la personne avec qui il discutait.

Et Alma disparut rapidement de sa vue. Ce fut un bref échange mais Allen s'en trouva revigoré.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque espérant y trouver au repos mais fut interrompu par de longs et embêtants sanglots. Qui donc pouvaient se permettre de et pleurer et renifler aussi bruyamment ?! Vaincu par son humanité, il changea de direction à la recherche du malheureux. La Nausée lui monta aux narines pour des raisons inconnues. Pourquoi porter secours à un inconnu ? C'était normal, les Hommes (moldus ou sorciers doivent s'entraider… Mais n'est-ce pas un peu hypocrite ?

Il le trouva là. Assis sur des escaliers penaud, les cheveux hirsutes, le nez et les yeux rougis comme s'il avait bu trop de Bièraubeurre. Finalement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un inconnu.

— Rubeus!

– Allen… Sniffffff.

Ils se connaissaient à peine, leurs rencontre n'étant pas plus complète que celle Grippe-Sou et George. Et pourtant, Allen avait de la peine pour ce garçon hyperémotif avec une taille et une corpulence hors norme. Le blandin s'assit à ses côtés et fit apparaître un mouchoir ou plutôt des mouchoirs.

– Qu'il y a-t-il, ?

Il lui tapota doucement son immense épaule en signe de soutien. Ou de réconfort, il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il voulait.

– Professeur… Lulubel…

C'est tout ce que comprit le pauvre Allen dans cette marée ce chagrin. Au nom de Lulubel son cœur fit un bond il l'avait déjà oublié. Allen se tut et blanchit soudainement. Il avait vraiment la nausée et cela allait mal se finir.

– Allen ?

Hagrid remarqua le silence anormal de son camarade et finit par s'en inquiéter.

– Je vais… bien. Juste un peu fiévreux.

– Mais avec la magie, on peut guérir ces vulgaires maladies rapidement.

– Il y a des maladies qui ne soignent pas.

– Mais voyons ne dit pas n'importe quoi Allen.

— Comme la mort.

Allen avait lâché ces derniers mots sans le vouloir. Stupide.

Et Hagrid se remit à pleurer de plus bel. Et Allen s'endormit à bout de force contre l'épaule de son camarade.

– Je suis désolé, Rubeus, avait-il soupiré.

Mais pourquoi s'excuser ? Pourquoi, Allen ? Pourquoi…

Dix heures.

Feuilles qui tombent sans peur.

Allen ouvrit soudainement les yeux, en sueur. Quand s'était-il endormi ? Il releva la tête et remarqua le soleil déjà levé depuis des heures.

Oh non ! Il allait être en retard… Mais il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui. Allen soupira de soulagement.

– Tu te réveilles enfin ?!

Allen sursauta au point de se cogner. Pour qui se prenait-il pour arriver aussi brusquement et élevait la voix avec tant de zèle ?!

— Tom…

– Franchement Allen, T'assoupir dans les bras de ce gros benêt d'Hagrid, ce n'est pas possible !

– Ne sois pas méchant avec Rubeus, je t'en prie…

Sa voix se brisa. Il avait si mal. Ses membres étaient douloureux de la tête au pied. Il avait fait un triathlon ou quoi ? Il se sentit haletait.

Tom s'approcha de lui et sa figure se figea face à celle du blandin. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa bouche. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer. Les yeux de Tom étaient on ne peut plus vides. Son regard noir était tel un trou de vers. Allen s'empourpra, gêné. Tom aussi avait un teint de porcelaine. Fragile poupée sans cœur.

– Tu as l'air si malade, Allen.

Il est vrai que le garçon se trouvait pâle et bouillant mais qu'importe. Tom caressa furtivement les épaules du balafré d'un geste ininterprétable. Allen tremblait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ne le touche. Il frissonna de dégoût et repoussa Tom au loin.

– C'est quoi ton problème ?

– Je teste ta vigilance.

Il s'agissait seulement de cela ? Alors tout allait bien.

– Comme tu as loupé le déjeuné, je t'ai amené des croissants, Allen.

Le garçon resta un instant figé et tremblotant avant de le remercier. Tom avait des bons côtés finalement.

– Mange bien, et sois prêt pour tout à l'heure. Et surtout, n'oublie pas ta baguette. On se retrouve cet après-midi, _là-bas_.

Il partit, un sourire lugubre au visage. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille.

Devrait-il demander conseil à son maître ? Jamais ! Comment avait-il pu penser à une telle chose ?! Allen paniquait seul dans sa chambre tout en mangeant les croissantes. Il commençait à retrouver l'appétit. Mais il savait bien que son estomac n'allait pas durer.

Tom l'attendait près de _la salle._ Allen s'en doutait qu'il souhaitât cela.

– Alors, Tom, pour ce genre de chose, tu ne demandes pas à tes autres amis de t'aider ?

Il appuya bien sur son prénom, un sourire malicieux au visage.

– Tu es vexé ? Je n'ai pas que toi dans la vie, Allen.

Allen cessa de sourire et le regarda l'air grave. Aucun regard noir. Tom était parfaitement neutre.

– Néanmoins, je pense, Allen, que tu es mon meilleur ami.

Pris au dépourvu, Allen rougit et il détourna les yeux, vaincu.

Tom avait gagné.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le blandin remarqua un paquet blanc de grande taille sur la table dite « d'opération ».

Il s'en approcha lentement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'envie de vomir le prit aux tripes et l'enfant dût se retenir à la table afin de ne pas flancher. Par maladresse, il découvrit la chose du drap blanc qui la recouvrait. Ce n'était pas un paquet blanc.

Une femme.

Des yeux dorés à jamais éteints.

Une chevelure blonde couvrant sa poitrine.

Et un teint pâle penchant vers le verdâtre : la couleur d'un mort.

Cette fois-ci, Allen tomba et hurla.

Lulubel, évidemment.

Le cri du garçon perça le silence de la salle, perturbant Tom dans ses réflexions. Il leva soudainement sa baguette.

– Silencio !

Et Allen perdit sa voix mais continua de mimer la terreur.

Tom se dirigea vers lui et le força à regarder la défunte dans les yeux.

– Calme-toi, Allen ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet.

Remarquant que la respiration du blandin reprenait un rythme normal, il le fit sortir du silence.

Il se tourna vers lui, décomposé.

– Tu l'as tuée.

– Non, Allen, je ne l'ai pas tuée.

– Mais alors…

– J'ai juste récupérer le corps.

Allen se retint de dire « Ah bah ça va alors » et se demanda comment avait-il pu le voler.

– Bon Allen, tes questions seront pour plus tard. Je ne parvins toujours pas à créer un semblant d'Inferi avec ce corps. Grâce à toi, je commence à réussir avec les petits animaux mais avec un être humain… C'est une autre histoire.

Allen réalisa soudainement ce qu'il venait de faire. Bien sûr que c'était Tom qui l'avait embarqué là-dedans mais c'était bien lui qui possédait cette capacité morbide. Super pour son CV.

Il ne voulait pas. Tout d'abord son œil gauche le brûlait. Et puis, au nom de Lulubel, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

– Allen !

– Non !

Comme la première fois qu'il y fut confronté, Allen recula.

 _Puis le garçon sombra dans un profond sommeil  
_

Qui donc chantait dans sa tête ?!

 _Les flammes parmi les cendres qu'ils respiraient  
Flottaient une par une sur son doux visage gonflé  
Des milliers de rêves se sont accrochés à la terre_

Perturbé, Allen recommença à trembler. Il sortit malgré lui sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sort sans vraiment comprendre.

– Immemores suae obstare industriae spatium, et venite ad me Domine piano!

Depuis quand parlait-il le latin ? Depuis peu.

Les mains moites de sueur, il rangea sa baguette et admira le piano aux couleurs inversées apparaître devant lui. Tom resta figé ne connaissant aucun permettant de téléporter un objet de cette manière.

Et Allen se mit à jouer sans hésiter une seconde de plus.

 _Puis le garçon sombra dans un profond sommeil  
Les flammes parmi les cendres qu'ils respiraient  
Flottaient une par une sur son doux visage gonflé  
Des milliers de rêves se sont accrochés à la terre_

Et la main de Lulubel trembla.

 _Toi qui resplendissais lorsque tu fus venu au monde  
Au cœur de la nuit tes yeux argentés se mettent à trembler  
Combien de millions d'années se sont écoulés  
Depuis que mes prières s'en sont retournées à la terre ?_

Ses membres recommencèrent à bouger.

 _Je continue de prier  
Pour que vous puissiez donner de l'amour à cette enfant  
Et pour que vous puissiez déposer un baiser sur ces mains jointes_

Lulubel se mit debout face à Allen, le regard toujours aussi vide. Allen crut voir des larmes perlaient sur sa joue porcelaine mais c'était lui qui pleurait.

Qu'avait-il fait, bon sang ?!

Il continua de jouer. Lulubel s'approcha du musicien et… s'écroula. La magie s'arrêtait là.

– Ah,ah,ah,ahah!

Tom frappa son camarade pour le faire taire. Mais Allen continua de sangloter et convulsait tel un épileptique.

Des images plus sordides les unes que les autres défilaient dans son esprit.

Et il régurgita son déjeuner.

Tom remit le corps à sa place ainsi que le drap d'un petit coup de baguette. Il était parfaitement calme. Il comprenait maintenant le Professeur Kamelot.

Puis il se tourna vers son ami, et l'allongea délicatement le sol. Il allait devoir nettoyer ces saletés maintenant.

Il remarqua les larmes pourpres de son camarade et les essuya.

Lorsqu'Allen rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours au même endroit mais Tom avait lavé ce qu'il restait des croissants.

– Tom, il faut arrêter ça ! Ce n'est plus possible.

– Non ! On continuera d'avancer sur ce chemin dorénavant !

Allen se releva, non sans difficulté et lui fit face, les yeux pleins de rages. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom se demanda si Allen pouvait être dangereux même pour lui. Certes, il le dépassait dans toutes les matières et exerçait une domination psychologique non négligeable. Néanmoins, Allen avait ce potentiel caché qui ne ressortait qu'en cas de crise.

– Ce n'est plus possible, Tom ! Je ne sais pas où tu vas, mais je ne veux pas fricoter avec des cadavres plus longtemps.

– Je n'avais entendu parler de cas où la magie passait à travers la musique. Quoique, il me semble qu'un certain Néah…

– Tais-toi !

Essoufflé, Allen écrasa Tom contre le mur. Il ne tenait pas baguette, il ne comptait pas le défier avec de la magie.

– Que vas-tu me demander par la suite, hein, Tom ?!

– Nous devons trouver la chambre des secrets ensemble !

Tom le regarda fixement, gardant parfaitement son sang froid.

Il avait oublié. Il lui avait promis.

– La chambre des secrets…

– Je suis convaincu qu'elle existe.

– Mais tu as formé un groupe avec d'autres Serpentards, je suis sûr qu'ils seront beaucoup plus enchantés de le faire.

Allen s'était soudainement calmé. Il se débarrassait lâchement de ses responsabilités sur les autres. Brusquement, il avait perdu toute motivation. Courage, envie, désir, joie de vivre… Il sentait son cœur battre beaucoup plus lentement comme s'il s'arrêtait. Il allait mourir. Il voulait mourir.

— Seul toi peut m'aider. Les autres sont beaucoup trop faibles. Des sales momignards fils à papa.

Allen grimaça, et se tût pendant de longues secondes. Tom ne s'exprimait jamais de cette manière.

 _Mana, que devrais-je faire ? Mana._

 _Continue d'avancer, ne t'arrête jamais, me diras-tu._

 _Je veux juste que tout s'arrête. Si seulement tout ça pouvait se terminer._

 _Si je pouvais seulement dormir. Dormir. Juste dormir._

 _« Venge-toi de ce monde injuste et cruel, Allen. Oubli la médiocre morale de Mana. »_

 _Mais…_

 _« Personne n'a à t'imposer une façon d'être »_

 _« N'oublie pas qui tu es et ce que tu as été »_

– Allen ?

Le jeune garçon sentait un étrange flux se propageait dans ses veines. Il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Il cacha son visage de sa main ganté et ria sombrement. Il sentait son visage se déchirait sous l'effort du sourire.

C'était tellement ridicule.

– Et maintenant tu en ris, Allen ? Décidément, je ne te comprendrais jamais.

Même sans le regarder, Allen pouvait sentir Tom sourire. Il avait compris.

Une légère lueur ambre brillait dans les yeux du jeune sorcier. Tom n'en fut pas plus surpris.

– Ok, Allen. On fera ça ensemble et tu ne me trahiras jamais, d'accord ?

Allen se retint de rire encore plus fort. Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme s'il était diminué ?

– D'accord, Tom.

Tom profitait visiblement de l'état second de son camarade. Le petit Jedusor s'approcha doucement de son camarade avant de délicatement prendre sa main dans la sienne. Bien évidemment, Allen se remit à rougir ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait.

– Et maintenant faisons un pacte de sang.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour que jamais nous nous trahisons l'un et l'autre.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je te dénoncerais pas.

– On ne sait jamais.

Tom savait très bien que dès le lendemain, Allen le prendrait en horreur et tenterait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il était d'un tempérament bipolaire ou avait plusieurs personnalités, Tom ne savait pas vraiment.

Amusé, Allen leva son bras droit et s'entailla profondément le poignet avec sa courte baguette d'aubépine. Tom fut surpris. Alors, il savait ce qu'il en était ? Son sourire n'en fut que plus large. Il avait raison de le choisir en ami ce jour-là. Tom l'imita et entrelaça sa main afin que leur sang fusionne. Il fut dégoûté de remarquer le plaisir qu'Allen prenait à chaque contact. Répugnant.

– Je promets de t'être fidèle, Tom et de ne jamais te trahir.

– De même, Allen, je te serais loyal.

Une lumière blanche illumina leurs visages enfantins.

Et leurs sangs ne firent qu'un. Une minuscule fiole triangulaire et dorée apparut. Tom s'empressa de la récupérer. Allen semblait épuiser.

Il était grand temps de dormir.

* * *

 **Alors oui, tout est un peu chamboulé. J'ai hésité à mettre la mort de Lulubel aussi tôt. Et Allen qui ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut...**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Encore une fois, je ne garantis pas que je publierai le prochain chapitre rapidement. Entre les examens et les problèmes personnels, nous avons tous une vie fatigante.**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alors bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Voilà un petit chapitre déjà près depuis la dernière publication (merci les vacances :))**

 **merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: aucun personnages ne m'appartiennent (ni le scénario de base)**

* * *

Lorsqu'Allen se réveilla, des douleurs irradiaient chacun de ses membres. Tout lui semblait flou. Il remarqua au son poignet droit était bandé. Pourpre. La blessure saignait encore. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Qu'avait-il fait hier ?

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il devait être 7 heures.

Il s'étira, encore diminué et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Décidé à se réveiller, il prit une douche froide. Propre et vêtu, il s'apprêta à brosser ses dents. Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné, mais gardons cela comme un grossier détail.

Il fixa la grande plaque de verre.

Miroir.

Il lâcha brusquement sa brosse à dent.

Ce reflet… imparfait.

Allen était convaincu d'exprimer une neutralité sans faille et pourtant, le garçon en face de lui souriait avec perversion. Ses yeux d'une couleur or rappela le regard de Satan sur certaines illustrations visibles dans les livres pour enfants.

Sueur. Palpitation.

Finalement, ses dents ne connaîtront pas le bonheur du lavage.

Encore effrayé, il s'assit, tremblant, dans son lit afin de préparer ses affaires pour les cours.

Ce n'est rien. Juste une hallucination.

Désœuvrée, Allen se força à sourire pour cacher sa peine. À lui-même.

Un bruit le fit tressaillir. Tom s'était levé. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement si peur de lui ? Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus frémir devant lui.

— Bonjour, Allen.

Il souriait. Les autres pourraient dire qu'il souriait innocemment avec bienveillance. Mais Allen entendait son rire machiavélique détruire ses tympans. Il se recroquevilla.

– Tom…

Ses yeux étaient élargis par la terreur.

– Qu'a-t-on fait hier ?

Oui, hier après-midi, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans une salle secrète obscure remplis d'obscènes objets, qu'avaient-ils fait ?

– Qu'a-t-on fait hier, Tom ?!

– Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

– Non.

Tom Jedusor ricana de non surprise. Allen était si prévisible.

– On a…

– On a quoi ?

Amusant.

– Ensemble, nous avons fait un pacte de sang afin de nous promettre de jamais nous trahir.

– Seulement cela ?

Un rictus apparut sur le visage du garçon apeuré il y a encore un instant.

– Certes, je ne peux te trahir mais toi aussi.

Tom grimaça. Il avait raison, évidemment. Actuellement, ce n'était pas dérangeant. Dans tous les cas, n'y l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait entraver l'autre.

Allen jouait la comédie. Il n'était pas si sûr de lui. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle connerie ?! Il devait arrêter Tom. Et maintenant, ils allaient devoir jouer les meilleurs amis.

 _C'est de ta faute._

 _Tu as été emporté par tes désirs malsains._

 _Si tu veux être moral, contrôle tes pulsions._

– Ce n'est pas tout. Tu as réussi à ramener un instant un corps à la vie avec de la musique.

Boum Boum.

– Impossible…

– C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait hier.

– Non. Un défunt ne peut être ramené à la « vie ». Tu peux ranimer l'enveloppe charnelle mais jamais redonner la vie.

Allen le regarda gravement avant de soupirer longuement. C'était fini. Son innocence était brisée. Il était un monstre. Un abject mage noir.

Au cours de divination, Le Professeur Kamelot leur enseignait comment interpréter l'alignement des étoiles comme la forme des feuilles de thés. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils aborderont le thème du rêve un peu plus tard mais qu'il sera le sujet central.

À la fin du cours, elle fit apparaître un chat avec sa baguette. Sublime. Road sembla au bord des larmes.

– En hommage à ma collègue, Lulubel.

Tous les élèves se turent, légèrement attristés. Ils n'avaient toujours pas vu le remplaçant.

Alors que les enfants quittaient la salle, Le professeur retint le jeune Serpentard et attendit que tous les autres élèves disparaissent de sa vue.

Il l'observa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui voulait.

– Hmmm ?

– Alors c'est toi…

Encore une fois, il crut voir des gouttelettes perlaient le long de ses yeux améthystes.

– Tu es enfin revenu…

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de semer la discorde.

Road savait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire cela. Elle était professeur maintenant. Elle était enfin devenue une sorcière honorable et respectable.

Bien sûr ces vices d'antan lui manquer parfois. Période nostalgique. Mais peut-être que dans sa prochaine vie, elle redeviendra comme avant. Si elle a une vie future.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tenter une douce et innocente caresse sur son bras.

– Fais attention à toi. Si jamais, il se passe des choses étranges, je suis là.

Allen eut soudainement envie de lui demander où était passé la petite fille cruelle et joueuse qu'elle avait pu être, mais il se rappela qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu avant. Il se l'était imaginé ainsi, c'est tout.

– Professeur…

Elle souriait avec malice et le laissa partir en lui demandant de tout oublier. Elle hésita à lui lancer « oubliette » mais il fallait assumer sa faiblesse. Elle a craqué. Il est juste que les temps seront durs pour cet enfant. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'il perde la raison, une deuxième fois.

À moins qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard.

Tom l'avait attendu. Allen espérait qu'il n'a rien entendu. Cela restera leur petit secret. Ayant totalement retrouvé ses esprits, la blandin décida de s'informer réellement concernant ce fameux pacte.

– Tom. Avons-nous réellement commis une telle chose ?

Il lui montre le résultat. Allen aimait cette pierre à l'aspect rosé. Mais il n'était pas question seulement d'ornement et de beauté.

– Tu as profité de mes instants de faiblesses pour me lier à toi à tout jamais.

– Ce n'est pas comme si, tu avais l'intention de me trahir, n'est-ce pas, Allen ?

Après une courte pause, Allen se reprit, souriant.

– Non, il est vrai. Mais si les choses évoluent nous serions bien embêtés.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère.

À la vue de son expression sadique, Allen comprit, qu'actuellement, il sera le seul ennuyé par ce pacte. Les dés sont lancés.

Tom le quitta finalement pour ses autres camarades Serpentards. Le balafré ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Voulait-il trouver la chambre des secrets ou non ? Il fallait bien qu'il se décide un jour.

En colère, il retourna à la bibliothèque avant d'entamer son cours de sortilège avec le Professeur Tapp. Il devait trouver des informations sur le sortilège d'allégresse. Rendre quelqu'un heureux par un simple sort. Cela paraît si facile, beaucoup plus facile que chez les médecins moldus.

– Félix l'abeille… Hmm…

– Bonjour, Allen !

Le jeune garçon se retourna, surpris, sur le point de sursauter, et découvrit une jeune fille charmante.

– Lenalee, cela faisait longtemps.

Elle lui avait manqué. Sa douceur féminine… Telle une grande sœur, elle était toujours prête à écouter ses amis et à les protéger. C'était si beau. Malgré tout, Allen ne s'était jamais réellement confié à elle. Son cœur demeure un mystère aussi bien que les autres que pour lui-même.

— Comment vas-tu ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres, inquiète. Allen avait toujours cet air si maladif.

– J'ai entendu des rumeurs étranges sur toi Allen.

– Ce n'est rien. C'est juste Ro… Le Professeur Kamelot qui a semé le doute dans leur esprit. Mais qu'importe.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Mais oui, Lenalee, tu t'en fais toujours trop.

Elle le serra dans ses bras à la recherche d'une chaleur fraternelle. Mais il était froid.

Elle le lâcha surprise. Allen la dévisagea sans comprendre.

Deux fois dans la journée que des femmes le câlinaient. Ce style de contact aurait sûrement fait plus plaisir à Tom qu'à lui.

– Qu'il y a-t-il Lenalee ?

– Ah,aha… Tu es incroyablement froid.

Il rit, agréablement surpris. Qu'elle pouvait être niaise !

– Tu es toujours une des premières de ta classe ?

– Je suis la première !

– Comme Tom…

Il s'assit, livre en main, afin d'étudier rapidement. Lenalee, d'un autre avis, s'amusa à faire tourner ses pages à l'aide la magie. Et Allen fit semblant de trouver cela drôle. Il était épuisé, et Lenalee qui avait visiblement besoin d'affection n'était réellement pas la bienvenue. Alors qu'il y avait seulement quelque seconde, il avait été incroyablement heureux de la voir.

– Lenalee, s'il te plaît…

Elle s'interrompit et soupira calmement. Elle ne voulait pas voir Allen s'enfermer dans un livre. Il était si irritable et renfermé en ce moment que cela l'inquiétait. Il lui rappelait presque un certain Kanda.

Lorsqu'Allen arriva en cours, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés y comprit le Professeur. Allen était en retard. Encore. Mais où était Tim quand on avait besoin de lui ?!

– Excuse-moi, Allen, mais ce n'est plus possible. Je crains de devoir retirer 50 points à Serpentard.

Allen grommela, énervé de l'hypocrisie du Professeur il feignait le remord. Qu'il fasse un choix, cet idiot ! Qu'on lui retire des points ou que l'on le plaigne mais non les deux à la fois.

Tom était assis au côté d'un autre Serpentard dont Allen ne connaissait même pas le non. Il avait beau se forcer à respecter tout être vivant sur terre, son manque d'intérêt pour ses abjects camarades de classe était visible.

 _Ton image de gentil garçon s'effrite, Allen._

 _Silencio._

Il se mit par dépit en groupe avec une Gryffondor du nom de Mary. Elle ne semblait guère appréciée sa compagnie. Un serpentard. Avec des cheveux blancs. Une cicatrice anormale. Des gants malgré le beau temps. Et un sourire plus faux que jamais. De plus, elle avait entendu des choses non rassurantes sur ce garçon.

Allen remarqua rapidement son malaise. Étrangement cela l'apaisa. Il ne se mit pas en colère. C'était normal qu'elle ait peur. Il ne savait pas lui-même comment interpréter cette dernière pensée, mais un sourire apparût sur son visage, malgré lui.

– As-tu déjà étudié ce sortilège, Mary ?

– Heu… Oui.

– Bien.

Il sortit sa baguette, médita un instant et la pointa vers elle.

– Du calme, que comptes-tu faire au juste ?!

L'œil brillant de curiosité, Allen lança le sort d'allégresse sur sa voisine. Ce n'était pas ce qu'attendait son Professeur. Néanmoins, Allen n'hésita pas une seconde. Il fallait qu'il sache le résultat. Moment unique où ce garçon eut confiance en lui. Il n'arrivera rien à cette Gryffondor.

La sérotine atteignit rapidement les fentes synaptiques, et Mary sembla plonger dans un état d'euphorie enviable.

– Allen, tu n'es pas si méchant, en réalité.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait.

 _Je suis un monstre, maintenant._

Et elle lui renvoya son sort. Alors pour la première fois, Allen fut heureux. C'en était trop pour son mésencéphale où l'activité dopaminergique s'intensifia. Il n'avait jamais connu l'allégresse il n'était pas prêt.

Il fut pris d'un fou rire traduisant son immense bonheur. Tapp intervint, retira des points aux deux maisons et fit transporter Allen à l'infirmerie le temps qu'il se calme.

Mary le crut fou. Ils avaient bien raisons sur son compte pensa-t-elle. Mais elle n'avait jamais connu la peine déchirante qui avait brisé Allen, il y a longtemps maintenant.

Tom observa la scène d'un œil discret et admira la stupidité de son complice. Bien sûr qu'il risquait un retour s'il testait le sort sur elle. Peut-être s'était-il cru capable de rester maître de ses émotions. Mais l'Homme n'est pas plus fort que la magie ni de la science. Il suffit d'interagir avec le cerveau, de stimuler certaines zones du cerveau pour déshumaniser un individu. L'homme ne serait finalement qu'une machine. Il suffit de lever un levier pour faire appel à une fonction. Les électrochocs utilisés dans les asiles psychiatriques chez les Moldus le montrent bien.

Mademoiselle Athuda ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'on lui amena le blandin. Elle avait son dossier médical. « Instabilité émotionnelle importante » avait précisé son tuteur. Elle permit au garçon de se reposer tout l'après midi. Néanmoins, remis de ses émotions, Allen décida d'assister au cours du Professeur Mikk.

Ils étudiaient les vampires cette fois-ci. Ainsi, les vampires étaient considérés comme des « êtres », c'est-à-dire, au même niveau que les sorciers. Tyki précisa, amusé que c'était pour cette raison que les centaures avaient fait le choix, malgré leur conscience humaine, d'être classé parmi les créatures, afin de ne pas être mélangés à ces horreurs. Malgré leurs conditions non favorables aux humains, la chasse au vampire est interdite. Heureusement. Touts individus a le droit de vivre n'est-ce pas ? Allen réalisa soudainement que dans ce cas-là, les Hommes n'avaient pas non plus le droit de mort sur les animaux afin de satisfaire leurs désirs gustatifs. Pouvait-il juger l'espèce humaine à ce sujet ? À noter, qu'Allen était tout à fait omnivore et appréciait énormément la viande. Allen se mit à méditer sur le jugement que l'on pouvait porter aux vampires. Il était vrai qu'Allen ne prenait pas un réel plaisir à imaginer un être le mordre et ingurgiter son sang. Néanmoins, tout comme les humains mangent l'animal du fait de leur position supérieure, les vampires consommaient le sang humain. Alors, il n'y avait rien à redire. Nous ne pouvons les blâmer.

Le Professeur leur expliqua cependant, les différents moyens de les repousser. L'ail entre autre les dégoûtait. Pourquoi ? La légende raconte que leurs odorats sur développé leur rendent l'odeur de l'ail insoutenable.

Intéressé par touts êtres et créatures, Allen ressortit plus énergique de son cours. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires au dortoir, une jeune Serrpentard se permit d'entrer (sans frapper) afin de lui demander où se trouver « Voldemort ». À ces mots, Allen se retint de rire à nouveau. Alors il avait vraiment emprunté ce surnom auprès de ses « amis ». Il était d'un comique, finalement.

– Voldy ? Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve.

Ils n'étaient pas enchaînés l'un à l'autre, enfin. Quoique… La fille le dévisagea à l'entente du nom déformé. Allen venait de l'inventer, sur le coup de l'amusement et de la colère. Finalement, la Serpentard quitta la chambre muette sans le remercier d'avoir pris l'effort de lui répondre.

Le lendemain fut organisé une sortie au Pré au Lard. Allen n'avait jamais connu de ville sorcière. Il en était totalement excité. Même Tom semblait particulièrement emballé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Lenalee les attendait accompagné de Lavi. Elle courut d'abord vers Tom avant de saluer Allen. Le blandin se pétrifia lorsqu'il croisa le regard du borgne. Il était venu pour lui, c'était évident. Il le salua avec respect et courtoisie. Mise à distance.

– Bon, Allen, je m'excuse, mais j'ai prévu de sortir avec Lenalee. Il me semble tout à fait parfait que Lavi soit venu.

« Tu auras de la compagnie », s'empêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

Alors voilà. Tom avait décidé de passer une agréable journée avec la plus belle fille du collège et abandonner son camarade… Au plus grand bonheur d'Allen, qui se voyait délivrer d'un fardeau.

– Aucun problème, Voldy.

Tom se retint de répliquer devant Lavi et disparut avec Lenalee. Si Komui voyait cela, il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Lavi entraîna Allen au Trois Balais sans attendre son consentement. Il connaissait bien le village, alors guidait Allen serait un jeu facile. Or, Allen n'était pas seul puisqu'il était suivi de Tim amenant les gens à le fixer bizarrement. Il est vrai que Tim ressemblait à un vif d'or. Ils arrivèrent à destination, et Lavi le fit s'asseoir dans le coin le plus reculé. Lavi pouvait être si insistant parfois.

– Bien, tu sais de quoi je désire te parler.

– Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire confiance.

Le rouquin soupira longuement, exaspéré par son cadet. Allen ne dit mot. Même lorsque Lavi lui proposa une Bièraubeurre, Allen ne fit qu'un simple geste de refus, intimidé.

– Bon, écoute. J'ai écouté (un tout petit peu) la conversation entre les professeurs. Lulubell a été assassiné, c'est clair pour eux. D'après mes sources, son corps semblait intact. Elle était sublime dans la mort. L'hypothèse la plus probable est le sortilège de la mort. Avada… Kedahvra.

Surpris, par cette révélation soudaine, et la bête confiance que lui accordait Lavi, Allen prit un temps avant de répondre. Des images lui revenaient en tête. Le corps froid et blanc de la jeune femme, vulgairement posé sur une table en l'attente de devenir un Inferi. Il gémit à cette réminiscence. À la fois douloureuse et agréable. En effet, elle était si belle dans la mort.

– Le sortilège de la mort ? Ça existe ?

Au fond, Allen le savait évidemment. Ce sort lui paraissait si familier.

– Il est l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnable avec l'Imperium ( que tu connais déjà) et le sortilège Doloris.

– Oh… Le coupable est probablement doué.

– Possible. Lulubell était réputé comme quasi indestructible.

– Humm…

Que dire ?

– Mon Grand-Père la suspecte d'appartenir à la famille Noah !

Directement, Allen cessa de sourire niaisement.

– Il pense que Poudlard a donné une chance à ces sorciers maudits et leurs a offert un poste d'enseignant. Il est vrai qu'un sorcier aussi puissant de leur côté… C'est un atout non négligeable.

– Mais… Comment ont-ils réussi à les convaincre ?!

– Justement, j'aimerais bien le savoir.

– Cette famille n'est pas censée être disparue ?

– C'est plus compliqué que cela, Allen. Ces individus semblent se réincarnaient à travers la descendance. En quelque sorte, ils sont immortels. Fait plutôt comique, il y a toujours un nombre précis d'héritiers. 13, il me semble… Non, 14 avec le petit dernier.

Allen fit la moue. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

– Cette famille porte un poids énorme. Elle semble prendre racine du temps de Noé d'où son nom. Les seuls sorciers permirent la descendance sont toujours les mêmes. Vois-tu, il y a toujours un nombre définis d'individus sorciers dans cette famille. Elle est vraiment différente des autres grandes familles de Sorcellerie. Par exemple, même si un Noah avait beaucoup d'enfants, très peu auront hérités de la magie ceux-ci seront des réincarnés.

Tordu. Inimaginable.

– Ils renaissent avec leurs souvenirs et leurs vices ?

– De nos jours, le peu de Noah non éveillé ont peu de chance de rester les personnes qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. Les souvenirs les consumeront peu à peu. La nécromancie, la magie noire… Le mal est codé dans leurs chromosomes.

– Mais pour que cette famille soit si mauvaise et ait la capacité de se réincarner, il faut bien une raison.

Lavi soupira encore une fois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conversation prenne ce train-là. Allen en savait encore moins.

– On ne sait pas vraiment. Certains diront tout simplement que c'est un pouvoir divin, d'autre lui donne racine dans le mal. Après tout, leurs yeux sont dorés et ne sont pas sans rappeler le regard du Diable.

Religion et sorcellerie ? Allen n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelconque sorcier lui parlant de Dieu(x).

– Des yeux or…

Le regard éteint de Lulubell assaillit son esprit. Des yeux or aux fines pupilles… Très proches de ceux du chat. C'était évident, pensa-t-il. Elle portait toujours des lunettes de soleil.

– N'oublie pas Allen, que la magie est capable de changer la couleur de nos yeux.

– Hein ?

– Sinon, ce serait trop simple pour les retrouver. Ils contrôlent probablement la chose afin que leurs yeux aient la même couleurs qu'à leur naissance.

Trop compliqué. Trop ennuyant.

Les mains d'Allen furent prises de tremblements.

Son reflet dans le verre de Lavi…

Ce sourire impropre.

Ces yeux luisant d'un or malsain.

Il réprima un cri dans sa gorge.

La sueur perla sur son front.

Il l'avait juste envie de s'entailler la peau aussi frêle soit-elle.

Il faut exorciser le démon.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

140 battements par minutes.

Pourtant, aucun effort physique.

– Allen ?

– …

– Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

– Si. Continue.

Lavi ressentit le malaise de son camarade, et en fut troublé.

– Hé bien… Il semble que le grand chef de cette famille soit officiellement décédé, il y a seulement trois ans.

Une crampe irradia chaque parcelle des muscles de son bras gauche. Allen grimaça. Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'eut ressenti des douleurs aussi soudaines à ce niveau. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

– C'est une donnée officielle d'Azkaban.

– Je vois… Plus sérieusement, Lavi, je suis certain que Lulubell appartenait bel et bien à cette famille.

Après l'honnêteté du garçon, Allen se devait de lui rendre la pareille. Mana l'aurait aidé à résoudre cette enquête afin de faire briller la vérité et de stopper le bourreau.

– Mais, je n'ai toujours pas fait le lien direct entre sa mort et ses origines.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite.

Sa bouche s'asséchait.

– Je pense qu'elle a été tuée par un membre de sa famille. Je ne vois pas qui d'autres aurait capable de commettre un tel acte. Seul un autre Noah doit être assez puissant pour tuer un Noah. Il y a une quatre-vingts dizaines d'année, à l'époque où la plupart ont disparu, des discordes ont éclaté. Je n'en sais pas plus. J'imagine que la boucle se répète.

Meurtre.

Fratricide.

 **Boum, Boum, Boum.**

 _Ses mains ensanglantées…_

 _Cette odeur putride qui lui collait à la peau._

 _Des yeux fixant le vide pour l'éternité._

 _Toutes ces personnes endormies…_

 _Une baguette brisée qui glisse de ses paumes._

 _Pourquoi faisait-il toujours si sombre ?_

 _C'est l'obscurité de la nuit qui domine, encore une fois._

 _Et la Lune qui rit comme à son habitude._

 _Stupide sorcellerie._

 _Il pleut._

 _Les larmes se mélangent à l'eau qui ruissellent sur sa joue._

 _Un rire lui déchire la gorge._

 _Tellement ironique._

Allen respira bruyamment afin de contrôler le fou rire qui l'étreint de manière incompréhensible.

Il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il ne faut pas rire quand la chose n'est drôle.

Sa baguette pénétra ses tissus adipeux. Le bois traversa les différentes couches de peaux. Le sang souilla son bas. Les plaquettes arrivent. Mais qu'importe. Rouge sur Noir. On ne verra rien.

Allen sourit de soulagement.

Incontrôlable pulsion.

Jouissance interdite.

Une douce chaleur enveloppa son corps. Le septum était suffisamment simulé. Proche d'un orgasme algomane, le blandin retira l'aubépine.

Le Monstre avait souffert un instant.

Lavi resta silencieux face à l'étrange expression qu'affichait son interlocuteur. Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à Allen ? Oui, il en était certain. Il voyait bien que le jeune garçon semblait avoir quelque chose à se reprocher, et pourtant Lavi savait qu'Allen serait d'une utilité non négligeable. Son « grand-père » ne serait sans doute pas fier du fait qu'il est révélé autant d'informations à un inconnu. Mais Lavi, tout juste âgé de 16 ans, avait foi dans sa manière de gérer les choses. Même si un Allié pouvait devenir embêtant, il y a toujours des méthodes pour se rattraper. Il n'y a rien d'irrattrapable. Le rouquin se voulait donc être un grand optimiste.

– Bon, Allen, je peux comprendre que tu te sentes mal vis-à-vis de cela. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te forcerai à rien.

 _Juste à rester discret si tu apprends quelque chose._

– Je suis très occupé, mais si cette histoire est si importante pour toi, je ferai le nécessaire, Lavi.

Le borgne sourit, satisfait. Allen était un gentil garçon.

– Et si nous allions nous acheter des confiseries ?

Le blandin se mit à baver en toute réponse à son camarade.

– Parfait.

De son côté, Tom marchait paisiblement au côté de la sublime jeune fille qui lui servait de compagnie. Tout homme dans sa vie, a besoin d'un instant repos, où tous ses soucis ne sont plus que de vilaines taches de confiture sur du papier. Ce moment où l'on peut se permettre de penser à autre chose qu'à ses projets machiavéliques… Dans le monde, il y a quatre genres de personnes pour Tom : ceux qui lui servent pour la mise en en place de ses sombres et sérieux projets, ceux qui lui servent à ses plans détentes, ceux qui servent à rien, et les déchets. Une vision simple qui résume ses sentiments pour autrui. Soit… Rien.

Lenalee observait chacune des boutiques avec envie, probablement impressionner par la place de la magie. Évidemment, cette fille a grandi avec un ridicule Cracmol. Et pourtant, cette gamine avait les meilleurs résultats de touts les quatrièmes… Tom s'étant développé dans un orphelinat moldu, n'était pas mieux placé, mais il avait le mérite de ne produire des sons niais marquant la surprise liée à une découverte peu incroyable.

Alors que tout semblait idyllique, Lenalee lui demanda des nouvelles d'Allen. Elle l'avait pourtant aperçu, il y a peu. Il va bien. Comme les Hommes pouvaient se prendre la tête à se soucier des autres ! Quand pouvait-on se soucier de la santé de ce balafré incapable de garder la même personnalité plus d'une heure ? Évidemment, Tom joua le jeu et feignit l'inquiétude.

– Mais ne te préoccupe pas trop de cela, il est toujours comme cela. De toute façon, je veille sur lui.

C'est dit. Passons à un autre sujet maintenant. Lenalee ne semblait pas convaincu et lui proposa de s'installer dans un salon de thé à l'allure beaucoup trop niaise pour Tom. Qu'importe, cela ne lui coûtait rien, et le thé est dans tous cas, un agréable breuvage.

Le soleil commençait à tomber. La journée prenait fin. Allen boitillait légèrement et peinait à retrouver le dortoir des Serpentards. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Seuls des Serdaigles arboraient cette partie de bâtiment. Il soupira, et fouilla dans ses vêtements, espérant trouver Tim, endormi. Il se retourna, ayant entendu des rires. Une jeune fille petite et trapue avec le visage maussade à demi caché sous de longs cheveux pendants et une paire de lunettes aux verres épais était moquée. Encore des brimades.

– Dégage Mimi Geignarde !

Et l'enfant partie en pleure. Allen resta là, incroyablement indifférent. D'habitude, il en aurait été dégoûté et serait venu au secours de « Mimi ». Mais le comportement humain avait fini par le blasé. Toujours répétitifs, toujours les mêmes erreurs. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il n'y a plus de place pour l'espoir dans le cœur de l'Homme.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu encore une fois. Le récit avance. Entre Allen et Tom qui doivent trouver la chambre des secrets et l'étrange meurtre de Lulubell (pas si étrange, j'imagine), les choses se compliquent un peu. Bon, j'imagine que beaucoup d'éléments du récit vous semble évident, surtout si vous lisez .Man..**

 **Bref, à la prochaine ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir :)**

 **Il me semble que je publie dans un intervalle plutôt court cette fois-ci. Après tout, je profite du relâchement de fin d'année pour produire un peu plus. Mais dans la période fin juin et juillet, je ne pourrais pas publier car je dois malheureusement partir pendant un bon moment :'(.**

 **Bref; rien ne m'appartient, bla bla bla...**

* * *

Tom et Allen poursuivaient leurs démarche d'investigation concernant la chambre des secrets. Dévorant livre par livre, Allen était à bout. Il manquait déjà de sommeil, alors ce travail acharné à la fin des cours finissait d'achever le jeune garçon. IL ne trouvait rien. Personne ne savait vraiment si cette pièce secrète existait.

Il s'effondra, dépité dans ses livres en grommelant des mots indicibles.

– Alors, Allen , comment va ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de se relever pour répondre, à ce qui supposait être Lavi. Il voulait juste dormir au moins dix heures.

– hmmmm.

– Je comprends.

Il jeta un œil (pas qu'il avait spécialement le choix) aux livres détenus par le Serpentard. Tous semblaient lié à la famille Serpentard ou à la création de Poudlard. L'ingénieux Serdaigle en déduisit qu'il souhaitait probablement découvrir le véritable héritage de cette famille dans ce collège. Le rouquin regarda de manière suspicieuse son camarade. Il remarqua que Tom travaillait non loin et avait noté l'insistant regard en direction de son complice.

– Un problème Lavi ?

– Non, aucun… Hum, que faites vous à cette heure-ci dans la bibliothèque.

– On travaille.

– J'me doute. Pourquoi autant d'intérêt pour Serpentard ? Ce n'est pas au programme.

Tom se força sourire, se voulant être particulièrement rassurant. Lavi sentait que ce garçon était mauvais. Tous ses faux semblants brillaient à l'œil de Lavi. La vie lui avait appris à déceler le vrai du faux chez les êtres humains. Tom avait beau être vu comme un ange aux yeux des autres, Lavi en avait presque peur. Son sang froid à toute épreuve, montrait un manque d'empathie claire.

– Toi qui es archiviste, tu devrais comprendre l'intérêt naturel que nous pouvons éprouver face à l'histoire.

Le rouquin s'empourpra, embêté.

– Voyons, je ne mérite pas ce titre. Mais…

– Hmmm.

– Oui, Allen.

– Hmmmm.

Lavi soupira, désespéré par les sons inaudibles que produisaient Allen.

Le blandin se redressa avec difficulté avant de s'étirer, les larmes aux yeux.

– Il y a tellement de mystère à Poudlard, de légendes invérifiables… Vois-tu, Lavi, ce monde inaccessible ?

– Comme la fameuse chambre des secrets ?

Les deux amis sourirent de manière simultanée. Lavi s'assied directement sur la table, lui aussi fatigué. Un peu de soutien physique pourrait l'aider à tenir la conversation. Il n'arrivait que très peu à communiquer avec Tom.

– Est-elle si ''fameuse'' ?

– Les Professeurs la recherchent depuis la création de l'école. Introuvable. Ils l'ont étiqueté comme « inexistante ». Cette mention se trouve être préférable pour tous… Personne ne voudrait de ce genre d'horreur. Après tout, la légende raconte qu'elle abrite une terrible créature visant à détruire les nés moldus.

Allen écouta avec attention chaque parole du Serdaigle. Il le fixa sans même sourciller malgré son intense fatigue.

– Mais toi, Lavi, tu penses qu'elle existe réellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Lavi sembla légèrement pris de court par la question d'Allen. Pourtant rien d'extraordinaire en soi, seulement la manière dont le blandin avait pu la prononcer.

– Ha… Ha. Probablement. Des traces historiques et des écrits de Salazard nous laissent clairement le penser.

Étrangement, Allen sentit son cœur se serrer. Des douleurs enserrent sa poitrine et il s'essouffla.

Tom n'en avait clairement pas fini. Il ne semblait jamais épuisé. Éternel.

– Alors pourquoi personnes ne la trouvent ?!

– Elle doit être placée dans un lieu totalement inimaginable, simplet. Et puis, je suppose que seul un descendant des Serpentards pourraient l'ouvrir. Un code propre à cette lignée…

– J'imagine…

– De toute façon, mieux vaudrait qu'elle reste cachée éternellement, n'est-ce pas les Serpentards ?

Allen rit doucement. Oui. Si seulement ce genre de chose restait à jamais enfouies.

– En effet, Lavi. Elle devrait rester enterrer…

Allen s'endormit brusquement. Tout ne fut plus que ténèbres autour de lui. Le silence se fit.

 _Plic. Plic._

 _Quelque chose coule._

 _Du sang encore chaud se déverse sur ses mains._

 _Mais d'où vient-il ?_

 _Il baissa la tête._

 _Une femme égorgée le fixait sans émotion._

 _Ses pupilles d'or ne brilleraient jamais plus._

 _La lame qu'il tenait tomba au sol._

 _Écho d'un triste son meurtrier._

 _Sauvagement éventrée._

 _Le bras droit le long du corps._

 _Les organes éparpillés._

 _Il se retint de régurgiter quoique se soit._

 _Son souffle se saccade._

 _Son cœur ralentit son mouvement._

 _Pourtant, l'angoisse accélère le rythme cardiaque._

 _La tête de Lulubel se tourna lentement vers lui._

 _Elle peine à rester uni avec la gorge._

– _Pourquoi, Allen ?! Pourquoi prendre à nouveau ma vie ?_

 _Les mains de ce qui restait de ce qui fut autrefois une femme s'agrippèrent à sa nuque._

 _Elles se refermèrent sans tendresse._

 _Strangulation._

 _Il ne peut plus hurler._

 _Son souffle cesse. À jamais._

– _Ce qui détruit sera tout aussi détruit par lui-même._

– Ahahaahah !

– Tais-toi, Allen !

Des larmes inondaient le visage du garçon qui tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre la situation. Il était dans son lit. Combien de fois d'autres ont du le transporter, car il s'endort partout sauf là où il faut ?

Des vertiges le prirent alors qu'il essaya de se redresser.

Il avait si mal.

Des images du corps mutilé de son Professeur lui revinrent en tête. Son hurlement resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

 _« Reste calme, Allen. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar._

 _Lulubel était si sublime morte._

 _Encore plus charmante que de son vivant, tu t'en souviens._

 _Elle a été tuée proprement sans souffrance._ _»_

 _Cela ne me rassure pas plus que ça.  
_

Des sanglots continuèrent de diviser son être.

– Comment la mort pourrait-être belle, Mana ?

Les autres Serpentards laissèrent Allen à sa mélancolie et se préparèrent sans remords. Malheureusement pour Tom, ce gamin était considéré comme étant à sa charge, alors il dût prendre le temps de le consoler et de le faire taire.

– Allez, Allen ! On va louper notre cours avec le nouveau professeur, il ne faudrait pas lui donner une mauvaise image de nous dès le départ, non ?

– Oui, oui…

Alors qu'il s'habillait, des visions défilaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il voulait les faire disparaître. Désorienté, il suivit Timcanpy jusqu'à arriver en cours. Il n'était pas en retard. Pile à l'heure, une seconde de plus aurait tous brisé. Tentant d'être gentil, Tom se mit au côté de son camarade sans le délaisser pour son petit groupe de Serpentards. Le nouveau Professeur était encore une fois, une femme. Particulièrement jeune, Lou Fa semblait en difficulté pour maintenir sa classe dans de bonnes conditions. Probablement qu'elle n'avait pas dépassé les 18 ans. Néanmoins, lorsqu'un collège perd un de ses meilleurs professeurs de manière totalement inattendue, il était compliqué de trouver un remplaçant. Alors cette enfant sortit de nulle part et ayant profondément étudié les différentes espèces animales apparut tel un espoir. Évidemment, son savoir était avant tout théorique. Mais Armando Dippet avait confiance en ses motivations. Une jeune fille comme elle ne pouvait apporter quelconque malheurs.

– J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà bien les hippogriffes…

Allen ne connaissait on ne peut mieux Marie Sixtine et ses camarades.

Lou Fa leur enseigna les soins hygiéniques que l'on devait apporter à de tels bêtes pour les maintenir en bonne forme. Les élèves brossèrent calmement les créatures sans demander leurs restes. Elles étaient enchaînées de toute façon. Allen, écœuré de voir ses précieux hippogriffes dans de tels conditions, lança des regards noirs au jeune professeur qui le remarqua tout de suite. Lou Fa était embêtée que cet élève semblait déjà la détester. Bien, ces cours étaient ennuyants, elle ne le niait pas. Les expressions blasées des jeunes sorciers l'affirmaient. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Le Directeur lui avait recommandé d'attacher les bêtes « au cas où ». Malgré l'indéniable bonne foi de la jeune fille, des incidents étaient prévisibles. Elle ne connaissait pas autant les hippogriffes que Lulubel, et, incontestablement, cette sorcière ne pourrait arriver à la cheville de son prédécesseur. Soupirante, Lou Fa se laissa à la rêverie. À peine âgée de 17 ans, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses élèves craquants.

– Vous êtes obligée de les maintenir dans de telles conditions ?

– En effet, je ne fais pas ce que je veux. Il y a des mesures de sécurité…

– Mais Lulubel…

– Je ne suis pas Lulubel.

Elle avait tranché net. Allen comprit alors comment elle avait dû être rabaissée avant d'accéder à ce poste. Après une telle Lumière que Lulubel, rien ne pouvait rallumer la flamme.

Le cours s'enchaîna avec celui de botanique où Aleister semblait toujours aussi dépassé. Intimidé par ses élèves, il se laissait faire. Même lorsque un Poufsouffle lui balança une Champifleurs dans la figure. Allen le crut capable de s'excuser de se faire maltraiter. Cependant, sa douceur finissait toujours par s'évaporer soudainement sans crier gare. Le professeur Crowley souffrait visiblement de bipolarité. Comme quoi, même les sorciers ne sont indifférents aux troubles psychiatriques.

Épuisé par leurs cours, Allen et Tom cherchèrent un espace calme et inhabité, où ils pourraient se reposer sans quelconque nuisance. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient bien tous les deux. Aucun ne supportait l'être humain sur le trop long terme.

Alors que Tom somnolait, le blandin fut certain d'avoir entendu des frottements venant de derrière. Effrayé, il prévint l'autre Serpentatd. Étrange, en temps normal, un garçon comme Allen, ne voulant pas déranger les autres, se serait débrouillé seul. Les bruits ne cessèrent pas. De ce fait, Allen, suivi de près de Tom, décidaient de découvrir la source de ces sons, suivirent les bruits. Ils arrivèrent à une vielle pièce, servant à l'époque de garde balai. Allen toqua avec politesse avant d'entrer.

– Rubeus !

Apercevant d'abord une chevelure hirsute, il reconnut le plus grand des collégiens. Celui-ci lui fit face, pourpre. Tom s'approcha sans-gêne, et aperçu les œufs qu'il cachait derrière son dos particulièrement épais.

– Hey…

Hagrid baissa la tête de honte. Son plus grand secret venait d'être découvert.

– Je ne dirais rien. Qu'est-ce que cela peut nous faire, n'est-ce pas Allen ?

– Bien sûr. N'aie crainte, Rubeus. Mais prends garde, cela pourrait devenir rapidement dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu élèves mais… Enfin, si jamais tu rencontres trop de difficultés, je pourrais te venir en aide.

Il est vrai qu'Allen était doué dans le soin des créatures magiques. Rassuré, Hagrid rit de bon cœur avant de leur offrir des friandises qu'il gardait caché. Ses camarades semblaient si purs. Il était heureux de rencontrer des étudiants aussi gentils.

L'après midi fut dédié à une compétition de Quidditch. Heureux ceux qui en avaient strictement rien à faire, ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain. Or, Allen avait promis à Alma de venir. Et puis, Lenalee serait heureuse que l'on vienne l'admirer.

C'est ainsi que Tom et Allen se retrouvèrent dans les gradins avec des drapeaux de Gryffondors au milieu des Serpentards. Tom n'avait guère apprécié l'idée mais Allen présentant un intérêt saint et enfantin d'encourager ses amis. Les autres sorciers furent tentés de leur lancer un sort histoire de virer ces bouffons mais Professeur Cross veillait sur chacun de ses affreux Serpentards.

Kanda et Alma tenaient le rôle de batteurs. Alors que Kanda renvoyait les Cognards avec violence et virilité, Alma se mouvait avec plus de grâce et de délicatesse. Ces deux garçons opposaient dans leurs façons de jouer présentaient finalement un duo spectaculaire et complémentaire.

Tom rumina devant ce cliché de couple et décida de se concentrer essentiellement au mouvement de Lenalee. Attrapeuse, elle volait à la poursuite du vif d'or. Allen se mit bien en garde de cacher son petit Tim adoré des joueurs qui ont autrefois tenté de l'attraper. Pauvre chou. Tant de violence. Mais Lenalee, visait bien la bonne cible. Tel un papillon, elle prit son envol, sublime et déterminée. Aucuns Serpentards ne pouvaient interrompre sa course effrénée. Sa belle chevelure noire durement attachée afin de faciliter ses mouvements, lui donna un aspect plus masculin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom ressentit une réelle forme d'admiration pour cette jeune fille. Elle était douée et forte. Les autres joueurs paraissaient si faible à ses côtés. Sa rage de vaincre brillait dans ce combat. Fini d'être niaise et douce à l'encontre de ses amis;sa famille. Un court instant de gloire aux yeux de Tom changeant les apparences. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Allen continua de crier des encouragements à la jeune fille tout en balançant son drapeau aux couleurs ennemies de sa maison. Cross faillit le frapper à la tête afin de faire taire cet idiot mais… Comment peut-on interrompre des garçons habituellement sombres dans un moment d'euphorie et d'affection pur pour autrui ? Malgré tout, le Professeur Cross avait gardé un minimum de son cœur pour comprendre cela.

Comme attendu, les Serpentards se prirent la défaite en pleins visage. Triste jour pour ces élèves désemparés perdant facilement confiance en autrui. Il suffit parfois d'un échec pour être considéré comme un raté. Allen, quant à lui, affichait un sourire sincère durant toute la fin de journée. Ce match et la réussite de ses amis lui rappelait que le bonheur n était pas que légende. Lenalee invita les deux garçons a fêté la victoire des Gryffondors. Ils acceptèrent bien que Tom n'appréciait pas vraiment le concept. Quelle ironie. Leur entrée faillit presque cassée l'ambiance. Mais Kanda l'ayant déjà brisé, rien fut réellement changé.

Allen, angoissé par tout ce monde inconnu, partit rejoindre Alma, rassurant par sa douceur. Il était si heureux de sa victoire. Une grande réussite pour Kanda et lui. De bonne humeur, il se permit d'embrasser rapidement le sorcier irascible dont il était le seul à posséder le cœur. Allen rougit de gène et ricana pour le cacher. Il n'avait jamais vu d'amour différent de l'amour fraternel ou paternel. L'Amour était un sentiment si vaste, qui ne se limitait à rien. Qu'importe le physique, le sexe, l'état, moldu ou sorciers, il s'en prend à nous et dévore raison et vertu.

– Sinon, Alma ! T'es sacrément agile sur un balai.

– Des heures d'entraînement…

– Tss.

Kanda ne cacha pas son mécontentement à devoir côtoyer cette pousse de soja. Que foutait cet idiot de Serpentard parmi ces idiots de Gryffondors ? Il était suicidaire ou masochiste, ce n'était pas possible.

– Et toi, Allen ? Tu ne veux pas essayer le Quidditch ?

– Le balai et moi ça fait deux.

– De toute façon, une pousse de soja comme toi ne trouvera jamais de balai adapté à sa taille.

Allen se força à sourire à cette grossière moquerie. Mais les veines de son front se montrant plus visible révélait son véritable ressenti.

– Mon nom, c'est Allen. Tu es si idiot pour l'avoir oublié aussi rapidement ?

– Pousse de Soja ou Allen, ça sonne pareil pour moi.

Finalement, Allen fut renvoyé de la fête. Il n'avait commis de délit, mais son statut de Serpentard et sa triste réputation, entraînèrent les Gryffondors à ne pas supporter la vision de sa personne. Surtout lorsqu'ils fêtent la défaite de sa maison. Au contraire du blandin, Tom sut charmer ses ennemis de toujours. Respectueux, aimable et beau garçon, tous sans exception (si on oublie Kanda) furent séduits.

Allen en fut étrangement soulagé. Il n'aurait pas supporté plus longtemps de respirer au milieu de cette foule. Tous ces inconnus… Toutes ces personnes qui condamnent et jugent sans procès… Ces multiples sorciers ne valant pas mieux que les Moldus en matière d'humanité… À les regarder, tous ces porcs s'empiffrer, Allen en avait envie de vomir. Le fait d'être exclu lui permettait de se reprendre.

 _Il faut aimer les Hommes, Allen…_

 _Pourquoi offrir de l'amour à de tel bête, Mana ?! Ces choses si répugnantes… Si cruelle…_

 _L'Amour est ce qui embellit l'Homme._

Oui, il ne fallait pas se la jouer pessimiste et brisé. Il y a tant d'espoir. Lenalee, Lavi, Alma… De si belles personnes…

Brusquement Apaisé, Allen sourit seul dans sa chambre actuellement vide. Tous les autres Serpentards jouaient aux échecs. Ils voulaient ressentir encore une fois ce plaisir de défier, et surtout de vaincre. Eux aussi avaient probablement leurs bons côtés. Les Serpentarrds, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, n'était pas tous méchants. C'était lui le « méchant ». Il observa à la fenêtre certains hiboux prendre leur envol. Probablement une des choses les plus sublimes à admirer. Il aurait tant voulu fuir avec ces oiseaux… Mais il ne pouvait. Enchaîné à lui-même.

Il s'appuya tristement contre la vitre, épuisé.

 _All…en_

Il tomba en arrière pris de peur à la vue de horrible reflet.

L'image du garçon renvoyée représentait bien toute l'horreur de l'Homme en une représentation… Oui, c'était lui le monstre.

« Il » semblait l'appeler le rejoindre, cette chose souriait. Mais pourquoi sourire, seul, dans cette chambre vide, ou rien ne ramène à la joie ?

 _Cesse de te rire de moi !_

Des murmures résonnèrent dans les oreilles d'Allen. Des sons si imperceptibles… Et pourtant si maléfiques… Il ne comprenait mot. Pourtant ces hallucinations auditives comme visuelles le torturaient. Encore une fois, qu'elles se taisent ! Disparaissez affreuses Chimères ! En proie à un stress qu'Allen savait idiot, il s'entailla les poignets. Tout cessa. Le Mal était puni. Allen pouvait à nouveau respirer calmement.

Peu de temps après, Tom pénétra dans la pièce suivie de près par d'autres garçons. Il se faisait tard.

Hanté par des cauchemars et rongé par une culpabilité, Allen décida de reprendre son statut d'enfant innocent en difficulté. Il se permit de retrouver son maître. Il se trouva incapable de se confier sur quoique ce soit.

– Maître, je…

– Crache le morceau idiot ! Je n'ai pas la patience !

– Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends rien… Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens… Des visions m'harcèlent et m'obsèdent… Je ne sais plus rien. Qui je suis, ce que je veux…

Les yeux de Cross s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Certes, Allen ne rentrait pas dans le détail et il savait malheureusement que se cacher derrière des paroles des faits peu jolie. Mais, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se montra aussi faible face à lui. Le rouquin en tomba des nues et resta un instant totalement silencieux.

– Tu n'as rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas, Allen ?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait dire, mais son âme avait parlé. Il savait. Depuis le début, ce gamin avait probablement repris le flambeau.

– Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus.

Cross soupira fatigué de sa sottise.

Allen sembla soudainement être éclairé.

– Et si, nous allions voir Professeur Gill ?

– Hein ?

Cross faillit recracher son verre de rouge.

– C'est vous qui m'en avez reparlé aux vacances dernières.

– Ça remonte tout de même, abruti de disciple.

– Brusquement, vos paroles me parlent plus pour une raison que j'ignore. Je pense qu'il serait bon de retourner le voir.

Le Professeur ne savait pas s'il avait conscience de la portée de ses paroles mais qu'importe. Il fallait le mettre face à ces démons.

– Bien. Ce week-end, nous irons à l'hôpital.

Allen n'en dit rien à Tom, bien que celui-ci se douta que son camarade avait prévu quelque chose de différent cette fois où lui son _meilleur ami_ en sera exclu. Allen ne savait cacher ses intentions. Il était un garçon bien trop honnête.

À peine les rayons du Soleil se sont-ils déclarés, que le jeune Allen avait déserté le dortoir des Serpenttards. La boule au ventre, et la respiration saccadée, il rejoignit son maître, tremblant. Il savait l'effort dur. Il n'avait pas vu Johnny depuis deux ans. Les médecins disent que l'espoir est quasiment perdu. Seul son bourreau serait peut-être capable d'arranger les choses, mais là encore, tout n'était que théories.

Marian transporta le gamin jusqu'à un supposé magasin de vêtement. Allen ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Son maître perdait-il la tête ? Cependant, après avoir exprimé sa raison de venu à un mannequin (ce qui redoubla sur le coup l'inquiétude du garçon concernant la santé mentale de son maître), ils franchirent la vitrine et put arriver à ce qui ressemblait enfin à un hôpital . Du moins, Allen n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de spectacle. Des Hommes déformés ou plus encore animalisés bondaient ces tristes couloirs aussi blancs que le marbre funéraire. Les médecins ne se présentèrent non comme des médecins mais plutôt comme des guérisseurs afin de ne pas être assimilés aux médecins moldus. Allen ne voyait en quoi cela était rabaissant. Les Moldus faisaient comme ils pouvaient avec ce qu'ils avaient. Il est sûr que pour un sorcier ayant grandi dans une famille de sorciers, leurs méthodes pouvaient paraître idiotes voire dangereuses. Ils montèrent jusqu'au 4ᵉ étage dédié au « service de pathologies de sortilèges ». Les victimes de sorts ayant des conséquences sur le long terme se retrouvaient malheureusement agglutinés ici. Très souvent, ils y mourraient car jamais de réelles méthodes étaient trouvés. En passant au milieu de tous ces Malades, Allen ressentait toutes leurs douleurs, leurs appels à l'aide. Leurs voix désespérées atteignaient son esprit et le brisèrent. Les affreuses hallucinations d'Allen, calme ces derniers temps du fait de la prise plus élevée de potion dans le but d'atténuer la malédiction, reprirent et l'hôpital parut rapidement à ces yeux infestés de démons et d'autres créatures machiavéliques.

 _Ne les regarde pas._

 _Ne les regarde pas._

 _Ne les regarde pas._

 _Ce ne sont que des mensonges que ton esprit se créait._

 _La peur n'en est que plus intensifiée._

– Aidez-moi !

Des sanglots déchirants d'un vieil homme sortit Allen de sa torpeur qui se retrouva à pleurer sans le réaliser. Ce pauvre homme, cas désespéré aux yeux de tous… Pauvre bête abandonné, oublié par les Hommes… Et il disparaîtra comme il est né… Sans bouleverser qui que se soit. L'empathie qu'Allen essayait en vain de détruire dans son âme, la dernière chose qui lui permettait de rester humain, malgré ses sombres méfaits, le dévorait. Allen était doué dans les sorts de guérisons et certains professeurs avaient suggéré à son maître d'en faire un guérisseur. Mais Marian riait à chacune de ces remarques comme s'il savait son « protégé » incapable de devenir quelqu'un de bien, aux services de l'humanité. Voyant le malaise de son disciple, Cross s'empressa de le tirer par la main jusqu'au attendu Johnny. Ce fut au rouquin d'ouvrir la porte blanche. Allen resta bloqué quelques secondes derrière son maître avant de pouvoir apercevoir son ancien professeur. Cross ne dit mot. Johnny, tout comme un vulgaire moldus pris de folie nocive pour autrui, était maintenus par une camisole de force. Probablement que les guérisseurs n'en pouvaient plus de lui jeter des sortilèges afin de le calmer. Le jeune homme fixait le vide, le regard ennuyé et fatigué. Hésitant, Allen se rapprocha lentement de lui.

— Professeur Gill.

Il le contempla un instant avant de sourire.

– Allen ?

– Oui…

– Cela faisait longtemps…

Il ne paraissait pas du tout atteint ou agressif. Suspicieux, Allen le regarda yeux dans les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait lire dans son esprit. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme.

– Comment allez-vous ?

– Je m'ennuie. Je ne peux continuer les travaux que mon maître m'avait confié. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce qu'il est revenu maintenant.

Johnny rit pendant quelque seconde sans en être défiguré. Il était beaucoup trop calme.

Bien que Cross semblait indifférent voire blasé des paroles du jeune homme, Allen frissonna, effrayé par leurs significations. Et ce ton enfantin qu'arborait son Professeur rendait l'ambiance particulièrement pesante. Il tenta de jouer le confiant. Il s'exprima avec une voix qui se voulait froide.

– Quand vous a-t-il confié cette mission, ?

– Je ne sais plus.

Il tourna la tête, ignorant l'enfant. Mais Allen se mit face à lui, les pupilles dilatés. Sa voix commença à trembler de colère.

– Réponds-moi.

Tutoiement. Mauvais signe.

Un ordre. Un simple ordre, donné sans exclamation.

– C'est flou, tu sais. Mon père était déjà sous le service du Maître. Mais il est mort maintenant. J'ai pris du temps à me réveiller, à prendre conscience du devoir que j'héritais. La rentrée scolaire fut source de lumière pour moi. J'ai senti que Mon Maître était sur le point de revenir.

– Ah oui ?

Allen sourit malgré lui. Gill était à l'origine victime de l'Impérium. Néanmoins, ses souvenirs et sa personnalité ont réellement changé sous l'influence d'un sortilège. Cela ne peut se résumer à l'Impérium dont l 'effet n'est que temporaire.

– Si tu étais libre, tu reviendrais au Service de ton Maître ?

– Je ne ferai rien contre Mon Maître .

– Bien, Bien…

Cross observa sans rien dire, son disciple changeait de comportement. D'abord apeuré puis finalement amusé… Il s'y attendait. Cet enfant ne lui réservait même pas de surprise.

– La pièce dont tu t'es servi à l'époque était beaucoup plus ancienne, n'est-ce pas ? Elle appartenait à ton père ?

– Probablement. Mon père l'utilisait avant même ma naissance. Tout fidèle peut s'y joindre.

 _Mais il ne doit plus y avoir grand monde._

– Quel est le réel but de ton Maître ?

Johnny dévisagea un instant l'enfant avant de se tordre cruellement de rire. Quel est le but de cet homme ?! Mais quelle question ! Tellement comique! Insondable bêtise !

Allen recula, hésitant. Il se croyait enfin capable de refaire face à cela. Il pensait pouvoir affronter son professeur et tirer les choses au clair calmement. Évidemment, si personne n'y est parvenu, ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais si, là, maintenant, Allen s'en savait capable, alors il le sera. Aucune de ses réflexions ne viennent du hasard.

Il stoppa les mouvements de Johnny directement avec ses mains et plaqua son visage. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard prit peu à peu une teinte dorée non méconnu de Cross.

 _Legilimens_

…

 _Des notes de musiques parviennent à ses oreilles._

 _Basse Fréquence… Douce Mélodie._

 _La, Sol, La, Ré…_

 _Les corps s'animent. Tout n'est que musique et danse._

 _« – Maître…_

– _Gill, j'aurais besoin de tes services une nouvelle fois. Tu aurais le droit au Salut, une fois mon retour accompli. »_

 _Détruire…_

 _Souvenir. Fragment de mémoire._

 _Un jeune homme à la sombre chevelure_ _et aux iris d'or._

 _Et…_

– Hey ! Abruti !

On le tire par le col.

Le tissu frotte sa peau et le brûle.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Revenant peu à peu à ses esprits, Allen prit conscience de son geste. Pourtant...Depuis quand connaissait-il ce sort ? Comment et pourquoi était-il capable de le pratiquer ?!

– Désolé Maître, je ne sais ce qui m'a pris.

– Écoute… Tu ne peux pas en faire qu'à ta tête, idiot ! Je ne sais où tu te crois, mais il y a des claques qui se perdent !

Il s'attendait à recevoir une lettre de Poudlard. Mais rien. Cross soupira longuement. Décidément, il ne savait pas tout encore de son disciple. Serait-il infaillible dans ses capacités magiques ?! Une vulgaire Mary-Sue ?

– Heu… Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la raison de ma raison de ma présence ici ?

Que faisait le pauvre Johnny Gill dans cet hôpital ? Lui, l'innocent professeur aimé de tous ?

La confusion du jeune homme fit rire Allen qui se détendit immédiatement.

Les choses allaient peut-être revenir dans l'ordre maintenant.

* * *

 **Alors oui, c'est vrai la guérison de Johnny est brusque, rapide, sort un peu de nulle part. Cependant, tout sera normalement développer...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**

 **Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour! Et voilà un petit chapitre.**

 **La fin d'année approche tout comme les examens. Bon courage pour le BAC ou pour le brevet! :)**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Il fallait se débarrasser du corps. Tom affirma qu'il était en état de décomposition et que l'entretien d'un tel amas de chair serait trop compliqué. Allen ne parvenait pas à en faire un Inferi définitif. Tant pis. Qu'elle repose en paix. Néanmoins, des obsèques avaient été organisées, et ils allaient bien finir par se rendre compte du problème. Le Serpentard ne voyait pas comment son camarade avait pu cacher cela aussi longtemps et suspectait ses professeurs de savoir la disparition. Cependant, il est évident qu'ils n'oseraient signaler une telle chose face à leurs élèves. Si le corps réapparaissait comme tel, comme si de rien n'était, il est évident que l'enquête se poursuivra. Après tout, ils devaient être à la recherche du tueur. Tom lui expliqua qu'il se servait d'un sort d'invisibilité et agissait très tard dans la nuit. Concernant la disparition du corps, les choses avaient été menées afin de laisser penser qu'il était encore là. Bien évidemment, il était fort probable que le jeu n'avait fonctionné assez longtemps, mais Tom était certain n'avoir laissé aucune trace nuisible.

Parallèlement à cela, le Professeur Gill ne présentant plus aucun comportement agressif semblait avoir retrouvé sa personnalité originelle. Cross savait qu'Allen en était capable. Bien entendu, il avait caché le fait que ce soit son gamin le responsable de cette guérison miracle. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore récupéré ses fonctions. Le pauvre homme avait une perte de mémoire de 3 ans et semblait avoir des difficultés à retrouver toutes ses capacités motrices comme s'il avait passé toutes ces années dans un coma certain. Certes, c'était une très bonne nouvelle mais Allen n'en fut que plus effrayé par lui-même. Il avait utilisé un sort sur son Professeur afin de déchiffrer son esprit paraît-il. C'est tout. S'il avait réussi à remettre les idées de Johnny en ordre, cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il était déjà celui qui les a bousculés ? Son maître avait longtemps monologué comme quoi il avait probablement un don inné pour les sorts de guérisons. Après tout, Mana était un sorcier remarquable en ce qui concerne ce genre de sort. S'il n'avait pas réduit sa vie à celle d'un clown parmi les Moldus, il aurait pu devenir un sacré guérisseur. Ces mots avaient glacé le jeune garçon qui redécouvrait son père. Oui, Mana était doué de sorcellerie. Il l'oubliait à chaque fois. Après tout, ce genre de chose, on ne le comprend seulement au dernier moment. Malgré tous les paroles presque chaleureuses de son tuteur, Allen commença à culpabiliser. Et si… Et si c'était l _e monstre ?_ Cette affreuse créature dormant en lui et qui ne se révèle seulement face à un miroir ? Il fallait du moins reconnaître que beaucoup de contres arguments détruisaient cette pensée. Tout d'abord, ensorcelé un Professeur inconsciemment est inimaginable, surtout si le père de celui-ci était déjà victime du même tortionnaire avant la naissance d'Allen. Ainsi, il fallait relativiser. Néanmoins, honteux, Allen n'hésita pas à se scarifier lors du départ de Tom. Sa culpabilité le rongeait littéralement.

Une fois sur deux, Allen et Tom avaient l'habitude de dîner à part. Les bruits de leurs camarades les gênaient dans leurs profondes réflexions. Toutes les idioties qui produisent par minutes, ils ne sont que stupidité. De plus, rester dans un lieu habité entravait leur possibilité de discuter de sujet sensible. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux, assis dans la cour à discuter des derniers contrôles, Tom en profita pour débattre sur Serpentard et la chambre des secrets.

– Je pense qu'il a laissé un signe distinctif propre à notre famille.

Allen écoutait à moitié, encore endormis suite à la nuit frauduleuse qu'il avait passé avec lui-même.

– Hmmm… Tu te considères comme un descendant de cet homme ?

– Si le Choixpeau m'a envoyé directement ici, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Tom soupira, comprenant que son ami le suivait à peine dans son récit. Il sortit une boîte de donut de son sac et la tendit vers son camarade. Les yeux du garçon s'illumina et un long filet de bave s'écoula de ses lèvres.

– Je vois… Je ne peux t'acheter qu'avec de l'alimentaire.

Allen rit gentiment suite à cette remarque. Il avait perdu l'appétit l'année dernière, et il avait bien des raisons. Néanmoins, chose horrible, certaines atrocités commençaient à apparaître comme normal pour lui.

– Pourquoi vises-tu les nés moldu ou les Sangs mêlés ? Je ne comprends pas le racisme.

– Les Moldus sont de répugnantes créatures inférieures. Tu le sais très bien.

– Non ! Je n'en sais rien.

– Regarde mon Moldu de père ! Il a probablement dû abandonné ma mère ! Car elle est morte, seule…

Après tout, son père ne semble n'être jamais entré à Poudlard, alors il ne pouvait être un sorcier.

Allen cessa de manger ses friandises et contempla Tom comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première. Tom exprimait de la haine envers son père. Il ressentait de la haine. Justifié par un abandon. Ce n'était pas de la violence gratuite. Pourtant, Allen croyait Tom incapable de ressentir quoique se soit de positif par défaillance neuronale. S'il ne désirait que le mauvais, c'était par nature Il serait littéralement né comme ça. Handicapé, sans cœur. Allen ne croyait pas possible d'établir une réelle analyse psychologique de ce garçon. Cela reviendrait pour lui, à se demander pourquoi un enfant dépourvu de jambes étaient incapables de marcher.

– Tom… Il ne faut pas faire de généralité… Et puis, cela prouve que tu es Sang Mêlé donc tu es mal placé pour les détruire.

– TAIS-TOI !

Il avait été trop loin dans sa provocation. Tom ne gardait pas toujours son sang froid. Chacun possède ses faiblesses.

Allen s'allongea contre un arbre et finit de dévorer ses donuts. Tout semblait soudainement si illogique. Le monde semblait se dérober sous ses pieds. Il avait cette impression de vivre sans vraiment vivre. Ces actions lui apparaissaient comme irréelles, simples illusions vite oubliés. Chacun de ces mouvements oubliés la seconde suivante. Il n'arrivait jamais à réaliser qu'actuellement le temps défilait devant ses yeux. Il joue sans artifice. Chaque crime, chaque erreur, tous ces faux pas resteront à jamais écrits dans l'histoire. Il ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière. Ce n'était malheureusement pas un rêve.

Lorsque Tom lui avait fait confiance pour l'aider à retrouver la chambre des secrets, il s'en était accommodé. Il pensait qu'il pourrait l'arrêter à temps. Mais quel idiot, il était. À quoi jouait-il ?! Une fois qu'il collaborait, il collaborait. Et puis, il avait commis une terrible faute lors d'une période de confusion : un pacte de sang. Il ne pouvait plus s'opposer maintenant qu'il avait donné sa parole. Alors s'il ne voulait pas commettre ces crimes, il ne lui reste plus que la mort.

— Détruire, toujours détruire…

– Il faut laver ce monde de la laideur pour atteindre le sublime…

– Tom…

Les larmes se déversèrent le long des pâles joues du garçon. Il allait être embarqué dans des histoires de meurtres.

 _Encore une fois, mon petit…_

 _Dévaste ce monde meurtri._

 _Par le génocide, embaume-nous,_

 _et dansons dans cet orchestre fou._

 _ **Boum-Boum**_

– Allen ?

-…

– On regrette certaines décisions ?

– Je suis tellement stupide !

– C'est seulement maintenant que tu le réalises ?

 _Ne te laisse pas écraser ainsi._

 _Dominé sera celui qui croit dominé._

Bon sang ! Quitte à avoir une petite voix dans sa tête, pourquoi pas un génie ? Et non, un idiot.

En colère et humilié, Allen se mit à rire pour déguiser son ressentiment.

 _le comique est tragique, et la tragédie de l'homme, dérisoire._

– On verra bien, Tom, qui se fera manger à la fin.

– En attendant, n'oublie pas ta promesse. Les recherches n'avancent pas.

– Tu m'en vois fortement désolé. Les indices semblent se dérober à ma vue.

Le garçon soupira, et laissa le blandin seul avec lui-même. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Actuellement, la réticence d'Allen lui était indécente bien que prévisible. Il sait néanmoins que les idiots de Serpentards qui l'accompagnaient de manière plus régulière seraient lui transmettre des informations plus utiles.

Allen suivit chacun des pas de son « ami » jusqu'à être certain de sa disparition. Il est vrai que des tensions naissaient entre deux. Et pourtant… Allen ressentait tout de même une forte d'affection pour Tom. Il est le premier garçon avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, et c'était de sa faute à lui, s'il avait suivi les délires de son camarade sans réellement essayer de le sortir du gouffre.

 _Je sais ce que ton cœur désire réellement_

 _Tu n'as pas à me fuir_

 _Je peux t'aider_

 _Te guérir, te délivrer de ce monde atroce_

 _Tu n'as pas à me fuir_

 _Je suis toi après tout_

 _Et on ne peut se fuir soi-même._

Allen se rinçait les mains après être passé aux toilettes. Évidemment, au-dessus de la fontaine se tenait un miroir. Et Dieu sait à quel point Allen peut haïr ces choses. Il commençait à s'en habituer. Ce reflet dissident sournois et moqueur qui le poussait vers le vice.

Alors que l'eau coulait le long de ses mains, et que le transfert thermique permettait à Allen de faire légèrement diminuer sa température, le garçon crut entendre des chuchotements particulièrement effrayants encore étranger à son oreille. Certes, Allen entendait de nombreuses voix, mais celle-ci était différente. Plus sauvage. Une vive douleur traversa son œil gauche, et il crut pleurer. Néanmoins, il remarqua grâce au miroir, que la larme était pourpre.

 _Chut._

Son reflet porta son index sur ses lèvres en souriant tel un névrosé.

Psychose. Démence en permanence.

 **Boum-Boum**

Le sang continuait de se répandre sur visage.

L'œil maudit pris peu à peu une teinte rouge et noir.

Des murmures le font tremblaient. Il ne comprend pas un traître mot. Peut-être que l'être qui cherche à s'exprimer est encore trop éloigné pour être entendu du garçon.

Rapidement, Allen rouvrit le robinet et arrosa son visage.

 _Cela ne sert à rien de laver tes souillures._

 _Ton âme n'en sortira pas plus propre._

Allen dut se maintenir à la fontaine pour ne pas tomber. La douleur était bien trop forte et l'anémie le dépassait.

Le rire de son ennemi se mélangea à l'horreur des chuchotements.

Migraine.

Il se retint de gémir. Il fallait que sa souffrance reste silencieuse.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir malgré le chaos régnant dans son crâne.

Tant bien que mal, il feignit le bien être en se tenant le plus droit possible.

— Hey, Pousse de Soja, c'est quoi cet air pas du tout naturel ?

– Hein ?

Il se retourna face à ce stupide Kanda tout en prenant soin de couvrir son œil gauche de peur qu'il ait encore un aspect répugnant. Pourquoi lui chercher querelle alors qu'il est innocemment plaqué contre la fontaine ? Avait-il l'air particulièrement suspect ? À la vue du regard renfrogné de Kanda, oui.

– Tss. Si tu es blessé, idiot, n'hésite pas à te rendre à l'infirmerie !

Certes, il parlait violemment mais les bonnes intentions y étaient. Pourtant, le Gryffondor s'approcha soudainement d'Allen et retroussa sans demander son avis les manches du blandin. Ses bras semblaient entièrement bandés. Chose étrange pour un élève de Poudlard qui pourrait se faire soigner toutes blessures basiques assez facilement. Rien n'échappait à Mademoiselle Athuda.

– Que ?!

– Lâche-moi, Kanda !

Il ne fit pas prier et repoussa Allen. Il ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Non par lâcheté mais par désintérêt pur. Qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait que ce gamin soit blessé et en mauvaise santé ?! Rien. Mais, Alma, lui serait inquiet. Lui, il sait aimer. Il sait trouver les mots. Aucun poison n'est jamais sorti de sa bouche. Alma serait fâché s'il laisse Allen dans la misère. Mais la seule chose d'un minimum raisonnable que sut faire Kanda fut de s'excuser avec grimace. Il n'aurait pas du le toucher ainsi sans consentement.

– Hey, Kanda ?

Surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole alors qu'il semblait quitter les lieux, le brun fit l'effort de se tourner vers lui. Il souriait. Sans chagrin, sans plaisir, il souriait.

– Entends-tu ces susurrements ?

Quoi ? Mais de quoi diable parlait-il ?! Jamais le silence n'avait autant régner dans les WC.

– Non ! T'es demeuré ou quoi ?

– Je demeure bien quelque part…

Il disparut de sa vision à son plus grand soulagement. Chaque rencontre avec un élève était une souffrance pour Kanda. Il ne fallait s'énerver, être patient, écouter ces idiots… Excusez-le, mais il avait suffisamment supporté tous ces attardés.

Fatigué Allen termina sa journée avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait assister au cours. Cependant, seul le désir de sommeil tournait dans son cœur. Allen était doué en Sortilège et en Défense contre les forces du mal mais commençait à lâcher quasiment toutes les autres matières. Enfin, il appréciait beaucoup Soin aux Créatures Magiques mais depuis la disparition de Lulubell son envie s'était fanée. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette matière pour avoir cette femme en Professeur mais rien que le fait de penser à son corps avec lequel il avait « joué ». Elle hantait ses rêves dorénavant. Son esprit s'amusait à modifier les événements et à lui donner un rôle digne de Jack l'éventreur. Son corps n'a jamais été mutilé ! Jamais ! Tous ces organes étaient en place ! Un sorcier n'a pas à se rabaisser à des meurtres grossiers digne d'un Moldu !

 _Allen… Crois-tu qu'un meurtre est plus élevé qu'un autre ? Un meurtre reste un meurtre._

 _Mais tout de même ! Tout dépend de la rapidité de la mort et de la dégradation du corps !_

 _Qu'importe l'état d'un corps tant qu'il est mort, Allen…_

 _Mais…_

 _Un corps sans âme ne vaut plus rien. C'est pour cela que les humains se sont toujours permis d'en faire ce qu'ils désirent. Engrais, Repas, don d'organe ou encore servir pour les dissections aux médecins…_

Quoi qu'il en soit les visions du corps mutilé de sa jeune professeur continuaient de l'obséder.

De son côté, Tom avait rejoint Lenalee après avoir travaillé un petit moment avec ses compagnons Serpentard. La jeune fille semblait particulièrement enclin à l'allégresse et à l'euphorie. Son frère lui avait envoyé une lettre. Il avait reçu une promotion suite à une grande découverte scientifique qui pourrait changer la vie des moldus. Elle n'avait pas réellement compris de quoi il s'agissait et s'en trouva impatiente d'en apprendre plus. Tom s'en intéressa guère mais se força à sourire pour ne pas blesser la jeune fille.

Mary, la Gryffondor ayant collaboré un instant avec Allen durant le cours de Sortilège, fit la moue en remarquant la présence d'un Serpentard.

– Vraiment, Lenalee, je te prie de ne pas collaborer avec l'ennemi.

– Je ne vois pas d'ennemi. Seulement un ami.

– Comme tu peux être niaise. De toute façon, je me doute qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

Tom bailla en réponse à sa stupidité.

– Cela ne te suffit pas te dominer avec ta maison une partie de Poudlard ?! Tu viens empiéter sur notre territoire.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi nous avons plus d'emprise que les autres.

– Tu rigoles ?! Les symboles de Serpentards sont partout ! Même dans les toilettes des filles, des serpents ornent la fontaine !

– Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne risquais pas de savoir des détails sur la construction des toilettes destinées aux filles !

Bien évidemment qu'il ne pouvait tout savoir. Personne, hormis Dieu s'il existe, est omniscient.

* * *

 **Alors voilà. Il y a pas mal de descriptions pour situer l'état d'esprit d'Allen. Après cela, cela sera important pour la suite.**

 **merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ;)**

 **Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir!**

 **Alors je viens de passer le bac français! Le sujet était la poésie :) Bref, j'espère que cela s'est bien passé pour tout le monde, que ce soit le bac philo ou le bac français ;).**

 **Aucuns personnages ne m'appartiennent, etc, etc...**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Les hiboux hululaient dans les ténèbres englobant la totalité du Château de Poudlard. Comme à son habitude, Allen peinait à trouver le sommeil. Il pouvait néanmoins, entendre Tom se tourner et se retourner sans fin dans son lit. Quitte à être lié jusqu'à la fin, autant partager les mêmes souffrances. Qu'il agonise dans l'agonie de l'autre ! Allen en rit tristement, désespéré et épuisé.

– Encore entrain de rire ? Décidément, Allen, jamais tu ne changeras. Affronter la difficulté, tu ne sais alors tu la fuis à travers une sordide rigolade.

– Tu as dit quelque chose, Tom ?

– Non. Je ne vois pas quoi tu parles… Tu te sens bien ?

Allen soupira, ne sachant pas si son camarade se moquait encore de lui. Si seulement, ils pouvaient prendre un nouveau départ et redevenir des bons amis comme avant. Mais ont-ils déjà été réellement amis ? Peut-on oublier l'horreur de notre vie précédente, la mal qu'on a subit, le mal que l'on a infligé, et devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? On ne change jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Mana, J'ai beau t'appeler, dans ce moment où le monde ne tourne plus correctement, tu te tais. Pourquoi m'abandonner maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas revenir, c'est ça ? Je t'ai déçu, hein ? Je suis si faible. Tellement faible…_

 _À jamais prisonnier des chaînes de Tom Jedusor aka Voldemort._

 _Je suis incapable de refuser quoique ce soit. J'ai voulu jouer avec la mort et maintenant je suis devenu la marionnette._

 _Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Tout aussi répugnant que ces misérables créatures que l'on nomme « Humain »._

 _Je devrais disparaître. Je n'aurais plus à me soucier de ces vulgaires complexes humains, ou de quoi que ce soit. J'atteindrai enfin le ciel tel un oiseau. Je serai libre… à nouveau ?_

 _Après tout est-ce réellement utile de se battre pour vivre ? Notre fin sera la même dans tous les cas…_

 _« On ne vit pas. On survit »_

– _Allen, Allen… Cesse de répéter ces idioties sans fin, chaque jour et chaque nuit._

Allen sent un souffle contre sa nuque.

Des mains se pressaient contre sa poitrine à l'en étouffer.

Sa vue se brouilla un instant.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Ni personne.

– _Tu ne te souviens plus de cette malheureuse époque ?_

 _Pourquoi es-tu devenu si pleurnicheur ? Quelle régression._

 _Allen abandonne ce futile masque de la vertu et libère de toutes tes souffrances._

 _Catholique irréprochable_

 _Tords l'ancestral moral_

 _Imagine-toi coupable,_

 _Offense sans pâlir_

 _Nie la perversion impropre à ta lyre sans la démentir !_

 _Écoute-moi, Allen. Je peux t'aider._

– _Je ne suis pas catholique._

– Allen, plutôt que de ruminer seul dans ton coin, on se fait une partie d'échecs nocturnes ?

– Pourquoi pas.

Tom installa le jeu et jeta un sort afin que leur discussion reste inaudible pour les autres. Il avait été assez mauvais avec Allen, c'est dernier temps. Il devrait peut-être faire des efforts. Il ne voudrait qu'Allen disparaisse sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il est le maître du jeu. Les Serpentards seraient ses pions et ces tours. Allen aura l'honneur d'être le roi. Quoiqu'il ferait un bon fou.

Ils démarrèrent la partie en silence. Allen se débrouillait mieux qu'à son habitude. Il ne regardait son camarade, la tête baissée, le visage ferme, les yeux luisants d'on ne sait quelle ardeur.

– Échec et mat.

Allen sourit enfin et fixa son camarade avec un sourire narquois.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris ce soir, mais tu as bien progressé.

Allen soupira d'ennui.

– Ce n'est pas aussi amusant que le Poker.

– J'imagine.

Le roi se tourna vers Allen, la colère défigurant son visage de bois.

– C'est bien grâce à nos précieux conseils que vous avez vaincu ! Aucun remerciement…Sorcier ingrat.

– Silence, vous n'êtes que des morceaux de bois. Pourquoi autant nous ennuyer ?

Le blandin semblait plus en rire que s'en vexer mais le roi ne décolérait pas.

– C'est par les pions que les grands arrivent au pouvoir. Nos pauvres figures restent dans l'ombre.

Allen cassa le pion, fatigué par l'insomnie et ses paroles inutiles.

– Moi qui comptais prendre ma revanche sur toi, Allen.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu aurais tout le temps de le faire. Tu gagneras encore et encore contre moi. J'étais illuminé cette nuit. Seulement cette nuit.

Ils rirent tous deux sans réellement savoir pourquoi et probablement non pour la même raison.

Après s'être calmé et avoir chacun repris leur souffle, Allen observa d'un regard nouveau son camarade. Comment pouvaient-ils encore rire comme de simples enfants après les affreux actes commis ou plutôt qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ? Il n'aimait pas cela, le Allen qui était entré au collège de Poudlard avait des rêves de paix et nobles idées ancrés dans la tête et non des plans aussi destructeurs. Mais à la vue de sa situation, c'était soit l'adaptation ou la mort. Dans les deux, une forme d'autodestruction.

– Allen, tu les entends ces étranges murmures lointains vers les toilettes ?

Allen, surpris, fit tomber le plateau d'échecs. Heureusement que la magie pouvait l'aider à tout ranger. C'est bien la première fois qu'il n'était pas seul à observer des choses étranges. Il ne serait donc pas fou ?

– Oui. Je croyais que mon esprit me jouait des tours.

— Tu as à ce point perdu confiance en ta personne ? À ne plus savoir distinguer hallucinations et faits réels ?

– Tu le sais très bien, Tom.

– Oui, Allen. Je te connais par cœur.

Venant d'un ami, on devrait en rire. Mais pas si cet ami est Tom Jedusor.

Une rafale de vent vint frapper les fenêtres du dortoir. S'ouvrant brusquement tout en frappant violemment contre le mur à en réveiller tous les garçons, la fenêtre ne supporta pas ce coup. Timcanpy en profita pour rentrer et se réchauffer contre le corps d'Allen, malheureusement toujours aussi froid.

– Tim.

Allen le serra contra sa poitrine. Quoiqu'il arrive, il aimera toujours cette petite boule jaune adorable. Dénué de parole, personnes ne savaient réellement si on pouvait considérer cette chose comme un être. Ressentait-elle des sentiments ? Des sensations, des envies ? Allen en était certain.

– Tu ne devrais pas autant lui laisser de liberté, Allen.

– Pourquoi l'enfermer ? Et puis, il me ramène des informations de l'extérieur. Donc c'est bénéfique pour nous deux.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi il peut te transmettre quoi que ce soit.

Allen sourit. Si on peut appeler cela un sourire. Plutôt un vilain rictus.

– Écoute-le, Tim, il te croit incapable de communiquer avec moi.

Le golem mordilla l'oreille de Tom qui le repoussa avec violence. Tim se fracassa contre le mur.

– Pouvez-vous faire moins de bruit, bordel ?! On voudrait dormir !

Allen semblait trouver cela drôle, et rit avec douceur.

– Excusez-nous. On va se taire dorénavant.

– Vous avez intérêt si vous tenez à votre vie.

Le balafré admira la régénération sublime et délicate de son merveilleux Timcampy Chéri.

– Donc Allen… pour en revenir aux murmures… Il semble que personnes d'autres les entends… Pourquoi seulement nous deux alors ?

– Aucune idée…

Les idées et hypothèses se mélangeaient dans l'esprit confus de Tom. Il voyait bien qu'Allen ne donnait pas du sien. Il fallait qu'il se remémore d'un point commun unique entre Allen et lui sans compter sur l'aide de cet ami dissident.

Il finit par s'adonner aux bras de Morphée, des multiples théories en tous genres flottant dans son cerveau. Qu'importe qu'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il désire tout de suite. Qu'il profite de ces années à Poudlard. Cette charmante école où il était enfin chez lui. Ce lieu où il pouvait exercer la magie à son aise et découvrir tous ses mystères. Plus longtemps il restera à Poudlard, mieux ce serait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Allen fut ravi de voir le Professeur Tapp accompagnait du Professeur Gill, désormais guéris. Déclaré tout à fait sain d'esprit, Johnny était de retour pour nous jouer des mauvais tours. Il arborait une longue blouse blanche digne d'un Moldu scientifique rappelant l'hôpital dans lequel il avait séjourné 3 ans. Son ami Tapp, présenta le cas comme une guérison miraculeuse inexplicable. Les sorciers et guérisseurs, avaient, avant d'admettre la possibilité que Johnny soit apte à travailler, étudier la chose. Cependant, malgré l'enquête menée avec soin, ils ne surent trouver la raison de cela. Évidemment, Marian Cross avait dirigé certains événements clés afin que le rôle d'Allen dans cette histoire ne soit pas découvert. Tout aussi surpris que Allen ne soit pas puni pour s'être servi de magie en dehors de l'établissement, il semblait presque effrayé par son disciple. Est-il capable de cacher ses activités ?

Allen, sans surprise, n'avait aucune idée de la manière qu'il avait pu cacher une telle chose. S'il parvenait à comprendre sa propre personne, deviendrait-il infaillible ?

– Et donc, pour le moment, il semble préférable que Professeur Gill et moi exerçons tous deux le rôle de Professeur de Sortilège.

Hé oui, il serait dommage que Tapp se retrouve à nouveau au chômage. Et puis, ne sait-on jamais, surveiller Johnny reste préférable. Surtout quand celui-ci observait chacun de ses élèves avec un sourire morbide s'étendant jusqu'à ses lunettes. Voulait-il simplement exprimer son bonheur de les revoir ? Après tout, à la vue de son amnésie, il ne les avait pas vu depuis deux mois. Ces souvenirs s'arrêtent en effet, nette avant la rentrée 1938. En tous cas, Allen trouvait que quelque chose de différent émanait de son professeur Une aura saine, plus mature.

Johnny s'approcha d'Allen, tout souriant mais le regard interrogateur. Sur ces lèvres, et dans le rire des fées imaginaires, Allen pouvait lire « N'est-ce pas toi que j'ai vu à l'hôpital ? »

Allen posa délicatement sur la bouche, son index afin de le faire taire. Il espérait ne pas apparaître aussi mauvais que son reflet dans les verres de son professeur. Néanmoins, il apparut directement comme suspect. Quelle stupidité !

Heureusement, grâce à Dieu, Gill ne semblait pas désirer embêter qui que soit et garda le silence. Ainsi, le cours repris normalement. Gill paraissait émerveiller à chaque nouvelle, chaque sort et chaque réponse. Ses élèves étaient si doués ! Il n'avait guère pu les admirer grandir.

Sur cette note particulièrement positive, l'année prit fin. Allen était très heureux de ne pas avoir dû encore se confronter à de maudits cadavres. Tom avait visiblement décidé de laisser tranquille à ce sujet, du moins pour le moment. De son côté, Lavi n'arrivait toujours pas à débusquer le tueur de Lulubel. Il le trouvera. Ou peut-être la trouvera. Qu'importe le sexe et la force de l'individu, l'utilisation d'un sort interdit ne demande pas de capacité physique particulière mais juste de magie et d'envie de meurtre, c'est simple.

Allen passa ses vacances à rembourser les dettes de son maître. Il courut dans les bars et casino afin de gagner le plus possible. Que ce soit par les jeux d'argents ou les petits services de ménage, Allen se devait de ne rien lâcher s'il ne voulait pas subir la colère de son maître, souvent sou. Ironie, il était un sorcier et devait s'abaisser à ces tâches de Moldus. Mais peut-on considérer ces devoirs comme inférieurs à ceux d'un sorcier ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Allen fut réduit en esclavage par le terrible Marian Cross durant tout l'été. Son maître semblait avoir atteint une limite, comme s'il ne supportait pas de voir son visage balafré, son regard reflétant autant la destruction que l'amour ou son répugnant membre gauche. Allen se sentait devenir un monstre à travers le regard de son tuteur. Déjà mal vis-à-vis de sa propre personne, sa santé mentale ne s'en améliora pas. Si Cross voyait la même chose en lui qu'il voyait lui, alors il l'était. Il était bien cette acariâtre créature qui lui servait de reflet. Il s'était perdu, son chemin est envahi pas les ronces et les orties, jamais il restera enfermer dans ces ténèbres.

Alors Allen avait tout perdu. Il n'avait même plus de maître à qui se confier. Il n'avait rien ni personnes. Il avait toujours été seul sauf durant trois douces et sublimes années. Sa vie se répétera de cette manière indéfiniment. Allen ne pourra connaître la paix intérieure.

Mother avait bien conscience de la situation. Mais elle se sentait trop faible. Marian ne l'écoutait pas, et s'autodétruisait entre l'alcool et le tabac. Une rage incompréhensible, une peur aux origines obscures. Cependant, la première victime n'était autre qu'Allen sans surprise. Pris dans cet infernal tourbillon d'animosité et folie, le garçon se déchirait, se dispersant à travers les vents mauvais. Pourtant, Mother ne le soutint pas. Elle aurait pu jouer le rôle de mère, de grand-mère, qu'importe, mais elle s'effaça de sa vie. Il lui semblait que l'enfant libéré une sorte d' « aura » malsaine dévastatrice. Alors, elle ne tenta pas de le comprendre ou de s' immiscer dans son âme. Elle continua sans peine de jouer le rôle de vieille moldue hystérique sans sentiments.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Allen arriva à Poudlard, amaigri, les yeux cernés, le corps bandé, aucun ne fit de commentaire. Le blandin eut bien de la peine à se forcer de sourire lorsque Lenalee lui annonça qu'elle avait été nommée Préfète. Même Tom jouait mieux la comédie que lui. Il voulait juste se reposer, dormir voire sombrer dans un coma profond et peut-être même dépassé.

Tom remarqua le vide que devenait son ami, et ayant besoin de ses capacités il décida de ne pas le laisser sombrer. Il le connaît tout entier et sait ce qui lui fait plaisir malgré lui. Jouissons de la mort, ensemble encore une fois.

Une fois réunis, seuls dans leurs pièces secrètes, Tom exposa à Allen tous les indices qu'il avait pu réunir à propos de la chambre des secrets. Évidemment, Allen l'écouta sans conviction.

– Tom, tu ne voudrais pas penser à autre chose ? Et si nous arrêtions tous ?

– Tu es un disque rayé, ma parole ! Toujours à répéter le même schéma : Je veux, mais je veux pas mais finalement je veux bien mais non.

– Mais Tom, nous pouvons pas commettre de si grand crime.

– Allen. Tu sais très bien au fond ce que tu désires. Quand on expérimente de la magie noire ensemble, tu t'amuses. Bien plus que moi. Pourquoi renier ton Moi profond ?

– Pourquoi es-tu si vide de sentiments Tom ?

Tant d'apathie.

– Et je ne suis pas toi.

– C'est une expression de psychanalyse, tu le sais très bien, Allen.

– Non.

Le blandin contempla son camarade tristement. Il préféra s'adonner au mal. Il était du côté obscur et rien n'y changera. Il est né dans l'obscurité et mourra de même.

– Quel aveu de faiblesse, Tom ! Le vice est un chemin plus facile que la vertu. Même le Marquis de Sade le savait.

Pour une fois, Tom fut réellement amusé du comportement blasé et idiot de son camarade et se mit calmement à rire.

– Allen. Tu n'as jamais réellement agi contre moi. Tu es là. Tu ne sais pourquoi, mais tu es là avec moi.

Tom fixa son camarade dans les yeux sans sourcilier. Son regard plongea dans celui d'Allen.

Allen trembla. Ses yeux étaient si noirs, si effrayants.

 _« Al…Len_

 _La vie n'est qu'un jeu où les Hommes sont les pions._

 _Le monde est juste une grande comédie humaine. »_

Allen ne dit mot. Le Silence l'entoura et il sembla plongé dans un sommeil profond, les yeux ouverts.

– Encore perdu dans ton imaginaire ?

* * *

Le Professeur Mikk se tenait droit devant ses élèves, l'air ennuyé. Il soupira à mainte reprise, montrant sa fatigue et surtout l'exaspération.

– C'est une nouvelle année qui commence. Hum. Selon le programme, nous devons aborder les sortilèges impardonnables. Chaque année c'est d'un ennui incontestable. Nous ne pouvons évidemment les pratiquer. Et certains d'entre vous, font parfois les malins en les testant pour se donner un style de mauvais garçon. Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.

Les yeux du Professeur semblait luire d'un or pur et dangereux.

– Sinon, la dernière chose que vous verrez serait une lumière verte.

Les élèves frissonnèrent de peur. Néanmoins personne ne se croyait aussi stupide pour jouer avec de tels sorts. Ils étaient tous mesurés et équilibrés.

– Il existe trois sortilèges impardonnables : L'imperium, Doloris et le sortilège de la mort.

Allen se concentra peu à peu sur les paroles du portugais. Il n'avait pas écouté jusqu'à maintenant, cependant des mots intrigants étaient parvenus à ces oreilles.

– Premièrement, le sortilège de l'Imperium. Hé bien…. Il contrôle totalement la personne touchée et n'est pas détectable à l'œil nu. Le sortilège de l'Imperium a été interdit en 1717 et considéré comme un Sortilège Impardonnable. Il est possible de combattre ses effets.

Deuxièmement, le sortilège Doloris.. Ce sortilège impardonnable provoque une douleur extrême à quiconque le subit. Il ne laisse aucune marque sur le corps. Il faut vouloir la souffrance de l'autre et y prendre du plaisir pour que le sortilège soit efficace. La douleur est tellement intense qu'elle donne parfois à la victime l'envie de mourir plutôt que de continuer à endurer cette souffrance. Quand ce sort est lancé sur un objet, il l'endommage. Tout comme le précédent, il est considéré comme sortilège impardonnable depuis 1717.

Enfin, le sortilège de la mort… Il cause… La mort. Il est caractérisé par une lumière verte et un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. Tout se produit en un éclair, la personne meurt rapidement, sans souffrance vraisemblablement. Il faut beaucoup de puissance magique pour réussir un sort aussi affreux.

Allen transpirait, en proie à un angoisse injustifiable et soudaine. Tous ces sorts… Lavi lui en avait déjà parlé. Mais entendre son Professeur les exposait un à un, avec un telle nonchalance. Et après ? Quelles sont les incantations ? Qu'allaient-ils apprendre de plus ? Ces sorts ne devraient pas exister.

– Ça va, Allen ?

Le blandin releva doucement la tête, apeuré avant de devenir le visage de son professeur face à lui. Il souriait. Ses lèvres fendues beaucoup trop proche des siennes.

Beaucoup trop proche.

Son visage, son corps, tout son être.

Beaucoup trop proche.

– Non…

Allen trembla, les yeux humides, face au pauvre Tyki Mikk qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux émotions de ses élèves.

 _ **Bam-bam.**_

 _Un clown_

 _Toujours trop proche, beaucoup trop proche._

 _Cosimov._

 _Ses répugnants yeux pervers…_

 _Ses mains se baladant sur tout son corps…_

 _Des mains froides._

 _Et ses ignobles lèvres à la salive acide._

 _Cosimov…_

La respiration d'Allen se fut plus saccadée. La sueur perlait sur son front pâle, alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu sa position.

– Allen ?

-…

– Hmm ?

Allen releva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux son Professeur, l'air soudainement plus serein et apaisé.

– Excusez-moi Professeur, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

Il rit de cet enfant constamment dans la lune avant de continuer son chemin, souriant.

* * *

Alors qu'Allen marchait lentement dans le couloir avec Tom, il fut brusquement intercepté par Lavi. Le rouquin le poussa jusqu'à un coin dégagé.

– Salut !

– Bonjour ?

– Tu as bien grandi, mais tu restes qu'une Pousse de Soja.

– Si c'est pour m'humilier comme Kanda, tu peux passer ton chemin.

Un ton froid et sec dépourvu d'émotions, aucun tremblement dans la voix. Lavi contempla avec surprise le garçon de 14 ans se trouvant devant lui. Cette simple réponse était incroyablement étonnante pour Lavi qui avait toujours connu Allen comme doux et peureux. Néanmoins, rien de si choquant. La Moquerie n'est guère plaisante. Pourtant, les sublimes reflets dorés ornant ses iris argentés perturbaient Lavi. Depuis quand ses yeux revêtaient d'un tel dégradé ?

– Bien sûr que non, je plaisantais, Allen.

– Alors que veux-tu ?!

Visiblement, Allen était énervé.

– Ne sois pas agressif. C'est juste que j'ai découvert quelques trucs.

Surprise. Allen avait totalement oublié qu'il souhaitait enquêter sur la mort de Lulubel.

– Tu vois, je suis en sixième année. Il ne me reste plus que deux ans avec celle-ci donc je voudrais rapidement clore le dossier.

– Bien. Et donc, qu'as tu découvert ?

– Il y a environ 81 années, le fameux Néah Noah [natif : Campbell), maintenant oublié par notre génération, aurait assassiné une grande partie de sa famille mais uniquement les sorciers. Seulement deux survivants. C'est un peu après cet événement que la famille fut considérée comme disparues. Néanmoins, de nombreux Cracmols avec du sang de Noah ont dû donner naissance à des réincarnations de tous ces défunts. Ou les deux survivants du massacre.

– Oh… C'est intriguant. Pourquoi avoir tué toute sa famille ?

– Ça, Allen, j'aimerai bien le savoir… Mais vois-tu, j'ai une petite théorie : Et si c'était la réincarnation de Néah qui a tué Lulubel ?

Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent prenant conscience des enjeux si c'était le cas.

– Mais… S'il était de retour, il aurait probablement tué tous les Noah du collège car si tes informations précédentes comme quoi certains auraient obtenus un poste à Poudlard après leur Rédemption, ils devraient avoir plus de meurtres.

– Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer non plus. Et puis, peut-être que Lulubel pouvait devenir dangereuse, ou en savait trop.

– Avec des peut-être que peut-être, nous n'irons pas très loin…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la cours. Allen sourit légèrement ayant deviné l'identité de l'individu.

– Alors, Voldy, on écoute les conversations d'autrui ?

Lavi grimaça à l'entente du surnom avant d'apercevoir Tom. Tom, celui admiré par tous. Tom, le fameux « beau gosse » des Serpentard, le premier des quatrièmes années.

– Allen. On va louper le cours de Divination.

 _Road… Elle m'a presque manqué._

– En effet. Excuse-moi, Lavi, mais il est temps que je me retire. Une prochaine fois, _peut-être._

Il était temps d'étudier l'Xylomancie.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et que vous réussissez à suivre :|**

 **Bon courage à tous pour la suite des examens (oraux et autres :))**

 **Merci d'avoir et à la prochaine!**

 **Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Je viens de passer mon oral de français, je suis super contente! Bref, pur fêter ça, un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

 **Bonne lecture;)**

* * *

Allen était épuisé. Comme à son habitude, pour ne rien changer. Néanmoins, Tom l'exploitait énormément. Il désirait réellement trouver cette fameuse chambre des secrets. Après de longue recherche, il expliqua qu'il était certain d'être un descendant de Serpentard, mais ça Allen s'en doutait. Alors, pour lui, c'était son héritage. À lui de faire perpétuer, les sangs purs, que les autres disparaissent. Ainsi, Allen devait non seulement gérer ses études et ses recherches. Et Lavi qui le commençait à se poser des questions… Et les bâtons du cours de Divinations qui ne lui accordent que de mauvais présages.

Tant pis pour lui, il sera le pauvre garçon, celui que l'on plaint de début jusqu'à la fin. Comme l'excipit d'un roman fait appel à l'incipit, les souvenirs du début appellent ceux de la fin.

De son côté, Lou Fa préparait un cours sur l'Auguray, qui D'après le guide _Les Animaux fantastiques_ , est de couleur vert très foncé, presque noir. Il ressemble à un petit vautour sous-alimenté. Il se nourrit de fées et de gros insectes. Il ne vole que sous la pluie et passe une grande partie de son temps caché dans un nid en forme de larme. Il est considéré comme un présage de mort. Étudier des petites créatures comme celle-ci pourraient faire plaisir à ces élèves. Surtout à ce Walker, avec son sourire charmeur et son visage atypique.

Néanmoins, malgré le bonheur intense que le jeune garçon ait pu ressentir lorsque l'oiseau se posa sur son épaule, il se rappela qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais présage et se renfrogna.

Alors que la nuit venait, Allen se sentait de plus en plus mal. Le monde lui tournait. Ces hallucinations se firent plus présentent. Au point, qu'il en oublia qui était réel et qui ne l'était pas. Serait-ce une progression de sa folie, la destruction ou activation excessive de certaines zones dans son cerveau ou sa malédiction qui le dévorait ? À chacun de ses pas, un écho. L'écho de son démon intérieur qui prenait peu à peu une place dominante. L'écho de sa perte. L'ouverture de la chambre des secrets serait _sa_ victoire.

Il crut même délirer lors de l'apparition soudaine d'Hagrid, s'approchant de lui à une vitesse non raisonnable. Allen fit un vol planer après le choc inévitable mais se releva directement après, afin de nier l'évidence de sa ridicule chute.

– Bonjour… Rubeus ?

– Allen ! Viens voir !

Avec joie, il lui présenta son œuf, toujours caché dans le même lieu, celui tremblait, et Allen crut voir une patte fine, noire, et poilue sortir de la carapace.

Une voix… _Sa_ voix riait avec démence dans l'esprit d'Allen. Un rictus se dessina sans grâce sur ses lèvres. Pauvre Rubeus, ton innocence et amour pour autrui te perdre.

– C'est une Araignée ?

– Ignorant. Ce n'est pas une simple araignée. Il s'agit d'une acromantule ! Il paraît que ces créatures sont capables de maîtriser la langue humaine !

– Hum…

Le Sourire d'Allen ne fut qu'agrandit.

– Elles ne dévorent pas les Hommes, par hasard ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Enfin si, parfois, j'imagine. Mais regarde là, je commence à voir ces huit petits yeux tous innocents !

Allen frémit, toujours souriant tel un possédé. Il ne pouvait nier la candeur de l'apparence de la bête qui sortait lentement de sa coquille.

Finalement, elle fut totalement à découvert au bout de cinq minutes. Légèrement velue, le nouveau-né regarda Hagrid de ses grands yeux noirs remplis d'Amour.

– C'est un mâle… Je me sens déjà Papa.

Il caressa avec douceur le corps de la petite créature qui s'accrocha à lui sans violence.

– Aragog lui irait à merveille. Car je suis sûr qu'elle sera plus grande que moi dans quelques années.

La naissance d'un nouvel être. Le début d'une vie, le commencement d'un nouveau cycle et la fin d'un autre.

Allen tenta de le toucher, mais il fut repoussé. Aragog semblait vouloir le mordre. S'il était déjà capable de parler, il l'aurait probablement insulté à la vue des nombreux éclairs qui traversaient chacun de ses yeux.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Allen. Il est juste craintif, ce n'est pas spécialement ta faute. Il faut que Tom voie ça ! C'est tellement sublime.

Allen envoya son Timcanmpy pour l'amener jusqu'à ici, se sentant trop fatigué pour le faire lui-même. Puis, il s'assit, incroyablement blanc.

– Quel instant est le plus douloureux pour un être, l'apparition ou la disparition ? Naître et décédé, souffrir lorsque nous respirons pour la première, souffrir lorsque le cœur lâche… Je ne sais pas.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Allen ? La vie est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde !

Un garçon si simple et gentil. Crédule individu dépourvu de haine, ne voyant que le rose dans le noir. Et pourtant, victime de moquerie et de cruauté humaine. Comment peut-il nous aimer alors que nous le détruisons. Serait-il finalement juste un sadomasochiste de plus ?

Face à ces absurdes pensées, Allen ne put s'empêcher de rire à en pleurer. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il perçoive les choses ainsi ?

Tom arriva, et aperçu d'abord son ami riant, avant de remarque l'imposante silhouette d'Hagrid. Il s'approcha rapidement puis la vue.

Effroyable créature.

Il recula.

– Hé bien, Tom, tu crains les araignées ? Je ne te voyais pas aussi peureux.

– Bien sûr que non. J'ai juste été… Surpris.

Alors Hagrid l'approcha de son visage pour lui permettre de le saluer. Mais, pris de peur, Tom tomba en arrière.

– Ah !

– Bon, je peux comprendre que tu sois mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui…

Visiblement, Hagrid était vexé que le garçon ne trouvait pas Aragog aussi mignon.

Déformé par un rictus de dégoût, Tom continua de pourtant nier les faits.

Voyant le malaise de son ami, Allen le fit sortir. Ce n'était plus si drôle à répétition. Tom ne dit rien. Aucun sourire, aucun clin d'œil. Ils se comprirent sans mots. La journée n'était pas terminée.

Marian Cross, visiblement tout aussi épuisé que son disciple, arriva en retard, les yeux cernés et brillant rappelant le regard d'un homme sou. Sa longue chevelure rouge et hirsute en paraissait encore plus sauvage.

– Bonjour.

Il ne rappliqua ni juron ou insulte à l'égard de ses élèves. Cela n'allait pas. Il jeta un bref regard dénué d'affection à Allen avant de sortir son manuel.

– Bien. Suivons le programme. La dérive ne sera pas permise. Alors, savez-vous ce qu'est la potion d'aiguise-méninges ?

Tom leva calmement la main. Comme toujours, il avait la réponse. Il n'était pas le premier dans chacune des matières pour rien.

– Hum… Seulement Tom ?

Pendant un instant, il se tut, blême.

– Pourtant dans AIGUISE-MÉNINGE, il y a AIGUISE- M.É.N.I.N.G.E ! Bande d'idiots ! L'utilité d'un tel breuvage est pourtant évident. Ah… Répugnant.

Voilà, il était de retour. Allen sourit, rassuré.

– Bref. Vas-y Tom.

– C'est une potion qui permet d'améliorer les capacités de réflexions et de concentration. Elle est très utile en réponse à un sort de Confusion.

Comme cela pourrait sauver Allen de sa confusion constante. Ses instants de lucidité sont aussi rares qu'une éclipse.

Faisant équipe de nouveau avec Tom, Allen était rassuré, l'échec était impossible avec lui.

En effet, Tom n'oublia aucun éléments de la potion. Si Allen était sur le point de faire une quelconque erreur, il était toujours là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Que ce soit la bile de tatou ou les épines de porc-épic, rien ne fut délaissé.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, le professeur Cross fut contraint de mettre une bonne note à Allen. Il ne pouvait pas s'amuser à le briser en renversant sa potion. Qu'importe, il y avait toujours les autres idiots sur lesquels il pourra s'amuser.

Tom récupéra le breuvage accompli et en distribua une fiole au blandin. Une personne aussi perdu dans la lune que la lui, incapable de résonner comme un être humain normal… Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Mis à part, l'état psychologique du garçon et les impacts physiques sur son corps, l'année se déroulait dans de bonnes conditions. Tom et Lenalee étaient premiers, Allen s'en sortait. Lavi passait son temps dans les bouquins tandis que le couple de Kanda et Alma s'épanouissait tel une fleur de lotus. Ils fêtèrent Noël tous ensemble. Alors que la neige entourait Poudlard, que les guirlandes pullulaient dans chacune des pièces, Tom s'amusait à partager la même assiette avec Lenalee afin de créer une ambiance niaise, alors que Lavi exposait de toutes nouvelles théories à propos de tous et n'importe quoi. Allen commençait à se détendre. Finalement, il aimait. Tous. Aussi froid ou psychopathe ils peuvent être. Ils étaient pourtant essentiels dans sa petite vie inutile dépourvu de sens.

– Et donc, Lenalee, qu'aimerais-tu faire après Poudlard.

Il est vrai que c'est durant la cinquième année que les élèves doivent exposer leurs vœux La jeune fille sourit avant de s'appuyer contre l'épaule deTom.

– J'aimerais ouvrir une grande boulangerie dans le pré-au-lard.

Tom cacha sa déception. Toutes ces études et capacités pour se livre finalement à la pâtisserie. Bon, pâtisserie magique à vrai dire.

– Et toi, Lavi ?

– J'aimerais voyager dans le monde entier et écrire un livre complet sur le fonctionnement des villes de sorciers à travers le monde.

– Wow, C'est super excitant !

Kanda s'empêcha de sourire face à l'enthousiasme d'Alma.

– Et vous, les garçons ?, demanda malicieusement Lenalee.

– On créera ensemble un grand jardin regroupant toute sortes de plantes ! Quels soient propre aux sorciers ou au Moldus ! Ce sera le paradis sur Terre, toute la beauté du monde focalisé en un seul lieu.

Tom grogna, énervé par la puérilité d'Alma. Lui et ses fleurs… Kanda rougit, ne voulant probablement pas que cela se sache.

Allen soupira de soulagement lorsque personne ne lui posa la question. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant d'y réfléchir.

Lorsque le Professeur Cross remarqua le bonheur et la joie de vivre qu'habitaient à leur table, il fut étonné de voir son abruti de disciple en être mêlé et rire à leurs blagues idiotes. C'est une bonne chance… Sûrement.

Allen se leva néanmoins, désirant simplement de se rendre aux toilettes. Il ne voudrait par faire de malaise face à ses amis. Peu de temps avant la fête, suite à une colère noire contre lui-même, il s'était, dans sa confusion, profondément coupé avec le miroir. Il l'avait réparé mais ne s'était pas réparé lui-même, estimant devoir assumer un minimum ses dérives. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les WC pour hommes, il entendit des murmures inquiétants vers les toilettes des filles. Il n'osait pas s'en approcher, de peur, qu'une fille s'y trouvait.

 _« Libérez-moi. »_

Allen trembla et s'arrêta face à leurs portes.

 _« Je vous attends »_

Il commença à ouvrir lentement avec discrétion la porte, et contempla les lieux. Une gigantesque fontaine s'élevait où l'eau coulait avec grâce.

Finalement, il recula et envoya Tim à la recherche de Tom.

Celui-ci arriva en courant, dégoulinant de sueur et de colère.

– As-tu besoin d'aide pour aller aux toilettes, Allen ?

– Chut.

 _« Je veux détruire… Libérez-moi »_

Le regard de Tom s'illumina. Ses yeux brillèrent de la magie de Noël. Visiblement, lui n'avait pas besoin de potion aiguise-méninge pour réfléchir.

Il entraîna Allen dans les toilettes et se posta face à la fameuse fontaine, admirant les décorations de Serpents reflétant l'héritage de Serpentard.

Les murmures s'accentuèrent.

– _Je suis là._

N'ayant nullement conscience que Tom parlait le Fourchelangue, Allen fut surpris lorsque fontaine s'ouvrit. Alors c'était cela, tout simplement.

 _Détruire. Détruire. Détruire._

Allen s'écroula au sol. Sa tête le torturait. Des ombres glissaient de l'ouverture et riaient à lui exploser les tympans. Elles caressaient sa frêle peau de leurs mains glacés.

 _Tuer !_

Ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre dépassait l'être.

Une vie de destruction et de sang. Lambeau de plaisir sadique.

Une larme rougeoyante s 'écoula de son œil gauche qui s'excita, devenant peu à peu plus sombre. C'est déjà arriver. Alors c'était à cause de _ça ?_

Tom referma la chambre, et aida Allen à rejoindre les toilettes destinées aux hommes.

– Tu n'es pas si idiot. J'ai trouvé finalement ce que je cherchais. Merci.

– Que… Vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

Tom sourit, comme si c'était évident.

– Je vais étudier la construction de la chambre et trouver le Serpent enfermer à l'intérieur. L'année prochaine sera notre plus belle année, Allen.

– Je ne veux pas voir cette chose… Enfermée dans cette pièce.

– Lorsque tu auras repris des forces, peut-être aurais-tu changé d'avis, qui sait ?

À travers l'eau, Allen pouvait se voir sourire.

* * *

 **Et voilà, la chambre a été trouvée...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine ;)**

 **Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

La Quatrième Année avait pris fin. Lenalee avait obtenu chacune de ses buses. Son Grand-frère organisa une fête mémorable durant l'été, où il en profita pour présenter ses innovations moldus aux amis sorciers de sa sœur. Allen avait bien crut bien mourir lorsqu'il se retrouva à se battre contre un robot sans utiliser de magie. Il se rappela que son bras gauche était une arme aussi, mais il ne savait pas s'en servir, la dernière fois où « elle » s'était éveillé datait d'il y a quatre ans. Heureusement, Lenalee lui balança une grande quantité de café entraînant un court circuit. Mise à part ces événements tumultueux, Tom s'était amusé durant tout l'été à imaginer divers plans pour sa cinquième année, période déterminante pour le sorcier. Allen, quant à lui, passa d'habituel vacance, à essuyer la colère de son maître et à rembourser toutes ses dettes. Il hésita appeler à l'aide son maître et tout lui révéler à propos de la chambre. Mais il ne pouvait trahir Tom. Maudit pacte de sang. Évidemment, c'était Tom qui le gardait. Il ne pouvait donc pas poursuivre de recherche afin de le détruire. Réalisant, l'horreur qu'allait être sa cinquième année, Allen songea un instant sérieusement à se trancher les veines ou s'envoyer un sort à l'aide du miroir.

 _Ne t'arrêtes jamais, continue d'avancer._

Mais il serait pas lâche. Il devrait arrêter Tom même si cela lui coûte la mort. De toute façon fuir ainsi rendrait les choses encore plus absurdes. D'un autre côté, Allen se savait incapable de tuer qui se soit.

 _« Tu devrais peut-être juste arrêter de réfléchir_

 _Si tu t'adonnes à tes simples pulsions instinctifs, la vie te sera plus facile »_

 _Je ne suis pas une bête._

Septembre arriva rapidement au plus grand bonheur de Tom. Ainsi, ils entamaient déjà leurs cinquièmes années. Ils allaient passer leurs premiers examens sélectifs… Allen était maintenant presque âgé de 15 ans. Sa longue chevelure blanche atteignaient presque ses épaules et ondulait. Il avait peu grandit, mesurant seulement 1m69. Ses yeux argentés présentant désormais aux reflets ors avaient définitivement assombri son regard. Tout comme Tom, il commençait à plaire aux jeunes filles, voire à certains jeunes hommes. Mais son tempérament plus instable ne lui permettait pas d'avoir des relations aussi développé envers autrui que Tom.

Lorsque les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à la gare de King Cross déjà vêtue en Serpentard, Allen ne fut même pas étonné de découvrir qu'il avait été élu Préfet. Il était premier partout et avait une tête d'ange, que voulait-on de plus ?

Lenalee arriva en courant et se précipita dans les bras de Tom, au plus grand désarroi de Komui qui manqua de s'évanouir. Il lui courut après avec une tronçonneuse mais le garçon passa à travers les murs et arriva au quai 9 3/4 inaccessible à Komui. Une fois de l'autre côté, il en profita pour prendre la jeune fille contre lui. Maintenant âgée de 16 ans, Lenalee était la cible de nombreux garçons. D'un tempérament doux et d'une grande intelligence accompagné d'une beauté indéniable, elle était une femme fatale malgré elle et malgré Komui. Tom avait l'honneur de la conduire jusqu'au train par la main, geste plus rare chez les adolescents de cet âge-là. Sentir sa douce peau chaleureuse frottait contre la sienne le rendait fortement heureux. Non pas qu'il était sensible à quelconque sentiment amoureux, mais le désir charnel, toujours présent, était maître de ses actes. Les autres pouvaient donc bel et bien apporter du plaisir à Tom. Derrière, Allen les observa tristement. Observer tous les couples à la gare le déprimait et le ramener à sa propre solitude. Néanmoins, il espérait à personne de le rencontrer et de s'attacher à lui. De toute façon, il risquera plus de la briser qu'autre chose. On lui tapa soudainement dans le dos avec violence.

— Alors, Allen, on est seul !?

Son maître se tenait droit derrière lui, le regard coquin. Il avait été dur avec son disciple tout au long des vacances, mais, il pouvait encore se permettre le taquiner, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tiens ? Vous ne vous défilez pas aujourd'hui ?

– Non, car cette année est très importante pour toi, idiot ! Je ne peux pas permettre de fuir ! Et puis, je sèche quand je veux !

– Une année importante…

La voix du garçon tremblait. Marian crut qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il se tut. Encore il se murait dans sa souffrance. Et ce n'était pas son maître qui allait l'en sortir. Ils entrèrent dans le train. Marian partit rejoindre ses collègues, surtout ses collègues féminines. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lulubel est une perte non négligeable de ce côté-là.

Allen, ne trouvant plus Tom, allât rejoindre Alma, qui l'accueilli avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Allen se força à faire de même et pris place face à Kanda. Il baissa la tête embêter, et la sueur lui monta au front.

Kanda n'aimait pas ce gamin. Enfin, il est vrai qu'il n'appréciait pas grand monde. Cependant, cet enfant l'irritait plus particulièrement. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura malfaisante. Kanda ne savait comment décrire ce sentiment. Peut-être tout simplement le regard du blandin. Il avait beau jouer, se vêtir de multiples masques, ses yeux le trahissaient toujours. Et ce qu'il voyait actuellement ne le mettait pas plus à l'aise. L'unique instant où leur regard se sont croisé Kanda se sentit comme détruit, anéanti. Ses yeux reflétaient l'annihilation de toute chose. Se sentir anéanti par une telle crevette humilia Kanda.

Alma partagea ses chocogrenouilles avec le garçon apparemment affamé. Avait-il été nourri durant ces vacances ? La question pouvait se poser.

– Merci, Alma. C'est tellement gentil de ta part. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer cet idiot de Kanda !

– Ta gueule, le nabot !

Alma s'amusa de la stupidité de ces deux garçons. Puis, il se souvint qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Après cela, tous ce s petites idioties de tous les jours, ces camarades de classes allaient disparaître de sa vie. Il allait devoir se former et peu à peu entrer dans la vie active, mais pour toujours accompagné de Yû. Bien entendu, au départ, il le rejetait. Mué dans sa haine et sa peur, Yû était devenu incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments encore moins s'ils sont liés à l'amitié. Il voulait eêtre seul. Le monde était si sombre, si irrispérable pour lui… Alors Alma fut sa lumière. Le monde n'est ni tout noir, ni tout blanc. Si l'on souhaite réellement sortir des ténèbres, il suffit d'avoir le courage d'allumer une bougie. Ensemble, ils s'en étaient sortis de la misère. Lorsque enfants, ils se sont retrouvés dans ces camps d'entraînements visant à les former pour la guerre jusqu'au moment où Armando Dippet les a sortis de là à l'aide du professeur Dumbledore, ils étaient toujours restés soudé, à jamais reliés l'un et l'autre. Ce sentiment que leurs cœurs sont physiquement reliés par leurs artères pulmonaires et aortes. Pompant ensemble la tragédie pour la rendre plus belle, plus douce. Si un des muscles se déchire, l'autre dépérira.

Ainsi soit-il.

Devant ce couple attendrissant, Allen souriait. D'un sourire sincère dépourvu de mauvais désir ou d'abjects pensée. Non, tout simplement, voir quelque chose de beau et pur redonner foi en l'humanité.

Arrivés à Poudlard, Allen fut incroyablement heureux de retrouver les sombrals. Marie-Sixtine se portait à merveille. Ces chevaux étaient peut-être bien les créatures qu'Allen avait préféré. Alors à chaque occasion, il câline chacun d'entre eux avec autant d'affection que Lululel leur portait.

Tom, étant devenu préfet, surveillait chacun des Serptentards. Le moindre faux pas entraînait sa destruction. Il voulait visiblement plaire à ses professeurs par son sérieux et son absence de favoritisme. Bien qu'il ait déjà une place de privilégié. Même son pauvre et fidèle camarade, Allen, ne bénéficiait de favoritisme. Or, Allen, étant souvent perdu, récupéra un grand nombre de punitions à cause de Tom. Cela devenait ennuyant.

Cette année, dès les deux premiers mois, furent particulièrement stressante pour Allen. Ainsi, il devait passer les Buses. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Beaucoup trop de matières a étudié dans les mêmes temps. Tom, lui, n'aurait aucune difficulté, mais le blandin, par la faute de ses troubles de sommeils ne disposait pas d'une grande mémoire.

Le Professeur Cross leur apprit qu'ils leur faillaient retenir la manière de produire un philtre de paix. Cette potion était, en effet, régulièrement demandée durant les examens de Buses. Tous les élèves se mirent à angoisser à l'idée de connaître un échec à l'épreuve de Potion. Le Professeur Cross ne leur laissera aucune chance.

– Donc ! Cette potion permet à toute personne la consommant de se détendre. Parfait en cas d'examen, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se mit soudainement à sourire de manière malsaine.

– Cependant… Si vous ratez la préparation, le consommateur risque de plonger dans un profond sommeil, peut-être éternel.

Devant les visages décomposés de ses élèves, Le Professeur Cross présenta l'aspect du breuvage.

– Si vous réussissez, bande d'abrutis, une vapeur argentée devrait s'élever de vos chaudrons. Sur ce, à vos chaudrons !

Décidément, l'état de panique de ses élèves mettait le Professeur de bonne humeur.

Au bout de quelque temps, la potion d'Allen devint d'un pourpre proche de la teinte de l'hémoglobine sèche.

Marian grimaça en passant près de sa table. La majorité des élèves étaient en échec le plus total. Puis, une vapeur argentée apparut au niveau du mélange de Tom. Il avait beau détester ce garçon, il lui mit 20, comme d'habitude.

La lune dominait les étoiles dans ce sombre azur étendu tout le long de la terre. Le hululement des oiseaux et aux autres créatures nocturnes berçaient les oreilles d'Allen, méditant seul dans la chambre. Les autres élèves veillaient, comme toutes les nuits. Probablement qu'ils se partageaient un jeu ou qu'ils débattaient à propos de n'importe quelles inepties. Allen ne savait pas vraiment. Il ne s'y joignait jamais, préférant s'enfermer dans sa solitude.

 _Mana._

 _Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner, Mana ?_

 _En serais-tu capable ? Toi, Mana, qui est si doux._

 _Même moi je me répudierais. Alors, je t'en prie, Mana, ne me laisses pas seul._

 _Mais, bon, après tout, ne t'ai-je pas aussi accordé le Pardon, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le sang que tu as fait coulé… Le sang que j'ai fait coulé ?_

 _Est-ce le tien ou le mien ?_

Ne comprenant plus le fil de ses pensées, Allen se soulagea à travers un rire hystérique. Mais que racontait-il ?! Quel idiot… Il avait si froid maintenant que Mana n'était plus. Plus personne ne pouvait le réchauffer de ses bras chaleureux. Alors l'enfant se replia sur lui-même, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses bras, et son cœur battit plus rapidement, et la sensation de froid ne fit que s'accentuer.

– _Allen, cesse d'être aussi lâche._

 _Tais-toi, tu n'es qu'une habituelle hallucination !_

– _Lève la tête._

 _Silence._

– _Un Danger s'approche de la frêle et faible créature que tu es !_

– Tais-toi !

– Allen ?

En sueur, Allen remarqua enfin la présence de Tom. Il se tenait droit, le regard serein, toujours aussi vide d'émotion. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il dans cette position ?

– Oh, c'est toi ?

Il risqua un sourire. Tom soupira face à tant de faiblesse. Qu'importe. Il ne peut que le suivre de toute façon. Gentil chien. Ou bien un pantin désarticulé.

– Allen. J'imagine que tu sais à quoi je pense.

– Huhu pas le moins du monde.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses yeux glacés baissèrent de température.

– Il est temps. C'est l'heure parfaite.

Allen pâlit. Heureusement qu'il était déjà assis. Sinon, il se serait probablement écroulé.

– Je ne suis pas obligé de t'accompagner.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Son pouls régulier passa à plus de 100 battements par minutes. Triste Adrénaline d'une nuit d'automne.

– Reste calme, Allen. Tout va bien se passer. Je serai juste un peu plus rassuré avec toi.

Son souffle disparut. Il lui semblait étouffer.

Tom lui tendit une petite fiole de liquide blanc.

– Cela devrait te soulager.

Tremblant, et les mains moites, Allen la prit entre ces mains. De toute façon, Tom ne pouvait pas le trahir non plus. Il pouvait lui faire un minimum confiance. Lentement, il ingurgita le breuvage. Son esprit fut comme apaisé, lavé de toutes peurs et angoisses. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Allen sourit de toutes ses dents à Tom qui le compris comme un accord. Il le prit par le bras, n'ayant toujours pas confiance en la stabilité physique du garçon (il était d'une telle maladresse), et l'emporta en dehors du dortoir. Il utilisa un sort d'invisibilité, qu'Allen ne maîtrisait toujours pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux toilettes des filles, Allen serra Tom avec plus de force. Il avait beau être dans un état calme, sa malédiction lui était toujours aussi douloureuse. Sans attendre, Tom ouvrit la porte et le jeta dedans avant de rapidement le rejoindre. Il faisait incroyablement sombre, une forte odeur d'humidité flottait dans l'air.

– Lumos !

Ils avancèrent, collés l'un contre l'autre, afin de ne pas se perdre de vue. Des bruits de frottements résonnèrent dans l'enceinte.

– _Enfin… Vais-je par miracle être libéré ?_

– C'est un Basilic, ne le regarde surtout pas dans les yeux, Allen.

Rassurant. Comment avait-il deviné l'espèce du Serpent ? Malgré ses connaissances en créatures magiques, Allen ne parvenait pas différencier rapidement les différentes espèces de Serpents.

– Je suis un descendant de Serpentard ! Je viens te délivrer, Basilic !

Le Serpent s'approcha doucement de Tom. Il ne regardait pas directement l'enfant. Les lieux étant plus lumineux, Allen reconnut de nombreuses statues de serpents autour d'eux.

Tom posa délicatement sa paume contre les épaisses écailles de la bête. Il le caressa par la suite avec douceur, en respirant le plus calmement possible.

– Va ! Déplace-toi à l'aide des tuyaux et libère l'école des sangs impurs !

Allen frissonna de dégoût. Malgré le temps passé avec Tom, il n'avait toujours pas compris comment le racisme pouvait exister. Qu'en a-t-on à faire que les sorciers soient des sangs purs ou des « Sangs de Bourbe » ? Et pourtant, malgré tout, Allen était complice. Car sa plus grande faiblesse fut sa profonde misanthropie. Et dans ces moments-là, qu'importe le fait que tu sois né moldu, que tu sois blanc ou noirs, dans tous les cas, tu restes un Homme. Et tous hommes méritent la mort.


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde ;)**

 **Me voilà de retour après un long voyage...**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le Professeur Dumbledore souriait avec malice en entrant dans la pièce. Que diable avait-il encore fait ? La bonne humeur rayonnait dans ses traits. Peut-être en rapport avec Grimdelwald ? Il regarda chacun de ses élèves avec cet amour paternel propre à lui-même avant de légèrement grimacer en remarquant le duo Jedusor\Walker. Au début du collège, il avait averti le petit Walker des dangers que pouvaient représenter Tom. Et pourtant, la situation n'avait pas changé. Et Tom lui apparaissait toujours aussi suspicieux. Le garçon semblait tout aussi étrangement de bonne humeur. Et cela n'était pas spécialement un bon signe.

– Bonjour. N'êtes vous pas trop angoissé à l'idée de vos BUSES qui vous attendent à la toute fin de l'année ?

Touts les professeurs avaient cette ennuyante remarque. Quel manque d'originalité !

– Nous devons étudier un sort de Disparition… À utiliser sur les objets.

Les élèves soupirèrent déçu. Néanmoins, n'importe quels sorts étaient bons à prendre. Ne sait-on jamais dans quelle dramatique situation allait-on se retrouver.

Dumbledore prit un livre au hasard et le posa sur la table afin que tous les élèves puissent le voir.

– Evanesco !

Le livre disparut sans laisser de trace. Tom s'entraîna directement en prenant pour sujet les objets oubliés sur sa table. Rapidement, il y parvenu devant les regards perdus de ses camarades. Au plus grand malheur d'Allen, Tom ne réussit pas à faire fonctionner le sort correctement sur lui. Il aurait pu ainsi disparaître on ne sait vraiment où… Et jamais personne ne pourra le retrouver…

En divination, Road ne semblait aucunement effrayé pour les BUSES de ses élèves. Les cinquièmes années de l'année dernière s'en était très bien sortie. La Divination est une matière compliquée où l'entraînement seul ne permet pas forcément une grande réussite. Mais un élève moyen peut ficeler autour des interprétations d'un fait. Cette matinée, elle décida de se concentre sur la signification des rêves. Ne les analysons plus à la freudienne mais comme des sorciers. Le Professeur Kamelot était néanmoins bien inquiet pour quelque chose. Un mauvais pressentiment. Elle savait que Tom et Allen avait probablement fait une bêtise. Une cruelle bêtise à vraie dire. Certes, elle n'était pas prise en traître. Elle avait beaucoup plus d'informations que les autres en tant que professeur de divination. Et pourtant, elle n'annonçait jamais les choses clairement que ce soit aux élèves ou aux professeurs. Probablement les restes de son ancienne elle, plus joueuse. Mais il suffit parfois d'une simple simulation pour passer d'un extrême à un autre. Triste alchimie du corps machine. L'Homme ne reste finalement qu'un animal. Road soupira tristement en pensant à la ridiculité de la vie humaine. Elle jeta un bref regard à Allen. À ses yeux, il avait grandi. Mais son âme s'était abaissée. Son regard ne reflète plus la même candeur qu'à leur rencontre.

Quel dommage… Ainsi les choses ne changeront jamais. Les fleurs éclosent, fanent et finissent généralement par repousser. Éternel cycle mélancolique et euphorique.

C'était limite si Allen ne devrait pas vivre avec une perfusion de Philtre de paix pour supporter l'angoisse de savoir la chambre rouverte. Il n'imaginait pas le serpent se déplaçait facilement dans l'école. Mais techniquement, les potentielles victimes étaient principalement les jeunes filles. En sueur, il pensa d'abord à Lenalee. Était-elle de sang pur ? Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Qu'elle venait d'une famille sorcière vivant comme moldus… Il est vrai que s'ils ont étudié à poudlard ou autre école de magie pour finalement finir comme cela… Peut-être étaient-ils tous deux né moldus ? Il courut à la recherche de la jeune fille avant de la trouver entrain de paisiblement converser avec Lavi.

Les deux élèves le remarquèrent par le bruit de sa respiration saccadée.

– Allen ! Comment va ?

– Bien… Bien. Et toi Lavi ? J'ai entendu parler de cours de transplanage

Lavi sourit encore plus qu'à son habitude.

– Huhu. Nous sommes majeurs dorénavant. Il faut bien que l'on apprenne les sorts basiques et essentiels à un déplacement facilité.

– Plus qu'une année pour moi !

Lenalee en semblait particulièrement heureuse. Allen la dévisagea comme s'il s'était déconnecté du monde.

– Et… Ne serais-tu pas triste de quitter Tom ?

– Mais voyons Allen, il ne lui restera plus qu'une année. Ce n'est pas bien long.

Allen soupira, réalisant lentement que la fin approchait. Certes, il en était qu'au début de sa cinquième année mais le temps passait si vite… Que ferait-il après Poudlard ? Sans abris, sans amis… Suivra-t-il Tom dans sa folie ? Car probablement qu'elle ira loin. Beaucoup plus loin… Mais vivant l'instant présent, Carpe Diem, comme l'aimait Ronsard. Lavi s'étirait tranquillement sur sa chaise, et semblait plongé dans de profonde réflexion. Allen fut soudainement parcouru de frissons. Et si ce garçon devenait dangereux ? Toujours à mettre son nez partout, à vouloir tout savoir et comprendre. Un vrai archiviste collant. Tom voudrait-il l'éliminer. Nettoyer les tâches sur sa blouse ensanglantée ?

– Sinon, Allen ? Tu as quinze ans maintenant.

Non. Décembre n'est pas passé.

– N'as-tu pas quelle vue sur une jolie jeune fille ?

Allen resta plusieurs secondes inerte, le regard lointain ne réalisant pas l'idiotie de Lavi. Le rouquin lui faisait un clin œil de son unique œil émeraude, tout souriant. Lenalee pouffa bêtement, amusé par le changement de sujet soudain, chose récurrente chez Lavi.

– Quoi ?

Allen, habituellement pâle s'empourpra, gêné et surpris.

– J'ai d'autres tartes à fouetter. Et puis… venant de toi…

Comme pour contredire ses pensées, de ravissantes Serdaigle s'approchèrent de Lavi, toute émoustillée, en riant stupidement telles des fangirls stéréotypées. Elles semblaient tous en parfaite admiration devant le jeune homme. Il avait décidément du succès. Allen détourna le regard, ennuyé, et remarqua une autre jeune fille, dans l'ombre, observant avec la même ardeur le rouquin. Elle semblait seulement, beaucoup plus timide et renfermé. De taille petite et les cheveux crépues, le visage enlaidi par d'épais verres de lunettes, elle apparaissait comme dépressive aux yeux d'Allen. Probablement une jeune fille complexé. Mais qu'importe. De toute façon, les troubles de la vision semblaient insoignable même pour les sorciers. On devrait réfléchir à une solution, découvrir un nouveau sort, une nouvelle potion…

– Hey ! Mimi Geignarde ! Toujours aussi ridicule avec des grosses lunettes de bouffonne!

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la salle. Décidément, les Serdaigles n'étaient pas aussi malins qu'on pouvait le croire. Rire de la souffrance et de la moquerie.. Une légère ponte de sadisme propre à chacun. Lavi grimaça devant ces idioties. Il se leva et attrapa par réflexe le bras du bourreau.

– Hé, Olive ! Pour qui te prends-tu pour insulter comme cela ?! Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir ?!

Peut-être bien que oui. La Moquerie est courante pour masquer ses complexes. Mais qu'importe, car le mal était fait. Dans un élan de chagrin, « Mimi » quitta la pièce en sanglots. Plus triste encore, personne ne la suivit. Ni Lavi, ni Lenalee ni même Allen.

– Qu'elle aille chialer aux toilettes si ça lui chante !

La rage était visible dans l'iris de Lavi, qui se promit de faire plus attention à elle lorsqu'elle aura quitté les toilettes des filles. Lenalee semblait du même avis elle se retenait de la baffer. Elle quitta elle-aussi les Serdaigles laissant Lavi seul avec Allen.

– Ah les filles…

– Elles sont si mauvaises entre elles…

– Ne dis pas ça Allen, il en existe des plus douces.

Alors que Lavi entretenait une conversation sur la gent féminine avec le pauvre Serpentard, Tom discutait avec le Basilic. Sublime créature. Salazard a laissé un magnifique héritage. Il entendit des bruits de pas, des sanglots et des cris stupides d'une fille chagrinée. D'en dessus, il pouvait tout entendre, malgré les bruits constants de l'eau, malgré les murmures incessants de la bête…Le Basilic avait l'air affamé.

Alors, il rampa, il rampa et découvrit peu à peu sa tête de la chambre. Et enfin, il put voir la lumière.

– Ahahah !

Derrière la bête, Tom souriait comme il n'avait jamais souris. Ce jour fut un des plus beaux de sa vie.

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés afin de partager un dîner somptueux. Affamé, Allen mangeait de tout et rien. Des pensées douloureuses l'accablaient. Le fardeau de sa vie l'écrasait. Un mauvais sentiment, probablement dû à l'étrange regard que lui adressait Tom depuis leur retrouvaille. Les professeurs mangeaient en silence, lorsque le directeur se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles. Mimi n'était pas revenue. Inquiet, il envoya Olive la quérir.

Et ce ne fut que son tragique hurlement quelques minutes plus tard qui interrompit le repas. Et Allen qui se coupa avec ses couverts dans son brusque spasme de peur.

Mimi ne revint jamais à table avec ses petits camarades. Mimi ne pleura plus jamais et les moqueries cessèrent. Une ombre pesante s'abattit sur Poudlard. Mimi Geignarde était morte. Lavi ne pourra pas aller la soutenir et la réconforter. Maintenant, il était trop tard.

Son corps gisait grossièrement sur une civière cachée par une couverture. Dumbledore et Dippet observaient la morte avec un désespoir certain. Ils murmuraient, comme s'ils abordaient des sujets interdits.

– Ainsi, elle aurait été rouverte ?

– J'en ai bien peur, Armando…

— Par Merlin ! Je crains qu'il ne faille arrêter l'école tant qu' _elle_ n'a pas été arrêtée.

Lavi écoutait silencieusement les échos des susurrements. Il comprit. Ce n'est pas une simple agression, la chambre des secrets a été rouverte.

Une semaine après, tout le collège avait été placé sous surveillance extrême. Les Professeurs souhaitaient à tout prix continuer les cours. Ils n'étaient qu'en début d'année et on ne pouvait se permettre d'annuler les examens finaux. Depuis lors, Allen se sentait étrange. Riant souvent tout seul sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était totalement déréglée. Après le crime, la culpabilité. Mais Allen avait assez été rongé par le remord les années précédentes. Mais plus il y pensait, plus sa morale disparaissait. Créer des Inferi n'étaient pas un crime. Une fois mort, l'individu n'a plus d'importance. Si on commence à pleurer les mésaventures d'un défunt, les sanglots ne cesseront jamais. Mana lui avait enseigné la haine du meurtre. Chaque vivant a le droit de vie, et personne sauf Dieu n'aurait le droit de décider de sa mort. Car l'Homme est l'égale de l'Homme.

 _Dieu, tu disais. Mais as-tu déjà reçu l'aide tant demander à « Dieu », Mana ?!_

 _Non. Jamais. Car Dieu n'existe pas, et si vraiment il existait, alors se serait une ordure._

Tuer pouvait paraître comme une forme de nettoyage. Mais Allen n'aime pas tuer des individus innocents inconnus à ses yeux. Tuer pour tuer serait le début de la déshumanisation. Mais qu'est-ce réellement l'humanité ?

 **Boum- Boum**

 _Cette nuit-là… Nuit sans étoiles._

 _Le froid paralysait ses membres._

 _Le monde paraissait si rouge sous la lune écarlate._

 _Neige Pourpre._

 _Tout était fini. Enfin._

 **Boum-Boum**

Depuis le décès de Mimi, plusieurs autres agressions avaient eu lieu mais n'avaient abruti qu'à de simples pétrifications. Tom en avait été déçu. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas stupide au point de savoir que l'école risquait de fermer. Et pourtant, cette envie de détruire les Sang-de-Bourbe l'excitait suffisamment pour n'avoir pas enfermé la bête à nouveau. Allen pensait à la ramener chez elle, ne voulant pas finir à la rue. Marchant dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, il murmurait des mots en Fourchelangue dans l'espoir de l'attiré.

Il lui semblait entendre de vagues cris. Son œil le démangeait. Gêne révélatrice. Il ne voyait plus rien. Aucun autre son à part ceux du serpent ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Pourtant, il tomba après s'être cogné contre quelque chose.

– Oh ! Allen ! On se cogne encore une fois !

Alma lui souriait, de son air enfantin et protecteur. Allen l'aimait bien. C'était un garçon pur.

– Salut, Alma.

– Il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci à la vue des événements. Que fais-tu ici ?!

– Toi de même.

– Je cherche Yû. Il ne respecte jamais rien, lui…

Il rougit d'embarras.

– Tu es inquiet.

– Hé bien, les victimes sont tous des Sang-de-bourbe ou des sang-mêlé. Yû et moi sommes loin d'être de sang pur semble-t-il, alors…

– Kanda est invincible.

Il voulait vraiment le rassurer. Même s'il hait Kanda.

 **Boum-Boum**

Un sourire malsain qu'Alma n'avait jamais vu auparavant apparût sur les lèvres du blandin.

 _ **« Tuer. Détruire. »**_

 _Il_ arrive. Allen peut entendre le plaisir dans ces chuchotements reptiliens. Il sent les frottements de ses écailles contre le sol rocailleux. Il tremble. Il frissonne. Malgré ses actes, le Basilic reste une créature charmante.

– Je suis désolé, Alma.

* * *

 **Et voilà, les meurtres ont commencé... Les événements s'enchaînent plutôt rapidement, j'espère que cela ne gêne pas trop.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut!**

 **Merci pour les reviews.**

 **Sinon, j'ai encore changé de pseudo :\**

 **Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Quel ennui. Il était certain qu'Alma l'avait suivi. Il le sentait. Lui, ne supportait pas d'être enfermé, alors il avait bravé l'interdiction. Il aurait aimé s'entraîner au sabre, sa passion héritée de sa vie de moldu. Mais rien que de savoir Alma en possible danger l'inquiétait. Son cœur battait étrangement vite. Il s'était emballé, soudainement, sans crier gare. Une voix l'appelait, hurlait dons son crâne à le fendre en deux. Alma… Alma ! Peut-être se faisait-il du mouron pour rien ? Il le retrouvera, ils riront ensemble de cette stupide peur, puis il jouera les durs grincheux. Oui. Voilà. Tout simplement. Il avance. Plus rapidement. Son rythme de marche évolue en parallèle à son rythme cardiaque. À bout de souffle, il prit un virage dans le coulir de gauche.

Plic. Plic.

L'eau ruisselait le long des murs étrangement humides. Un problème de fuite d'eau dans un collège de sorciers ? Kanda faillit presque en grincer des dents s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Son cœur ralentit.

Il était étendu le long du sol. Les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond. Un sourire habituel égayant son visage. Sa peau translucide révélait son état.

– Alma ?

Kanda s'approche, tremblant, et observe son amant avec un regard désespéré. Personne ne verra ses émotions. Kanda ne voulait pas montrer son cœur aux autres. Pourtant face à ce corps sans vie de l'être aimé, Kanda se sentit faible.

– Alma !

Il ne trouvait aucun mots. Et de toute façon, un mort n'en avait pas besoin. En seulement une dizaine de seconde, Kanda avait accepté. Alma était mort. Point.

 _._

Un brusque bruit de pas. Un homme pressé. Les yeux remplis de haine, Kanda releva la tête tellement vite qu'il aurait pu garder la nuque bloquée. Un garçon. Des cheveux couleurs neiges disparaissant rapidement ne laissant que le silence et l'obscurité dans ce sombre couloir où planait dorénavant l'ombre funèbre.

Kanda ne lui courut pas après. Cela ne servait à rien. Il lui réglera son compte. Mais il faut d'abord ramener Alma à la maison. D'un autre côté, il avait l'impression d'être le tueur. Si Alma était là, c'était parce qu'il avait peur pour lui. Il l'avait mis en danger. Tout était de sa faute. Un sanglot déchira sa gorge alors qu'une seule et unique larme coulait le long de sa joue. Heureusement aucun fantômes ne furent présents pour voir cela. C'était dommage tout de même. Alma avait presque fini son cursus scolaire. Il aurait pu réaliser son rêve avec Kanda, et ils auraient vécu ensemble pour toujours jusqu'à la fin. Malheureusement, les choses ne se déroulent pas tout le temps comme on l'aimerait.

* * *

Les obsèques eurent lieu en fin de semaine. Les deux enfants furent enterrés. Comme pour le faire exprès, il pleuvait. Au plus grand bonheur d'Allen pour qui on ne pouvait discerner pluie et larme. Les parents de Mimi étaient présents, dévastés. La perte d'un enfant est probablement ce qui est le plus dur pour tout le monde. Dumbledore vint les consoler comme il pouvait. Mais, ses yeux vitreux et larmoyants démontraient qu'il se sentait aussi faible face à cela. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de devenir Directeur. Alma n'avait pas de famille. Silencieux, le regard terne et l'aspect maladif, Kanda restait droit devant la tombe du garçon.

– Désolé Alma. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Mais je continuerais à vivre, pour toi.

Personne n'osait s'approcher, craignant de devoir affronter le Gryffondor. Tom restait froid, neutre s'empêchant de sourire à tout prix. Il serrait Lenalee en pleure contre lui et lui offrit de semblant de sentiments de consolation.

Lavi presque autant de glace que Tom, rejoignit Allen. Le blandin s'était isolé de tout le monde et observait l'enterrement à distance comme effrayé. Toutes les émotions semblaient traverser son visage. Le pensant en état de choc, Lavi posa sa main doucement sur son épaule avant de le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

– Ça va aller Allen ?

– Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas Lavi. Je me sens bien. Très bien, même.

Et l'enfant sourit. D'un sourire dévastateur et destructeur révélant tout l'animosité du personnage. Le borgne recula, pris de peur en voyant l'expression horrifique de son camarade. Lavi avait 17 ans et ne prenait conscience, seulement maintenant, du vrai visage des gens qui l'entourent. Sa mission d'observateur ne prenait tout son sens qu'à partir d'un événement tragique.

* * *

Sans surprise, le Directeur Dippet pris la décision de fermer Poudlard. Tom tenta de retarder la fermeture grâce à une lettre. Il ne voulait surtout pas rentrer chez lui. Pas dans cet abject orphelinat moldu ! Dippet, appréciant vraiment cet élève, fut touché par son désarroi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait changer d'avis. Il ne voulait pas perdre un élève de plus. Le collège est déjà assez marqué par la tragédie. Ce soir-là, Tom partit en trompe. Les élèves avaient déjà préparé leur bagage. Allen, n'avait rien fait. Sérieusement déprimé, il ne bougeait plus et « jouait » le mort sur son lit. La scène se déroulait en boucle dans son esprit.

Alma. Un innocent. Il se tenait là, devant lui, il parlait. De quoi déjà ? Allen ne le savait plus. Mais qu'importe. Il pensait juste à faire rentrer Jack (oui, il l'avait nommé ainsi) dans la chambre. Mais il y avait Alma. Et Alma n'aurait pas dû être là. Mais Allen avait tout de même siffloté en Fourchelangue. Et Alma s'était tu à jamais.

Le plus douloureux était de ne guère pouvoir s'en émouvoir. Il l'avait tué, par l'intermédiaire d'une bête, de sang froid. Il en avait pris aucun plaisir comme il n'en avait pas eu le désir. Non. Rien. Juste une parfaite et cruelle indifférence. Comme s'il effectuait un banal geste du quotidien, triste routine d'un destructeur.

Tom vivait parfaitement lui. Il observa sans trembler Allen pendant une seconde avant de le frapper.

– Aie.

– Bien ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Tu ne veux pas quitter Poudlard ?!

Il en avait plus rien à faire.

– C'est toi le cerveau, Voldy.

Tom soupira, exaspéré.

– Ils savent qu'elle a été rouverte.

– Je sais.

– Cela ne m'avance pas plus que ça.

Allen se releva lentement et pris position assise devant Tom. Il souriait. Il souriait depuis les obsèques et n'avait cessé de le faire. Aucune joie ne jaillissait de ce rictus. Ces iris penchaient entre l'argent et l'or mais vu de loin, on pourrait juste le croire malade.

– Il te faut un coupable, Tom. Un homme. En possession d'une créature dangereuse.

Ils s'étaient compris. Message reçu. Tom quitta le dortoir rapidement laissant Allen à ces obscènes cauchemars. Au loin, ses ricanements résonnaient encore tel l'écho de la Nausée dans la tête de Tom. Les couloirs étaient entièrement vides. Les torches éteintes. Il se colla contre le mur en attente à un événement particulier. Brusquement, il entendit une porte grincer accompagné de murmures rauques.

– Allez viens. Il faut te sortir de là.

Tom se précipita dans la salle et aperçu rapidement la silhouette sombre et massive du jeune homme accroupi devant une porte ouverte.

– Bonsoir Rubeus.

– Que fais-tu ici, Tom ? Allen n'est pas avec toi.

Tom sourit avec malice. Hagrid ne réalisait pas ce qui se déroulait.

– Désolé, mais je crains de devoir te dénoncer, mon ami. Ils veulent fermer l'école, et j'en serais attristé.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

– Toutes ces agressions… Ton araignée…

Un rictus de dégoût apparut sur son visage.

– Elle est probablement le coupable. Même si ce n'était pas volontaire, je ne peux laisser les choses comme ça, Rubeus. Deux élèves sont morts.

Hagrid se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

– Aragog n'aurait jamais commis de tels actes ! Il est très gentil ! Et très doux !

Il devenait rouge, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. L'acromentula sortit de sa cachette, ses huit pattes velues dansèrent avec symphonie. Chacun de ses yeux exprimait le désir animal de la faim.

Tom brandit sa baguette.

– Il n'est pas coupable !

Une flamme se projeta vers la bête qui disparut rapidement. Elle s'était échappée. Alors Tom se reprit, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. Mais Hagrid se jeta sur lui avec un élan de désespoir.

En pleurs, il fut soulagé d'entendre les bruis de pas d'Aragog s'enfuyant. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il vit un visage familier et rassurant.

– Allen ! Dis-lui que ce n'est pas moi.

Le blandin les aida à se relever silencieux et souriant. Un léger rire sembler s'échapper de ces lèvres pourtant fermées.

– Désolé, Rubeus. Je t'avais bien dit de prendre garde avec les créatures dangereuses.

Des hommes accoururent derrière. Armando et Dumbledore. Ils avaient été prévenus. La première chose qu'ils purent voir fut le visage rougi du pauvre Rubeus.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore brillèrent d'une lueur encore inconnue. Il offrit un mouchoir au garçon. Mais ce fut le Directeur Dippet, sévère, qui éleva la voix.

– Ainsi, vous étiez en possession d'une Acromentula.

Serait-ce finalement cela la bête de la chambre des secrets ?

– Ce n'est pas lui ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

– Vous vous rendez compte… Que vous avez causé la mort de deux élèves ?!

– professeur Dumbledore, je vous assure que je suis innocent.

L'homme baissa la tête tristement. Il ne pouvait rien pour lui. L'enfant fut renvoyé sur le champ et sa baguette brisée. Ainsi soit-il. Les faibles se font manger par les forts. C'est la loi de la nature. Armando Dippet souhaita par la suite étouffait l'affaire. Et Tom fut récompensé pour sa « loyauté » bien que Dippet désirait surtout le faire taire. Il était tout de même fier de son préfet. Ce ne fut pas une erreur de le sélectionner. Cependant, Allen ne reçut rien. Il ne fut pas reconnu comme ayant été utile dans cette affaire. Mais qu'en avait-il à faire ?! Il ne méritait rien. Juste la flagellation, la torture ou même la mort. Il avait trahi son ami. Comme ça. Tom voulait être tranquille alors il l'avait joué en sorte qu'il fut délivré de cela. Jack fut heureusement rentré dans sa chambre. L'histoire de la chambre des secrets s'arrêtait là. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

* * *

Les cours reprirent normalement. Les choses étaient devenues plus sombres et plus silencieuses. Les Professeurs devinrent plus durs, notamment le Professeur Cross. Kanda n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde rendit les toilettes des filles inutilisables.

Allen commença à aider le Professeur Lou-fa pour gérer les créatures magiques, tâche habituellement tenue par Hagrid. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde et même était plutôt plaisant pour lui. Il lui semblait que le Professeur avait des vus sur lui rendant les situations malsaines. Mais les magnifiques bêtes qui l'entouraient noyer le dragon. Lou Fa avait l'intention de leur présenter les licornes. Lulubel avait déjà élevé certaines. Il les dorlotait avec un amour sans faille et limite. Rien qu'à leur vision, tous disparaissaient.

Poudlard.

Tom.

Ses crimes.

Lui.

Ses pensées ne se résumaient plus qu'à elles. Bien qu'il en profitât généralement pour chouchouter les Sombrals qu'il affectionnait plus particulièrement. La vie lui paraissait si belle dans ses instants. Les licornes lui jetaient des regards pleins de désirs de liberté alors, il les libérait dans la forêt. Après, elles revenaient. Malgré leurs aspects féminins, les licornes ne sont pas tous des femelles. Allen traînait volontairement avec elles dans la forêt interdite bien que ce soit… interdit. Il était très bien placé pour le savoir. Mais il entendait les bêtes l'appelait. Un appel d'amitié. Rien de malveillant ou d'horreur. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de centaure, les ennuis prirent racines.

– Comment oses-tu pénétrer notre territoire ?!

Allen leur sourit, confiant, tout en sachant que cela sera pris comme provocation.

– N'ayez crainte, j'accompagnais ces licornes dans une simple et paisible balade.

Un centaure s'approcha du garçon, le regard froid, et la bouche plissée. En levant la tête afin de le regarder, Allen remarqua que la journée prenait fin. Il devrait rentrer avant que Lou Fa remarque son absence.

– Je ressens quelque chose de mauvais en toi. Une ombre malsaine planant dans ton âme.

Les autres centaures en semblaient encore plus colériques. Ils devaient renvoyer cet enfant.

– Tu es un danger. Pour les autres comme pour toi…

– Qu'importe. Je vous quitte.

Une licorne attrapa le garçon par le col et l'emporta au loin à une vitesse fulgurante. Les frottements entre la terre et sa peau le brûlaient. Heureusement, les licornes arrivèrent rapidement à destination. Le Professeur Lou Fa l'attendait de pied ferme, le regard sévère en tapant du pied.

– Comment oses-tu ?! Tu es sous ma responsabilité ! Et toi tu pars comme ça, avec les bêtes ! Le Directeur m'avait prévenu de faire attention avec toi ! « Un moindre faux et il est renvoyé ! » , a-t-il dit.

Couvert de terre, de bois et d'insectes, Allen se releva. Sa robe était déchirée et sa peau coupée. Il remarqua enfin la jeune femme, criant sur lui. Il lui sourit.

– Excusez-moi, Madame. Le bien être des bêtes m'inquiétaient. Elles se sentaient malheureuses, à rester dans enfermer.

Il prit un ton mielleux, et son regard se fut plus charmeur. Connaissant le faible de son professeur pour lui, il savait la chose facile.

– Tout de même. Cela aurait pu être dangereux. Si tu avais croisé ces centaures…

Il rit.

– Je comprends… Vous viendrez avec moi la prochaine fois.

– Quoi ?!

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Lou Fa le trouva très séduisant, blessé sous la lumière de la lune aux rayons naissant.

– On étudiera le cas des licornes plus tard avec Dumbledore… En attendant ne fait plus jamais cela.

– Très bien professeur. Vous… ne direz rien ?

– C'est bon pour cette fois, soupira-t-elle.

Il la remercia avec sincérité à l'en faire rougir. Puis, il rejoignit rapidement le dortoir des Serpentard. Il ne devrait même plus être dehors à cette heure, et il lui fallait se changer. Il entra discrètement dans la chambre et trouva Tom entrain d'écrire dans un petit carnet noire. À peine fut-il arrivé, que le garçon le ferma et le rangea dans sa valise. Tom lui adressa un léger sourire afin de noyer les soupçons.

– Hé bien, Allen ? C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir proposé ton aide au Professeur mais regarde dans quel état tu te trouves !

– Ha, ha ! Quelques vulgaires incidents.

– Comme d'habitude, Allen.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Allen partit se laver afin de pouvoir dormir propre.

* * *

Le Professeur Gill, particulièrement enthousiasme d'enseigner des sortilèges en vue des examens de BUSES, se montrait très gai. Depuis son retour inespéré, le Professeur faisait preuve d'une trop bonne humeur limite suspecte. Il leur apprit le sortilège de Mutisme. Pratique certes. Mais Allen le connaissait déjà de Tom. Il fut sa première victime. Alors, il eut facilement un A, à sa plus grande joie. Pour une fois, il pouvait remercier Tom.

Lavi ne lui avait pas parlé depuis les obsèques. Lenalee ne s'appuyait plus que sur Tom dans l'immensité de sa souffrance. Elle n'avait rien contre Allen. Mais elle attendait qu'il vienne lui-même à elle, ce qu'il ne faisait pas. Qu'elle reste avec Tom. Au moins, il est débarrassé de deux. Quant à Kanda… Il était de plus en plus agressif. Les regards noirs qu'il jetait à Allen à chaque fois qu'il se croisait devinrent encore plus sombres. Le blandin ne croyait pas cela plausible. Définitivement, à seulement 15 ans, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui.

Après une journée légère, où les accidents précédents semblaient déjà oubliés, Allen se dirigeait paisiblement vers sa chambre. La vie reprenait son cours. Tous semblaient si loin. Enfin, il les voudrait loin de lui. Cependant, il entendit un hurlement venant de son dortoir. Tom. Paniqué, il courut rapidement, dans la fin des couloirs et manqua de trébucher. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui, il connaissait le mot de passe. Tom n'était pas le type de garçon à hurler pour un rien. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver. Il ouvrit avec vitesse la porte et découvrit le corps mort de Tom. Livide, les yeux révulsés, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa bouche, son cœur à jamais éteint…Répugnant amas de chair ne valant pas le sublime du corps défunt de Lulubel. Même mort, Allen le trouvait laid.

* * *

 **Alma est mort, le suspect arrêté... Pourtant l'histoire n'est pas terminée XD Le pauvre Tom a rencontré quelques pépins ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut :)**

 **L'attente fut courte mais me revoilà XD Je ne supportais pas la manière dont j'avais conclu le chapitre alors je la comble avec cette suite**

 **Rien ne m'appartient**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ainsi Tom serait décédé. Pourtant lorsqu'Allen tourna la tête, il aperçut Tom, à terre, pâle et livide, les lèvres serrées. Comment Tom pouvait être double ? Mort et vivant, vivant et mort. Impossible. Mais la magie n'a aucune limite. Tom restait hébété. Choqué de sa propre mort. Mais Allen ne put rien répliquer. Rapidement, le corps de Tom se métamorphosa, prenant la forme d'un homme. Un homme grand, coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme et vêtu d'un long et sombre manteau. Il leva lentement la tête, avec des longs craquements interminables. Le visage ensanglanté et des pupilles dorées emplis de haine. Les jambes d'Allen lâchèrent et il s'écroula. Son cœur s'emballa.

 **Boum-Boum**

 **Boum-Boum**

Battant violemment dans poitrine, il mena à la souffrance son porteur.

 _Mana_.

– Pourquoi Allen ?! Comment as-tu me faire ça à moi, Allen ?!

Il s'approchait du garçon jusqu'à tomber contre lui. Allen haletait. Il ne pouvait reprendre son souffle. Il eut envie de hurler. De s'arracher les oreilles ainsi que les yeux afin de disparaître enfin dans les méandres de l'abysse. Ne plus rien voir, ni entendre. Les ténèbres sont préférables à _ça_.

– Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

Les larmes déferlèrent sur le visage livide d'Allen.

– Tu m'as tué, Allen ! Toi, le destructeur du temps.

– Non ! Non… C'est faux !

Mensonge destructeur.

Il hurla à s'en déchirer les tissus de sa gorge.

Affreuse cacophonie.

– C'est Cross !

Puis, Mana se releva, révéla une sublime baguette d'aubépine et la pointa face au visage de l'enfant.

– Je te maudis, Allen !

– Ahahahahahhahahah !

Ces larmes devinrent pourpres, glissant de ses iris d'or. Replié sur lui-même, il se lacérait le visage dans son angoisse. Alors que le monde prenait peu à peu une teinte rouge et blanche autour de lui, il entendit une voix inconnue, un peu trop grave pour appartenir à un élève. Tout semblait s'écrouler telle la dévastation d'un puzzle.

– Riddikulus !

Et Allen perdit conscience.

* * *

Réunion d'urgence dans le bureau d'Armondo Dippet. Le Professeur Dumbledore, Cross ainsi que Gill sont réunis auprès d'un homme à l'allure mauvaise qui n'est pas sans rappeler la figure d'un certain dictateur allemand semant le désordre en ce moment même dans le monde moldu. Derrière lui se tenait un jeune homme blond, pâle, aux yeux rouges, portant une longue robe sombre de sorciers. Il ne souriait pas et ressemblait plus à une décoration qu'à un être humain. L'ambiance semblait pesante pour tous. Les traits tirés de Dumbledore n'annonçaient rien de positif. De même , Marian grognait et grinçait régulièrement des dents, prêt à exploser à tout moment. Seul Johnny et Dippet restaient relativement calmes bien que leur haine envers les deux intrus soit visibles.

– Voyons, ne faites pas cette tête.

Et il souriait, ce salaud. Provoquant, Cross décida de l'imiter de manière enfantine avant de prendre la parole.

– Vous n'avez aucun droit de mettre nos élèves en danger.

Dumbledore approuva silencieusement. De toute façon, tout le monde était d'accord avec Cross, pour une fois. Personne ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Ce monstre du ministère de la Magie pouvait toujours aller se faire… frire.

– Tout était sous surveillance. L'inspecteur Link veillait.

Cross se mit à rire.

– Vraiment ?! Excusez-moi mais vu l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé Allen, j'ai de sérieux doutes sur vos compétences.

Visiblement, il en avait rien faire de Tom. Confronter son disciple à une telle chose, apparaissait, même pour un homme immoral comme lui, comme impardonnable. Allen était beaucoup trop fragile.

Le Directeur toussota afin de s'imposer. C'est lui qui devrait mener la danse.

– Pourquoi avez-vous commit une telle chose ?

– Vous le savez très bien, . Nous surveillons chacun des élèves de Poudlard. Ces deux enfants avaient un dossier très lourd. Et vous-même m'avez affirmé qu'ils étaient plutôt proches. Puis, il y a eu ces agressions, deux décès…

– Cela n'a aucun rapport. Ni avec les garçons ni le pourquoi de l'épouvantard.

– Haha ! , vous auriez beau étouffer l'affaire nous savons très bien vous et moi que la chambre a été rouverte.

Les Professeurs se crispèrent, surpris. Dumbledore observa l'interlocuteur de ses yeux bleus perçants. Celui-ci ne trembla pas.

– Nous suspectons donc ces deux enfants…

– Hum… Sans preuves ? Juste après avoir lu leurs dossiers ?Et puis, Hagrid a été reconnu coupable.

– Vous savez très bien Professeur Dumbledore ce qu'il en résulte. Hagrid est juste un bouc émissaire. Certes, il est normal de le punir ! Il détenait une Acromentula, le bougre. Cependant, une acromantula n'aurait jamais pu tuer ainsi, et nous le savons tous. Alors que ce Jedusor est parenté à Serpentard ! Quant à Walker…

Cross renversa son vin par inadvertance sur Luberier. Dumbledore sourit et fit un clin d'œil à son collègue.

– Alors pourquoi l'épouvantard ?

– Un test évidemment. Nous voulons déterminer leurs faiblesses et leurs capacités de défenses. De plus l'épouvantard aurait pu être la preuve de leur culpabilité.

– Cela n'a aucun sens. C'était juste un excuse pour vous amuser.

– Cross Marian…

– Hmm, ui ?

– Vous savez très bien que nous enquêterions dans tous les cas sur votre petit protégé.

– Faites ce qui vous chante.

– Il est l'héritier de la volonté du quatorzième, n'est-ce pas ?

Un instant, Cross joua la surprise. Ainsi, ils auraient vraiment des dossiers aussi précis. Ont-ils mené une enquête ? Est-ce pour ça qu'ils savent aussi les origines de Tom.

– Inspecteur Link ?

– Oui !

Le jeune homme se dressa droit comme un i, avec un salut militaire, chose surprenante pour un sorcier.

— Nous avons donc pu déterminer les plus grandes peurs des suspects : Tom Elvis Jedusor, 15 ans, a peur de la mort. Son épouvantard est en effet son propre cadavre. Allen Walker, 15 ans, semble être effrayé à l'idée d'accepter le fait qu'il soit le meurtrier de son père.

– Alors vous avez à ce point fouillé dans la vie de ce gamin !

Cette nuit-là… Cette tragique et froide nuit d'hiver, où sombrant dans la folie à cause de détraqueurs, Mana tenta de tuer son fils. Le pauvre Allen… Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que voler la vie de son père. Mais cet amas de corps qui lui servait de bras gauche en avait décidé autrement. Cette chose est le résultat d'une magie noire débutante mais se révéla finalement puissante. Allen n'a jamais pu admettre avoir tué l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Cela l'aurait probablement pussé au suicide. Alors, il prit l'image de Cross comme tueur. Il est le sauveur de la nuit mais aussi celui qui a mis fin à la vie de Mana. Pour le plus grand bien. Cross n'avait remis en question la vision des choses d'Allen. L'enfant avait plongé dans une profonde dépression suite à la disparition de Mana. Sa santé mentale déjà fragile, Marian ne voulait pas lui faire du mal encore une fois. Acheter par un cirque, servir de bonne, être abusé pour finalement être adopté par un clown qui n'a plus tout sa tête… Allen n'avait rien qui le poussait à devenir un homme sain d'esprit. Finalement à travers le meurtre de Mana, sa plus grande peur ne serait-elle pas finalement personne d'autre que lui-même ?

– Quoi qu'il en soit Allen Walker sera placé sous al surveillance de l'inspecteur Howard Link.

– Et votre petit préfet préféré ?

– huhu… Il est beaucoup aimé et enroué contrairement à votre disciple. Sans qu'il le saura, l'espion sera, là, parmi lui.

Et Allen sera obligé de se taper un inconnu devant tout le monde, le rendant officiellement suspect. Sympa. Marian continuait de sourire trouvant les événements amusants. Les choses paraissaient d'abord dramatiques mais, finalement, elles étaient plutôt comiques. Même le Professeur Dumbledore ne ripostait plus. Il n'avait certes guère apprécié la mise en danger de deux de ces élèves, cependant, il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Armando avait une foi sans faille en Jedusor. Néanmoins, Legilimens doué, il fut incapable de pénétrer l'esprit d'un des garçons. Ils étaient tous deux des professionnels en Occlumancie, puisque leurs esprits étaient inviolables. Comment avaient-ils pu devenir d'aussi bon Occlumens ? Se seraient-ils entraînés ensemble ? Le Professeur Dumbledore avait déjà interrogé Marian à ce sujet, mais il nia avoir aidé son élève. De toute façon, qu'il soit doué ou pas, son esprit est trop « confus » pour être lut.

* * *

Allen se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Son corps endolori lui semblait impossible à mouvoir. Il remarqua, non loin de lui, Tom. Le jeune homme était assis sur son lit et fixait le vide. Il devait s'être réveillé depuis longtemps. Les derniers souvenirs avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent étaient flous.

Mana…

Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ?

Le blandin tenta de se lever mais tomba au sol, telle une marionnette dont les fils sont brusquement coupés.

Tom l'aida à se relever. Il était parfaitement calme. Il avait analysé, comprit la situation. Il fit asseoir le garçon sur son lit, et s'expliqua à travers des murmures. Ainsi, ils auraient été agressés par un Épouvantard, un non-être prenant la forme de nos plus grandes pleurs afin de s'en nourrir. Un homme était présent dans leur chambre. Tom ne sait pas depuis quand. Il ne l'a remarqué que lorsqu'il s'attaqua à la bête. Mais il était définitivement dans la chambre bien avant son sort. Il avait une longue natte blonde, c'est tout ce qu'il avait vu. Ainsi, le sortilège nécessaire pour détruire une telle chose serait « Riddikulus ».

– Cela est bien intéressant Tom. Mais que faisait un épouvantard dans notre chambre ?

– Nous le serons bien assez tôt.

Alors que Tom déblatérait des paroles inaudibles pour Allen, l'esprit du blandin vagabondait en des lieux peu sains.

 _La neige s'écoulait doucement le long du sol._

 _La Lune souriait, presque de manière aussi accentuée que cette maudite nuit où leur sang a coulé._

 _Mana riait à en faire tomber son chapeau._

 _C'était une si belle nuit de Noël._

 _Et pourtant…_

 _Ils sont arrivés…_

 _Et le chapeau de le Mana est vraiment tombé comme Mana est lui aussi tombé._

 _Et Mana a hurlé._

 _Son visage déformé par les larmes._

 _Les créatures sombres et encapuchonnés semblaient se nourrir de cette souffrance._

 _Pourquoi faire cela à Mana ?_

 _« Ce sont des détraqueurs » expliquera l'homme aux cheveux rouges._

 _Ce n'est pas une explication à la perversion de cet acte de tentation._

 _Mana s'était relevé. Enfin._

 _Mais ce n'était qu'un vain espoir, pilier du commencement du réel désespoir._

 _À travers ses sanglots rauques, il sembla sourire un instant._

 _Ses yeux étaient devenus étrangement aussi dorés que les étoiles._

 _Mais personne ne qualifie les étoiles ainsi._

 _Allen avait tenté de l'appeler. Allen voulait comprendre. Allen aurait voulu pourvoir repousser ces choses._

 _Les « détraqueurs » continuaient de tourner autour de Mana._

 _Mana criait de plus en plus fort. Il criait si fort que la Mort devenait plus sublime face à cette douleur._

– _Néah ! Je suis tellement désolé._

 _Et il frappait dans le vide de ses péchés imaginaires._

 _Invisible obstacle._

 _Il déchirait sa propre peau de grattements frénétiques._

 _Ses ongles salis de sang et de chairs…_

– _Mana ?_

 _Ignorants ces monstres, Allen s'est jeté dans ses bras dans un ultime élan._

 _Mais Mana se défigura de terreur._

– _Néah ! Néah ! Néah ! Erreur de la nature !_

– _Mana !_

– _Mana doit mourir lui aussi._

 _Confusion._

– _C'est moi, Allen !_

 _Il hurla. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement ris ?_

 _Allen ne savait pas. Et Allen ne le saura pas._

 _Magistralement, Mana pointa sa baguette face à l'enfant._

 _Cette sublime baguette d'aubépine dont il se servait que très peu._

 _Pourquoi vivait-il comme un Moldu ? Vagabond, sans abris…_

 _Il s'en servait parfois. Seulement pour les sorts de guérisons._

 _Mais Allen ne s'en était jamais réellement rendu compte._

 _Mana ne lui avait jamais parlé de sorcellerie._

 _Mais cette nuit-là, il avait levé sa baguette et trancha le visage du garçon._

– _JE TE MAUDIS ALLEN !_

 _Des éclats de peau avaient volé tout comme les fragments de sang pourpre similaire à des flocons de neiges._

 _Allen était tombé sur les genoux._

 _Et il avait hurlé presque aussi terriblement que Mana._

 _Il allait mourir. Car Mana avait plongé dans une sombre folie. Car Mana a toujours était fou. Mais un fou lumineux._

 _Et un éclair vert jaillit de nulle part. Et Mana s'écroula._

 _Non._

 _C'est faux._

 _Son bras avait muté. Ses griffes acéraient lacérèrent le corps de Mana._

 _En sang, presque éventré, Mana avait cessé de crier et de pleurer._

– _Je t'aime, Allen, avait-il soupiré._

 _Ses yeux ors s'étaient définitivement éteint._

 _Délivré de l'éternel fléau que fut sa vie._

 _Puis l'homme à la chevelure rouge était arrivé._

 _Un ours bleu fit fuir les « détraqueurs »_

– Ça va, Allen ?

Tuer le père. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas de mère.

Allen releva lentement la tête d'un air sombre. Ses yeux luisaient de leur terrible couleur or. Un rictus crispa ses lèvres.

– Et si nous reprenions où on en était ?

Oui. Que ce soit la discussion, leurs projets, leur vie scolaire… Il fallait tout reprendre, recommencer.

* * *

Link avançait calmement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, droit comme un militaire. À chaque nouveau pas, un nouveau pas. Décidément, cela se voyait qu'il ne venait pas d'ici. Une tâche sur le tableau idyllique. À vraie dire, malgré son calme apparent, il était totalement perdu. Entre les escaliers qui se mouvent, et les longs et interminables couloirs, il ne savait plus où en donner la tête.

– Alors ? On est perdu ?

Il releva la tête et aperçu un fantôme. Il est vrai. Luberier l'avait mis en garde. Cette école était habitée par divers esprits, chacun représentant une maison ou encore une élève défunte…

– Oui. Je cherche la Grande Salle, je vous en prie.

– Hihi ! Vous savez, vous semblez si mort intérieurement que j'ai cru que vous étiez un fantôme.

Une légère grimace apparut sur le visage livide de l'inspecteur qui se dépêcha de reprendre un visage neutre.

– Qu'importe. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

– C'est là, à gauche ! Ou non tout à droite. Quoiqu'un mélange ! Au milieu. Là ! Et là !

Une veine saillit sur le front lisse de l'inspecteur. Il n'allait pas supporter longtemps cet endroit.

– Voyons, Peeves, laisse ce jeune homme tranquille.

Ainsi ce serait le fameux esprit frappeur.

– Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui. Suivez-moi Howard, je vous guiderai jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

– Merci bien.

Le Professeur Dumbledore semblait être un homme agréable. Bien que Link n'appréciait guère que l'on le nomme par son prénom. Cependant, Luberier l'avait prévenu qu'il était tout aussi suspect dans les affaires de Poudlard. Jamais personne n'était parvenu à comprendre cet homme. Le Ministère de la Magie le surveilla d'autant plus à la vue de son comportement suspicieux quant à l'affaire Grimdelwald.

Il le guida sans rien dire jusqu'à la Grande Salle où les élèves petit déjeunaient avec joie. Quel contraste avec les événements actuels. Link soupira devant tant d'insouciance enfantine. Pourtant, lui n'est pas si loin d'eux. Les plus âgés avaient à peine 17 ans, et Link allait sur ses 19 ans. Pourtant, il apparaissait comme beaucoup plus vieux, l'expression fade d'individus en fin de vie ne quittait son visage.

Link repéra rapidement le dénommé Walker à la table des Serpentards. Cheveux blancs, balafre, l'air perdu et peu sûr de lui. Il s'avança prudemment vers le jeune homme de peur de l'effrayé. On lui avait décrit en effet l'enfant comme très renfermé et peureux. Innocent et candide chaton.

– Bonjour, Walker.

Allen se retourna, morne, vers l'individu qui l'appelait. C'était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés en natte, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier extravagante mêlant le rouge et le noir soulignant l'appartenance à un Ordre. Chose surprenante, il avait un accent allemand. Allen le trouva au premier abord effrayant du fait de sa pâleur et de ses cernes encerclant ses iris rougeoyants.

– Oui ?

– Je suis chargé de vous surveiller 24h/24 du fait que vous soyez suspectez de culpabilité dans la mort de deux élèves de Poudlard.

Il l'avait dit tout bas, s'étant rapproché d'Allen pour lui murmurer, faisant rougir le plus jeune. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser devant tous ces camarades. Mais qu'importe, au moment où vous êtes suivis constamment par un chien du ministère, les autres élèves se poseront forcément des questions. Allen soupira de peur. Il ne voulait pas paraître suspicieux. Mais… Comment allait-il faire pour se retrouver seul à seul avec Tom avec ce caniche dans ses pattes ?

– Je me présente : Inspecteur Howard Link.

Allen resta un instant silencieux ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il faillit se tourner vers Tom pour l'appeler à l'aide, mais il savait que ce serait mal vu. Tom voyait les ennuis venir. Il pensait qu'avoir nommé Hagrid comme coupable fonctionnerait et les laisserait tranquilles mais décidément la vie était plus ennuyante que cela. Ainsi, seul Allen sera placé sous surveillance ? Étrange, très étrange… Ces idiots,.. Pensaient-ils que Tom ne se poserait aucune questions ? Que son titre de préfet allait le mettre à l'abri ? Ils avaient probablement placé une surveillance plus implicite.

Link lui présenta un gâteau à la compote de pomme avec un semblant de sourire.

– Je vous ai préparé un Apfelmuskuchen.

Il était bel et bien allemand. Allen le remercia, accepta avec plaisir. Mais à côté, Tom trouvait ça ridicule. À Poudlard, tout type de plats et de gâteaux étaient disponibles à volonté. D'où venait cet homme pour avoir ce genre d'idée ? Et puis, lorsqu'on rencontre un « suspect », nous ne sommes pas censés offrir des cadeaux de salutation.

Mais, Allen curieux en gourmandise, se régala de cette offrande et en offrit même à Tom, malgré sa réticence. Le blandin avait bien conscience que les problèmes arrivaient mais finalement Link lui apparaissait comme sympathique. Il avait réussi son coup, le gredin. Dans un monde où tout va de travers, mieux s'amuser du malheur

Au loin, le Professeur Cross observait son petit Allen. Il avait l'air… incroyablement détendu. Après ce qui venait d'arriver, il l'imaginait fiévreux et dément. Cette réaction trop paisible l'inquiétait. Il savait qu'il devrait lui dire la vérité. Il avait assez fuit à travers l'alcool et les femmes. Maintenant, il était temps de _lui_ faire face. Il est vrai que la centaine qui pesait sur son dos le fatiguait, mais les vieux sont l'image de la sagesse et non de la dépravation.

* * *

Allen semblait d'abord très amusé d'avoir une compagnie. Link était silencieux. Le blandin hésitait de le définir comme une machine ou comme un clébard. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser à découvrir les secrets du Ministère ou qu'importe, mais l'arrivée d'un tel individu permettait de chambouler sa triste routine. Qu'il apporte de la tristesse de la joie, du moment qu'il apporte quelque chose. Cependant, Link lui posait d'interminables questions d'un ton monotone, et Allen ne comprenait pas un traite mot. Il avait des cours en parallèle, et puis il devra bien passer ses BUSES.

– Walker, concentrez-vous, si vous voulez pouvoir passer à autre chose.

– Hum… Que diriez-vous d'aller plutôt dans notre dortoir ? À cette heure-ci, nous pourrions être seuls.

Link sourit étrangement sans rien dire. Allen espérait que ce garçon terne et silencieux ne cachait pas une âme perverse voire sadomasochiste comme dans les stéréotypes des individus « innocents » au premier regard.

– On pourra donc… Revoir tout cela calmement. Car comprenez bien que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Et moi qui pensais avoir une scolarité tranquille maintenant.

Maintenant ? Link baissa les yeux. Il est vrai que cet enfant a déjà connu d'événements assez lourd à Poudlard.

– Bien. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas de cours pendant 2 heures, nous avons le temps.

Allen le guida jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle des Serpentard et resta penaud devant le mur, ayant totalement oublié le mot de passe.

– Euh…

Link soupira. C'était ça le gamin suspect ayant commis le meurtre de deux enfants et… Probablement celui de Lulubel, d'après Luberier ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, il est clair que Jedusor devait la tête du duo.

– Pomme.

La porte s'ouvrit devant un Allen crédule et hébété.

– Vous connaissez mieux le mot de passe que moi. En plus, il était simplet…

L'allemand ne répondit rien et suivi le garçon à travers la pièce. Ils s'approchaient des dortoirs. Ainsi il devrait dormir avec ces jeunes garçons ? Comme c'est embêtant, il avait l'habitude de coucher seul. Allen ouvrit délicatement la porte de peur de surprendre quelqu'un.

Tom était assis sur son lit. Il n'était pas seul. Enlaçant Lenalee avec fougue, il la fit basculer sur le matelas avec douceur avant de l'embrasser dans un amour charnel corrompu.

 _Par ma tasse de thé ! Heureusement que Komui n'est pas ici._

Il sentait pourtant Timcanpy rire, perché sur son épaule. Quel coquin.

Allen, tout rouge, ferma encore plus doucement la porte de peur d'être vu.

– Excusez-moi, Link, mais je crains que nous allions devoir partager la bibliothèque.

Peu de monde dans les rayons. Majoritairement des cinquièmes et septièmes années. L'heure n'est pas à la rigolade. Lavi est installé, seul dans un coin. Alors qu'il remarque Allen, il tente un sourire mais ne se déplace pas. Allen en est rassuré. Un garçon comme lui devrait être fuit.

Link s'installe dans le recoin le plus sombre de la bibliothèque. Il ne dit rien. Il attend patiemment qu'Allen prenne place.

– Link…

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi suis-je suspecté ? Rubeus a été reconnu coupable. Et puis qu'ai je de plus ?

Link le dévisagea longuement cherchant la moindre trace de remords ou de perversion sur son visage. Mais tout ce qu'il vit, fut le visage dépressif d'un garçon qui a déjà trop vécu.

– Nous ne croyons pas Hagrid responsable de ces meurtres bien qu'il ait en effet entravé le règlement et a mis ses camarades en danger. Comme vous le savez (bien que vous deviez être ignorant), le Directeur pense que la chambre des Secrets a été rouverte. Pour ce faire, il nous faudrait l'héritier de Serpentard. Or, vous maîtrisez le Fourchelangue.

– Qui vous dit que je parle le Fourchelangue ?

– Votre dossier.

Allen baissa la tête, légèrement surpris. Quelle est cette histoire de dossier ? En savait-on beaucoup plus qu'il le croyait ?

– D'autant plus que vous entretenez une relation d'amitié avec Tom Jedusor, descendant de Salazard Serpentard.

– Bien, si vous avez toutes ces informations contre nous, pourquoi ne pas nous arrêter maintenant ? Nous torturer afin d'avoir un aveu ?

– les choses ne se font comme cela. Il faut des preuves. Là, tout n'est que théorie, supposition.

Allen faillit ajouter qu'il n'avait pas non plus réellement de preuves contre Hagrid, et qu'une araignée était incapable de pétrifier quoique ce soit, mais il ne prit ce risque idiot.

– Et pourquoi est-ce moi qui suis en votre compagnie et non Tom ?

– Vous le serez bien assez tôt…

– Tout cela n'a aucun sens !

Allen plonge tête baissé dans un livre de potion pris au hasard. Il ne s'empêchera pas de vivre parce qu'il doit vivre avec cet homme sur le dos. Heureusement, Jack était de retour dans la chambre des Secrets et ils n'étaient pas prêts de la rouvrir.

– J'aimerais faire mon devoir de potion si cela vous dérange pas.

– Très bien.

Allen lit rapidement sa feuille avant de finalement jeter un regard implorant à Link.

– Êtes-vous un sorcier aussi ? Vous n'avez pas étudié pas Poudlard…

– J'ai reçu une éducation en magie dans une sphère privée, on va dire. Je peux vous aider.

Les deux tentèrent de se sourire mais aucun n'était vraiment doué.

– Ah oui, c'est vous qui nous avez sauvé de cet Épouvantard.

– J'étais caché, a-t-il soupiré.

Il sourit tristement.

– C'est vous qui l'avez mis là. Vous attendiez qu'on tombe dans la trappe.

Il n'y avait ni rancunes, ni amour dans sa voix. Seulement de la curiosité malsaine. Ce fait amusé Allen. Link les avait sauvés de son propre piège.

– En effet. Quelle pertinence…

Allen rit discrètement avant de reprendre son devoir. Link aurait tout le temps de l'étudier plus tard.

– C'était un simple test d'idiot…

– Vous ressemblez à votre maître.

Allen lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il se surprit à trembler. Il ne ressemblait pas à cette ordure ! Seulement… parfois adopter son comportement moqueur lui permettait de garder le sourire. Car la vérité est bien trop triste pour être portée ainsi.

 _J'ai tué Mana…_

* * *

 **Alors, cela a peut être déçu certains mais non, Tom n'est pas mort :) Les révélations sur la mort de Mana sont enfin là et l'inspecteur Link entre en scène. Étant donné qu'il s'agit de mon petit préféré de l'univers de DGM, je ne pouvais le laisser de côté. ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir :)**

 **Je relis actuellement les Harry Potter, et sincèrement, toujours aussi captivant et il est fort dommage que beaucoup passe à côté et ne se concentre que sur les films...**

 **Enfin bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Pour rappel, Link est envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie et est chargé de la surveillance d'Allen.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

 **Rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

C'est embêtant. Link devait coucher dans les dortoirs des Serpentards. Il semblait tout aussi gêné que les autres garçons. Devoir partager sa chambre avec un adulte louche du gouvernement, non merci. Qu'il aille chez les filles, elles le trouvaient craquant avec son côté coincé et sa pâleur maladive. Tom rit en voyant Allen et son « bourreau » piégeaient ainsi. Lui était heureux de ne pas avoir un tel chien à ses trousses. Peut-être devrait-il commencer à s'éloigner d'Allen, le tant que tout redevienne normal. Si les choses pouvaient redevenir normale.

– Tu n'as qu'à partager ton lit avec lui, Allen.

Et Tom lui fit un clin d'œil, se laissant tenter par « l'humour des jeunes ». Allen devint tout rouge et balbutia, gêné des blagues idiotes de son ami.

– Huhu. Mais toi, Tom, tu devrais le prendre avec toi. Tu as perdu l'habitude d'être seul. Je pense.

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil encore plus marqué. Link soupira face à ces deux gamins. Ils jouaient bien les innocents, tels des enfants insouciants, ce qu'ils devraient être. Finalement, Allen soupira et regarda Link d'un regard doux dénué de la perversion dont il s'attendait à la vue des descriptions faites par le Ministère.

– Tant pis. Link prenait mon lit. Je me coucherai au sol.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste créer un matelas avec de la magie ? Un petit coup de baguette et le tout est réglé ? Mais les choses ne sont pas si simples, paraît-il.

– Ne vous cassez pas la tête pour moi, Walker.

Allen rit et partit chercher un matelas et une couverture. Il les déposa près de ce qui était son lit, avant de s'allonger sur le tout afin de déterminer si la chose est confortable.

– Je dormirais sur celui par terre, Walker. Point. Je n'ai pas été envoyé ici pour voler le confort des enfants.

– Bien. Bien.

Tout souriant, Allen s'installa sur son lit. Et les lumières s'éteignirent. Et le sourire s'évapora.

 _Tom s'en sort beaucoup mieux que moi. Serait-il favorisé ? C'est étrange. Je me sens incroyablement vide ces derniers temps. Ni remords, ni plaisir. Pourtant… Alma est mort par ma faute. Cet assassinat me fait le même ressenti que de mettre Tom en échec et mat. Alma n'est ni un pion ni un roi. Une fois disparu, il ne reviendra pas. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Alors pourquoi ? Que ce soit Cosimov ou lui, les tués ne me peinent pas. Mais toi, Mana… Ainsi, je t'aurais retiré la vie de mon affreux bras gauche ? Je n'ose guère l'utiliser depuis. Il agit parfois en dehors de ma volonté. Comme si ce n'était pas mon membre._

 _Techniquement, ce n'est pas le tien._

 _Il est vrai. Mais il semble lié à mon corps par d'indestructibles sortilèges maudits. Je ne parviens pas à l'arracher. Je préfère avoir un bras en moins plutôt que de vivre avec ton meurtrier parasite, Mana._

Dans sa rage nocturne, Allen tenta d'érafler sa peau terne et cadavérique mais rien n'y fait. Cet ensemble de tissus nécrosés est dépourvu de la moindre goutte d'hémoglobine. Techniquement, ce bras est mort. Il est un Inferi à lui seul.

Épuisé et frustré, Allen baissa la tête sur le jeune homme dormant à ses pieds. Un vrai chien dirait Tom. Mais il fallait qu'Allen arrête d'essayer de penser comme Tom. Il tourna cependant la tête lorsqu'il remarqua que Link le fixait de ses pupilles pourpres. S'il le surveillait même durant son sommeil, il n'allait pas le supporter.

* * *

La matinée s'était déroulée sans encombres. Link se faisait passer pour un assistant, un sorte d'AVS, comme pour les Moldus. Après tout, même un sorcier pouvait souffrir d'un handicap, non ? Bien qu'évidemment, actuellement la majorité de ces maladies pouvait être soigné à l'aide de la magie. Alors, Allen se sentit un peu humilié mais probablement mieux valait dire cela d'admettre être placé sous surveillance. Pourtant, il avait déjà perdu la confiance et l'estime de ses camarades. Il était donc déjà sur la sellette.

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient, Link fut surpris de les voir s'attabler avec des sorciers de toutes maisons. Tom était collé à sa petite Lenalee dont la tête reposait sur les épaules, tandis qu'à leur côté, Lavi s'amusait à faire le clown pour énerver Kanda. Mais Kanda n'avait même plus le courage de se mettre en colère. Malgré le semblant d'unité, ces enfants étaient divisés en duo. Allen s'empourpra légèrement en réalisant qu'il formait maintenant une paire avec Link. Lui, qui était souvent solitaire, légèrement en dehors de son propre groupe d'amis, il sera maintenant accompagné constamment.

Lavi les observèrent en souriant. Il lui semblait trouver l'expression du blandin moins malsaine que les derniers temps. À vraie dire, Lavi avait été effrayé par le jeune garçon et commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes. De plus, la présence de l'inspecteur à ses côtés n'améliorait pas les choses. Pourtant, il apparaissait comme plus pur ce midi. Le même visage serein et timide qu'en sa première année.

– Alors, Allen… Comment ça va ?

Après tout, les événements ont dû être très durs pour lui. Il appréciait énormément Alma. Lavi savait que Tom et lui avaient trouvé le coupable. Cependant, Lavi savait faire preuve d'esprit critique. Link n'était pas un mini assistant pour Allen. Il était descendant de la lignée Bookman, après tout, ce genre de détails ne passait pas inaperçu. Allen avait-il commis quelconque crime ?

– Ça va, répondit-il tout en baillant.

– Double verrue t'embêtes, c'est ça ?

Allen n'avait jamais prêté attention aux deux points parallèles qui ornait le front du jeune allemand. Maintenant que c'était remarqué, il ne verra plus que cela. Une veine saillit sur la peau porcelaine de Link qui grimaçait.

– Double verrue ?

Lavi se mit à rire, suivi de très près d'Allen. L'ambiance était incroyablement agréable. Paisible atmosphère d'un jour sans pluie.

Allen dévorait ses lasagnes avec appétit. Il voulait juste se détendre juste un instant. Oublier l'horreur qu'il était, oublier ses pêchés, la douleur du quotidien…

– Vous ne mangez pas équilibrer Walker ! Vous avez seulement 15 ans.

– Quand est-ce que tu grandiras un peu, Pousse de Soja, grommela Kanda.

Allen fut surpris par cette remarque. Totalement inattendue. Alors, malgré tout, Link se soucierait de son bien être physique et de sa croissance ? Il ne serait pas qu'un simple automate envoyé par le gouvernement ?

Puis, Allen remarqua que Link dégustait avec raffinement un fraisier accompagné d'un mini fondant chocolat aux framboises.

– Hum. Se nourrir de gâteaux n'est pas plus sain, Link.

– Ce n'est pas pareil, j'ai 19 ans.

Et le maudit se remit à rire. Quelle réplique idiote. Mais peut-être cachait-elle un secret plus sombre ?

* * *

Lorsqu'il fallait former des duos, Allen était maintenant forcé à se mettre avec Link. Il devenait un élève à part entière et semblait même appréciait chacun des apprentissages avec candeur.

En divination, les cartes lui apparaissaient tel un jeu. Néanmoins, lorsque Allen tira l'as de pic, le Professeur Kamelot blêmit montrant qu'elle prenait la chose très au sérieux. Elle tenta un bref sourire aux deux garçons mais aucun ne lui répondit.

– Link, prenez soin d'Allen. Il court de graves dangers.

L'inspecteur crut l'entendre murmurer : " bien qu'il soit lui aussi un danger " mais probablement que ce ne fut qu'une simple hallucination auditive. Le Professeur était tout souriant et sautillait afin de commenter le travail un à un des différents groupes de travail.

Néanmoins, il remarqua que le garçon devenait de plus en plus pâle.

– Vous vous sentez bien, Walker ?

– Oui… Oui…

Il semblait étouffé rien que de répondre. Ses poumons se contractaient, et l'air ne semblait plus pouvoir passer. Chaque battement de son cœur lui semblait insupportablement douloureux. Le glas retentit. Fin de vie ou fin de cours. Allen se leva rapidement avant de bêtement basculer et être rattrapé par Link. Pelotonné malgré lui dans les bras du jeune homme, il tenta de se redresser rapidement tout en le remerciant. Il avait des réflexes incroyables presque surhumains.

En avançant le long du couloir en direction de la salle des Potions, Allen semblait au plus mal. La sueur perlait sur son visage livide, et chacun de ses pas lui semblaient une torture.

– Ne préfériez-vous pas que je vous conduise à l'infirmerie ?

– Surtout pas.

Un peu plus loin, Tom fixait Allen d'un œil inquiet. Il se remémora une scène ayant eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Serait-il possible que…

Mais le sang coula le long de la bouche d'Allen avant qu'il ne vacilla tel un grossier pantin brisé.

– Walker !

– Link…

Il cracha à nouveau du sang souillant le visage de Link. À la vue du liquide rougeâtre, Link gémit légèrement, gêné. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras afin de le porter rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Le maudit gémissait et haletait en proie à une grande souffrance physique. Le monde autour de lui semblait être pris de tournis. Link flottait. Les bruits résonnaient, tout n'était qu'écho. Les appels de l'allemand n'étaient pour lui plus qu'aboiement. Ses membres frémissaient et se déchiraient de part en part. Il n'était plus Allen . Sa réflexion en tournait plus qu'autour de sa triste agonie…

– Mademoiselle Athuda! C'est urgent.

Elle accourut et soupira d'abord en apercevant le blandin. Encore cet enfant…Puis, elle réalisa l'urgence en apercevant son visage.

Elle ne parvint pas tout de suite à poser un diagnostic. Mais le collapsus l'aida à comprendre.

– C'est un empoissonnement à l'arsenic !

Link trembla, surpris. Un poison moldu ?! Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ?! Pourquoi ?! Serait-ce un suicide à la Madame Bovary ou un meurtre ?!

Les infirmières se pressèrent à effecteur une purification de son estomac et de son œsophage puis créèrent de chélateurs afin de définitivement « laver » le garçon de toute impureté.

Link fut dans le devoir de veiller sur l'enfant. Il continuait de se tordre dans tous les sens, probablement abandonné aux cauchemars. Toujours à hurler Mana dans son sommeil. Finalement cet enfant n'avait pas changé. Le professeur Cross passa rapidement prendre de ses nouvelles mais ne se posa pas plus de question. Dumbledore décida qu'il fallait déterminer rapidement le coupable. Allen aurait dû mourir après avoir ingurgité une assez grande quantité d'arsenic. Il était déjà incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie et que les symptômes prirent autant de temps à se déclarer. Alors n'importe quel individu sain d'esprit pourra affirmer qu'il y baleineau sous gravillon.

Allen, perdu entre le rêve et la réalité tentait d'entendre les paroles de son entourage. S'il n'avait pas été ainsi alité en proie à une si grande douleur, probablement qu'il en aurait ri. Alors comme ça, on veut sa mort ? Très bien, cela ne le dérange pas. Tuer _le_. Tuer _le_ ou sinon, _il_ nous aura.

Link aperçu le bref sourire caricaturale sur le visage du souffrant. Serait-il capable de tout ouïr ?

– Inspecteur Link, ne voudriez-vous pas vous changer ? Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes couvert de sang.

Il dévisagea un instant l'infirmière, trop concentré a admiré ses fascinantes pupilles océans dans lesquelles on pourrait se noyer. Il avait auparavant entendu Lavi parlait de la beauté de cette femme, digne des fantasmes sur le personnel médical. Au fond, il ne ressentait rien de particulier. Mais il aurait voulu comprendre les sentiments ressentis par les jeunes hommes. L'Amour, le désir, le plaisir… Link ne le connaissait guère. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se devait de veiller sur cet enfant. Tellement absorbé dans ces réflexions_ stupides à ses yeux_, il en avait oublié le sang. Oh, elle exagérait. Allen n'avait pas non plus rendu ses tripes. Cependant, un changement de chemise et de dessus de robe ne serait pas de trop.

L'allemand prit ce que la jeune femme lui proposa et tenta de se changer rapidement. Il ne devait pas laisser Walker seul ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ordre de Luberier. L'infirmière le trouva ridicule. Il était clairement un être pudique, et se dévêtir plus ou moins en public, même s'il ne s'agit que du haut, avait l'air de représenter un effort considérable.

D'un œil, Allen observait malgré lui. Pas que cela le faisait rêver, mais il était curieux. Comme s'il allait découvrir un quelconque secret à propos de cet homme. Mais en à peine 10 secondes, tout s'était terminé. Cependant, le blandin l'aperçu renifler sa chemise sale. Sa tête enfouie dans le vêtement, l'air serein et apaisé, comme un enfant dormant auprès de son adorable doudou. Drôle de fétiche.

Et puis, ne pouvait-on pas simplement utiliser le sortilège de récurage ? Peut-être que cet homme avait été plus entraîné au combat et ne connaissait pas les petits sorts pratiques du quotidien.

Il avait veillé Walker toute la nuit sans sourciller, mais au petit matin, alors que l'aube pointait, Link s'endormit. Alors, Allen, sortit discrètement et enfila son uniforme avant de s'éclipser. Il avait quelque chose à régler.

Il fut bien déçu de ne pas maîtriser le sort d'invisibilité comme Tom. Il était voyant avec sa chevelure neige et sa balafre rouge. Le voir non accompagné de son fidèle Link surprendra les élèves, et il sera rapidement suspecté. Mais il avait l'habitude d'être discret. Comme tous ces soirs et toutes nuits, où il rentrait furtivement dans les tantes dans l'espoir de ne pas réveiller Cosimov. Il s'approcha de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et attendit. La personne attendu se levait toujours au aurore.

Il connaissait son emploi du temps et ses habitudes. Il sera facile de le piéger.

Kanda sortit, comme attendu, de la Salle, l'air renfrogné. Il avança en direction de la cour (probablement pour y faire des exercices sportifs) avant d'être subitement plaqué contre le mur par Allen. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le gamin avait autant de force. Celui-ci l'emmena de force dans un lieu à l'abri des regards.

– Hé bien Kanda, je ne te voyais pas comme ça. Avoir recourt à une méthode aussi lâche que le poison l'étonne de ta part. Bon, il n'y a que toi pour se servir d'objets moldus, mais je t'imaginais me défier au sabre.

Kanda ne dit rien, silencieux. Cet idiot écrasait sa gorge, il étouffait. D'où lui venait une si grande force. Les yeux dorés de son bourreau le fixaient sans lâcher une seule parcelle de ses mouvements. Alma lui avait parlé d'une famille avec un tel regard, mais il avait oublié. Il s'en fichait de l'histoire des Sorciers.

– Pourquoi Kanda ?! Pourquoi ?! La mort d'Alma t'a donc rendu aussi faible ?!

Étrangement, c'était presque des sanglots qui s'échappaient de la bouche d'Allen et non de la haine. Kanda lui fit relâcher prise et le poussa en arrière. Profit de sa perfide faiblesse.

– Tais-toi !

Comment lui dire ? Lui, arrogant, toujours à se soustraire aux codes, lui avait faibli. La mort d'Alma l'avait anéanti. C'était sa lumière, ce qui lui permettait d'entretenir sa santé mentale. Alma... Son sourire candide au milieu des ténèbres... Son rire d'enfant qui retentit dans les moments les plus sombres... Alma. Et il lui avait volé. Il sait que ce n'est pas une coïncidence s'il a aperçu Allen peu après le meurtre. Oui, il avait raison. En temps, il l'aurait tranché en deux. Mais là, il en voulait pas avoir de problème avec loi… Pour Alma. Il devait réaliser son rêve. Et pour ça, ne pas faire de bêtise. La mort du garçon l'avait totalement dénaturé. Mais, faire face à ce nabot pitoyable avait réveillé le lion. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Son regard devint glacial et finalement il prit une position dominante. Ce n'est pas ce nabot qui l'arrêterait.

Il pointa sa fidèle lame, celle qui l'avait hérité de combattants moldus, et la pressa contre la gorge du blandin. Celui-ci ne sourcillait pas, nullement effrayé mais ne souriait pas plus que ça. Il s'ennuyait.

– Admets-tu le meurtre d'Alma ?

– Oui.

Ses yeux se figèrent, surpris. La lame traversa que très légèrement la peau du garçon.

– Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Alma était mort. Rien ne pouvait y faire. Les reliques de la mort n'existent pas, les sortilèges de résurrections non plus. Même pour un sorcier, ce ne sont que de ridicules contes de fée.

Allen sourit tristement.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, Kanda.

Et il avait dit d'un ton paisible presque emprunt d'empathie. Il baissa doucement la lame du Gryffondor, et le fixa d'un regard plein de compassions. La couleur or est censée représenter une forme de Mal et pourtant…

– Connard !

Allen leva avec grâce sa baguette d'aubépine avant de la pointer sur le front de Kanda. Il était paralysé. Il ne ressentait pourtant aucune once de peur, il en avait rien à faire de cet absurde bouffon. Mais son corps refusé tout simplement de bouger. Chacun de ses membres semblait appartenir à une autre dimension : il ne ressentait plus rien, il croyait n'avoir plus que sa tête.

– Tu vivras Kanda. Libéré de toute ta souffrance, ne t'inquiètes pas… Tout ira bien.

Il lui offrit un dernier sourire face à ses yeux bleus le fusillant de haine.

– Oubliette !

* * *

Lorsque Link se réveilla, il trouva Allen déjà debout et parfaitement habillé. Le jeune garçon lui adressa un sourire si étrange qu'il en frémit. Un sourire à la fois sain et malsain, comme si Allen avait déjà trop vécu.

– Allons-y ! Link !

* * *

 **Bon, alors pour l'empoissonnement à l'arsenic, j'avais un peu hésité sachant que cela représentait mal le personnage de Kanda. Alors évidemment, il fallait que ce soit une décision un minimum étonnante de sa part afin que les conséquences de la disparition d'alma se fasse ressentir. Kanda a été élevé chez les Moldus et finalement n'use pas tellement de magie par réflexe dans sa vie quotidienne.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu et à la prochaine :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut, je compte profiter de la fin des vacances pour publier plus régulièrement. J'ai une dizaine de chapitre à l'avance XD**

 **Rien ne m'appartient**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Lavi déprimait seul au milieu de tous les Serdaigles. Cette année avait commencé de manière si tragique… Et il lui fallait maintenant réviser pour obtenir ses ASPIC. Et lui monde se révélait maintenant comme il était vraiment. Allen et Tom sont suspects, Lenalee est tellement en défaut d'affection dû à la perte de ses parents étant jeune qu'elle se jette dans les bras d'un garçon froid et pathétique, et Kanda n'était plus rien sans Alma. Finalement le monde était vraiment triste. Il releva la tête et aperçu Kanda à la table des Gryffondors. Il devrait le soutenir. Il est son ami, non ? Même si Kanda continuera à jamais de le nier, le rouquin se savait un minimum apprécié. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il s'assied en face de lui, un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage bêta.

– Bonjour, Kanda !

– Tss, si tu viens me faire chier dès le matin, je vais te trancher !

– Oh, ne sois pas si en colère, .

Il s'approcha de l'asiatique afin de lui faire un semblant de bisous mais sans toute attente, il se fit cruellement rejeter.

– Tss, dégage saleté de Lapin !

– Huhu, je ne t'avais pas vu aussi réactif depuis…

Lavi se tut. Il était vraiment stupide. Il n'est pas temps de détruire le début d'ambiance positive.

– Depuis quoi, idiot ?

Déstabilisé, Lavi faillit presque en rire.

– Hé bien, depuis la mort d'Alma.

– Qui est Alma ?

L'unique œil du garçon s'écarquilla d'une telle manière que Lavi fut pris de vertige.

* * *

Tom avançait, Lenalee contre sa poitrine, à la recherche d'un coin pour se poser. Pour lui, la vie était belle. Réussite scolaire et amoureuse, le rêve de tout lycéen. Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille. Ses cheveux sentaient le fruit de la passion.

(Passion)

Son adorable chair s'offrait à lui. Tout cet être charmant lui appartenait. Ce ridicule petit agneau était entre ses mains et cela ne lui avait donné aucune difficulté. Lui offrir l'impression d'être aimée était probablement

(Le fruit de la passion)

un beau cadeau. Elle n'avait pas de Grand-frère pour la surprotéger. Et ses parents n'existaient plus. Aucun barrage, aucun rembourrage. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, ses halètements, le peu de sueur le long de son corps. Tout ce qui constituait Lenalee lui était visible. Chaque vibration causée par ses pas, chaque onde sonore produite… Chacun des frémissements de sa légère poitrine, ses hanches virevoltantes…

– Tom ?

– Pourquoi Allen est-il placé sous surveillance ?

– Voyons Lenalee, ce n'est qu'un assistant scolaire.

Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait eu vent de son empoisonnement à l'arsenic.

– Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Tom.

C'était pourtant sa vision des choses.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont juste des formalités. Allen a toujours été bon pour s'attirer des ennuis.

– Mais…

Il posa délicatement son doigt sur ses fines lèvres afin de la faire taire. Mais il savait très bien que Lenalee ne laissait jamais tomber un ami. Elle était une femme tenace et courageuse bien qu'il souhaitait la limiter à sa niaiserie. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un boulet. Étrangement, Lenalee se mit à sourire et abaissa son doigt.

– Tom… J'espère que tu ne me caches rien de sombres…

– Mais voyons, tu sais bien que je suis un innocent garçon.

Elle rit de sa voix enfantine, mais il vit bien que ce n'est pas cela qui noiera le requin. Lenalee se doutait de quelque chose.

* * *

Link fut étonné des silences qui accompagnaient son chemin avec Allen. Bien que souriant, le garçon était muet, emprisonné par ses affreuses pensées. Il marchait, tête baissé, le regard songeur. L'allemand avait été prévenu. Allen pourrait par la suite se montrait extrêmement instable voire dangereux. C'est bien pour ça que Link veillait réellement sur lui. Si jamais, _il_ revenait…

– Walker ? Excusez-moi de vous poser ce genre de question, mais avez-vous déjà été victime de crise hallucinatoire ou encore d'absence ?

Allen s'arrêta net. Surpris, il dévisagea Link. Était-il écrit « Fou » dans son dossier pour qu'il se demande cela ?! De toute façon, depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, des hallucinations, il en avait eu. Constamment. Toutes ces multiples créatures imaginaires bien que révélatrices serpentant le château…

– Huhu, comment pourrais-je savoir si j'hallucine ? Peut-être êtes-vous qu'une hallucination qui discute avec moi actuellement. Que sais-je ?

Link sourit brièvement révélant sa dentition parfaite. Pris d'un fou rire, Allen interrompit sa démarche et dût se rattraper à l'inspecteur. Comme il se sentait ridicule. Ridiculement amusant.

* * *

Après le repas, Allen croisa Tom. Celui-ci se faisait plus discret depuis l'arrivée de Link. Il fit un geste à Allen, et son œil brillait d'une lumière non méconnue d'Allen. Il l'attendait. Cependant, celui-ci lui désigna l'étage. Le septième. Rapidement, il s'étira avant de demander la permission à Link de se rendre aux toilettes. Oui, il avait besoin d'une permission pour quelque chose d'aussi simple. De plus, le blond avait tendance de le suivre jusqu'à destination. Il savait l'excuse bonne pour se permettre des activités toutes aussi secrètes que lugubres.

Rapidement arrivé au septième, Allen ne voyait pas Tom. Que faisait-il cet idiot, il n'avait pas une demi-heure de libre. Puis, rapidement, il se sentit tiré en arrière et disparut à travers le mur.

– Que ?!

– C'est la Salle Sur Demande.

Le blandin se retourna et reconnu Tom. Il se trouvait dans une salle ressemblant à un mélange d'atelier et de laboratoire. Des mannequins étaient pendus dans les armoires offrant une décoration funèbre à l'ensemble.

– Elle existe donc vraiment…

Tom sourit avant de s'asseoir sur une table de consultation.

– Tu sais Allen… J'ai beaucoup avancé durant ton absence…

– Ah.

Il n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire.

– Mais toi, tu as un don que je n'ai pas… Déjà, ta sublime musique ensorcelante permettant de « réveiller » les morts…

– Jaloux ?

– Non.

Tom eut un rictus.

– Cependant… Nous sommes un duo tous les deux…

Il joua avec la pierre résultant de leur pacte de sang. Il tournait légèrement autour du garçon, tel un vautour autour de sa charogne.

– Nous devons se la jouer complémentaire. Tu as des talents que je n'ai pas. Exemple, tu es beaucoup plus doué en guérison et en sort de manipulation mentale que moi.

Allen faillit tomber à la renverse. Comment était-ce possible ?!

– Je sais ce que tu as fait à Kanda… Un tel prodige ne m'est pas encore accessible. Tu n'as pas effacé ses derniers souvenirs. Non. Mieux que ça, tu as reconstruit toute sa vie en enlevant Alma du début à la fin… Chapeau bas, mon ami.

– Et donc ?

Devrait-il commencer par lui parler des Horcruxes ? Non. De toute façon, cela ne l'intéressera pas. Il n'en a que faire de la mort.

– Maîtrises-tu les sortilèges interdits ?

– Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?!

Tom ouvrit une armoire remplie d'illicite objet et en ressorti un corbeau en cage. Ce n'était même pas une créature magique. Mais Allen adorait les corbeaux.

– Serais-tu capable de manipuler cet esprit ? Je suis sûr que tu excelles dans l'Imperium. Pourquoi pas sur un animal ?

– Tu as un projet ? Tu t'entraînes dans de la sorcellerie loufoque, tu me fais plonger avec toi… mais dans quel but final ? C'est comme avec le Basilic ! Super, tu l'as libéré, tu as tué… Et après ? Hein, Voldy ?

Rage. Les veines saillantes de Tom le rendaient presque laid, lui que toutes (ou presque) les filles admiraient.

– Mais tu le sais très bien, Allen ! J'instaurais une toute nouvelle forme de magie ! Le monde des sorciers dominaient, les sangs impurs éliminaient !

– Ce n'est pas amusant !

Tom ouvrit la cage de l'oiseau. La majestueuse bête vola et embruma la pièce de son sublime plumage noir.

– Prophète ! Être de malheurs ! Oiseau ou démon, mais toujours prophète…

Ce n'est pas le moment de réciter du Edgar Allan Poe.

Allen bougea sans réfléchir sa baguette tel un chef d'orchestre l'entraînant dans une danse maudite. Le piano se forma face à lui. Doucement, il posa ses doigts et se mit à jouer. La mélodie était lente et sombre, ressemblant à une marche funèbre. Allen ne savait pas d'où lui venait une telle magie mais qu'importe, il aimait la musique. Peu à peu, le corbeau baissa d'altitude et finit par se poser sur la tête de Tom. Il le picora à le saigner. Allen rit, amusé de sa bêtise.

Mais Le corbeau cessa. Tom en avait pris le contrôle. Sa magie serait-elle plus puissante que celle d'Allen ? Tom savait que le blandin était trop « lucide » pour montrer toute sa puissance.

Maintenant, Tom fixa Allen qui avait cessé de jouer. Il attendait quelque chose. Il attendait le sortilège doloris.

Mais Allen ne voulait torturer le corbeau.

– Tu le feras, Allen.

Tom tapa du pied. Et Allen se sentit comme le petit garçon impuissant qu'il était face à Cosimov. Tom sourit avec perversion et s'approcha dangereusement d'Allen. Bizarrement, cela l'effrayait vraiment. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et la peur se dessinait ses traits. Qu'il ralentisse, qu'il ralentisse !

– Ne me touche pas !

Allen recula apeuré. Mais, il préférait souffrir plutôt que d'affliger quelconque douleur au corbeau. Oui , il préférait que ce soit lui. Il reprit son souffle et affronta Tom.

– Aurais-tu un miroir ?

Bien sûr qu'il en avait. Malheureusement par le miroir de Rézed, mais ce n'est de cela qu'il avait besoin de toute façon.

Allen se posa face au miroir, toujours accompagné de son piano. Les couleurs des notes étaient inversés. L'autre Allen lui souriait avec malice. Quelle expression obscène ! Cependant, tous ses mouvements étaient accordés. Alors qu'Allen commença à jouer, son reflet fit de même mais semblait au contraire de plus en plus amusé. La mélodie fut cette fois-ci beaucoup plus discordante, crescendo d'un tempo rapide. Allen commença à se tordre de douleur mais continua sa mélodie. Puis ses yeux se révulsèrent, et le sang sortit de différents pores.

– ahahah !

Il tomba. Tous ses membres l'irradiaient de douleurs, son cœur semblait crier. Ses mains tremblaient et il fut pris de convulsions. Dans sa chute, sa tête heurta avec violence le sol, mais son crane ne se fendit pas.

– Ahahah !

Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il hurla à en faire frémir une statue.

Tom observait sans rien dire. C'était lui qui en avait décidé ainsi. Il voulait juste voir de quoi il était capable… S'il était masochiste ou algomane, ce n'était point de son problème.

Ayant cessé de jouer, la douleur prit fin. Allen se releva, tout tremblant, le visage ensanglanté, et un léger filet de bave s'écoulant de ses lèvres.

Il prit une serviette et se lava furtivement le visage.

– Tu es vraiment fou.

– À qui le dis-tu ?

Allen riait de son absurdité. Il s'assied sur la même table que Tom. Son reflet se tordait encore avec démence mais semblait tout autant en jouir. Quelle connerie.

– Tu vas m'offrir le même spectacle pour le sortilège de la mort ?

– Ce n'est pas le moment, Tom. Deux, c'était déjà bien, d'accord.

Tom acquiesça ne voulant pas perdre Allen maintenant. Il serait dommage qu'il se tue. Il en avait encore besoin.

Et puis, de toute façon, il n'était pas dans l'état d'utiliser n'importe quels sortilèges. Son corps endolori laissait ses membres frémissants, et son cœur faible. Le piano disparu. Allen ne pouvait probablement plus maintenir sa présence.

Sans attendre Tom qui remettait l'oiseau en place, Allen quitta la pièce en courant afin de rapidement rejoindre Link. Celui-ci l'attendait devant l'entrée des toilettes de l'étage où il l'avait laissé.

– Alors , Walker, c'est comme cela que vous allez aux toilettes ?

Le garçon resta muet, l'expression totalement neutre.

– Vous m'avez menti. Je ne peux donc vous faire confiance.

Toujours aucune réponse. Silence morbide.

Link se figea, tremblant légèrement. Une lueur étrangère brillait dans ses pupilles.

– Vous vous êtes blessé.

Il sortit un tissu de sa poche et essuya délicatement le visage d'Allen. Il n'avait rien senti. Ainsi, son visage aurait été coupé durant sa chute. Prévisible. Tom aurait pu néanmoins lui dire. Il était gêné devant son « protecteur ».

Alors que Link frottait sa joue, Allen fut pris de migraine soudaine. Il s'affaissa en gémissant laissant Link perplexe.

 _Une ombre dans sa tête._

 _Une ombre aux pourpres iris._

Il se releva lentement avec agressivité. Ses yeux passaient de l'argent à l'or insistant autant sur ses souffrances psychiques que physiques.

– Link !

Les dents serrées, Allen foudroyait l'inspecteur du regard.

– Vous avez tenté de pénétrer mon esprit.

– Oui mais vous m'avez brillamment repoussé.

C'était son métier de toute façon. Il devait surveiller le petit Walker. N'ajoutant rien de plus, il aida Allen à tenir debout afin de le guider jusqu'à la prochaine salle de Cours. Il savait que Walker boudait et avait perdu confiance en lui comme il avait perdu confiance en Allen. Mais il était le chien du gouvernement et Allen était un personnage fourbe. C'était ainsi. Il devait être surveillé.

Le monde est un théâtre où tout le monde doit jouer son rôle, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Alors les choses avancent, Tom désire s'entraîner à maîtriser les sortilèges impardonnables... Bref, alors j'imagine que vous l'aviez remarqué mais Allen développe une personnalité masochiste. Cela me paraissait cohérent mais si ce genre de dérive, bah... Ce n'est pas amusant, les enfants. En fait, le prochain chapitre se révèle être légèrement plus trash sur ce côté là (sans être non plus -18 XD) mais moi-même avait totalement oublié d'avoir écrit une telle chose.**

 **Alors à la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour :)**

 **Alors dans une semaine, c'est la rentrée :'(... La vie est triste parfois... Mais bon au moins j'ai eu le temps de bien avancer la fanfic XD**

 **Bref merci de me suivre et bonne lecture**

* * *

La lune rayonnait sur le Royaume des Sorciers. Les cours avaient pris fin et tous, étaient rentrés au bercail. C'est qu'il fallait dormir.

Ploc, ploc…

Un, deux, trois, quatre…

Douce mélodie des gouttes de pluie dans ce sombre puits

L'eau coulait le long du frêle corps d'Allen Walker. Ses cheveux mouillés cachés sa figure. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait le voir, lorsqu'il se douchait. L'eau ne pourra jamais le laver entièrement de ses souillures. En fait, elle ne le lavait pas du tout. Allen soupira, stoppa l'eau, et pris une serviette. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ni le monde, ni lui-même. Ces actes lui apparaissent comme déconnectés de la réalité, ne lui appartenant pas. Tout cela n'avait aucun sans. Il aurait pu être un gentil garçon, futur sorcier accompli, et pourtant… Il n'est plus que l'ombre de Tom. Il détruit en appuie à la folie de son camarade Serpentard. Il tourna la tête et se crispa à la vue de son cynique reflet. _Il_ jouissait de tout _lui_. Tout est fête à ses yeux. Même subir Endoloris lui fut d'un plaisir digne d'un paraphile. Car pratiquer la torture fut un aveu de faiblesse de la part d'Allen. _Il_ riait encore et toujours… Son obscure ricanement résonnait dans la totalité de la boîte crânienne. Migraine tortionnaire à l'effigie d'un neuro-destructeur…

– Tais-toi !

– _Allen est si faible. Lâche créature déshérité de Dieu…_

 _Ta musique n'est plus que sanglots ravageurs…_

 _Et pourtant, fidèle à ta débauche, tu n'es pas très pieu._

 _Tu ne vis plus qu'à travers la peur, absurde destructeur._

– Bon, tu t'es assez payé de ma tête comme ça.

Il se détourna de la glace, mais la voix rit. Elle rit de manière plus sonore, démente, et il semble à Allen que sa tête n'était plus.

– Tais… Toi !

Répondant à ses pulsions, Allen frappa avec force contre le miroir. Grave erreur. La glace se brisa sans démanteler rendant son reflet encore plus effrayant.

 _Allen est… cassé._

Et le rire se fit plus lointain, lointain…

Et le sang jaillit du poing d'Allen avant de couler rapidement le long de sa main. Le visage d' _Allen_ est couvert de sang maintenant. Il coule, il coule le long de son nez, le long de ses lèvres et disparaît à travers les fissures.

Ignorant la douleur et les éclats de verres piégeaient dans sa peau, Il sortit sa baguette cachée dans son pyjama propre.

– Reparo.

L'erreur était presque réparée, mais il fallait encore nettoyer.

– Tergeo.

Finalement, c'était plus simple la vie d'un homme de ménage sorcier. Il enfila un tissu blanc autour de ses plaies, chose idiote du fait de ses talents en sorts de guérison. Mais Allen voulait subir, assumer ses fautes. Il faut souffrir pour rester humain.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond, ignorant Link qui le fixait avec un semblant d'envie (?).

Les rayons de la lune caressèrent son visage, et à cet instant, Link réalisa que ce n'était qu'un enfant. La lumière vacillait sur sa douce expression candide et sa peau fraîche d'un jeune en pleine croissance.

 _« Ne vous laissez jamais avoir pas ce Jedusor et Walker, Inspecteur Link ! Vous étudiez leurs cas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils feindront d'être d'innocent enfants de 15 ans, mais ils ne peuvent être que le diable. Leur racine le démontre. »_

Avant de réellement se coucher, Allen but la potion prescrite par son maître bien qu'elle lui semblait de plus en plus inefficace. Une fois maudit, on ne peut plus fuir. On est condamné.

 _Mais je l'ai bien mérité, Mana._

Il sourit tristement et se pelotonna dans sa couette.

 _Je mérite un plus grand châtiment, encore._

Épuisé par sa journée, en grande partie par la faute du sortilège doloris, Allen sombra rapidement dans un sommeil maléfique où les démons vous dévorent intérieurement tels d'affreux parasites nocturnes. Tom fit de même. Et Link, comme d'habitude s'amusa à compter les licornes, étant ravagé par l'insomnie. Il dormait plus facilement après minuit.

Alors qu'Allen se noyait dans les profondes vagues de son esprit et étouffait, il sentit une chose visqueuse et humide.

 _Normal. Je suis dans l'eau. C'est probablement un poisson ou un mollusque marin._

Mais la chose était d'une température supérieure à 30 degrés et les poissons sont généralement plus froids.

Allen ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retint de hurler. Un clébard de couleur miel qui lui léchait la main. Il recula vivement par réflexe de dégoût et se cogna contre le mur. Grimace de douleur.

– Calmez-vous, Walker.

Puis il reconnut ces yeux rouges brillant de désir.

Link. Ce n'était pas un chien, c'était Link.

Peu à peu, le visage pâle d'Allen vira au pourpre. Un homme…avait frotté… sa langue avec répétition… contre sa main.

Quand il pensait que Link avait des idées déplacées, il n'avait pas donc tort. Ce n'était pas juste son esprit tordu qui lui jouait des tours.

Sans rien dire, il contempla sa main droite, ses coupures causées par le verre étaient encore vives.

Finalement, Allen sourit. C'était répugnant mais maintenant il comprenait. Link n'avait ni d'étrange fétiche ni de paraphilie.

– Vous êtes un vampire, Link.

L'allemand soupira et révéla ses canines prépondérantes.

– C'est pour ça que vous mangez aussi peu et que vous préférez le sucré.

– Certains aiment le salé.

Ils rirent discrètement.

– Toutes mes excuses, Walker, je n'aurais pas dû mais l'odeur du sang sur votre poing m'a excité…

Toutes les autres fois où il avait été confronté à ce liquide pourpre, il était parvenu à garder le contrôle de lui-même, mais pas cette nuit.

– Vous êtes pardonné.

Allen se leva et s'accouda à la fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir. Le vent se frotta contre sa peau et le soulagea. Tant de douceur.

– C'est la pleine lune, Link. Alors que vous cédiez à vos pulsions de boire du sang, des hommes et des femmes se transforment en loups et perdent durant une nuit, leur humanité tant chérit.

Link le rejoint au bord de la fenêtre et s'accola presque contre le plus jeune. La fenêtre n'était que trop peu large.

Il sourit en admirant le paysage nocturne de Poudlard.

– Ainsi les vampires sont aussi sorciers ?

– Pas tous. C'est cette particularité qui m'a permis d'échapper à la misérable vie réservée au vampire en Allemagne.

Les yeux dans les vagues, il s'était subitement tu.

– Comment ça ?

– J'étais orphelin et avait survécu à l'aide d'autres jeunes vampires sans familles non plus. L'Église voulait nous décimer et le monde des sorciers nous craignaient tout autant. Mais moi, j'étais différent. À 10 ans, j'ai rencontré Luberier. Comme j'étais un sorcier, il m'a pris sous son aile et m'a éduqué de manière privée afin de ne pas m'infliger les problèmes liés à mon identité et au collège. Mais je fus le seul sauvé. Les autres importaient peu, ils ne maîtrisaient pas la magie.

Sa voix se brisa en pensant à son tant aimée Tewaku, sa sœur adorée.

– À 16 ans, lorsque je fus considéré comme sorcier accompli (du moins pour les fonctions que je devais exercer), je suis retourné à la « maison ». Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'eux…

– Rien ne dit qu'ils sont morts. Les vampires sont plus résistants et sont quasiment immortels.

Un long silence entre-découpa leur conversation. On pouvait entendre les chouettes chantaient.

– Est-ce dur de s'intégrer ici en étant vampire ?

– À qui le dites-vous ? Ils nous prennent pour des bêtes et ne veulent pas reconnaître que nous sommes en partis humains.

– C'est si triste d'être un homme, j'aimerais mieux être un oiseau…

Amusé, Link sauta sur le bord de la fenêtre avant de se jeter dans le vide. Allen ne put retenir un cri. Puis, un majestueux corbeau s'envola dans la cour et se mit à danser tout en croassant.

– Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'était caché dans la chambre ? Non seulement c'est un vampire mais aussi un animagus…

Il rentra dans le dortoir et repris forme humaine.

– Vous savez Walker, les corbeaux font aussi preuves de discriminations les albinos sont rejetés.

– Je m'attendais plus à voir une chauve souris.

Finalement cet inspecteur n'était pas si mauvais. Au premier abord, grincheux et coincé, il se révéla en vérité d'une nature douce et respectueuse… Ainsi, tous les hommes ne seraient pas répugnants.

Tom avait été réveillé par les bruits des garçons, prêt à rouspéter, il souriait finalement, amusé par ces deux idiots.

– Bonne nuit, Walker.

– Bonne nuit, Link.

Allen se coucha, lavé des mauvaises pensées habituelles. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti enfant.

L'allemand se mit au lit tout aussi apaisé. Allen n'avait pas pris peur alors qu'il a découvert la vérité. Cela ne lui importait peu que ce garçon ait du respect ou de l'estime pour lui, en soi, mais être considéré comme normal lui fit chaud au cœur. Lui aussi avait le droit à sa place dans ce monde.

* * *

Lorsque le Soleil pointa ses premiers rayons, Link se leva, à l'ordre avant de réveiller tous les enfants du dortoir. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans lui ? À quelle heure se levaient-ils avant son arrivé ? Morbleu !

Ce matin, il semblait à Allen tout redécouvrir. Le monde apparaissait comme incroyablement ensoleillé et fleuri, les élèves comme d'innocentes fleurs prêt à s'épanouir et Link abordait un tout niveau visage. Il se sentait presque comme s'il avait été victime d'un sortilège d'Allégresse.

L'inspecteur fut presque surpris de le voir si gai. Cachait-il quelque chose ? On n'est jamais trop prudent à vraie dire.

Au déjeuner, il rejoint Kanda et Lavi à table. Mais Lavi était d'une sombre humeur presque effrayante. Il adressa au duo un bref sourire forcé et les quitta pour ses pensées méditatives.

– Quelque chose vous tourmente, Mr. Bookman ?

Lavi fut étonné que le blondinet s'adressa directement à lui. Après tout, il en avait après Allen, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ?

– Rien qui ne concerne double verrue.

Link grimaça mais resta silencieux. S'énerver après cet enfant sera révélateur de sa faiblesse. Allen rit de bonne grâce à cette mauvaise blague avant se tourner vers Kanda, le grincheux.

– Alors, Kanda ? Prêt pour tes ASPIC ? Quand aura lieu ton match de Quidditch ?

– Tss.

Les personnes ayant remarqué la perte de mémoire du jeune homme considéra con cas comme une réponse à son traumatisme. Pour éviter de souffrir, il aurait préféré tout oublier, réaction courante bien que tragique chez l'Homme. Amnésie du moindre mal. Alors, personne ne remit le nom d'Alma sur le tapis et entra dans le jeu du jeune homme.

Mais Lavi ne considérait pas qu'il s'agisse d'un fait médical. Non. Kanda avait été victime d'un sortilège tout comme Lulubel n'est pas décédée d'une mort naturelle. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ce collège. Tout a commencé à flancher avec l'arrivé d'Allen et de Tom. Bien, il y avait tous les autres enfants de leur génération mais ceux-ci n'avaient jamais eu aucun problèmes ou comportements suspects…

Et puis, Allen avait été victime d'un maléfice. Il n'avait jamais questionné le garçon à ce sujet mais cela l'implique dans des affaires particulièrement louches, car les seuls sorciers réputés pour leurs capacités de créer un tel maléfice sont certains descendant de Noah.

Par ailleurs, ces derniers temps, Tom traînait plus avec Lenalee qu'avec Allen. Juste pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais finalement c'est l'effet inverse qu'il se produit.

Allen… Avec ses étranges reflets or dans son regard…

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?! Comment ?! Honte à lui !

– Lavi.

Allen lui souriait chaleureusement. Qu'avait-il ? Il s'était goinfré d'antidépresseur ?

– Link a raison, tu sembles tracassé…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas…C'est juste les examens qui m'angoissent.

– Tu mens. Nous sommes encore loin de la fin d'année et tu n'as jamais rien eu à faire des contrôles.

– Alors on va dire le blues de la dernière année ici…

Allen le considéra un instant avant de finalement se servir d'un croissant sans rien ajouter. Il savait très bien pourquoi Lavi avait cette tête. Link sentait une tension palpable entre les différents jeunes hommes. Leurs sentiments étaient clairs : Kanda n'aimait personne, Lavi appréciait Kanda mais doutait d'Allen et Allen… avait conscience des ressentiments à son égard sans s'en préoccuper. Alors que faisaient-ils à manger ensemble s'ils n'y a avait amitié entre eux ? Décidément, Link ne comprenait pas les enfants.

* * *

Allen guidait Link à travers les couloirs. Ou plutôt, Timcanpy guidait Allen qui guidait Link. Cependant, l'inspecteur avait commencé à apprendre le plan de Poudlard et s'en sentait plutôt bien. Il courait presque dans ces sombres lieux, peu préoccupé des regards que l'on lui jetait. La plupart des élèves considéraient déjà Allen comme coupable. Seulement Allen. Tom était un garçon trop parfait pour avoir commis de tels choses. Alors qu'Allen… Toujours à chercher des ennuis, incapable de s'exprimer de manière cohérente, voyageant régulièrement entre le monde réel et l'imaginaire, envoûté par ses délires schizophréniques, avec une terrible balafre soulignant une punition probablement infligée à l'enfant pour avoir commis une grave faute. Personne n'avait retenu l'idée d'Hagrid comme criminel, malgré tout, le demi-géant ne fut pas autorisé à retourner à Poudlard et Aragog était actuellement recherché. Et puis, tant que personne n'était déclaré coupable à sa place, le procès et le jugement ne changera pas.

– Cela ne vous gêne pas de faire semblant d'être mon ami alors que vous avez perdu l'estime de tout votre collège, Walker.

Oui, cet enfant avait l'air de croire que tout n'était qu'un jeu.

– Pas le moins du monde. Vous êtes un homme très agréable, Link. Autant en profiter.

Link ne sourit pas. Il garda sa traditionnelle expression neutre.

– Je ne fais que mon travail… Et puis, vous pourriez finir à Azkaban… Je crois que vous n'avez pas réellement conscience de toutes les accusations qui vous suivent.

Allen se stoppa, cessa de sourire niaisement mais continua de fixer devant lui, ignorant le regard tourmenté et sérieux de Link.

– Même si Hagrid a seulement été renvoyé, il a été reconnu que s'il était bien la cause des meurtres, ce n'était pas volontaire. Mais vous concernant, Walker…

Allen se tourna enfin vers l'allemand. Les sourcils froncés, le regard froid, il imita un sourire enfantin. Ce fut plus carnassier qu'autre chose.

– Par contre, Tom, le petit préfet parfait, on ne lui cause pas de problème. Pas d'Azkaban pour ce bel homme…

Aucune colère ne perçait dans sa voix ni jalousie. Juste de la tristesse. Mélancolie de l'injustice.

– Walker…

Le visage de Link s'assombrit. Devrait-il être plus honnête avec lui ?

– Qu'il y a-t-il à Azkadan, Link ? Pourquoi est-elle si effrayante ?

– Les Détraqueurs.

Allen vacilla. Valse d'hiver sanguinolent.

– Qui sont-ils vraiment ?

– Ils torturent votre esprit en vous faisant revivre le moment le plus douloureux de votre vie. Ainsi, vous perdez toute gaîté. Puis ils absorbent votre âme en vous embrassant. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous et préféraient mille fois la mort à un tel châtiment inhumain.

 _Alors c'est ça que tu as vécu cette nuit-là, Mana ? Tu as revu en boucle toutes les horreurs de ta vie ?_

– Est-il déjà arrivé qu'on les trouve en dehors d'Azkaban ?

Link dévisagea Allen. Il connaissait le passé de l'enfant, alors il comprenait tout à fait la question. Néanmoins…

– S'ils poursuivent un homme recherché, oui, forcément.

Lourde sentence. Anéantissement de l'éloge funèbre. Allen se détourna, tremblant.

– Walker ?

Mais Allen était déjà reparti. Il en avait même disparu. Alors Link se mit à courir à la recherche de son protégé.

Il s'était seulement dirigé en cours de Potion. Son maître fut presque étonné de le voir sans son fidèle et loyale caniche mais heureusement celui-ci arriva peu après et s'assied à ses côtés, l'air fâché.

Voilà que son disciple se la jouait dissident même avec des gens du ministère. Sans le montrer, il fut fier de son idiot d'apprenti.

– Nous allons commencer à apprendre à fabriquer une solution de force. Je ne sais pas si cela vous sera concrètement utile, car peu de sorciers se battent ou soulèvent des objets à mains nus (oui, nous sommes plutôt des êtres paresseux) mais elle vous permettra de décupler votre force. J'imagine… Que cela vous aidera à la prochaine compétition de Quidditch.

Allen devait la préparer seul. C'était aussi un entraînement pour passer ses Buses. Mais il n'avait pas réellement confiance en lui, et Link l'observa enchaîner les erreurs sans rien dire. Malheureusement pour lui, son chaudron risque d'exploser au prochain cours. Allen pouvait lire la peur sur le visage du vampire. Il s'était raté. Heureusement que l'examen n'est pas en contrôle continu.

Il sortit dépité, ayant étrangement perdu sa bonne humeur.

– Vous auriez dû mettre du Sang de Salamandre à ce moment-là…

Et Link lui retraça toutes ses erreurs. Il enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie mais avec une bienveillance presque maternelle.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, ils retrouvèrent le couple de Tom et Lenalee. La jeune fille partait s'entraîner au Quiddich et avait la ferme attention de rejoindre Kanda. Elle était tellement inquiète pour le garçon. Sombrant dans la dépression après la disparition d'Alma et l'ayant finalement oublié, il était clairement dans une situation psychologique instable. Mais elle fut aussi heureuse de voir Allen. Délaissant Tom, elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, collant sa poitrine contre la sienne. Link resta surpris par la vitesse avec laquelle la jeune fille avait foncé vers le blandin. Allen resta de glace. Il avait à vrai dire presque horreur du contact physique.

Ces mains vagabondes explorant son corps d'enfant…

L'approche féminine ne l'avait jamais fait fantasmé. Non, à 15 ans, Allen ne pensait aux filles. Mais il avait l'habitude des approches tactiles de la jeune fille.

– Bonjour, Lenalee.

– Allen ! Tu ne viens jamais me voir.

– J'imagine que tu peux comprendre qu'actuellement, il faudrait mieux m'éviter.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux sans sourciller. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'Allen avait tellement changé. Une expression froide et des yeux reflétant une cruelle démence. Non, le Allen qu'elle avait rencontré pas à ça.

– Allen. Je suis ton amie,j'en ai rien à faire de tout ça.

Le jeune homme sourit visiblement attristé d'avoir inquiété sa camarade.

– Ne te tourmente pas Lenalee.

Son regard semblait hurler à la jeune fille de l'oublier. De toute façon, il n'était pas important. De toute façon, il ne méritait pas d'affection. De toute façon, il était vraiment coupable.

Ces yeux dénonçant une haine encore plus grande envers soi-même.

Link tapota le dos d'Allen lui faisant signe d'avancer. Ils allaient assister à cet entraînement tout ensemble.

Les Gryffondors avaient le terrain pour eux seuls, les veinards !

Link observait pour la première fois un semblant de match et admira touts ces élèves virevoltant dans les airs. Il était totalement absorbé par le spectacle.

Allen avait l'impression de se retrouver seul avec Tom.

– Tom, tu m'ignores souvent ces derniers temps. Te serais-tu finalement lassé de moi ?

– Bien sûr que non, Allen. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai prévu une place importante dans mon futur… jeu.

– Oh, mais je m'inquiétais pas plus que ça.

– Je n'en doute pas.

Et ils rirent ensemble de leur animosité. Tim somnolait sur la tête du Serpentard comme pour provoquer les Gryffondors. Il était bien le golem d'Allen.

Puis Link se retourna vers Allen, tout souriant, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

– Savez-vous si je peux emprunter les cuisines. J'aimerais pouvoir concocter une toute nouvelle pâtisserie !

Surpris, Allen se mit à rire devant le visage défait de Tom.

– Mais Link ! Les gâteaux sont faits avec magie, pourquoi s'embêter ?

– Qu'importe. La pâtisserie est un art au même ordre que la peinture et de la poésie.

– Bien, Tom demandera. Après tout, le préfet s'approche plus facilement du directeur.

– Je ne vais pas demander service pour Link. Il est à ta charge.

– Je me débrouillerai.

Lenalee attrapa le vif mais tomba à la renverse. Les Serpentards accourent à son secours plus rapidement que les individus déjà présents sur le terrain.

Sa jambe était disloquée. Tom jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Allen. Message reçu. Il fit tournailler sa baguette silencieusement et répara le corps de la jeune fille. Link en fut témoin. Depuis quand Poudlard formait des sorciers de ce niveau en guérison ? À quoi servent les infirmières dans ce cas-là ? Tom adressa pour la première fois un sourire à Link. Mais ce fut un sourire vil et menaçant.

Alors qu'ils rentraient silencieusement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Tom et Lenalee partirent dans la direction opposée aux autres, se dirigeant vers un étage supérieur. Allen s'inquiéta. Allait-il lui révéler la Salle Sur Demande juste pour une partie de jambe en l'air ? Non, Tom n'était pas aussi idiot. Du moins il l'espérait. Le désir change un homme.

Alors qu'Allen fixait les silhouettes du couple, Link le rappela à l'ordre.

– Attendez-moi, ici, Walker. Je dois retrouver le directeur.

Il fit un mouvement d'acquiescement même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Qu'allait-il faire avec Dippet ? Parler de pâtisserie de la pluie et du beau temps ou… De Lui ?

Ignorant les ordres de l'inspecteur, Allen se dirigea vers la cours. Elle était incroyablement vide. Entièrement vide. Le vent soufflait dans le feuillage des arbres entraînant les feuilles dans une dernière danse mortelle. Alors Allen s'arrêta au milieu de la cours et leva la tête.

Rouge est le ciel.

Les nuages rient.

Et leurs yeux méchants dévorent l'homme.

La douce mélodie du vent n'est finalement qu'un hurlement ravalant les sanglots de la Terre.

Face à cette disharmonie, le soleil n'est plus que défaillant myocarde.

La pluie, succube incomprise.

Amusé par ce monde mystérieux et dément, Allen se mit à rire.

Seul face au monde.

L'univers est si tordant.

Bientôt la Lune apparaîtra et son mépris régnera sur la Terre entière.

Les étoiles pourront enfin briller grâce aux ténèbres, comme le bonheur se ressent après la souffrance.

Pourtant, Allen remarqua quelque chose qui n'était pas Drôle. Le corps défunt d'un corbeau reposait dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Il ressemble au cobaye de Tom. Mais certains diront que tous les corbeaux se ressemblent. Allen pensa tristement à Link. À Link à qui il avait désobéi.

Répondant à son instinct, Allen dégaina sa baguette et un étrange éclair mauve se dégagea de sa baguette en direction du cadavre.

Très lentement, le corbeau se mit sur debout sur ses pattes. Sur son bec, un rictus. Allen contempla son œuvre. Il ne l'avait pas ressuscité, non. On ne revient jamais du monde des morts. Les morts ne seront jamais les mêmes. Alors, au lieu de décrire l'envol d'un corbeau, il faut parler de l'envol d'un cadavre de ce qui fut corbeau. Ses plumes volèrent tout autour du monde. Comme ses plumes désormais déliées du corps, le corbeau n'était plus ficelé à la Vie.

Bien que non incité de Tom, il avait recommencé. Il était réellement une ordure.

Link retrouva son cher protégé, trempé jusqu'au os au milieu de la cour, en proie à un doux rire sonore et lointain. Cédant ses caprices maternels, Link couvrit Allen avec sa robe de sorcier et le fit rentrer au dortoir où il l'aida à se sécher comme s'il était diminué. Mais le garçon était trop fatigué pour s'en plaindre. Et puis… Il prenait un plaisir caché à se faire dorloter par un inspecteur du Ministère alors qu'il avait désobéi à ses ordres. Non pas qu'il désirait être choyé en général, sa personne ne méritant que haine et violence, mais assister à la déchéance ou du moins à la faiblesse d'un homme du gouvernement était amusant. Link, quoi qu'il en soit ne doutait pas un instant dans la culpabilité de Jedusor et de Walker dans les morbides affaires ayant dérangé Poudlard ces dernières années, mais il ne cessait de penser qu'Allen était une sorte de victime. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement enfantin et innocent dans son comportement…Même si Allen avait en effet pêché, la rédemption serait largement envisageable. Néanmoins, Jedusor est un cas plus complexe. N'étant pas chargé de son cas, Link ne le connaissait qu'à travers les rapports de ses collègues. L'enfant ne montrait aucune faille. Pour ses professeurs, il était mignon et faisait preuve d'une rigueur jamais égalé parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard. Mais les gens ne sont que très rarement ce qu'ils semblent être.

Une fois Allen sec, il quitta Link pour faire ses devoirs à l'aide de Tom. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la boucle se boucla et les Serpentards commencèrent à aller se coucher. Couvre feux pour tout le monde. Link soupira face à ce microcosme de société. Il ne savait guère durant combien de temps, il sera ici.

Rapidement, la populas s'endormit. Mais pas Allen. Il se retourna encore et encore dans son lit hanté par des cauchemars éveillés. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Aucun œil ouvert visible. Alors, discrètement, il se leva et quitta le dortoir sans se couvrir. Sans difficulté apparente, il disparut de l'enceinte de Poudlard, puis se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Les arbres ne répondant plus qu'à leurs seules ombres encerclaient Allen d'un réconfort atroce. Mais le garçon ne pénétra pas réellement la forêt et alla retrouver les Sombrals. Lorsqu'Allen se sentait mal, ces chevaux l'apaisaient. Il s'approcha de Twilight et doucement, caressa son encolure avant de s'enfouir dans sa nuque. Elle était si calme, si paisible. Il sentait son pouls régulier et sa respiration apaisante. Tous ces Sombrals étaient autant en vie qu'il était. Dans la nuit noire, les oiseaux entamaient leur triste mélopée nocturne couvrant touts les sons morbides des bois. Allen soupira, près à s'endormir dans les « bras » de ces êtres maudits.

– Walker ?

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Brusquement, il se retourna. Sous les rayons de la Lune, Link l'observait. Ses yeux rouges luisaient de façon malsaine induite par la lumière saccadée de la nuit. Allen n'était que très peu vêtu. Sa peau frêle et pâle était visible. Sa nuque s'offrait dans une candide innocence. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un instant en souriant.

– Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé, Link ?

– Je connais votre Amour pour les Sombrals. Vos dossiers contiennent beaucoup d'informations insolites.

– C'en est effrayant. Sommes-nous tous espionné ainsi ?

– J'en connais plus sur vous que vous-même, annonça-t-il dans un macabre rire sans réellement répondre.

Link s'approcha et se mit à caresser les bêtes avec une affection similaire.

– Vous aussi, vous pouvez les voir…

Link sourit tristement à cet enfant ayant connu la mort beaucoup trop tôt.

– Je viens aussi de la rue, alors des morts, j'en ai vu défilé…

« Aussi » avait-il affirmé. Allen grimaça de colère. Il connaissait tous les secrets de son enfance. Tous des plus sombres aux plus inavouables. Il réprima un sanglot de honte et cacha son visage dans l'encolure d'un Sombral.

Il savait.

 _Oui, j'ai tué Cosimov._

 _Et Mana…_

 _Oui, j'ai aidé à la mort de Mimi, et j'ai guidé Jack vers Alma !_

 _Mais…_

 _Il_ susurrait constamment dans ses oreilles. _Tu as tué Mana. Tu as tué Mana. C'est toi qui lui a volé la vie, cette nuit. Allen, tu as tué Mana._

– _La vie n'a pas tant d'importance, Allen. À l'échelle de l'univers, nous ne sommes rien. À l'échelle de nous même, nous sommes Dieu._

Il se retint d'hurler. Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule. Comment osait-il le toucher ?! Allen dégagea sa paume avant de lui faire face sans colère. Ses yeux brillaient d'un or mauvais et perverti. Mais tout le reste de son visage exprimait un chagrin d'enfant. Link le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Ses canines étaient visibles depuis ses fines lèvres pourpres.

Ces dents pointues qui pourraient lui faire mal. Ces dents, qui, d'une seule pression, percera sa peau avant de la pénétrer avec plaisir délogeant son sang délicatement de ses veines.

Algolagnie d'un destructeur.

– Link… Auriez-vous soif ?

Il le provoquait.

– Je ne me permettrais pas.

– Vous ne mangez même pas de viande…

Il est vrai que les gâteaux ne satisfaisaient pas ses besoins vampiriques. Mais… Il n'était pas une bête !

Allen tendit sa nuque avec grâce et volupté. Finalement, les hommes étaient sadiques envers eux même.

Désir obscène.

Plaisir écarlate.

Ainsi, Link se rapprocha doucement du garçon avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Son souffle caressa doucement la pâle nuque du garçon. Il pouvait entendre son halètement languissant. Son cœur, en proie à un sursaut d'excitation masochiste, battait vivement. Alors, Link fit lentement glisser ses mains le long du corps de l'enfant et atteignit la poitrine jusqu'aux hanches. Allen frissonna avec répulsion chacun des frottements contre sa peau. Link voulait le maintenir au coup où il s'évanouissait, avec un semblant de sensualité. Puis sous la nouvelle lune, il lui mordit le cou et absorba son sang avec envie. L'hémoglobine était étrangement sucrée et épicée.

Narcotique silence hédonique.

Allen sentait la chose s'enfonçait dans sa peau et le blesser, le détruire. Il aimerait que cette souffrance dure éternellement. Jusqu'à la mort. Ses veines tressaillent et s'emballent, son sang palpitant monte en température et Link renforce son étreinte.

Il fait froid. Il fait chaud.

Un long filet de salive s'écoule de la bouche du vampire.

Le vent fit flotter la natte blonde de Link dans son dos et lava les perles de sueur du front d'Allen.

Perché sur un arbre, un corbeau en état de décomposition croassa. Seuls ses yeux rouges brillaient dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Un dernier cri, un dernier gémissement, et l'oiseau s'envola faisant voleter les plumes qui, jadis, ne furent qu'un avec sa chair.

* * *

 **Alors... Personnellement, je trouve la fin de ce chapitre un peu glauque :( Mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu**

 **À la prochaine...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour :)**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure de rentrer à l'école... Mais ça vous le savez déjà.**

 **Merci de me suivre et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Link se réveilla en sueur lorsque le roucoulement des pigeons annonça le matin. Qu'avait-il fait hier soir ?! Un bref souvenir embrasant du sang coulant le long de sa gorge, sous le clair de lune… Non. Il n'avait pas pu faire cela, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Ce serait faillir dans son devoir ! Il se retourna si brusquement vers la droite qu'il manqua de se bloquer la nuque. Allen dormait, paisiblement, dans un sommeil semble-t-il dénué de cauchemars. Deux petits trous fraîchement saignés ornaient maintenant sa nuque.

– Walker !

Surpris, Allen ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa aussi rapidement que Link. Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension à l'inspecteur. Link remarqua avec soulagement ses iris argentés.

– Link… Les vampires se reflètent-ils dans les miroirs ?

Il ne l'avait pas salué. Juste une question idiote posé sur un ton pas tout à fait doux mais pas tout à fait froid.

– Non…

 _Quelle chance._

 _Ne jamais voir son reflet acariâtre…_

– Comment faites-vous pour vous coiffer avec tant de précision ?

– Avec de la magie… Mais là n'est pas la question.

Un léger silence s'installa. Les deux garçons se fixaient droit dans les yeux attendant l'échec de l'un.

Puis, Allen se mit à sourire d'un air narquois.

– Vous regrettez.

– Vous êtes sous ma surveillance, Walker. Vous n'êtes pas mon garde-manger !

Le blandin soupira, légèrement amusé. Cela lui avait plu à lui. Évidement, il avait haï cette étreinte chaleureuse et maternel… Il ne supportait pas que le l'on touche en général. Mauvais souvenir. Son corps lui appartient, à lui et à personne d'autre. Cependant, s'infliger lui-même des douleurs ne le satisfaisaient plus. Alors… Lorsqu'il avait lu le désir de Link dans ses yeux écarlates…

– Ce n'est pas grave, Link. J'étais consentant.

Et pourtant… Link en avait presque l'impression de l'avoir violé. Il l'avait touché, mordu… Il avait bu son sang, liquide vitale pour cet enfant en pleine croissance qui plus est régulièrement malade. Tant de sensualité, de désir dans cette sombre nuit… Et il avait cédé aux pulsions. Le pire fut pour lui de trouver cela incroyablement plaisant. Il avait aimé tenir Allen dans ses bras. Il avait aimé sentir son cœur battre contre lui. Il avait aimé d'abreuvoir de son sang…

Ces choses sont là sont normales pour un vampire, direz-vous. Mais pas pour Link. Il se contrôlait très bien et l'avait toujours fait… Mais ce garçon l'avait dépassé.

Il rougit de sa stupidité et de ses étranges sentiments idiots.

– J'ai empiété sur votre intimité…

– Mais que racontez-vous, Link ?

Il rit.

– Ne vous prenez pas la tête. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous vous êtes montré très doux, et n'avez pas abusé de mes veines.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il pouvait recommencer quand il souhaitait, mais il préféra se taire. Link semblait si mal à l'aise que ce n'était pas la peine de rajouter quoique ce soit.

Tom se leva empêchant les deux jeunes hommes de continuer leur secrète conversation. Amusé de voir Allen partager avec Link, il sourit discrètement et partit se préparer. Allen commençait à se sevrer de lui. Mais il finira toujours par revenir.

* * *

Allen et Link ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la matinée. Ils ne se faisaient pas la tête évidemment. Mais Link voulait faire le point, être capable de prendre du recul sur ce qu'il avait fait et sur ses émotions. Devenait-il trop émotif ? Pourquoi tant d'affection pour ce garçon ? C'était un criminel, n'est-ce pas ? Il finira probablement à Azkaban, et se fera dévorer par les Détraqueurs. Point.

Allen ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de discuter. Il savait où cela allait les amener. À rien. Il fixa un instant le pauvre inspecteur et soupira tristement.

 _Link est plutôt mignon, en fait ?_

Il se gifla intérieurement de penser à des choses si niaises et hors propos. Il n'était pas l'heure de trouver un garçon mignon. Encore… S'il avait réussi à avoir de telles pensées à propos d'une jeune sorcière, pourquoi pas. Il avait 15 ans, et bientôt passera ses premiers examens. Il fallait un début à tout. Mais cela ennuyait Allen d'aimer comme cela. Car pour aimer correctement une personne, il faut d'abord s'aimer soi-même.

 _Derrière ses semblants de sourire, et son obsession pour le travail, ce n'est pas un mauvais homme…_

C'est ce qu'il pensa. Jusqu'à ce que à 14h, il l'entraîne dans le bureau du directeur de manière précipitée et effrayante. Il discutait calmement avec Lenalee, tentant de découvrir ce que Tom faisait quand il n'était pas avec lui, car il était certain que le jeune garçon préparait quelque chose de terrible et de grandiose à la fois. Il lui faisait des petites cachotteries, le bougre.

Mais Link l'avait emporté, tout en s'excusant. Ils avaient quelque chose de pressant à régler, disait-il. Il avait l'air étrangement paniqué, ce qui ne rassura pas le garçon.

Arrivé dans la pièce, Dippet n'était pas le seul idiot de présent. Un homme, à l'allure de noblesse britannique, et à la moustache coupée droite en rectangle, le détailla d'un air mauvais. Allen se mit à trembler, apeuré.

– Ravi de vous rencontrer, Allen Walker.

Il ne répondit pas, craignant de ne pas arriver à s'empêcher de lui dire que ce n'était guère réciproque.

Link fit une sorte de salut militaire avec sa baguette, et semblait ému de voir cet homme. Serait-il celui qui l'a sorti de la misère ?

– Je suis l'inspecteur général Luberier chargé des enquêtes concernant tous ce qui est meurtre lié à la magie noire.

Et comme d'habitude, c'est lui seul qui se retrouva face à cet homme démoniaque. Et non Jedusor… Quel triste jeu du sort.

– Et… Quel est le rapport avec moi, je vous prie ?

Luberier soupira, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

– Veuillez nous suivre, mon garçon.

Allen jeta un regard de panique à Link, qui le regardait à peine, l'air froid et indifférent. Son visage de chien de Luberier. Dégoûte, Allen baissa la tête, ne voulant pas exposer sa colère à tous, il se sentait trahi. Et pourtant, il se savait coupable.

– Mais avant, confiez-moi votre baguette.

Allen lui donna sans faire d'histoire et le suivit en grognant. De toute façon, s'il devait se défendre, il arrivera peut-être à utiliser cette horreur de bras.

Mais il n'eut pas de temps à la rêvasserie. Il arriva rapidement dans le bureau du professeur Cross. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, et regarder au loin, perdu dans une sombre rêvasserie.

– Maître ?

Link referma la porte doucement derrière eux. Toujours aucun sentiment, visage vide et livide.

– Allen…

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Mauvais signe.

– As-tu déjà entendu parler de la famille Noah ?

– Oui ?

Allen tremblait et décida de s'asseoir. Ce moment était au fond tellement prévisible. Il avait pourtant peur. Et Link ne montrait plus aucune douceur maternel envers lui.

Cross regarda enfin son élève dans les yeux.

– Ne t'es-tu pas demandé pourquoi es-tu le seul à avoir été mis sous surveillance alors que nous ne t'avons pas caché que ton idiot de copain_Jedusor_ était tout aussi suspect ?

Si. Évidemment. Mais…

– Ne t'es-tu pas posé de question quand tu maîtrisais des sortilèges puissants pourtant jamais étudié de ta vie ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Cross soupira, et commença à taper du pied. Son regard se fit plus sévère.

– Et les visions ? Tous ces cauchemars où de nombreuses personnes inconnues t'apparaissaient ?

Heureusement qu'Allen était assis. Il serait tombé si ce n'avait pas été le cas. Alors, ne serait-il pas fou ?

Cross s'approcha du garçon mais se retint de le toucher. Même s'il voulait lui apporter soutien il savait qu'il réagirait sur la défensive.

– Et cette musique qui te hante ? Hein, Allen ? Ou devrais-je dire… Néah.

Et voilà. Le coup était tombé. Le cœur d'Allen battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. La douleur d'une vitesse si irrégulière le fit grimacer.

Cross n'ajoutant rien, Allen ricana, angoissé. Mais ses yeux prenant peu à peu une teinte dorée révélèrent une toute émotion.

– Alors, c'était ça ?

-…

– Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit. Je commençais à perdre la tête.

– Que tu le saches ou pas, il est déjà trop tard pour ta « tête ».

Allen se leva, énervé. Poing serré il cogna contre la table cherchant ses mots.

— Mais… Qu'est-ce que je fais-ici, alors ?!

– Oh. On a voulu tenter. Donner une nouvelle chance à un Noah. Mais tu perdais peu à peu la tête Allen. Et je crains que tu aies commis de grosse bêtise.

Allen se décomposa. Mais finalement, il se reprit. Tous ces souvenirs de sa vie d'Allen affluèrent et tout commençait à prendre sens. Se sentant parfaitement lucide, Allen reprit la parole.

– Alors… Mana était un Noah, aussi ?

Il avait bien des iris d'or, non ?

– Oui. Il était le frère de Néah.

Les Noah sont forcément de la même famille. Mais Mana et Néah étaient frères ?

– Ce soir, là, sa couverture avait dû se briser. Il vivait caché parmi les Moldus comme un clown miteux mais les Détraqueurs l'ont retrouvé.

– Qu'avait-il commis pur être recherché ?

Le visage de Cross s'assombrit, une grimace formée de mélange entre tristesse et colère apparut sur ses traits.

– Sûrement des problèmes liés à la famille Noah.

Il s'en doutait de ça. Merci.

Il n'avait jamais vu Mana comme ça. Un mage noir… Pour lui, mana était le père idéal, l'homme qui l'a délivré de la souffrance, l'homme qui lui a donné de l'amour.

– Qui était Néah ?

– Qui es-tu, tu veux dire ? Tu le découvriras par toi-même. Ce n'est pas à moi de te définir.

– On m'a dit que Néah avait assassiné une grande partie de sa famille.

Cross soupira. Il en savait plus qu'il ne pensait.

– En effet. Mais ce n'est pour ça que tu dois recommencer, n'est-ce pas Néah ?

Bien que dit sous le ton de l'humour, le visage sérieux de son maître l'effraya. Que voulait-il dire ?

– Est-ce que vous m'avez secouru seulement pour ça ?

– Je savais que tu étais le petit fils de Néah… D'après mes calculs, tu étais le prochain. Alors, oui. Je ne pouvais te laisser seul dans la nature.

Cette fois-ci, Allen s'effondra réellement. Dépité, à genoux sur ce sol froid et dur, Il réalisa que toute sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge.

Mensonge.

Mensonge.

Destructeur.

– Mana m'a-t-il adopté parce qu'il savait que j'étais la réincarnation de Néah ?

– Mana a perdu la tête après la mort de son frère. Je ne puis te dire vraiment.

Alors c'est ça ? Il a perdu la tête et puis voilà ?! Hein ?! Retenant sa colère et ses pulsions meurtrières, Allen se redressa en prenant appui sur le mur.

– Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma mort ?!

– 85 ans.

Alors Mana serait si vieux ? Il ne faisait qu'à peine 40 ans.

Son Professeur s'approcha lentement de lui avant de coller sa tête contre sa poitrine. Au fond, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Néah était décédé à seulement 17 ans. Éternel enfant…

– Ce garçon était fou. Il y avait bien des raisons à cela… Mais je ne veux plus jamais revoir _ça_ de ma vie, Allen.

La voix de Cross était douce et calme. Il avait peur. Il avait peur d'Allen. Toute cette violence et cette humiliation parce qu'il tenait entre ses mains une bombe. Néah était un être dangereux, plus dangereux que le reste de sa famille, c'est dire. Et pourtant, Marian et lui avaient été amis. Il lui avait beaucoup apporté en connaissance sur la magie. Et Cross lui en sera à jamais reconnaissant, si cet homme est capable d'être reconnaissant. Allen ne riposta, et ne repoussa pas son maître, perplexe. Il lui découvrait un tout nouveau visage.

– Maître… Vous avez plus de 85 ans ?!

– Tais-toi, idiot !

– L'entretien est terminé !

– Attendez !

Mais il était trop tard, et Link tira de force Allen en arrière. Dans une dernière parole, son maître soupira.

– Fais attention aux Détraqueurs, Allen.

Mais il ne put rien ajouter. Qu'importe, de toute façon, ils étaient dans un collège, ils auront tout le temps de se retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Ayant décidé de laisser Allen se remettre de ses émotions, il lui fut accordé tente minutes de répit, seul dans le dortoir. Enfin seul, Link n'était probablement pas loin.

Alors Allen, s'assit découragé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le monde ne tournait plus. Il se sentait trahi. Par son maître, pas Mana, et par Link… Ils le savaient et ils lui ont rien dit. Il s'est cru fou pendant tant d'année, il avait si peur de lui-même…

— _Mais tu es fou, Allen._

 _Merci ça fait toujours plaisir_

Sentant une rage inexplicable montée en lui, il se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Chaque contact entre son pied et le sol fit résonner sa détresse.

 _Ils m'ont menti ! Manipulé._

 _Et si Link est auprès de moi, c'est parce qu'ils craignent que je devienne dangereux !_

 _Fausse affection… De toute façon, ils me pensent réellement coupable !_

– _Mais tu es coupable, Allen._

Allen s'arrêta net, au milieu de sa foulée. Les images affluèrent et ravagèrent son pauvre esprit. Subitement, les mots prenaient sens. Il était « coupable ». Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais réellement nié. Non, il savait. Mais… Les événements derniers lui paraissaient comme un rêve et l'amusé. Pris dans un tourbillon sans possibilité de retour, il avait enchaîné les erreurs.

– _Tu n'es pas Néah. Néah n'était pas aussi faible. Néah ne tuait pas pour le plaisir d'un autre. Néah ne s'entichait d'un pauvre blond aux dents trop aiguisées. Néah ne fuyait jamais._

– Mais… Tais-toi !

Le monde lui tournait et les rires s'enchaînaient dans un fol caprice de destruction.

Il lui semblait que l'armoire même se riait de lui. Elle souriait d'un air mauvais et méprisant.

Les nuages s'affolaient et dansaient comme pris de folie.

Mais le soleil les dévoraient et se rassasier de leur chair généreuse en hémoglobine.

 _C'est idiot, complètement idiot._

Le sol tremblait sous pied et Poudlard se fissurait.

– Ah !

Effrayé par ce monde dénué de sens, Allen se mit en position fœtale dans un ultime sanglot dans l'espoir que tout redevienne normal. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout est normal, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

– Walker ?

– _Ne relève surtout pas la tête._

– _Oui, ne le regarde pas._

– _Ne lui fais pas confiance._

– _Un instant de faiblesse, et il te perdra._

– Walker ! Regardez-moi, bon sang de bon soir !

– Laissez-moi tranquille !

– Mais…

– Hors de ma vue !

Mais il n'était même pas dans son champ de vision puisqu'il ne voyait rien.

Ne sachant pas s'il était parti, il leva lentement la tête avec crainte. Link était là, debout prêt à lui tendre la main. Mais ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, il coulait, il coulait et formait peu à peu une rose sur le sol.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, tel un chat du Cheskire.

Infirme caricature.

Burlesque paysage.

Voyant l'horreur dans les yeux du garçon, Link posa sa main sur son épaule droite. Un simple geste de réconfort idiot.

– Allen.

Il l'appelait par son prénom pour la première fois de sa vie. Alors tut sembla redevenir comme avant. Légèrement plus normal que tout à l'heure. Allen se tourna dans tous les sens afin de constater que tout n'était que stupide hallucination. Link n'avait nullement les mains tâchées.

Allen chercha à dire quelque chose mais seul un sanglot sut sortir de sa bouche. Il avait raison, il se sentait vraiment faible et niais. Alors que parfois, il joue l'arrogant cruel apathique, le petit garçon fragile ne désirant seulement un peu d'amour dans cet atroce monde tortionnaire.

Link resta un instant tout aussi silencieux. Il comprenait le désarroi du maudit. Mais maintenant tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? Officiellement, la famille Noah a disparu. Mais tout le monde sait que c'est faux. Néanmoins, après un curieux événement encore inconnu de Link, la majorité des Noah s'étaient repentis. Improbable rédemption. Certains sont devenus Professeurs à Poudlard. Tout semblait si beau. Des êtres perfides pratiquant la magie noire depuis des millénaires sont devenus de gentilles personnes toutes innocentes et réellement protecteurs envers les enfants. Comment était-ce possible ? Ça, Link l'ignorait. Mais si cela avait été possible pour les autres, pourquoi pas pour Néah ? Allen peut encore devenir quelqu'un de bien. Probablement…

Il aida le jeune garçon à se mettre debout. Il avait l'air tellement perdu ! Pauvre enfant, agneau égaré dans cette vaste dimension.

– Link…

– Hmm ?

– Néah était un mage noir, non ? Le musicien digne d'une morbide comédie. Pourquoi ai-je le droit à cette vie ?

– Car tout le monde a le droit à une nouvelle chance ?

Allen sourit, l'air mauvais.

– Vous me croyez pourtant coupable d'actes atroces.

– Vu votre expression, je vous croirais réellement coupable.

– Non, vraiment, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans votre démarche…

Droit, neutralité absolue, Link gardait son sang froid.

– Walker, vous êtes officiellement un simple élève innocent de Pouldlard. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Les Noah se réincarnent. Bien, profitez de votre nouvelle vie.

Avec candeur, Allen rit avec un brin de démence.

– À ce que j'entends, nous sommes des monstres. Il n'y a pas de nouvelle vie, Link.

– Vous considérez vous comme un monstre, Walker ?

– Qui sait ? Il suffit d'un souvenir pour faire à nouveau de moi ce que j'ai pu être… Tout repartira dans une symphonie discordante.

Un sombre sourire déformait ses traits d'enfant, et Link réalisa qu'il était effectivement beaucoup plus vieux.

Il est vrai que si l'on compte toutes ses années de vécu, il avait 33 ans. Évidemment, il est le plus jeune, les autres ayant des millénaires mais… Les autres Noah (réformés) que Link avaient pu rencontrer n'exprimaient pas autant de tristesse. Peut-être que de vivre aussi longtemps à travers les âges entraînent une lassitude irrémédiable et une indifférence, ou bien ils possèdent assez de souvenirs heureux pour contrecarrer les malheurs.

Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait à nouveau, la cloche retentit faisant trembler le cœur du blandin. Serait-ce le dernier glas ?

La fin… encore une fois… Douce mélodie de la mort…

Allen se redressa complètement et s'approcha d'un peu trop près au goût de Link de son visage. Le blond pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa bouche contre son oreille gauche. Frissons et damnation.

Il lui murmura une dernière phrase avant de retourner en cours. Stupéfait et tremblant, Link prit un temps à réagir. Allen avait déjà quitté la pièce. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il dit quelque chose comme cela. Troublé, c'est le visage plus pâle que Link alla rejoindre l'enfant.

* * *

Les derniers cours se déroulèrent comme si rien n'était. Allen continua d'étudier, d'être sérieux et de rire de bonne grâce. Tout semblait presque normal. Mais Tom contemplait avec une goutte de crainte son camarade. Quelque chose avait changé…Mais il fut bien le seul à remarquer ce détail, malgré le fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Lui avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée en compagnie de la belle Lenalee. Lui-même ne comprenait pas totalement ce qui le poussait à perdre de temps avec cette chose. Ce n'était pas l'Amour, non. Tom n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit. Juste un soupçon de désir charnel. Personne ne pouvait nier l'attraction qu'exercée la jeune fille, à part Allen.. Une bête à phéromone, pensaient certains. Ses formes splendides et ses yeux à la profonde couleur myosotis. Tom pouvait décharger toute sa « souffrance » et ses envies sur l'enfant. À la recherche d'affection, laissé par l'invisible plaie dû à la perte trop jeune de ses parents, la jeune fille ne réalisait pas les fourberies de son entourage. Ce serait bien le genre d'enfant à développé le syndrome de Stockholm, pensa Tom. Il avait embrassé avec fougue cette après-midi. Rien que la pensée d'imaginer Allen dans de beau drap, vu les dires de Lenalee, l'avait cruellement excité. Profiter d'un tel privilège alors qu'Allen était probablement torturé, lynché face à des faits qu'il a toujours reniés…

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble lors du dîner, Lenalee se montra inquiète et cherchait désespérément à faire parler Allen. Mais il détourna le sujet dès le départ, et se montra étrangement proche de l'inspecteur. Lenalee en venait même à se demander si les deux bougres ne se tenaient pas la main sous la table. Finalement, Tom lui adressa la parole. C'était son fidèle complice, après tout.

– Ça va, Allen ?

– Oui.

Et il sourit. Mais ses yeux trahissaient une peur immense et une profonde tristesse.

– Et vous, Lenalee et Tom, comment va les amours ?

Il tentait de mettre la bonne humeur à table. Parler de futile sujet…

– Oh pour nous tout va bien.

Et Lenalee rit nerveusement, et Lavi débarqua sans crier gare à en faire sursauter Allen.

– Huhu, je crois bien exercer mes charmes sur Mademoiselle Athuda.

Lavi fit un léger sourire coquin, discuter à propos de la charmante infirmière était toujours une sorte de jeu, passerelle vers la joie dans ces sombres et tragiques événements.

– Je la croirais Vélane… Ah… Et toi, Allen qui a eu le temps de fréquenter l'infirmerie, qu'en penses-tu ?

Allen grimaça, n'appréciant ni ce genre de discussion ni de faire allusion à ses séjours à l'infirmerie.

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réellement fait attention.

– QUOI ?! Mais, Mais…

– Ce n'est pas grave Lavi, voyons.

Et ce fut parti pour un fou rire totalement forcé. On en aurait presque oublié la présence de l'inspecteur.

– Al… Walker, vous ne mangez pas votre viande ?

Lenalee cessa de rire. Allen qui ne mange pas sa viande ? Blasphème ! Le garçon avait toujours mangé de tous, omnivore comme un porc.

Le sourire d'Allen aussi disparut. Il contempla le tas de chair dans son assiette avec une once de dégoût, et de peur. Le sang semblait coulait à flot de tous les pores du reste du corps de ce qui fut un animal. Mais Allen n'était pas un vampire, lui.

Il sentait comme un regard de reproche dans les yeux du cadavre. Il l'avait tué. Il avait contribué à sa mort. Tous ces animaux, toutes ces créatures magiques qu'il appréciait tant… Résumé en ce plat gastronomique. Manger l'autre ou se faire manger. Monde de carnivore. Monde de cannibale.

Allen eut envie de vomir. Répugnant. Répugnant. C'était tout simplement répugnant.

Il repoussa, malade, son assiette et fit signe à Link qu'il ne sentait pas capable de la manger. Punition à ces meurtres. Conséquence de ses remords. Le vampire lui proposa donc de la purée de légumes, tout simplement. Heureusement que les plats étaient diversifiés à Poudlard.

Tom, sentant Allen nerveux, en profita pour l'inviter à le rejoindre à nouveau dans la Salle Sur Demande. À lui de se débrouiller pour se débarrasser du chien. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de Link ? L'excuse des toilettes ne marchera pas cette fois-ci… Et Link ne voudra jamais le laisser seul… Le Ministère a si peur des Noah en état d'éveil… Mais cela était justifié. Il est vrai. De même, Allen contemplait d'un œil nouveau son petit Tim adoré. Lui aussi avait toujours su. Lui connaissait aussi tous les crimes du garçon, et avait tout enregistré. Néah avait fait confiance à Timcampy. Car c'était son timcampy, après tout.

Alors, il confia à la boule jaune de distraire le blond juste l'instant d'un partage sordide entre lui et Tom.

Tom était déjà là, l'attendant, impatient. Ils se fixèrent souriant tout deux. Un léger tremblement touchant les lèvres de Tom. Allen ne souriait pas ainsi si longtemps. Inquiétant.

– Allen, tu as appris quelque chose d'important, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qu'importe.

– Tu es un Noah.

Allen ne laissa pas transparaître sa surprise. Il savait déjà que Tom s'était tout autant intéressé au sujet que Lavi.

– Parfois, tes yeux changent de couleurs alors j'avais fait le rapprochement évident. Cette famille a encore plus créer le malheur que les Serpentard. ( Alors, je m'occuperai moi-même de leur offrir une plus belle réputation encore)

– Tu n'as peur que je te tue ?

Il l'avait dit en riant.

– Tu mourras aussi si c'était le cas.

Ah oui, le pacte de sang.

Allen observait avec curiosité la salle, cherchant le miroir et le corbeau. Mais il n'y avait plus de corbeau. Évidement. Tom l'avait tué entre temps.

– Tu ne peux pas tester ce sort sur toi-même, Allen.

– Ce serait tellement amusant.

Dans l'obscurité de la salle, les yeux or pétillaient de désir malsain. Allen était tellement amusé par Tom qui lui apparaissait soudainement comme idiot. Il s'entraînait à l'art le plus sombre, mais pourquoi finalement ?

 _« Bande de bipède idiot. »_

Allen se tourna dans tous les sens cherchant d'où provenait cette sage voix. Un serpent glissait le long du sol et alla rejoindre Tom dans une caresse presque maternelle.

Il lâcha une souris encore vivante de sa bouche.

– Voilà ton jouet, Allen.

Il lui manquait une patte probablement dans l'estomac du reptile. Il fallait la libérer de sa triste agonie. Cette fois-ci Allen n'hésita pas. C'était pour la bonne cause, non.

Alors qu'un minuscule miroir prenant place sur la table de consultation, Allen jugeait maintenant son reflet totalement différemment. Il lui faisait autant horreur qu'avant. Mais si ce n'était qu'au fond le reflet de Néah, le reflet de son ancien lui resplendissant à travers réminiscences et délires schizophréniques? Mais finalement, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Allen n'aimait pas Néah.

Rapidement, une mélodie se répandit dans toute la pièce. Elle était sombre et discordante, au tempo lent bien qu'irrégulier. Et la souris s'éteignit dans la douceur de la musique. Un dernier soupir pour ce monde cruel apathique.

* * *

 **Oki, donc je ne sais quand j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre mais cela commence à dater. La relation Allen-Link est très légèrement développée, j'imagine qu'il s'agissait aussi pour moi d'une sorte de parodie burlesque mais je ne crois pas que cela se ressente à la lecture;)**

 **Ensuite, la révélation super surprenante. Touts les lecteurs de DGM le savent et l'histoire ne le cache pas tellement jusqu'à ici mais il faut bien mettre les choses au point.**

 **Aussi, le dégoût d'Allen pour la viande me semblait obligé. J'étais, certes, hésitante au début puisque le personnage originel de la série paraît l'adorer. Mais cet Allen suit un développement très différent et sa culpabilité passe aussi à travers ce qu'il mange :/**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout même plu et à la prochaine**


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut, voilà un petit chapitre. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine donc je le fais maintenant. Mon emplois du temps est vraiment lourd, 17h tous les jours (y compris le mercredi) ainsi que les DST de Samedi... J'aurais moins de temps à consacrer à cette fanfic :) Chose assez comique, j'ai dû écrire celui il y a bien 2 mois de cela et je le trouve incroyablement cours en comparaison des chapitres de la seconde partie (car oui, elle sera séparée en deux parties).**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture**

* * *

Link devrait probablement s'énerver après Allen. Après tout, il l'avait manipulé avec Tim, il l'avait distancé de lui. Mais Allen avait pris les devants. Link ne se souvenait plus de tout cela lorsqu'il se réveilla paisiblement le lendemain matin.

Une superbe journée s'annonçait. Enfin ! Allen avait convaincu son professeur Lou Fa d'étudier les Sombrals. Elle l'avait totalement pardonné depuis sa petite escapade et il était redevenu son élève favori. À vrai dire, c'était bien la seule à l'apprécier, si on ne comptait pas le Professeur Kamelot. Mais maintenant qu'il était toujours accompagné de Link lorsqu'il venait l'aider, elle jalousait l'inspecteur qui passait son temps avec lui. Au début, après qu'Allen fut placé sous surveillance, l'enfant pris du temps avant de revenir comme avant l'assister, et cela l'avait beaucoup attristée.

Allen était si content. Lou Fa lui accordait tant de point en cours. Peut-être que sa maison gagnera la coupe cette fois-ci. Cela ne le préoccupait pas tant que ça, certes, mais pour changer, les Serpentards a l'honneur…

Les chevaux ailés et cadavériques patientaient tranquillement dans l'herbe. Évidemment, quasiment aucun élèves ne les voyaient. Tom, cette fois-ci les aperçut. Il avait été aveugle… Comment a-t-il pu passer à côté d'une telle chose ? Finalement, Allen n'était pas fou lorsqu'il parlait tout seul avec les carrioles. Il avait tué Mimi, c'est vrai. Il avait vu la Mort. C'est une forme d'innocence perdue.

Le Professeur Lou Fa parlait de ces créatures presque avec autant d'affection que le blandin. Mais son enthousiasme n'était visiblement que très peu partagé. Ça fait peur… Ce que les gens ne peuvent pas voir, ce qui est proche de la Mort, bourreau de la vie.

Link observait comme à son habitude le déroulement du cours. Les élèves semblaient répugnés d'apprendre ce qu'est le Sombral. Ça, c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir leurs mignonnes faces innocentes.

Allen en profitait pour les caresser encore une fois.

– Jean-Pierre, comment va ?

 **Boum-Boum…**

 _Un champ de blé… ? Encore ?_

 _Un cheval ailé… Un Sombral. Et un autre jeune homme avec une queue de cheval. Il sourit avec candeur. Pourtant l'ombre de la mort plane sur eux._

– _Hey, Néah, penses-tu que j'arriverais à voler avec lui ?_

– _Bien sûr, Mana. Ces créatures ont déjà servi de monture._

 _Il avait aidé Mana à monter sur la bête. Puis, de manière inattendue, Mana l'avait tiré sur le dos du cheval et ils avaient volé ensemble…_

– Walker ! Dormez-vous ?!

Allen, légèrement confus, pris à nouveau conscience du monde qui l'entourait et se détacha de la splendide créature tant aimée.

– Excusez-moi, Link.

En silence, Link se désola avant de soupirer doucement sans l'ombre d'un ressentiment. Mais il se questionnait sur certaines choses. À quel niveau Allen se rappelait de sa vie antérieure ? Généralement, d'après les dires de ses supérieurs, les Noah se souvenaient de leur vie dès leurs plus jeunes âges. Et Allen avait 15 ans.

Mais ce ne fut pas Link qui entama une conversation mais Allen. Les vampires avaient-ils autant de droit que les autres employés du Ministère ? Pouvaient-ils passer du temps avec leurs collègues normalement ? Il était curieux, décidément. Et encore, il n'avait jamais encore rencontré de loup-garou et heureusement pour eux. Comment lui expliquer que non, les êtres pas totalement humains n'étaient pas acceptés. Lui, avait juste profiter des avantages offerts par Luberier mais leurs communautés étaient très mal vues. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il était discriminé, pourtant. Un discriminé privilégié, certes, mais un discriminé tout de même. Peu apprécier de ces collègues, il était extrêmement solitaire sans que cela ne le dérange.

Mais Link coupa court la conversation en lui rappelant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son directeur de maison (c'est-à-dire Cross) pour aborder ses projets d'avenir comme tous les autres élèves. À sa plus grande non-surprise, Allen avait oublié. Il n'y avait même pas songé. Que pouvait-il faire de sa vie, de toute façon ? Un être raté comme lui…

* * *

Il retrouva Tom lors du repas dans la cour. Le corbeau était toujours là et observait les deux garçons d'un œil mauvais et nécrosé. Tom ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

– Tom… Sais-tu ce que tu veux faire après ?

À part dominer le monde ?

– Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Link comme Allen n'en crut pas leur oreille. Lui ? Un être si apathique et cruel, professeur ? Quelle folie.

– Jamais je n'aurais cru…

– Et toi, Allen ?

Quoi qu'il arrive, on fera des conneries ensemble hein, Allen ?

– Hé bien… J'aimerais bien reprendre le flambeau de mon père et devenir clown… Faire rire les enfants, apaisé leur douleur.

Non, malgré les événements, Allen était toujours aussi doux, au fond.

– Mais c'est un métier de Moldu, ça ! Tu ne vas te réduire à cela !

– Je ne sais pas trop, je t'ai dit. Sinon, guérisseur…

Tous les deux savaient très bien que leurs projets tout mignons d'enfant n'iront jamais jusqu'au bout. Mais face à Link, rêvons ensemble. Une fois adulte, ce sera le début de la déchéance, et tout le monde le sait.

Revoir son maître en dehors des cours deux fois dans la même semaine était trop pour Allen. Il ne voulait pas… Être assis en face de lui, paralysé, débitant idiotie sur idiotie. Et puis, Link allait encore être présent. Il commençait à devenir un petit peu trop collant. Or, lorsque Marian l'accueillit, il se montra froid et indifférent. Il fit semblant de voir Allen comme un autre. Ce n'était qu'un Serpentard. Il avait déjà vu Tom quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'avait mis à cran, ce gamin. Professeur, ici, à Poudlard ?! Lui vivant, jamais il ne laissera cette chose atteindre ce poste. Il n'y aura de privilèges pour personnes. Ni même pour Allen. Ces gamins respiraient la magie noire, ils la suaient de tous leurs pores. Marian avait bien connu cette magie. Comme un toxicomane capable de reconnaître une vague odeur de drogue, Marian sentait quand des individus avaient abusé d'une telle chose.

Tom n'avait pourtant montré aucune faille. Il était entré souriant, se tenant droit sur ses jambes. Digne des rumeurs, il était en effet beau garçon au teint porcelaine et au regard sombre emprunt de mystère. Il lui avait parlé avec respect, avec un semblant de timidité. Il l'avait les meilleurs résultats partout, toute maison confondue. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? « Il faudrait faire un effort dans [introduire matière] pour atteindre un tel projet. » ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tout et n'importe quoi s'offrait à ce gamin. Il pourrait même devenir Auror s'il le souhaitait. Mais Cross voyait bien la perfidie dans ces yeux d'enfant.

– Malheureusement, malgré vos indéniables capacités, je ne crains que vous n'ayez pas les capacités pour être Professeur, toutes matières confondues.

Tom sourit gentiment.

– Pourquoi, Professeur Cross ? Vu votre comportement face aux élèves, il semble n'avoir aucun profil particulier pour devenir Professeur ici.

Un brin d'insolence. Voilà qu'il montrait son vrai visage, ce sale gosse. Cross fut amusé de son audace.

– Vous êtes un drôle, vous ! Ainsi, vous avez cessé de lécher le cul de vos professeurs.

Surpris par la vulgarité de son professeur, Tom ricana doucement, embarrassé.

– Vous êtes déçu ?

– L'entretien est terminé. J'ai pris note de vos projets comme tout bon professeur idiot se doit de faire. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, vous pouvez disposer.

Marian avait fait des progrès. Il savait paraître un minimum civilisé, maintenant. Que Tom disparaisse de sa vue, il n'était même pas une jolie demoiselle.

Lorsqu'il vit son disciple entrer, il nota avec amusement qu'il était presque androgyne. Il en aurait presque cru voir une belle élève entrer. Quel dommage.

Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier, il le vouvoya comme les autres élèves, ne lui demanda rien sur sa santé. Allen était vraiment perdu sur ses projets. Mais il avait quelques ébauches d'idées.

Seul détail à noter : ses dernières paroles. Allen s'était levé, prêt à rejoindre Link, mais il s'était arrêté. Son maître avait prononcé deux mots, seulement deux mots.

– Jamais plus.

Frissonnant d'horreur, Allen avait jeté un dernier regard au rouquin puis il quitta définitivement la place.

* * *

Link invita le garçon à une balade nocturne juste avant les couvre feux bien sûr. Jamais Link n'enfreindrait le règlement, voyons. Le croissant de Lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Allen aimait toujours autant la Lune, bien qu'elle soit si méprisante envers lui. Elle rit, elle rit et dévore les rancunes. Elle vole la lumière du Soleil pour pourfendre les Hommes de ses rayons dans un dernier éclat de joie. Puis, elle prend possession de vous, et vous disparaissez. À jamais.

À chaque regard intercepté, le sang gicle à nouveau dans une danse infernale, et tout le monde meurt encore et encore.

Perverse vérité.

Succulent mensonge.

Et les oiseaux chantent, comme à chaque nuit et à chaque matin.

Allen aimait leurs chants. Il s'était tu. Cette nuit n'était pas à la confession comme avait pu être les autres. Link ne dit rien non plus. Ils profitent ensemble du silence comme le font les tristes amants d'un bal d'une nuit, comme le font Lenalee et Tom blottis l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de chaleur.

Il n'était pas temps de parler, car les mots perdent sens dans la violence de la nuit. Allen aurait pu se confier sur son mal être, la manière dont il vivait sa nouvelle identité, ses remords, ses envies, sur ce qu'il était réellement, sur ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait pu poser sa tête contre la poitrine de Link durant cette marche funèbre, et pleurait. Livrer son cœur, parler de Mana… Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Link lui aussi, derrière son masque méticuleux se cachait juste un vampire innocent et maternel. Il aurait pu expliquer son lien avec le sang, ses impacts réels sur son organisme, parler de ses désirs morbides bien que biologiques…

Mais ils ne disent rien. Et Allen tendit encore une fois sa nuque afin de répondre au cliché sur les vampires, les zones érogènes, et tout autre. Le décor n'était-il pas parfait ? Ne se croirait-on pas dans une histoire romantique entre un vampire et une jeune demoiselle vierge et candide ? Non. Mais tant pis.

À l'idée du sang coulant le long de cette peau encore fraîche parvenant lentement dans sa gorge, Link ne se fit pas prier. Il ne répondait plus à sa conscience humaine mais juste au désir. C'est… paradoxalement humain.

Allen accepta avec la morsure. Il était content que Link ne reniait pas sa nature et ne jouait pas les difficiles. Allen était consentant après tout. C'est l'équivalent d'un don de sang sans besoin de compatibilité sanguine.

Cette fois-ci fut beaucoup plus courte que la dernière fois, Link avait peur d'abuser de la générosité d'Allen.

Enfin, il brisa le silence.

– J'espère que je vous ai causé nulle douleurs.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Link.

Plus la douleur était forte, plus il jouissait. Link contempla le garçon d'un air sceptique. Il était sûr de l'avoir entendu gémir en signe de douleur, et à la vue de certaines scènes, il commençait à suspecter un certain amour de la souffrance chez Allen. Dérive sexuelle ? Auto-destruction, désir suicidaire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Allen n'allait pas bien. Si nous apportons aucun soutien psychologique aux enfants comment pourraient-ils pousser droits ?

Allen commença à se sentir gêné face au regard insistant et accusateur de Link. Il n'allait pas gâcher cette agréable soirée tout de même. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte. Mais que lui importait le regard d'autrui ? Link n'était qu'un chien, seulement un pion de plus à éliminer. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi en la présence du jeune homme, il se sentait apaisé et libéré du Mal qui le rongeait continuellement avant son arrivé ? Pourquoi était-il aussi niais ? Il était au même niveau qu'une princesse qui cherche la délivrance à travers le prince charmant. Sauf qu'Allen était un aussi un garçon. Ses sentiments à son égard n'étaient-ils pas exagérés ? Link était juste une figure maternelle pour lui, la mère qu'il avait jamais eu. C'est tout.

Les joues continuant de s'échauffer, il changea brusquement de sujet.

– Depuis quand avez-vous la capacité de vous transformer en corbeau ? J'ai attendu que le rite afin de devenir un animagus était extrêmement compliqué.

– Je m'étais entraîné enfant. Je voulais parvenir à trouver une forme plus simple pour me cacher et fuir… Certes, cela m'a demandé beaucoup de temps, mais à l'aide de volonté et du soutien de mes frères et de ma sœur… Corbeau était le forme parfaite. C'est aussi mon patronus…

– Haha. Je vous aurai plus imaginé en Golden retriever…

 _(C'est ce qu'aurait dit Tom)_

 _(Tu n'es plus capable de penser par toi-même)_

Allen se mit à trembler.

– Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'un patronus ?

Link fut surpris comme le montrait le mouvement étrange qu'avait achevé ses sourcils. Il n'avait jamais appris à faire à un Patronus à l'école ? C'est pourtant essentiel pour se défendre contre les détraqueurs. Les Détraqueurs…

« Attention au Détraqueurs »

Allen était peut-être en danger. L'esprit en alerte, Link fit voler sa cape sans raison apparente dans un mouvement involontaire.

– Un Patronus est une sorte d'esprit protecteur utilisé pour se défendre contre certaines créatures, notamment les détraqueurs ou encore, afin de servir de messager. Pour lancer le sortilège du Patronus, il est nécessaire de se concentrer sur un souvenir ou une idée particulièrement heureux ou fort. La forme que prendra le patronus sera révélateur d'une partie de soi, bien que souvent, les sorciers ne parviennent pas à faire le lien entre eux et l'animal. Il est même plutôt conseillé d'être prudent envers ceux qui ont leur animal préféré en tant que Patronus cela révélant que vous vous montrez comme vous êtes.

– Des souvenirs heureux…

– Dans l'idée populaire, seuls les sorciers au cœur pur peuvent former un Patronus.

– Mon maître peut en former un donc je n'y crois pas.

Link tenta un bref sourire avant d'indiquer à Allen qu'il fallait maintenant rentrer au dortoir.

– Si vous le souhaitez, je vous enseignerai comme faire un Patronus durant votre temps libre.

– Hum… Merci.

Mais il faudrait tout de même qu'il commence à se concentrer sur ses études s'il ne voulait pas rater ses Buses.

* * *

 **Alors, un nouveau un petit partage avec Link... En fait, il est assez marrant de que ces deux là entretiennent une telle relation puisque Link représente avant tout une sorte de figure maternelle. Sachant que Allen a tué Mana, cela n'est pas sans rappelé Oedipe ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine**


	29. Chapter 29

**Salut, nous voilà déjà au chapitre 29. Je trouve ce chapitre un peu et non bien passionnant... J'imagine qu'il s'agit plus d'une légère transition, certains détails commencent à être abordés... Contrairement aux chapitres que j'ai pu écrire récemment, il est bien moins développé. Dans la seconde partie qui contient déjà 90000 mots, il y a parfois de si longues descriptions pour des choses si peu intéressantes et là, c'est synthétique et court. Je n'avais même pas pris conscience d'un tel changement de rédaction jusqu'à maintenant XD**

 **J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci continuer à me suivre ;)**

 **Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Épuisé et anémié, Allen lisait paisiblement la Bible à la bibliothèque. Quelle fut la surprise lorsqu'un jeune sorcier demande un tel ouvrage. À ses côtés, Tom lisait en écho à Allen un livre sur la famille Serpentard et la gloire de leur sang.

La famille Noah lui avait-on dit, comme Noah de la Bible. Peut-être une simple coïncidence. Mais Allen préférait tout de même jeter un œil au livre sacré, plutôt apprécié par les Moldus.

 _« L'Eternel vit que les hommes commettaient beaucoup de mal sur la terre et que toutes les pensées de leur coeur se portaient constamment et uniquement vers le mal.  
6 L'Eternel regretta d'avoir fait l'homme sur la terre et eut le coeur peiné.  
7 L'Eternel dit: «J'exterminerai de la surface de la terre l'homme que j'ai créé, depuis l'homme jusqu'au bétail, aux reptiles et aux oiseaux, car je regrette de les avoir faits.»  
8 Cependant, Noé trouva grâce aux yeux de l'Eternel. 9 Voici l'histoire de Noé. C'était un homme juste et intègre dans sa génération, un homme qui marchait avec Dieu.  
10 Noé eut trois fils: Sem, Cham et Japhet.  
11 La terre était corrompue devant Dieu, elle était pleine de violence.  
12 Dieu regarda la terre et constata qu'elle était corrompue, car tout le monde avait corrompu sa conduite sur la terre. 13 Alors Dieu dit à Noé: « La fin de tous les hommes est décidée devant moi, car ils ont rempli la terre de violence. Je vais les détruire avec la terre.  
14 Fais-toi un bateau avec des arbres résineux. Tu disposeras cette arche en compartiments et tu l'enduiras de poix dedans et dehors. »_

Dieu avait été déçu des Hommes, de sa propre création, et Allen comprenait très bien pourquoi. Noé était un élu, peut-être avait-il sa famille et lui reçu une sorte de bénédiction, de mission de la part de Dieu ? Il est vrai… Lavi en avait déjà parlé. La famille Noah aurait reçu l'immortalité de la part de Dieu à travers une capacité de réincarnation et une longue longévité en général… Mais Dieu aurait-il parmi de tells aberrations ? De la magie noire ?! Des Inferis ?! Et si, finalement, Dieu était mauvais à l'image de ses tant aimés Hommes qu'il avait lui-même engendré ?

Cela expliquerait pourquoi le monde est si triste, pourquoi la Terre n'a jamais tourné rond…

Si la famille Noah est vraiment lié à ce mythe, possèdent-ils encore une arche ?

– La Bible… Un livre incroyablement maudit. Il a conduit les hommes à la destruction…

– Link ! Ne surgissez pas derrière moi comme ça, vous m'avez fait peur. D'ailleurs où étiez-vous passer ?

– Je souhaitais étudier la pâtisserie chez les sorciers. Je ne vous suis plus une seconde et vous voilà perdu, Walker.

– Pendant combien de temps comptez-vous me coller ?

– Jusqu'à l'inspecteur Luberier m'ordonne le contraire.

Allen soupira, agacé. Tom quitta son livre un instant et sourit de mépris.

– Vous êtes le fidèle chien de Luberier.

Link ne broncha pas, passible.

– Cet homme m'a offert une vie descente, une éducation…

Ah il se sentait tout aussi endetté que Cross.

– Mais il ne l'a fait que par pur intérêt puisque votre famille n'a pas été sauvée.

Allen avait murmuré. Mais Link avait très bien entendu et sembla froissé. Alors il se tut, et pris place au côté des deux jeunes garçons. Ils n'étaient pas d'une compagnie désagréable, dans le sens où tout était silencieux. Tom avait remarqué que, finalement, les deux garçons s'entendaient plutôt bien… Comme le montre les étranges traces de morsures sur la nuque d'Allen, digne de suçons. Enfin, tout cela ne le concernait pas bien qu'il trouvait cela globalement répugnant. En vérité, Link s'était réellement attaché au blandin. Il l'avait remarqué ses côtés doux comme malsain. Et comme bonne mère poule qu'il était, il voulait le délivré de ses démons. Qu'importent les aspects pervers d'Allen, il le croyait encore sauvable. Cependant, Jedusor ne lui inspirait rien. Il était, certes, calme et posé, de bon conseil, il n'avait rien de beau en lui. Toutes ses sympathies n'apparaissaient qu'en simple hypocrisie. Hypocrisis d'un Sociopathe.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les révisions commençaient à s'intensifier, les élèves voulant tous réussir leur BUSE, évidemment. La majorité en avait 10 a passé mais certains fous tentaient 12 épreuves. Même Jedusor, le petit préfet tant adoré, n'en dépassera pas 10. Bien qu'également sous surveillance, mais de manière non officielle, rien de notable sur lui avait été remarqué. Cependant, contrairement à Allen, il lui arrivait d'être seul, qui sait que faisait-il ?

— Monsieur Jedusor…

– Qu'il y a-t-il ?

– Vous intéressez donc tant à l'histoire des Serpentard… Vous cherchez à en découvrir plus sur votre famille.

– Et alors ?!

Comment savait-il qu'il descendait des Serpentard ? Un seul faux pas, et il sera reconnu comme l'héritier de Serpentard… Jamais il ne mettra pied à Azkaban.

– Rien. Avez-vous appris quelque chose de particulier ? Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur les grandes familles des Fondateurs.

– Pas grand-chose.

Ennuyé d'être dérangé, il ne poursuivit pas. Link plongea donc dans son livre. Les sorciers seraient adeptes de « chocogrenouilles », des chocolats en forme de grenouilles qui sautent… Passionnant. Il existe même des sucettes parfumées au sang ! Les vampires commençaient à s'intégrer… Link soupira en pensant à tout ce monde qui s'offrait à lui. Ne vivant qu'à travers son travail, il n'avait pas pris le temps de réaliser la grandeur du monde réel.

* * *

Après leur cours de métamorphose, Allen et Tom allaient s'entraîner avec Lavi et Kanda. C'étaient leur dernière année après tout, il fallait en profiter. Lavi continuait ses avances envers la pauvre infirmière de plus en plus décontenancée. Il finira bien par y arriver, toutes les Serdaigles lui couraient après alors pourquoi la femme qu'il désirait était la seule à le rejeter ? La vie était si triste…

Mais Lenalee le consolait. Elle était une femme si douce et mature, dommage qu'elle soit déjà en couple avec quelqu'un. Heureusement, pour changer de sujet, Allen leur proposa une partie d'échec à laquelle lui-même perdit, mais il amusa Lavi de répondre aux pions dissidents. Ils se prennent pour des individus à part entière. Link tentait parfois de conseiller son protégé mais celui-ci manquait de concentration. Seules les cartes parviennent à obtenir toute son attention, ça les sorciers le savaient. Mais ils n'allaient pas jouer à un jeu Moldu, tout de même. À la recherche de sensation forte, Lavi finit par craquer et embarquer ses amis dans une terrible blague. Il fallait profiter de sa dernière année ! Et c'est ainsi que le pauvre Allen se retrouva à monter la garde devant le laboratoire de potion appartenant actuellement à Cross Marian. Kanda, à ses côtés, ne disait rien, probablement qu'il ne lancera pas l'alerte. Link, lui avait joué celui qui n'était pas concerné et attendait non loin d'ici. Après tout, leurs bêtises ne résultent pas de son travail. Lavi s'était glissé avec l'aide de Lenalee à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils cherchaient de l'asphodèle afin de préparer la goutte du mort vivant, un somnifère qu'il avait l'attention de donner au Professeur Kamelot durant la pause thé. Dans quel but ? Juste tester ses capacités de prédictions, semble-t-il. Allen ne voyait pas en quoi cela était censé être une blague. Il pensait qu'ils devraient l'aider à mettre le château à sac, produire une invasion d'insectes ou autre horreur. Dommage, il aurait bien ouvert les portes aux Acromentulas qui commençaient à dominer une partie de la forêt interdite. Aragog s'était trouvé une compagne. Ils sont ravissants bien qu'encore petit mais d'une taille suffisamment grande pour effrayer. À ces pensées, Allen affichait un sourire diabolique.

– Tu ris encore tout seul ? Déjà que les pesticides n'ont pas aidé ta croissance mais en plus, ils ont détruit une partie de ton cerveau… Dommage, pousse de Soja.

– Quel humour dément, Kanda !

– Tss.

Alors que le blandin entendait Lavi revenir, son maître arriva, l'air en colère. Et remarquer des élèves devant son bureau ne l'amusait pas plus que ça.

– Que faites-vous là !

– Professeur Cross, on se demandait… Pour la potion d'aiguise-méninge, il faut de la bile de tatou ou de tortue ?

– Hein ? De la bile de tatou, idiot.

– Merci bien Professeur.

Allen était vraiment suspect quand il s'y mettait.

– Bon, tu m'as assez dérangé, 50 points de moins pour Serpentard ! Laisse-moi entrer maintenant.

– Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

Et voilà, du Lewis Caroll… Allen devrait mieux lire ses livres de sorcelleries plutôt que ces stupides livres de Moldus.

– Amusant… Hors de ma vue, vous deux !

– Stupéfix !

Réflexe de Kanda, Lavi venait de sortir de la pièce. Allen était impressionné par son camarade. Jamais il n'aurait cru ce garçon capable de solidarité. Alors que Lavi partait en courant, Cross retrouvait peu à peu ses fonctions.

– Espèce de sale…

– Oubliette !

La vie était parfois si facile avec la magie. Kanda et Allen rejoignirent leurs camarades, en sueur. Dans les toilettes des filles maintenant inhabité à cause de Mimi décédée il y a peu, Lavi prépara le somnifère rapidement. Il était doué. Il n'avait pas obtenu un O à sa BUSE de potion pour rien. Allen était un peu angoissé, le cours de Lavi et d'Allen se suivait. Il espère Road éveillée.

À 14 h, alors que les élèves entamaient leur thé, Road pencha lentement la tasse vers ses lèvres avec un sourire coquin. Peu après, elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit régulière. Émerveillé, Lavi se leva et s'approcha de la « jeune » femme afin de vérifier si elle dormait vraiment. Mais il se prit juste une baffe et tomba au sol. Road se tordait de rire sur sa chaise.

– Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec ton thé empoissonné ? Naïf !

– Professeur…

– Je faisais semblant. Je savais que tu allais tenter une blague nulle. Franchement de ta part, je m'imaginais quelque chose de plus créatif. J'attends tes surprises de fin d'année, et j'ai intérêt à être… Surprise.

Elle aida le garçon à se lever avant d'indiquer que le cours était désormais terminé. Lavi sorti le premier, l'air dépité, la joue rougie. Allen comprit que ce fut un échec et en rit avec tout autant d'enthousiasme que son Professeur.

Celle-ci fut de bonne humeur durant toutes ses explications, elle souriait, riait, deviner des bonheurs à venir. Alors que la sonnerie retentit, le cœur d'Allen se serra, attristé de devoir quitter un cours si amusant. Lorsqu'il passa près de son Professeur, le parfum de sa chevelure parvint à ses narines. Une douce odeur d'ananas. Allen s'arrêta brusquement. Link se cogna contre lui, surpris.

– Road…

 _Dans ce long et infini champ de blé, il l'avait pressé contre sa poitrine._

 _Elle s'était blottie contre lui. I_ _l était beaucoup plus grand et ne voyait plus que son épaisse chevelure violette._

 _Alors il avait délicatement relevé son menton avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Agréable baiser._

– Qu'il y a-t-il Allen ?

Il lui fit face, le visage rougit.

– Vous… Avez connu… Néah, n'est-ce pas ?

Link se frappa pour ne pas le frapper lui. Il n'était pas l'heure de déranger ses professeurs et compromettre les grands secrets de l'école.

Mais Road sourit tristement sans s'énerver.

– Oui. J'ai entretenu une liaison incestueuse avec lui.

Si Link n'avait pas fini son thé, il aurait brusquement tout recraché. Quelle idée de déblatérer une chose pareille ?! Mais elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Probablement qu'elle connaissait déjà l'identité de Walker.

– Nous étions cousins, à l'époque ce n'était pas très mal vu. Mais on s'aimait.

Allen crut voir une larme perlait à la frontière de son œil droit mais finalement il ne fut rien. Le tableau niais de l'amour et de ces malheurs n'était pas exagéré.

– Désolé Allen, je comprends que tu cherches à découvrir la vérité, mais je ne désire pas en parler.

– Mais, il y a une quatre-vingtaine d'années, vous étiez déjà là ! Il ne vous a pas tuée, vous. Pourquoi, professeur ?!

Allen voulait tout savoir. Il avait devant lui une source fiable qui pourrait tout lui révéler, là maintenant, et lui faciliter la vie. Mais non.

– Néah… Des mois après sa disparition, j'ai eu un enfant Allen. Une fille.

Link blêmit assistant à une révélation clichée digne d'une comédie de Molière.

– Vous êtes… Ma grand-mère ?

Road sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'une intense lumière ambre. Inquiet, Link tira Allen par la manche. Il fallait partir maintenant.

* * *

 **Tout d'abord, relié l'histoire de la sorcellerie à la religion c'est bien pour respecter l'histoire de -Man. Il est vrai que dans l'univers de Harry Potter, le rapport entre les sorciers et Dieu n'est pas posé.**

 **Les Noahs ont tous des liens familiaux assez proches, en générale. Donc, il me semblait nécessaire de créer un lien de parenté entre Road et Allen bien que qu'il ne soit finalement pas important dans leur relation.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine**


	30. Chapter 30

Link posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon afin qu'il se détende, il ne fallait pas qu'il ait les bras tendus comme actuellement. La brise fraîche du matin soulageait Allen, en sueur. Le chant des moineaux rendait le décor agréable.

– Très bien, Walker. Pointait votre baguette ainsi, voilà et détendez-vous. Pensez à des choses agréables.

Les dents serrées, Allen tentait en vain de relâcher la tension de ses muscles et de ses pensées.

– Il faut que vous vous concentriez et que vous pensez à un souvenir particulièrement heureux.

Mais Allen tremblait et n'osait plus regarder Link en face. Il aurait bien voulu produire un Patronus mais penser à d'heureuses choses étaient quasiment impossibles. Son esprit était constamment souillé par _lui_ et ne vivait plus qu'à travers les idées noires.

 _Mana…_

 _Quand tu m'as offert un nœud papillon noël alors que tu n'en avais pas les moyens…_

 _Quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras, les larmes aux yeux pour me réconforter…_

 _Mana…_

 _Boum-Boum_

Les tremblements s'accentuent, Allen peine à tenir sa baguette…

 _Quand je t'ai lacéré, mutilé jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive…_

 _Mana…_

– Spectro Patronus !

Une brève lumière noire jaillit de la baguette avant de rapidement s'évaporer dans les airs. Link ne dit rien, surpris. Ce n'est pas seulement un échec, Allen n'allait pas du tout produire un esprit protecteur.

— Hmmm… C'est étrange…

Allen transpirait de tous ses pores et commençait à s'essouffler. Se concentrer ainsi était extrêmement fatiguant. Link lui indiqua de s'asseoir puis devant ses yeux, il lança le sortilège du Patronus, et un sublime corbeau bleu s'envola à travers l'azur.

– Voyez-vous comme c'est beau, Walker ? Il ne faut pas vous laisser dévorer par les pensées négatives sinon rien de bon n'en sortira.

– Très bien.

Allen se releva et pointa à nouveau sa baguette, le regard vif et le corps en alerte. Il ne se fera pas avoir.

 _Je me rappelle quand tu m'as adopté, Mana, le jour de Noël… Tu m'as confondu avec ton chien, ha ! Mais tu as pris soin de moi._

 _Ce jour-là, tu étais encore plus fou que d'habitude, tout s'était emballé, mélangé… Tu m'as vu arriver et tu m'as souri. Personne ne m'avait encore adressé un tel sourire. Tu m'as pris par la main et tu as ri. J'avais grandi, tu as dit, et je n'avais plus de queue aussi. Ce n'était pas grave. Il fallait continuer notre voyage._

 _Tout était si blanc sous la neige, si lumineux…_

 _Alors pourquoi pleures-tu Mana ? Pourquoi le sang s'écoule de ton visage, de tes mains, de ta nuque ? Pourquoi ton cœur a-t-il cessé de battre ?! Je ne comprends pas, Mana !_

– SPECTRO PATRONUS !

Une sombre aura violette presque noire se forma et sembla prendre la forme d'un corbeau. Mais celui-ci n'était pas aussi beau que la Patronus de Link. Il lui manquait des plumes et des vers grouillaient dans sa peau dévorée par les parasites. Il prit son envol et entama plusieurs cercles en croassant de manière régulière rappelant le triste glas d'un allé sans retour.

— Ce n'est pas un Patronus…

Link était figé. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à une telle magie. Cette chose semblait actuellement inoffensive. Cependant, tant qu'il n'aura pas compris ce phénomène, Link préférait ne pas se prononcer.

– En effet, Walker. C'est un échec, je ne suis même pas sûr que cette chose chasserait un Détraqueur… Ils deviendront amis peut-être…

– Hmm.

– Je plaisante. Mais il va falloir vous entraîner et parvenir à penser à de belles choses afin de ne pas reproduire une telle horreur.

– Il n'est pas si laid.

– …

* * *

Durant l'après midi, Allen était retour à la bibliothèque accompagnée de Tom qui, visiblement, cherchait des renseignements concernant la magie noire. Encore. Finalement, il jeta un drôle regard d'incompréhension au blandin, cherchant à comprendre… Quoi ? Allen l'ignorait.

– Qu'il y a-t-il Tom ?

– Les Noah font preuve d'une longévité hors norme, non ? Et même d'un organisme mieux protégé.

– J'imagine.

Allen se grattait la tête, embarrassé.

– Si tu as survécu à cette dose létale d'arsenic, c'est peut-être bien pour cela…

– Peut-être.

– Ça te fait quoi de te savoir immortel ?

Allen lâcha son livre, surpris et choqué. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, faire preuve de compréhension humaine, d'empathie ? Non, Tom ne ressentait rien de tout cela. À part les Serpents, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

– Je n'en veux pas. Lorsque je mourrai, j'espère ne jamais me réincarner. Jamais !

– C'est pourtant merveilleux, la vie éternelle…

Allen se remémora l'épouvantard de son camarade. Il avait une peur bleue de la mort, il est vrai. Et Allen l'avait totalement oublié. Il aurait pu exploiter cette faiblesse de Tom, mais il n'y avait guère pensé.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Voldy. La Mort est une chose essentielle. Et même les sorciers n'y échapperont pas.

Link baillait, ennuyé par les conversations d'enfants. Vivement une prochaine mission plus distrayante.

– Avec la magie, peut-être peut-on nous assurer une vie plus longue voire infaillible. Votre famille a bien dû faire quelque chose pour en arriver là.

– C'est la grâce du Seigneur.

Allen avait presque chanté de manière à parodier le chant des églises. Heureusement que peu de sorciers avaient des idéaux religieux, sinon, il se serait pris une belle baffe.

– Je suis certain de trouver une solution, Allen. Un remède à cette fatalité…

 _J'imagine que ces études poussées sur les Inferi ont un rapport avec ces recherches… Tom a entretenu des journaux sur l'évolution de la puissance de ses sorts et les capacités retrouvées du cadavre. Rien d'intéressant._

— Tu es un idiot, Voldy.

– Parle pour toi.

Quelle magnifique amitié. Link s'était endormi face à ce spectacle ravageant. Il est plus vif de nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, il n'était plus l'heure de méditation sur la vie et sur la mort, non. Il leur fallait passer leur BUSE d'histoire sur la magie. Et évidemment, Allen ne comprit rien. Révolte de gobelins, constitution actuelle, les droits de certaines minorités comme les loup-garous… Non, vraiment, Allen avait totalement oublié. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à cela, et ça n'a jamais changé. De son côté, Tom semblait très bien se débrouiller, répondant sans hésitation à chaque question. Tant pis, pour la vie qui lui était réservé à quoi bon connaître l'histoire ?

Pour l'instant, ils passaient seulement les épreuves écrites. Et Ô combien ces épreuves étaient ennuyantes.

– **Comment vaincre un épouvantard ?**

– **Quels sont les ingrédients nécessaires à telle ou telle potion ?**

 **Et Blabla et blabla.**

Quoi qu'il en soit, Allen manqua plusieurs fois de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur durant ces épreuves. Il ne comprenait même pas l'utilité et attendait avec impatience la pratique. Que cela devienne amusant.

Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde, examinatrice de l'académie de magie, Allen n'avait plus la moindre envie de s'amuser. Cette femme ressemblait beaucoup trop à Lulubel. Bien évidemment, ce ne pouvait être elle mais… Sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle lui demanda simplement d'exécuter des contre-maléfices. Mais Allen tremblait maintenant, et sa baguette lui glissait des doigts. Alors, il reprit calmement son souffle, ignorant l'impatience de la jeune femme avant de lancer un sort de stupéfixion. Aucun problème, la victime ne bouger plus. L'examinatrice griffonna quelles notes avant de reprendre.

– Et maintenant tuez-moi.

– Plaît-il ?

Allen pâlit et se mit à suer avec abondance, son cœur ne suivait plus.

– Je vous ai demandé de lancer un sortilège de désarmement.

– Ah. Excusez-moi.

Elle le fixait, ne le lâchait pas des yeux et observait méticuleusement chacun de ses mouvements. Fait-il tourné son poignet ? Est-il droit ? Ses yeux bruns analysaient tout et rien paralysant le pauvre garçon.

 _Ne me regarde pas ! Lulubel…_

 _Boum-boum_

 _Le jour prenait fin, Allen avait quitté tard la bibliothèque. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Encore. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils reviennent. Non. Ils devaient tous mourir. Elle l'avait percé à jour mais lui aussi. Cette fois-ci, il ne laissera pas le mal se répandre. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Alors, il s'était approché de sa petite maison coquette proche des licornes. Il s'était discrètement glissé, et avait poliment toqué. Elle avait hésité. Les yeux d'Allen ne reflétaient rien de rassurant. Juste le passé. Ils avaient parlé. Allen ne sait plus de quoi. Mais la fin reste la même. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Allen avait levé sa baguette. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines translucides. L'avait-elle vu venir ? Avait-elle senti ce malheur abattre sur son corps encore une fois ? Allen ne sait pas. Une lumière verte avait jailli. Verte comme le sapin de noël. Verte comme les fougères. Et Lulubel était tombée… Pour ne jamais se relever._

– Ah !

– Vous vous sentez bien, Walker ?!

 _Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien ! Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 15 ans et j'aime les mitarashis._

– Excusez-moi, Excusez-moi. J'accomplirai le sort.

Et il le fit rapidement sans demander sans reste. Performance excellente. Dommage, qu'il ait subit plusieurs absences épileptiques pensa l'administratrice, profondément ennuyée.

– Auriez-vous un sortilège particulier à exécuter pour récupérer votre manque d'attention ?

Elle avait demandé gentiment. Il devait juste être stressé, comme beaucoup d'étudiants. Il fallait lui laisser sa chance.

Que lui dire ? Il maîtrisait les sortilèges impardonnables, les Inferi et beaucoup d'autres, mais ce n'est pas cela qu'elle attendait.

– Je sais faire un Contre -Patronus…

– Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

– Moi non plus…

Link grimaçait au loin. Allen était de nature plutôt timide en général mais se révèle en fait être un individu arrogant et provocateur. Il faudrait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise. Autant rien faire que de faire cette « chose » dont l'utilité réelle n'est même pas déterminée.

Souriant, les yeux changeants, Allen leva encore une fois sa baguette dans l'espoir de produire une chose originale.

– Spectro Patronus !

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était bel et bien la formule du Patronus classique.

Cependant, tout comme la dernière fois, ce fut une lumière mauve, moins sombre qu'auparavant il est vrai, prenant la forme d'un cadavre de corbeau animé.

 _Un corbeau… Comme celui de Link._

Mais celui de Link est beaucoup plus beau, beaucoup plus pur. Allen ne sait pas produire de vrai patronus.

– C'est de la magie noire.

– Vous pensez ? Je ne connais ces performances de défenses…

Le sosie de Lulubel resta sceptique. Elle était certes, impressionnée, mais ne savait pas réellement qu'elle était ce semblant de Patronus. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareille. Elle ne pouvait donner une basse note si c'est ainsi.

– Vous pouvez disposer, Allen Walker.

– Merci.

Link l'attrapa par le col et le sortit si vite de la pièce qu'Allen faillit trébucher. Était-il fou de tenter une telle chose ?! Décidément, Allen ne l'aidait pas. Il l'envoya se préparer pour l'épreuve de soin aux créatures magiques. Allen espérait tomber sur les Licornes, comme il était courant. Malheureusement pour lui, il tomba sur la manipulation des Botrucs. Il prit avec douceur la bête qui le mordit pour partir mais Allen ne lâcha. Il lui jeta un regard plein de compassions haineuses. Oui, il n'était pas capable de définir ses sentiments. Mais il réussit très bien l'épreuve. Fier de lui, Allen aurait presque pu s'endormir l'esprit léger s'il n'était pas brusquement revenu à la réalité.

* * *

Lavi passait ses ASPIC. Il était épuisé mais continuait de plaisanter. Alors qu'il retrouva son camarade à la blanche chevelure, il remarqua que celui paraissait tout aussi fatigué. Le malaise d'Allen ne passa pas inaperçu. Il s'inquiéta, après tout, il ne sera pas là, l'année prochaine pour veiller sur lui.

– Allen ? Il y a un problème.

Ce n'était pas une question. Lavi n'était pas bête, il comprenait les Hommes. Allen lui avait promis des choses à lui aussi. Bientôt, l'année prendra fin et Lavi partira pour toujours sans jamais savoir. Alors, Allen s'approcha de lui afin et susurra dans ces oreilles les trois mots fatals. Link veillait juste derrière, il ne fallait pas qu'il entende.

– J'ai tué Lulubel.

Il avait oublié. Il avait commis l'acte dans un état de confusion, peut-être avait-il retrouvé la mémoire ? Alors c'est ainsi, si les souvenirs reviennent, il deviendra un tueur ?!

 _Tu es déjà un tueur._

Et il les tuera tous, à nouveau. Il ne fera pas d'exception cette fois-ci. Ni elle ni lui.

Lavi se figea, manquant de perdre connaissance sus l'effet de choc. Lui qui avait tant cherché le coupable avec le jeune Serpentard, celui-si se révélait être le meurtrier. Et il lui anoonçait les choses avec tant de légèreté. Et pourtant, il savait, c'était évident. Il l'avait vu dans ces yeux ce jour-là, ce jour de pluie, ce jour d'obsèques… Cet autre qui sommeillait en lui, ce monstre qui repose pourtant dans les cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

Il trembla proche de la convulsion. Sueur froide, frissons ravageurs. Il s'était menti à lui, a fui la vérité dans une valse tumultueuse. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à fuir, puisqu'elle l'avait rattrapé, le pauvre lapin.

– Allen…

Peut-être s'attendait-il en se retournant vers le garçon apercevoir un air pervers et sadique lui indiquant le silence, mais non. Allen affichait toujours un air enfantin et innocent presque emprunt d'une forme de culpabilité. Mais Allen ne savait pas trop quoi penser, ressentir. « Allen » aurait probablement voulu qu'elle vive mais pas « Néah ». Pourtant Allen est Néah et Néah est Allen. Tout paraissait si compliqué maintenant… Lavi comprit le chaos et ne dit rien. De toute façon, sa mission n'était pas d'arrêter qui que se soit, mais de comprendre, archiver… Allen l'avait très bien compris, cela. Il pouvait en quelque sorte faire confiance au rouquin.

— Tu as réussi tes ASPIC ?

– Très bien… Et toi ?

Lavi se força à sourire, détail que remarqua Link. Allen lui avait dit quelque chose en secret, si Luberier avait été présent, il aurait demandé directement à Link de découvrir quoi.

– Je ne sais pas trop, je pense au moins avoir réussi la moitié de mes examens.

– C'est déjà ça.

Lavi accéléra le pas, impatient d'aller se détendre dans sa salle commune. Enfin, se détendre est un bien grand mot. Il devait relativiser, étudier la chose. Savoir Allen plaçait sous surveillance le soulageait grandement. Il était pris en charge…

Allen le regarda tristement partir. Lavi allait le détester maintenant. Mais au fond c'est très bien comme ça. Il faut détester Allen. Il faut _le_ haïr. Quelque chose le tirait en arrière, le noyer dans les profondeurs de la mer. L'eau salée avait pénétré ses poumons et il mourra, gonflé d'eau, le corps couvert de bleus. L'eau est bleue, dit-on, pourtant à 50 mètres de profondeurs, Allen voyait tout noir.

– Allen ! Cesse de rester planter là. Retournons au dortoir. Il nous faut préparer nos affaires pour les vacances d'été.

Doucement la lumière, Allen reprend son souffle. Il est au milieu du couloir. Tom l'attend. Il faut rentrer, maintenant.

Tom avait l'air très fier de lui et pense avoir réussi toutes ses BUSES. Il avait remarqué qu'Allen en avait l'air bien moins certains. Il fit silencieusement sa valise, et même Link n'ajouta rien. Ils allaient devoir passer toutes les vacances ensembles. Allen n'en était pas amusé. Non pas à cause d'une quelconque animosité envers l'inspecteur mais ses vacances étaient déjà assez affreuses comme ça, pas la peine de partager ces horreurs.

– Que vas-tu faire durant ses vacances, Tom ?

Il sourit de manière énigmatique, presque mauvaise. Link en frissonna de surprise.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Allen. Je ne ferai pas de bêtises.

– Tu m'écriras ?

– Je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. Tu deviens sentimental, Allen ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que l'on se doit des comptes maintenant.

Link les regardait avec inquiétude. Ils avaient l'air si suspects.

– Si je fais quelque chose d'important, tu le sauras, j'en suis certain. De même pour moi.

Ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre après tout. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils fassent des bêtises entraînant la condamnation de l'un ou de l'autre. Ces vacances allaient être particulièrement angoissante, Allen le sentait. En plus, ils allaient recevoir leur résultat d'examens, choses que le blandin préférait voir disparaître de sa vie.

Après avoir pris sa valise, Tom disparut rapidement de la pièce sans même regarder son camarade. Un silence morbide s'installa jusqu'au toussotement qui fit tout redémarrer.

– Alors, Walker, vous habitez avec le Professeur Cross chez une vieille moldu, c'est cela ?

– Tout à fait…

– Dans une agréable campagne peu habitée…

– Oh ne croyait pas que vous aurez le droit à de quelconques vacances, Link. Les dettes vont nous rattraper, même dans la campagne lointaine.

Il n'avait pas rassuré Link, déjà inquiet. Mais Allen semblait réellement affligé. Link se sait pas réellement par quoi. Tant de choses tourmentaient son cœur… Lentement et silencieusement, les larmes se mirent dévaler les joues pâles du jeune garçon. Dans cette fin de matinée, où l'année prend fin, touts les erreurs, toutes les horreurs et toutes les peurs retombent sur ses frêles épaules. Alors, il pleure. Car les sanglots sont salvateurs, nettoient les peines et la haine sans compromis.

Sans rien dire, Link s'approcha du garçon qui posa sa tête contre son épaule, épuisé. Il somnola un moment mais finit par être réveillé afin de ne pas louper le train. Direction : la Gare de King Cross.


	31. Chapter 31

**Et deux pour le prix d'un ;)**

* * *

La présence de l'été était indéniable. Allen avançait, suant sous les rayons du Soleil. Il devait bien faire plus de trente degrés. Link en semblait encore plus affecté et se cachait sous sa cape. La journée était bien trop ensoleillée. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Allen et Link étaient plus vifs la nuit au clair de lune quand il faisait plus frais et moins lumineux. Créatures nocturnes et non diurnes malgré les croyances.

Lorsqu'enfin, Allen toqua à la porte en bois, le délai d'attente se révéla long. Après cinq minutes où les deux hommes grillés au soleil, la porte s'ouvrit enfin révélant le Professeur Cross,, les cheveux attachés et la mine préoccupée.

– Oh, c'est toi Allen. Et tu as amené ta petite copine.

– Ne faites pas de blagues douteuses, Maître.

– Les chiens du gouvernement ne supportent pas l'humour ?

Épuisés, ils entrèrent sans rien ajouter et allèrent se réfugier dans la petite chambre du blandin. Link fut surpris de la simplicité de l'agencement de la pièce. Un lit, une armoire et un bureau de pois où trônaient diverses potins médicales. Il n'y avait aucune décorations, jouets, livres ou gadgets. Le peu d'objet que possédaient Allen étaient tous dans sa valise.

Tim se posa sur la tête blanche de son maître et grogna de ravissement. Décidément, cette pièce lui plaisait ainsi. Allen s'assit sur son lit et invita l'inspecteur à faire de même. Un vampire ayant subit une telle exposition au soleil devait être épuisé après tout.

– C'est si simple ici…

– C'est ainsi, Mother n'est pas bien riche.

Il se garda de dire que son Maître avait construit un laboratoire secret sous la maison où il testait la magie et tentait de nouvelle potion. Magie… Allen n'allait pas pouvoir en user pendant toutes les vacances. Link le garde bien à l'œil et Poudlatd pourrait savoir la moindre de ces infractions.

Étrangement, Allen se sentait bien là, sur son lit au côté de cet inspecteur coincé. Il pouvait se permettre un instant de tout oublier.

 _Mana_

 _Lulubel_

 _Alma_

 _Je suis sincèrement désolé_

Combien de fois s'était-il excusé ? À chaque fois qu'il oubliait sa culpabilité. Après tout, au fond de lui, le meurtre de Lulubel lui paraît justifié. Néah ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Les voix ont raison, Néah avait l'air plus fort et plus confiant. Il devrait peut-être abandonner ses nouveaux souvenirs et redevenir celui qu'il a put être.

Tout serait plus simple comme cela… Si « Allen » disparaissait.

Le sang coula des lèvres du blandin après qu'il se fut mordu par angoisse. Toujours nerveux, toujours destructeur…

– Vous saignez, Walker.

Oui, évidemment. Allen aurait aimé que Link en profite pour l'embrasser et boire les fins filets d'hémoglobine qui s'échappaient de sa peau.

Quel fantasme idiot.

Il aurait voulu se frapper de penser encore à une chose si perverse et si niaise à la fois. Il ne pouvait ni désirer une personne du même sexe ni profiter de sa douleur comme il a toujours fait. Il faut savoir se ranger dans une case morale et droite.

Mais dans sa vie de sorcier, Allen faisait n'importe quoi alors pourquoi se préoccuper des valeurs morales dans sa vie amoureuse.

Soudain, il sentit un tissu doux s'appuyer contre ses tissus à une pression régulière. Link nettoyait la plaie, aussi anodine soit-elle. Il ne lui demanda rien, ne prononça aucune parole mais chérissait en vérité chaque effluve de sang que le blandin pouvait laisser derrière lui.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, frappant avec une telle violence le mur qu'elle aurait pu se briser. Mother entra avec fracas, comme à son habitude et aperçu les deux jeunes hommes proches l'un de l'autre, Link essuyant le visage du plus jeune. Elle aurait pu presque en rire de ce tableau parodique. Vu ce que savait Link à propos du garçon, il était étonnant qu'il soit aussi doux.

Allen rougit en remarquant Mother qui le fixait avec un air ahuris de grand-mère colérique.

– Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer.

– J'ai frappé la porte, idiot ! C'est juste qu'il est l'heure de dîner, je pensais que cela t'intéresserait.

Le garçon soupira. Fini le monde magique de Poudlard, en revoir les Sombrals, les licornes, les corbeaux morts volants, en revoir Jack Et Tom… Bonjour la violence, la nourriture douteuse et les bars malfamés.

Néanmoins, Allen restait tout de même affamé. Suivi de Link, il rejoignit la cuisine où Cross buvait un verre de rouge pour ne pas changer le décor. Accueillir un homme du ministère ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Rien ne le dérangeait de toute façon, cet homme restera fidèle à lui-même, sans gêne et arrogant jusqu'à sa mort. S'il pouvait mourir.

Allen fut amusé de découvrir Link utilisé des corbeaux voyageurs pour transmettre ses messages. Allen croyait que tous sorciers usaient de chouettes et d'hiboux seulement. Mais Link ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, bien qu'au ministère un corbeau fait tout de suite tâche. On pouvait directement savoir de qui venait le message. D'un autre côté, chose moins amusante, le fait que Link envoyait du courrier de manière hebdomadaire signifiait qu'il retraçait le moindre fait et gestes de Walker. Des rapports… Luberier savait tout, peut-être même qu'il savait qu'Allen avait osait boire du jus de citron jeudi à 15h00.

Cependant, tous les après-midi, alors que Link faisait la sieste, Allen disparaissait. Fort heureusement, Allen était doté d'un émetteur dont il ignorait l'existence. Seulement, Link peinait à rester éveillé et commença à suspecter le garçon d'user de somnifère pour se débarrasser gentiment de lui. Mais Link n'allait pas laisser tomber son travail, et avec toute la volonté du monde parvint à se lever, et bien évidemment Allen n'était nulle part dans la maison. Son Professeur n'en semblait nullement alarmé, il savait lui ce que son disciple faisait. Cross ferait-il confiance à Allen ? Qu'importe car Link n'avait aucunement confiance en Cross.

Il devait sortir de jour, c'en était ainsi. Il l'avait fait de mainte et mainte fois pour son travail comme pour toutes les journées à Poudlard, mais dans le monde des sorciers, Link pouvait user de magie pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il dut emprunter des vêtements normaux afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cet idiot de Walker, il verra quand il le retrouvera.

À sa plus grande surpris, il parvint à un bar chaud où beaucoup de jeunes filles moldues que très peu vêtus l'accueillir en se frottant à lui.

– Vous êtes vraiment sexy !

– Vous avez l'air si… Mystérieux et ténébreux..hmm.

Link s'empourpra, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu du fait de son teint blanchâtre. Ces jeunes filles n'avaient donc aucune pudeur ? Combien étaient-elles payées pour faire ça ?! Link n'avait jamais été témoin d'une telle dérive dans son monde. Il ne savait pas si des humains pouvaient prendre plaisir à faire de telles choses. Leur cuisse généreuse s'offrait aux hommes tout comme leurs seins dénudés à travers un semblant d'habit. En voyant ces parcelles de chairs débordés des tissus synthétiques, Link se demanda ce qu'il était censé ressentir en cet instant. Quel genre d'appétit devait s'éveiller de ses entrailles ?

– Laissez-moi je vous prie. Enfin… Je cherche un jeune homme à la chevelure blanche.

– Oh il est trop craquant !

Link resta de marbre, contrôlant maintenant avec perfection ses expressions. Il ne laissera rien transparaître. Enfin, la jeune fille, tut en continuant ses simagrées dites sensuelles, lui indiqua Allen au fond du bar en train de jouer aux cartes avec un homme baraqué entouré d'hommes louches appartenant probablement à la mafia. Alors, voilà, Allen arrive à s'attirer des ennuis chez les sorciers comme chez les Moldus ?!

Il s'approcha discrètement et resta en arrière, désireux d'assister à la partie de Poker, ignorant tout de ce jeu. Allen enchaîna les ensembles de cartes gagnantes sous les yeux ébahis et colériques de son adversaire. Finalement, sans surprise, le blandin gagna. L'homme lui tendit une liasse épaisse de billets. Alors que Link comptait récupérer le gamin, un autre homme aux yeux exorbités et agressifs s'approcha dangereusement de l'enfant qui n'en sembla nullement gêné. Pourtant, Link avait remarqué à quel point un simple contact physique pouvait le déranger et Link se sentait privilégier pour avoir pu le mordre plusieurs fois, atteindre de manière si intime sa chair…

– Salut, jeune homme. T'es vraiment mimi, tu sais !

Allen ne répondit pas et recula. Son souffle putride d'ivrogne atteignait ses sinus.

– Combien de l'heure ?

– Je…

L'individu commença à caresser ses épaules de façon frénétique, la salive coulant légèrement de sa bouche et le sourire démesuré d'un homme sou. De toute façon, il suffisait de contempler son répugnant bras gauche pour couper toute envie.

 _Ces mains sur son corps…_

 _Cette bouche salivante…_

 _Ce désir incontrôlable et répugnant de l'autre…_

Tout tremblant, Allen ne bougeait plus.

Sans plus attendre, Link l'attrapa par-derrière et l'envoya, avec une force surprenante, valser au loin à l'autre bout du comptoir. Puis, il se saisit d'Allen par le col et le sortit rapidement du bar évitant toutes ces femmes en chaleurs.

Le long du trajet, Allen se tut, l'air blafard. Link ne chercha pas à le réprimander, du moins pas tout de suite. Ils entrèrent chez Mother en silence, puis arrivé dans la chambre, Link balança Allen sur le lit, en proie à une colère noire.

– Walker ! Vous êtes sous ma surveillance ! Vous vous échappez, et pour faire de telles choses ! C'est quoi le prochain pas : le strip-tease ?! La prostitution ?! Après tout, n'avez-vous pas un petit corps androgyne?!

Allen pâlit encore plus, surpris par la colère de l'inspecteur. Allen n'avait rien fait de mal d'un point de vue des sorciers, il n'avait pas usé de magie noire ou quoique se soit, alors… Link ne serait pas un peu trop touché par sa situation, ne laissait-il pas ses sentiments personnels entravaient son travail ?

– Merci de m'avoir aidé, Link.

Allen revoyait le visage de Cosimov, le premier homme qu'il avait assassiné. L'homme qui avait abusé physiquement de lui, l'homme qui avait abusé sexuellement de lui, l'homme qu'il ne regrettera jamais d'avoir tué…

Et Allen éclata en sanglot. À chaque été, l'arrogance qui lui servait à supporter sa personne se brisait, et il redevenait ce petit garçon apeuré que Mana avait recueilli. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi malgré le fait qu'il ait recommencé à détruire sa pauvre famille, fratricide éternel, malgré sa participation au meurtre de deux élèves aux sangs « impurs » pour Tom, malgré la création d'Inferi, Allen se sentait toujours aussi faible et empathique ?! Faire le Mal l'avait séduit, excité, rappelant ses souvenirs anciens, ses jouissances incomprises du passé mais finalement ce n'était la finalité de sa construction. Cela servait à rien d'avoir fait tout ça. Allen n'était qu'un idiot.

Gêné, Link tenta une légère étreinte mais se rapprochait ainsi du garçon le tentait trop. Il pourrait à nouveau s' abreuvoir, encore une fois.

– Je suis tellement désolé, Link…

Touché, Link renforça finalement son étreinte. Allen se blottit contre lui.

 _Tu es tellement pitoyable, Allen ! Avoir une seconde chance t'a réellement affaibli, tu n'es plus que l'ombre du grand mage que tu as pu être._

 _ **Lui** ne se serait jamais abaissé à une chose pareille._

Mais Allen ne voulait plus écouter cette voix, cette méchante voix.

– Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas chassé cet homme directement, Walker…

— J'ai eu si peur, ses yeux me détaillaient, enregistré tout… Il ressemblait à un homme que j'ai connu…

Link n'ajouta rien, connaissant une bonne partie de la vie de l'enfant. Allen n'aurait pas aimé s'il savait à quel point le Ministère avait pu violer son intimité.

– Vous avez déjà connu ça, vous ? Quand vous viviez dans la rue ?

– Ho, j'étais toujours accompagné de mes grands-frères, alors…

– Link, vous avez déjà tué un Homme ?

Allen tremblait et Link en fit tout autant surpris par la question du jeune garçon. Il n'osait plus le regarder en face.

– Oui, pour défendre ma petite sœur d'un religieux qui voulait la condamner au bûcher. Je n'avais pas fait exprès.

– Avez-vous des remords ?

– Un peu mais, je devais protéger Tewaku. Prendre la vie d'un être humain reste toujours un acte douloureux et affreux… Inhumain si volontaire.

– Je comprends.

– Et toi, Allen, as-tu déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Il l'avait tutoyé, il s'était relâché, attendri. Mais Allen savait très bien qu'il attendait ses aveux pour ensuite l'envoyer à Azkaban. De toute façon, Link savait très bien les meurtres qu'il avait commis dans toute petite enfance.

Et pourtant, Allen lui raconta tout, comment il avait provoqué un arrêt cardiaque chez Cosimov, comment il avait broyé Mana de sa main maudite, et comment il avait lancé un sortilège de la mort sur sa pauvre professeure. Néanmoins, il n'aborda rien qui fut lié à la chambre des secrets.

Avouer de telles choses le tortura, et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il menait divers pas de danse dans un chant macabre. Un sentiment, presque lié au plaisir, frémissant dans sa douleur sans qu'il puisse le comprendre.

Link resta un silencieux avant d'essuyer les larmes du garçon.

– Votre ancien vous revient peu à peu et vous ressentez les mêmes désirs qu'autrefois sans pouvoir les comprendre. Cependant, vous avez acquis entre temps un sens moral mettant une barrière (fragile) à vos actes.

– Punissez-moi, enchaînez-moi, c'est votre travail de stopper les criminels ! Pourquoi ne m'envoyez-vous pas Azkaban !?

– Car je vous crois capable d'acte plus beau.

Il se fourvoyait tellement. Il ne pouvait voir le mal qui se développait dans ses veines, dans ses muscles et dans sa chair… Il ne pouvait voir la haine qui luisait dans ses yeux devenant de plus en plus dorés.

– Vous faites erreur, Link.

Allen s'était à nouveau coupé la lèvre dans ses peurs. Il leva la tête vers l'inspecteur avec un soupçon d'envie dont il avait honte. Pourquoi même lui se laissait aux idées de jeune fille niaise nourri à l'eau de rose ?!

Mais son cœur palpitait, et non pour une excitation morbide.

Link lui apparaissait comme beau, là face à lui, avec teint pâle et ses yeux rouges vifs.

Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Link posa très doucement, presque timidement, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes tout comme le sang d'Allen. Il avait relâché son étreinte. Leurs langues ne s'étaient pas touchées ou entremêlés, non, ce fut juste un doux baiser de réconfort.

Allen s'en voulut d'apprécier une telle dérive. Il avait embrassé un homme et il avait aimé. Ce n'était pas simplement du désir, l'affection pour ce stupide corbeau persistait. Et puis, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas eu de douleur, Allen n'avait pas incité Link à lui faire du mal, il avait juste apprécié son étreinte et sa chaleur.

Choqué de lui-même, Allen s'éloigna rapidement de Link, effrayé. Il se cacha dans son armoire, replié en boule, comme quand il était enfant et que Marian voulait le nourrir.

Pourquoi s'était-il laissé au sentiment ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas parvenu à aimer une femme comme Néah l'avait fait ? Et puis Link ne pouvait l'aimer, c'était impossible. Allen est détestable, personne ne l'aimera jamais. Tout n'était que manipulation, Link souhaitait juste des aveux.

Oui, il était vraiment idiot.

* * *

De son côté, Tom Elvis Jedusor s'était rendu sans problème à Little Hangleton pour retrouver un certain Tom Jedusor senior. Ce répugnant moldu de père qui avait abandonné sa mère ! Cet idiot périra. Enfin ! Tom sentait l'euphorie se répandre dans ses veines, il était si excité ! Il tuera de sa baguette même, il arrachera la vie à cet imbécile qui lui avait donné la vie. Puis, il usera des sorts dont Allen l'avait inspiré afin de modifier la mémoire de son oncle. Et tout sera parfait. Tom Jedusor pourra enfin être heureux.


	32. Chapter 32

Allen aurait voulu continuer à vivre en ignorant ce qui s'était passé. Il aurait pu continuer de vivre paisiblement avec Link, le taquiner comme si de rien n'était. S'il avait été à la place de Tom, il se serait déguisé, aurait feint une amitié afin d'en apprendre plus sur le Ministère. Mais il n'était pas Tom. Et son cœur s'était fragilisé, fissuré… laissant pénétrer dans ses veines les plus immondes sentiments. Et puis, Link ne voulait pas qu'il trafique dans les bars et avait augmenté sa surveillance. Sur ses gardes, il ne faisait plus de ridicule sieste et collait Allen continuellement sans pause. Embêtant pour le blandin comme pour son maître qui ne pouvait plus compter sur les revenus de son disciple, Link avait été rangé dans la catégorie des personnes « ennuyantes ».

Finalement, Allen ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Vive les vacances sans études, sans devoirs, sans Tom pour entraîner des catastrophes ? Ou mieux vaut être chargé et libéré de la tension entre l'inspecteur et lui ? Quel dilemme de réflexion idiot ! Non. Allen avait laissé tombé tout ça. Maintenant, il espérait. Il espérait que la mémoire lui revienne, convaincu que ce serait comme une seconde mort pour lui, une délivrance. Comme si une autre entité volerait son corps le libérant de tous ses affreux fardeaux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas réellement le cas puisqu'il ne faisait, logiquement, qu'un avec Néah. Link lui avait expliqué que très souvent les Noah récupéraient leurs souvenirs extrêmement rapidement vers les alentours de leurs cinq ans. Allen était donc un cas à part. Tout comme le personnage qu'il représentait. D'après certains, au cours de l'histoire, certains événements causés par différentes personnes ont finalement été reliés entre eux par la découverte que tous ces individus étaient le même homme réincarné. Mais Néah n'était associé seulement qu'à une époque et peu de gens savent vraiment ce qu'il en était de lui.

Alors que le mois d'août débutait, et qu'Allen ne recevait ni lettres de Lenalee ou de Tom, et que la guerre rongeait les moldus dans la plupart des pays, Allen lisait _la petite sirène_ d'Andersen. Il ne pouvait pratiquer la magie de toute façon. Même si un vague souvenir d'une soirée à l'hôpital lui indiquait le contraire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Allen était impatient d'être un sorcier libre et indépendant. Il quittera la demeure de Mother, se débarrassera de son Maître…

Le visage de Link envahi soudainement son esprit. Rapidement, il la vira de son esprit. Qu'est-ce que Link venait faire dans ces pensées de vie adulte de rêve inaccessible. Il devenait vraiment niais.

– Ça va, Walker ? Vous n'êtes pas angoissé par la rentrée scolaire ? Bientôt, on recevra votre liste scolaire ainsi que vos résultats aux examens.

– Super…

– Vous êtes fâché.

– Pourquoi avez-vous… Comment est-ce possible que…

Allen ne parvenait pas à finir ses phrases, totalement dépassé.

Les lèvres de Link contre les siennes… Si douce, si chaude…

Link soupira et baissa la tête. Depuis ce jour, une distance s'était créée entre eux deux, et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de boire à nouveau du sang. C'était plutôt égoïste de sa part, mais sa soif s'accentuait et un peu d'hémoglobine lui permettrait de tenir plus facilement cet affreux été lumineux et chaleureux.

– J'ai eu tort, Walker. Je me suis laissé prendre par mes sentiments. Je suis fidèle à mon devoir mais jamais je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir développer de l'affection pour vous.

– Moi non plus.

Surpris, Link ne répondit pas.

– Je pensais être incapable d'aimer ou d'être aimé, encore moins avec un homme.

– Vous savez, ce n'est pas si original… Des histoires comme cela vous en trouverez beaucoup…

– Trouvez-vous cet amour contre-nature ?

– Non.

Link ne s'est pas rapproché d'Allen, ne la pas serré dans ses bras. Ils sont restés silencieux, à une raisonnable distance. Chaque chose en son temps. Link regrettait d'avoir laissé son cœur se ramollir. Il avait presque failli à son devoir ainsi… Peut-être qu'Allen se révélera beaucoup plus diabolique… Mais ce jour-là, il avait si perdu, tellement troublé… Et puis, il avait avoué le meurtre de Lulubel. Cela suffisait normalement à l'envoyer à Azkaban mais Link n'en avait pipé mot. Inspecteur Luberier… Trahir cet homme lui faisait incroyablement mal.

– Alors un homme aurait le droit d'aimer un autre homme ?

Après les tragiques événements vécus à Poudlard, Allen n'aurait jamais cru que son esprit serait en fait tourmenté par des questions de cœur. Les choses pouvaient paraître si légère… Maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'avait lui-même jamais jugé le couple d'Alma et de Kanda. Mais dès qu'il est lui-même concernait, les choses changeaient et ses préférences devenaient gênantes.

Une chouette fonça soudainement sur Allen traversant la fenêtre à une vitesse de 150 km.h. Allen en tomba à la renverse et se retint de crier de douleur. Se relevant sans attendre, il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. C'étaient ses résultats de Buses. Il n'avait pas obtenu son examen d'histoire de la magie, de divination et d'astronomie. Il avait cependant obtenu deux Optimal en sortilèges et en soin aux créatures magiques . Il aurait probablement en obtenir un en Défense contre les forces du mal s'il ne s'était pas perdu dans ses pensées comme il avait pu le faire. Marian serait déçu il avait tout juste eu un Acceptable en Potion. Mais Link trouva ces résultats tout à fait corrects et même plutôt bon. Pour ses projets d'avenir, cela suffisait.

* * *

Lorsqu'Allen retrouva Tom à la gare de King Cross en ce début de septembre, il ressentit un grand froid se répandre en lui. Il s'était donné à l'amour et de légères émotions durant l'été mais les choses ne seront pas toujours ainsi. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, et il s'arrêta par réflexe à sa vue. Que devait-il ressentir ? De l'excitation ? Il pourrait répondre à ses instincts les plus bas… De la peur ? Tom était différent… Plus grand, plus pâle… Plus froid. Une aura mauvaise semblait l'entourer. Allen en avait presque la nausée.

– Bonjour. Allen.

Comme c'est étrange… Se dire que ce garçon lui était presque apparu comme sympathique il y a cinq ans. C'était comme se faire trahir, poignarder dans le dos… Comme un goût d'arsenic après avoir croqué un pain moelleux et doré.

Comme se faire tuer comme une personne que vous avez profondément aimée.

 _ **Boum-boum**_

– _Il est temps d'arrêter ce carnage, Néah._

– _Mana ?_

 _Il piétinait le corps de Wisely._

 _Ils étaient tous morts._

 _Leur sang avait coulé_

 _Pourtant d'un coup de baguette, il n'est pas compliqué de tuer proprement._

 _Ils ne respiraient plus, leurs cœurs avaient cessé de geindre_

 _Mais le cœur de Néah battait encore plus vite_

 _Enfin, il pourrait délivrer le monde de ces anomalies_

 _Ils ne devaient jamais revenir. Jamais. Ça suffit maintenant…_

 _Il fallait que cela s'arrête._

 _Néah avait ri avec démence. Pourtant, il voulait pleurer. Mais il ne faut pas pleurer._

 _Il n'était pas content de ce que Néah avait fait._

 _Alors il l'avait puni. Cruellement puni._

 _Ses longs cheveux bouclés n'étaient plus retenus par un élastique._

 _Sa baguette d'aubépine était pointée vers Néah. Néah avait la jumelle de sa baguette. Mais il l'avait déjà lâché à ce moment-là. Non, il l'avait même brisé._

– _Mana…_

 _Mana, lui, ça ne le faisait pas rire. Il pleurait…_

– _Avada Kedavra !_

 _Une lumière verte puis tout devint blanc ._

 _ **Boum-boum**_

Allen s'était effondré sur le sol bien que conscient, haletant. Tom ne réussit même pas à feindre la surprise. Allen avait toujours été faible, de toute façon. Link l'avait relevé puis l'avait accompagné sans commentaire jusqu'au train. Tom aurait voulu le suivre. Lui parler de ses vacances d'été en détails. Tout lui dire, lui expliquer. Il avait failli lui envoyer une lettre mais craignait que Link puisse la lire, vérifiant chaque correspondance de Walker. Alors, il n'avait rien fait. Il avait vainement composé quelques vers idiots pour Lenalee avant de se rappeler qu'elle aussi avait son bourreau. Et tenant plus que tout à la vie, Tom ne désirait pas se faire broyer vif par Komui. Néanmoins, son devoir de préfet l'appelait et il ne pouvait se permettre de ne rien faire ainsi. Il aurait pu juste engager une simple et stupide conversation. Par exemple, Allen avait-il réussi ses Buses ? Tom les avait tous obtenues avec un Optimal. Il n'était pas la fierté de Poudlard pour rien. Il y avait encore tant de chose à faire avant de devenir le sorcier puissant dont aspiré Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le sort qu'il avait réussi sur son idiot d'oncle l'avait satisfait… Modifié les souvenirs pour le faire accuser mais c'est merveilleux. Comme pour le cas de Johnny Gill où sa mémoire avait été altérée…

Allen s'était assis puis avait cessé de bouger. Plus précisément, Link pouvait entrevoir de légers et discrets tremblements à l'image d'un doux frisson acide. Cette comparaison n'a aucun sens. Les yeux dans les vagues, Allen tentait de reprendre calmement son souffle et ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions. Ce souvenir… C'est donc Mana qui a tué Néah… Mana l'avait assassiné… Ce qui veut dire, qu'il y a six ans, alors qu'Allen ôtait la vie à Mana, il avait inconsciemment pris sa revanche. Pourtant Mana l'avait aimé et lui-même n'avait rien ressenti de mauvais à son égard. Aurait-il dû ? Non, il avait accueilli avec une allégresse surprenante la mort que Mana lui avait offerte. Allen le sait, il l'avait ressenti… Ce sentiment d'euphorie. Il allait mourir, enfin. Si seulement, il ne revenait jamais. Mais le voilà réincarné maintenant, de retour pour faire des conneries. Bien que désirant la mort, Néah n'avait pas réellement changé comme pris d'une illumination de sainteté. La preuve est Allen. Il avait recommencé et avait accepté les crimes de Tom de manière blasée. Fatigué de l'homme et de sa folie, qu'importe que l'on tue un ou deux idiots sur Terre. Ce sentiment, Allen en l'avait jamais compris auparavant, certain d'être hanté par un être maléfique aux yeux dorés et au sourire pervers. Un vulgaire Doppelgänger… Ces envies venant en fait du passé étaient comme séparés des désirs du nouveau Néah créant cet Allen partagé et perdu. Il n'était pas temps de jouer le garçon à la double personnalité, mais de se former un personnage. Cependant, Allen n'avait plus réellement le choix sur le chemin prendre maintenant. Toutes ses fautes et toutes ses erreurs l'ont condamné.

Ne t'arrête jamais, continue d'avancer avait dit Mana.

Oui, il avançait mais sous-terre maintenant.

C'était comme ça. Et l'amour n'y changera rien. Allen sourit.

– Que s'est-il passé, Allen ?

Il l'avait appelé Allen. Cherchait-il à se rapprocher de lui ? Même si Allen s'était quelque peu apaisé il désirait qu'ils gardent une barrière entre eux pour l'instant. « Allen », ce nom, cette identité offerte par Mana… Il lui avait volé son ancienne vie pour lui en offrir une nouvelle.

– Dites-moi, Allen. De quoi vous rappelez-vous concernant le passé ?

– Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours connaître le passé ? Sachez vous satisfaire du présent.

Ils étaient en danger. Mais à pas cause de la famille Noah. Certes, le mystère reste entier concernant cette famille, mais elle ne présente plus un réel danger puisqu'il semble avoir eu rédemption. Seul Néah le réfractaire reste gênant. Néah aussi a fricoté avec les Inferis. La preuve en Allen. Mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres, non ? Que cherchait-il à travers cette magie ? Et pourquoi est-il le 14ᵉ sachant qu'ils étaient treize à la base ? Était-ce réellement important de le savoir ? Car, pendant que l'on se concentre sur Allen, Tom fait peu à peu plonger le monde dans l'abîme sans que personne n'y fasse attention. Le Ministère se trompe de priorité.

– Le passé peut avoir des conséquences sur le présent, Allen.

– Link… Néah est mort. Il ne reviendra jamais. Les cendres qu'il a laissées ont permis à d'autres plantes de pousser… Certaines sont ravissantes, aux pétales d'or, d'autres sont pourris de l'intérieur et ravagé par les chenilles. Il faut penser à couper les mauvaises herbes car, lorsqu'elles se propagent, il est trop tard. Il ne reste plus que les flammes pour s'en débarrasser, mais dans ce cas-là, il n'y aura plus de distinctions.

Allen observait les paysages défilés devant sa figure, tremblant au rythme du train. Une idée, une pensée vint corrompre son esprit une nouvelle fois.

 _Et Mana ? Est-il mort pour de bon ?_

Il l'espérait. Revenir à la vie est un fléau. Dieu n'aurait jamais dû le permettre. Les hommes ont été faits à l'image de Dieu. Or, les hommes sont mauvais. Donc Dieu est mauvais.

– Lavi et Kanda ne seront plus là… Ils sont partis réaliser leurs rêves, maintenant.

– Cela vous attriste ?

– J'aurais aimé qu'ils restent encore un peu.

– Vous avez toujours votre fidèle et meilleur ami, Tom.

Ébahis, Allen se tordit de rire à s'en étouffer. Son ami ? Tom ? Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut entendre.

– Vous avez raison, Link.

Les voilà de retour à Poudlard. Bonjour, les Serpentards. Tom est prêt à recréer des misères encore une fois, probablement. Mais peut-être, attend-il la fin de scolarité ? Peut-être laissera-t-il Allen paix ?


	33. Chapter 33

Quelle joie d'entrer une sixième année. On s'approche de la fin. Tom en semblait assez blessé, appréciant énormément Poudlard. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il aimait réellement. Ils devenaient adultes, presque majeurs… Cette année, ils auront leur premier cours de transplanage et l'année prochaine, ils seront enfin libérés des conditions d'apprentis sorciers. Ils pourront jouir de leur magie sans contraintes. Cette année s'annonçait plutôt positive semble-t-il.

Et puis, Allen ayant raté certaines de ses Buses n'avait plus à assister à ces cours. Son emploi du temps s'en trouva fortement allégé. Tom ira seul, de toute façon, il avait déjà plus de cours que lui à l'origine. Cependant, lorsque Lou Fa lui annonça qu'elle avait adopté un elfe de maison pour l'aider dans son travail et que, par conséquence, Allen n'avait plus à venir, il s'en trouva fortement attristé. Elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, ou avait subit des restrictions de la part d'Armando Dippet. Le directeur le détestait et n'en manquait pas une pour le coller alors pourquoi se priver de lui retirer ce qui lui tenait à cœur ? Dippet, Dippet… Il ne fera pas long feu, lui.

Cross se tenait droit devant ses répugnants élèves à la gueule bouffie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir virer les plus nuls mais le directeur le lui avait interdit.

– Le Véritaserum est une potion qui permet d'absorber la capacité à mentir du buveur. L'usage de celle-ci est restreinte par le Ministère. Cependant, certains sorciers sont capables de s'en protéger. De ce fait, l'usage n'est pas autorisé durant un procès.

– Alors pour quel événement ?

– Très… Bonne question. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Allen pouffa discrètement mais Link lui fit signe de se taire.

– La potion doit mûrir pendant un cycle complet de la lune et environ un mois est donc nécessaire pour la préparer. Voilà. C'est long, pénible et ses capacités ne sont pas garantis. Bref.

Il attend des réactions qui n'ont pas lieu.

– Point positif : elle est incolore et inodore ! N'est-ce pas parfait, bande d'idiots ?! La victime n'y verra que du feu.

Il s'excitait un peu trop. Il ne fallait montrer ses préférences. Mais il était vrai que cette potion était pratique et intéressante. Dommage qu'ils ne tentent pas la pratique.

– Link. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement utilisé cette potion sur Tom et moi ?

– Car la loi ne l'autorise pas.

Heureusement, il supposa. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en réjouir.

Le Professeur Suman Dark allait leur offrir leur première leçon de transplanage. Il aborda la chose comme si c'était simple et leur expliqua simplement qu'ils devaient se concentrer sur un lieu particulier avant de tenter le « décollage ». Mais comment leur dire que s'ils manquaient de concentration, ils pourraient se désartibuler et perdre des membres ? Il ne fallait pas effrayer ces pauvres petits enfants. La première leçon paraissait simple. Se mettre dans un cercle et tentait d'atteindre celui en face. Allen était réellement motivé, étrangement nostalgique. Se déplacer sans avoir recours au mouvement physique. Après être resté cinq minutes entières à se concentrer sur le cercle dessiné à la peinture rouge, Allen tenta enfin de transplaner. Son corps disparut pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent éternelles. Pris de tournis comme emporté dans une turbulente danse avec le Diable, Allen se sentit voyager.

 _« L'Arche de Noé aussi permet de se déplacer rapidement. Elle a servi de modèle au transplanage. Mais de nos jours, elle ne sert plus à grand-chose. Avec la découverte des sorts de téléportation, elle ne sert plus à rien. Elle pourrait du moins transporter une grande quantité de Moldus ou de Cracmols ce qui n'est évidemment pas possible avec le Transplanage. »_

 _Hein ?_

Essoufflé, Allen réapparut correctement au centre du cercle. Suman le félicita, impressionné qu'il est aussi vite compris. S'il savait qu'Allen n'était pas celui que l'on pensait être. De son côté, Tom avait perdu sa manche droite, rien de bien grave, mais il en fut fortement affligé, n'aimant pas se sentir faible. Il fallait être positif à ses côtés, des élèves avaient perdu leurs oreilles ou pire encore. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien pour un débutant.

Cela devenait étrange. Être à table avec Lenalee, Tom et Link. Sans Lavi, sans Kanda et… Sans Alma. Tout paraissait si vide, maintenant. Pourtant, Allen ne les avait considérés comme des amis. Il n'arrivait plus à s'attacher à qui se soit. Mais leurs absences se faisaient ressentir.

– Tom, tu vas manquer l'année prochaine.

– On s'écrira, Lenalee.

– Tu dis ça, mais tu ne m'as pas envoyé une seule lettre de tout l'été.

En sueur, Tom baissa la tête n'osant plus la regarder en face. Il faisait moins le malin, le chevalier.

– Écoute… Avec ton grand-frère qui rôde, j'ai préféré éviter certaines choses…

Ce sale Cracmol… Quand il aura acquis plus de puissance, il en fera qu'une bouchée. Elle ne reverra plus le moindre béret. Mais Lenalee ne voyait pas les mauvaises intentions du garçon et rit de ses peurs idiotes avant de se servir des pâtes. Allen de son côté, ne parvenait toujours pas ingurgiter ne serait-ce qu'une cuillère de viande. Cross s'en était rendu compte cet été et bien qu'il l'avait caché, en avait été profondément choqué. Mais pouvait-il comprendre ?! Avoir ainsi valsé avec la mort, avec les corps n'avaient pas contribué à accentuer l'appétit du garçon. À part cela, il mangeait toujours de tout et en grande quantité.

– Tu manges, tu manges… mais tu ne prends pas un centimètre. Ta croissance s'est stoppé à ta naissance ?

– Très drôle Tom.

Ah la la… On riait tellement avec eux. Link, lui, restait en grande partie, gêné d'être présent durant des conversations entre adolescents.

Allen était finalement un peu déçu de devoir arrêter les cours de Divination. Il n'était pas très doué, certes. Mais les cours étaient en soit plaisant et le Professeur très agréable. Il voulait voir Road. Road. Road. Cette femme qu'il avait autrefois aimée. Et maintenant qui tenait rôle de grand-mère. Elle savait toute la vérité mais ne disait mot. Alors quand il l'aperçut dans les couloirs, sans attendre Link, il la stoppa. Il contempla ce visage candide qui était déjà sien à l'époque.

– Qu'il y a-t-il Allen ?

– Parlez-moi de l'Arche. C'est un artefact magique ?

– C'est l'héritage de Dieu. Lorsque Noé créa cette arche, Dieu lui accorda une bénédiction. Elle est capable de voyager entre les dimensions, de transporter grand nombre d'êtres vivants et vous téléporter dans tous lieux que vous connaissiez déjà.

C'était simplement cela, l'arche ? Chose si simple que Road ne rechignait pas à l'idée d'en parler.

– Peu de gens savent la contrôler. Seul Mana, toi et moi en avions le pouvoir.

– Et…

– Mais elle est perdue maintenant. En revoir, Allen.

Et elle partit sans attendre. Allen se sentait, néanmoins heureux d'avoir pu partager cet instant avec cette femme et en apprendre un peu plus.

* * *

Le soir, Link continuait de proposer au blandin des petites marches nocturnes, jugeant cela saint pour le corps et l'esprit. Néanmoins, Allen doutait sérieusement que la chose fut saine pour lui sachant que l'an dernier, Link réussissait à en tirer quelques gouttes de sang. Mais les premières semaines, il n'en fut rien et garda comme Allen le souhaitait une certaine distance. Alors ils plaisantaient légèrement, et lorsqu'il fallait évoquer des souvenirs d'enfances, ils ne parlèrent que de ceux heureux. Allen était ému de voir une lumière luire dans les yeux rouges de l'inspecteur à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait des choses qu'il avait vécues avec ses frères et sœurs. La fraternité… Une chose qu'Allen n'avait jamais connu.

– Link… Finalement, ne croyez-vous pas que l'Amour est un sentiment fataliste ? Il vainc plus ou moins tout le monde et nous faible.

– Il ne faut jamais voir les choses ainsi, Walker. L'amour, c'est vaste. Ce que vous ressentiez pour votre père, c'est de l'amour. Est-ce que cela vous a rendu faible ?

– Oui. Si je ne l'avais pas aimé, sa mort ne m'aurait pas rendu malade.

– Si vous ne l'aviez pas aimé, vous n'aurez pas pu ressentir ces sentiments de joie lorsque vous étiez avec lui.

– C'est vrai… Et vous, est-ce de l'amour que vous ressentez envers Luberier ?

Link rougit de tout son être, il grimaça et cessa d'avancer. Il avait été incontestablement surpris par la question.

– Hmm… J'imagine, en quelque sorte ?

– Est-il comme un père pour vous ?

Link blêmit ne sachant que répondre. Il admirait Luberier, il lui était fidèle. Mais… Un père ? Non, il n'y voyait pas une figure paternelle. L'aspect autoritaire y était mais pas l'affectif.

– Je ne crois pas.

– Vous savez… Parfois je me demande si mes parents m'ont aimé. Que ce soient mes parents biologiques qui m'ont affublé d'un tel bras qui me sert globalement à rien sauf pour faire du mal ou Mana qui m'a maudit, marquant à jamais mon visage de cette affreuse balafre et mon esprit de visions d'obsédantes et dévastatrices.

Link inspira l'air frais de la nuit et profita un instant du doux chant nocturne avant de répondre. Allen ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela. Il devait se montrer doux dans sa réponse.

– Vos parents ont probablement voulu vous offrir un bras gauche capable de vous protéger. Pour vous, il a commis des actes impardonnables mais cela vous avant tout défendu. Certes, c'est une forme de magie noire inconnue (que personne n'a cherchait à comprendre tant c'est répugnant) mais je suis certain qu'il y avait une forme d'attention. Et puis si la famille Noah avait tendance à la consanguinité, ils ont peut-être voulu arranger une malformation génétique. Quant à Mana Walker, il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Les Détraqueurs l'avaient poussé à bout.

Allen soupira vaincu. Il avait raison. Cependant, la magie des guérisseurs ne permettait-elle pas de réparer facilement l'absence d'un membre ? Il ne fallait pas que la magie noire s'y soit frotté ou peut-être fallait-il avoir eu auparavant un membre complété ? Tant de choses à découvrir, à comprendre, Allen avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, en bien comme en mal.


	34. Chapter 34

**Alors, encore une fois, deux chapitres en une journée et le précédent est particulièrement court. Je crois bien que sur cette fin de première partie, je ne me suis montrée que très peu inspirée :/**

 **Heureusement, la seconde partie qui est encore loin d'être terminée me semble bien plus complète :)**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à ici et bonne lecture...**

* * *

La sixième année avait pris la fin. Aucun réel dégât causé par le duo, merci. Lenalee et Tom s'était séparé, de manière non définitive bien sûr. Lenalee avait été pris en stage dans la boulangerie du Pré-au-Lard. Un brillant avenir s'offrait à elle sans encombres. Elle croyait en l'amour de Tom et probablement s'était imaginée un charmant avenir à deux. Allen aurait voulu la prévenir de ne pas compter là-dessus, mais que faire ? Lui avait bien profité de l'année pour se mettre des points sur les I avec sa relation entre Link et lui. Il avait reconnu avoir de l'attirance pour lui, apprécier sa chaleur maternelle mais n'était pas très sûr de lui. Ne cherchait-il pas juste un substitut à un parent. Link était parfait. Il ferait un bon père et même une bonne mère… Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme a exprimé ses sentiments facilement, surtout par la faute de son travail, mais il couvait clairement Allen comme une poule avec son poussin. Probablement en souvenir de Tewaku. Il a toujours joué le rôle du grand-frère protecteur. Alors à l'image de sa sœur, Allen représentait bien l'enfant fragile et perdu. Il l'assistera jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

Maintenant, Tom et Allen allaient être autorisés à utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Un fantasme qui deviendra enfin réel. Mais il fallait attendre décembre, qu'ils aient 17 ans. Link songea de retenter à Allen d'apprendre à faire un Patronus. Avec ses Aspics, cette capacité lui sera utile.

Les premières semaines eurent lieu de manière classique. Nouvelle découverte, apprentissage des sorts. Mais Tom se faisait de plus en plus distant. Et Allen s'en inquiétait, pas que Tom lui manquait, juste qu'il préparait un sale coup.

Il devenait étrange, parlait moins… Allen, nerveux du fait de ce comportement étrange décida de se cacher dans la Salle-Sur-Demande dans l'espoir de l'y retrouver, de découvrir quelque chose sur ses secrètes activités. Il n'y avait rien de spéciale. Un incroyable bordel auquel Allen n'avait jamais fait attention. Il découvrit divers objets amusants mais rien d'inquiétant. Il fallait faire vite. Link devait le chercher. Un objet attira cependant son attention. Caché au fond de la salle et couvert d'un immense couverture sale, emplis de pourriture. Il le découvrit. C'était un miroir. Et Allen n'aimait pas les miroirs. Le cadre était d'or et une inscription illisible ornait la chose : _Riséd Elrue Ocnot Edsi Amega Siv Notsap Ert Nomen Ej._ Allen ne comprenait vraiment pas, alors curieux, il s'approcha et fixa le miroir en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose de spéciale, de magique. Ce n'était pas reflet dans ce miroir mais Mana. Il riait, souriait avec candeur et douceur. Mais son visage se brouillait prenant quelque-fois l'image du jeune Mana puis du vieux Mana. Allen retint ses larmes, rêvant de pouvoir le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

 _Mana._

– Alors, tu l'as trouvé ?

– Tom ?!

Effrayé, Allen, se tourna si vite qu'il se bloqua un instant la nuque dans un douloureux craquement.

– C'est le fameux miroir de Riséd. Il montre notre désir. Que vois-tu Allen ?

– Mon père.

Tom fut surpris de ne trouver aucune conation malsaine dans le désir du garçon. Il souhaitait juste retrouver un homme qu'il avait chéri, rien de plus banal. Même un psychopathe sait ça.

– Et toi Tom ?

– Je m'y vois puissant.

– Que feras-tu de cette puissance ?

Tom ne répondit pas, souriant et calme. Il recouvrit le miroir et soupira un instant mais ne dit rien. Allen s'agaça.

– Tom, il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ?

– Non.

– Ok, alors reformulons la question : que prépares-tu ?

Il lui balança un livre dans la figure.

– Je l'ai trouvé dans la réserve. Et des choses très curieuses s'y trouvent…

– Comme quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas… Une magie qui permettrait d'être immortel.

Le s jambes d'Allen vacillèrent. Impossible. Il ne pouvait faire ça. Jamais on ne devrait toucher à cette magie !

– Je te vois te crisper. Je savais que tu réagirais comme cela, Allen. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi.

Mais finalement Allen se détendit et se mit à sourire. Inspirer, expirer, on se calme. Son cœur reprenait un rythme régulier et doux.

– Qu'importe, qu'importe, Tom ! Amuse-toi, et tu vivras les conséquences de ta folie. Tu finiras par te détruire toi-même en cherchant l'immortalité.

Tom rit et quitta la salle en reprenant son livre. Allen n'avait même pas pu apercevoir le titre. Lorsqu'il sortit il se fit vite rattraper par l'inspecteur Link s'épuisa à s'énerver après lui le menaçant de préciser sur son rapport qu'il le fuyait parfois pour faire on ne sait quoi. On ne peut pas tous savoir. Allen ignora ses paroles et continua son train de vie. Il lui suffisait d'un coup de baguette pour que cela cesse.

Tom attendait patiemment que le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal prenne fin. Tyki était tant passionné qu'il s'attardait parfois après la sonnerie. Mais Tom savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Tyki. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécût en Première année…

Il s'impatienta puis finalement attendit que tous soit partis pour prendre son professeur à part. Allen resta prêt de la porte, méfiant, écoutant chaque bruit de respiration, de pas.

– Oui, Tom ? Il y a quelque chose dont tu souhaites me parler ?

Tom s'avança lentement le regard séducteur. Il fallait se montrer comme le préfet en chef qu'il était.

– L'autre soir, j'étais à la bibliothèque, dans la réserve en fait. Et j'ai lu une chose assez étrange à propos une forme de magie très rare. Ça s'appelle, si j'ai bien compris, un horcruxe.

Tyki sourit amusé par son insolence avant de continuer à ranger ses affaires comme si rien n'était.

– Et donc, Tom ?

– Qu'est-ce que c'est réellement ? Je n'ose pas demander à d'autres professeurs. Ils pourraient se méprendre.

– En effet Tom, en effet. Mais j'imagine que tu me demandes alors que tu sais déjà de quoi il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?

– Un sorcier y dissimule une partie de son âme, s'assurant ainsi l'immortalité lorsque son corps vient à être détruit… Mais personne n'en parle pourtant.

– Car pour faire cela il faut tuer quelqu'un, déchirer son âme en deux… C'est incroyablement dégueulasse. Mais ça aussi tu le sais Tom.

Tyki rit avec une certaine nervosité avant de regarder à nouveau Tom en face. Le garçon connaissait la vraie nature de son Professeur. Il ne pouvait le juger. Mais il ne s'attendait pas d'être lu ainsi par son Professeur. Légèrement, nerveux, il trifouilla la bague qui avait appartenu à son oncle.

– Et en sept fois… Diviser son âme en sept fois, qu'en pensez-vous ? Sept est un chiffre divin, alors croyez-vous que le sorcier en ressortira plus puissant ?

– Pfff. Ce serait de la folie. Tuait sept personnes et déchirait ainsi son âme comme du pain de mie… Non, non, pure connerie, mon garçon. Il faudrait être stupide ou incroyablement sadique pour ça.

– Vous avez raison. Je voulais juste m'assurer de bien comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

– Tu as très bien compris. Allez, va, tu vas rater ton prochain cours.

– En revoir, professeur ?

– En revoir Tom. Et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises.

Tom secouait ses mains afin de chasser ce sale chenapan. Il n'avait que ça à faire, ennuyer Tyki Mikk avec ces sottises ?! Mais Allen avait tout entendu. Et par la même occasion, Link aussi. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car il pourrait facilement effacer la mémoire de l'inspecteur s'il devenait menaçant. Ce serait si simple…

– Tom Jedusor est un enfant très suspect, Walker.

– Juste curieux .

– Ce n'est pas juste de la curiosité et vous le savez très bien.

– Link… Tu devrais oublier certaines choses.

– Que ?!

– Oubliette…

En fait, cela lui faisait de la peine d'effacer la mémoire de Link. Il le trahissait. Pour un garçon qu'il ne supportait plus. Il aimerait pouvoir devenir un homme de confiance pour Link mais… Link n'avait pas confiance non plus. Un jour, il lui dira tout. Quand il y aura moins de danger… Déjà, Allen devait trouver une solution pour briser ce pacte de sang idiot qu'il avait pu faire. Et puis, après peut-être pourrait-il se permettre une vie comme il le souhaite où il ne dépendrait pas de ce stupide Jedusor, où il pourrait vivre avec Link…

* * *

Alors que le mois de novembre approchait, les choses devenaient fébriles. Allen n'avait pas eu le moindre flash-back et restait incroyablement calme, comme si la simple présence de Link l'avait été a surmonté ses craintes. Et Tom apparaissait toujours comme cet élève studieux et aimé de tous. Et c'est bien ce calme qui était dérangeant. Link le trouvait effrayant. Il sentait qu'une chose mauvaise se préparait.

Allen lui, essayait juste de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il suffisait d'un élément pour le faire chuter. Il sentait encore en lui ces désirs obscènes. Il ressentait le besoin de pratiquer la magie noire, cela bouillonnait en lui. Et les ombres autour de lui s'accumulaient. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il le fasse.

 _Vas-y… N'attends plus…_

 _Fais-le !_

 _Mais quoi ?_

Link lui permettait une plus grande stabilité. Il se montrait consolateur à chaque cauchemar et ses morsures l'apaisaient. La douleur lui permettait en effet une plus grande lucidité. Depuis l'an dernier, Link l'avait aidé à contrôler ses pulsions d'autodestruction. Allen n'était plus dans une constante recherche d'une jouissive douleur. Bien qu'il y pensât encore, il s'était construit en adulte plus stable. Il y arrivera.

 _Tu finiras par redevenir **lui**_

 _Tu ne pourras fuir les souvenirs éternellement, la mémoire te reviendra totalement_

 _Et tu oublieras toutes ces idées niaises_

Jusqu'à maintenant, chaque réminiscence était vécue avec une surprenante mise à distance de la part d'Allen. C'était comme regarder un film aux émotions fortes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'identifier au personnage qu'il jouait alors il quitte son rôle d'acteur pour celui de spectateur.

En cours de Sortilèges, le Professeur Gill s'extasiait devant ses élèves. Il voulait à tout prix qu'ils réussissent leurs examens finaux. Il voulait les voir briller, leur offrir un avenir merveilleux. Jedusor était un élève formidable. Doué en tous, imperturbable. Tous les professeurs semblaient le voir faire une splendide carrière alors Gill voulait y croire. Après tout, bien qu'il fusse suspecté en cinquième année, les recherches n'avaient rien donné. Alors tout était parfait.

– C'est bien ça, Walker. 50 points pour Serpentard.

Serpentard ne gagnait jamais la coupe malgré les points apportés par Tom. Les autres élèves suffisaient à contrer touts les points positifs.

Cependant, alors qu'Allen quittait le cours, il s'interrompit en s'arrêtant au côté de Johnny. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Convaincu qu'il y avait perturbation, Allen fixa quelques secondes son Professeur. En proie à un tumulte de sentiments contraires, Allen se crispa et l'or se répandit une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux peu à peu vidés de leur innocence.

– Professeur Gill ?

Il souriait de toutes ses dents à s'en détruire la mâchoire. Nerveusement, il tapait de ses doigts son livre de sortilèges.

– Un problème, Allen ?

– Vous ne préparez rien de louche, Johnny Gill ?

– Le maître attend.

Allen soupira puis sourit chaleureusement.

– Oubliez toute cette histoire, d'accord ? Le maître n'a plus besoin de vous, vous avez assez donné.

– Mais…

– Le maître n'a plus besoin d'Inferi. Il a récolté assez d'informations sur eux. Mais ces corps lui sont dorénavant complètement utile.

– Mais…

— Les choses ont changé depuis le 19ᵉ siècle, Johnny Gill. Tout _ça_ est terminé, maintenant.

Allen plongea ses yeux dans ceux du pauvre homme et encore fois, il pénétra son esprit. Il n'avait pas terminé à cause de Marian

— _L'éternité… Il faut trouver ce qui fait l'éternité…_

— _D'accord maître_

— _Pour la détruire_

— _Hein ?_

— _Nous_ _Je ne suis plus ce fameux comte désastreux qui a brisé une génération de sorciers sur plusieurs millénaires… Les choses sont révolues maintenant._

 _Des yeux or luisent dans l'obscurité. Johnny se sent ravagé de l'intérieur. Qui est-il ? Quel est son but ? Pourquoi vit-il ?_

 _Le Maître attend_

– _Deviens le Professeur que tu as toujours voulu être. Tu n'as jamais rien commis ni pratiquer la magie noire. Ce sont des mensonges, de vulgaires foutaises. Le maître n'existe pas._

– Allen ? Que fais-tu encore ici ? Tu vas être en retard !

Johnny rit, libéré d'un fardeau qui rongeait son âme tel la souris qui ronge le bois.

– Très bien, en revoir Professeur Gill.

Link resta perplexe. Il n'avait rien compris de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il devrait rapporter tout ça à Luberier. Peut-être sera-t-il comprendre ? Mais Allen risquera probablement la prison, car Link doutait que la vérité soit très blanche. Il devrait questionner directement le blandin là-dessus avant. Mais avant ça, il devrait cesser de trop lui faire confiance, aveuglé par son affection, et se préparait à se défendre si Allen l'agressait. Il sentait cette chose mauvaise, cette ombre en Allen qui luisait dans ces yeux. Et pourtant, il l'aimait toujours…

À midi, il se débrouilla pour être seul avec lui. Allen comprit tout de suite où il venait en venir. On ne prend pas un étudiant à part ainsi pour lui parler de sa dernière collection de cartes

– Allen. Je t'ai vu.

– Je sais.

– Que faisais-tu ?

Link tenait fermement sa baguette, prêt à contre attaquer.

– Je lui parlais.

— Du maître. Tu lui as parlé du maître.

– Plus de vouvoiement pour le petit Allen ?

L'air mauvais, Allen esquissa un rictus avant d'entamer ses épinards. Link ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi arrogant et douta. Et si tout n'était que mascarade depuis le début ? Ou alors une crise d'adolescence en retard.

– Tu as utilisé la légilmencie.

– J'ai nettoyé son esprit. Il n'y a plus aucune saleté.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela, Allen.

– J'ai réparé une grave erreur, Link.

Il reposa sa fourchette en soupirant. Link n'avait donc nulle confiance en lui. Il pointa rapidement sa baguette.

– Expelliarmus !

Link l'avait devancé, en sueur. Ainsi, Allen était prêt à user de magie, même contre lui. Mais Allen n'en sembla pas choqué et tenta de le prendre tout en sourire. Il avait commis une faute, après tout.

\- Vous êtes rapide, très bien, très bien, je vais tout vous dire.

\- Vraiment ?

Surpris, Link resta sur ses gardes.

– Néah menait des recherches depuis longtemps. Il avait des partisans. Comme Cross, comme Willy Gill le père de Johnny… À sa mort, il transmit le flambeau à son fils et voilà.

– Tu mens. Johnny était victime de magie noire, il n'a jamais réellement agi de son plein gré.

– C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Willy était un sorcier et un chercheur très compétent. Il n'aimait pas Néah. Alors Néah l'avait maudit et pris possession de son esprit.

– Une malédiction sur plusieurs générations ?

– En effet.

– Alors, quand tu es arrivé en première année… C'est toi le coupable ?!

Allen soupira tristement et s'hydrata avant de reprendre.

– Je n'en avais même pas pris conscience. J'ai fait plein de conneries inconsciemment… Alors, j'ai voulu « réparer » le cerveau détraqué du pauvre homme. Et puis ces recherches étaient stupides.

– C'est tellement étrange.

Link s'était calmé. Allen avait été honnête. Il ne voulait actuellement le mal à personne. Il laissa le jeune garçon récupérer sa baguette tout en continuant de pointer sur lui sa baguette de cèdre.

– Vous ne direz rien à Luberier, n'est-ce pas ?

– Si vous faites une autre bêtise ou cachotterie, je dévoilerais tout.

– Très bien.

Et c'était de nouveau parti pour un vouvoiement. Décidément, leur relation n'était pas simple. Soulagé, Link rangea sa baguette et commença son repas.

— Vous voudriez retenter le Patronus ?

– La dernière fois fut désastreuse…

– Après vos études si vous préférez.

– On verra… Parce que vous seriez toujours avec moi à la fin de mes études?

Link rougit, embarrassé.

– Cela dépendra des ordres de Luberier, mais je pourrais toujours revenir pour vous donner des cours.

Allen sourit gentiment et finit son repas.

* * *

Mais sa joie fut rapidement décimée. Tom semblait incroyablement excité. Il avait découvert quelque chose, décidément. De lui-même, il invita à Allen à le rejoindre _là-bas._

Il tenait un journal noir dans ses mains, l'air sérieux et le tendit à Allen. Son œil gauche se mit à étrangement le brûler, et d'affreux parasites semblaient sortir de toutes part du journal.. Mais au simple contact, Allen crut brûler, même sa main gantée ressentit cet effet. Par réflexe, il lâcha la chose.

– Quelle est cette horreur ?

— Un horcruxe.

– Une partie de ton âme est dans cette chose ?! C'est par le meurtre de Mimi que tu…

— Tout à fait, Allen ! Alors qu'en penses-tu ?! Le début d'une nouvelle air commence pour moi !

Allen se plia de rire à s'en rouler par terre. Tout poussiéreux, il se releva avant d'être repris par un cruel fou rire.

– Pauvre idiot ! Alors, ainsi, je ne pourrais plus te tuer, là maintenant à moins de détruire cette chose ? Tu comptes en créer sept ?

– Oui !

– Et où désires-tu les cacher ?

– Dans des objets précieux, symboliques… J'aimerais retrouver les objets fétiches des fondateurs.

– Ah ! Comme c'est surprenant !

– Moque-toi, Allen.

– Oui.

Et sous les yeux de Tom, Allen tenta de déchirer le journal. Mais, bien entendu, ce fut un échec. Même les feuilles semblaient intactes, imperturbables. Cette chose était indestructible. Il lui lança les sortilèges les plus agressifs qu'il pouvait connaître. Même pas une égratignure vint souiller la beauté du cahier.

– Tu as vu Allen. Tu ne peux détruire cette partie de moi…

– Tu as raison, je voulais juste tester, mais je me doutais bien que je n'y parviendrai pas. Tu as bien réussi ton coup, Tom.

Ce que venait de faire Allen n'était considéré comme un acte de trahison, la preuve en est l'absence de conséquence du pacte de sang. Alors, il avait agi en toute connaissance de chose…

– Que vas-tu en faire, Tom ? Il ne faudrait pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains…

– Tout à fait. Mais cela restera mon petit secret.

Bien qu'Allen feignait d'être calme, il sentait prêt à exploser à tout moment. Ce Tom défiait les lois de la nature avec ses bêtises. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cela. Il aurait aimé détruire ce garçon, le réduire à néant ou pire encore… Se servir de son corps pour former un nouvel Inferi le réduisant ainsi à ses propres victimes. Mais Allen savait qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Tom. Alors, il était mal placé pour penser ainsi.

– Un jour, cet horcruxe sera détruit. Tu ne vivras pas éternellement, Tom.

À l'idée de sa mort, Tom frémit d'horreur et grimaça. Il ne mourra pas, jamais ! Allen ne vivra pas plus que lui. Ils seront sur un pied d'égalité, et Tom ferait tout pour.

– On ne peut pas jouer avec la vie ainsi. Il y aura des conséquences, pire que la mort… Et puis tu sais Tom, ce n'est pas si terrible la mort. Regarde ! Mimi est bien revenue en fantôme !

– Ce n'est pas pareil !

– Ton existence ne vaudra pas mieux que celle d'un fantôme mon petit Tom.

Alors que les deux garçons se fusillaient du regard, Allen sursauta brusquement en sentant une main se poser sur une épaule. Il hoqueta de surprise, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond et la sueur parcourut son corps en quelque seconde.

– Walker et Jedusor… Dans cette pièce inconnue, quelle bonne surprise.

– Link…

– Je pensais fortement à vous retrouver, Walker, lorsque je suis arrivé ici.

– Ah…

Doucement, Allen se retourna pour lui faire face. Il espérait qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Il ne devait pas savoir que Tom avait créé un horcruxe. Il glissa discrètement le cahier sous sa cape et sourit à Tom. Haine. Il n'y avait que de la haine dans sourire apparemment chaleureux. Il haïssait Tom et il se haïssait. Très bien, très bien. Aime ton prochain comme tu t'aimes. C'était fait.

– Que faisiez-vous dans une telle pièce, vous deux ?

Il ferait bien une petite plaisanterie coquine, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Les yeux de Link le fusillaient de colère. Il se sentait vraiment trahi.

– On discutait, Link. Simplement comme les deux bons amis que nous sommes.

– Ah oui ? C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes débarrassées de moi ? Que vous vous cachiez dans une pièce secrète.

Tom soupira et fit signe à Link de lâcher Allen. Il était tout de même le préfet en chef.

– On parlait littérature. Mais d'un genre peu reconnu dans le monde de sorciers. Comme nous en avions honte, nous nous étions mis à l'écart.

– Hein ?

– Comme ceci.

Et il sortit le petit livre de conte de fée qui se trouvait dans la poche d'Allen. La petite sirène, le petit chaperon rouge, la belle au bois dormant… que de récits pour jeunes filles moldues. À noter qu'Allen possédait les versions infantilisées car certains de ces contes ne sont pas si mignons à l'origine. Troublé, Link jeta un œil au bouquin et se remémora qu'Allen le lisait déjà durant les vacances.

– Comment avez-vous découvert cette salle ?

– Par hasard, comme vous.

– Si c'était pour parler de littérature, je ne crois pas que ma présence gêne, non ?

Allen rougit et tapa doucement du pied en signe d'embarras.

– Mais, mais… Je n'osais pas admettre à quel point j'aime les princesses. J'avais déjà beaucoup apprécié le film Blanche Neige de Walt Disney…

Link tomba des nus. Disney ? Un moldu encore une fois ? On voit les racines d'Allen. Il a grandi parmi eux, passe ses vacances avec eux… Alors forcément ses révérences ne sont pas celle qu'il devrait avoir. Tom se força à garder l'air sérieux mais voir Allen jouer ainsi la comédie l'amusait fortement.

– Je comptais entamer la reine des neiges avec Tom mais maintenant que vous êtes là…

Suspicieux, Link prit place à leurs côtés. Il n'avait jamais lu ce genre de bouquin. Alors rester avec eux écouter le récit ne l'embêter pas tant que ça. Il voulait vérifier leur r&actions, n'étant pas le moins du monde convaincu par leur excuse.

– Très bien. Lisons ensemble _La Reine des Neiges !_

Allen manqua de lâcher son livre par surprise. Il se reprit rapidement et commença la lecture. Finalement, ils s'amusaient bien.

Mai 45 marqua la capitulation allemande. Allen en était soulagé. Sa vie n'avait été que très peu marqué par la guerre lui qui eut l'honneur de vivre parmi les sorciers. Mais… Savoir que de telles horreurs se déroulaient en parallèle le rendait malade. Hitler était mort maintenant. C'était fini. Dommage que son sosie, Luberier n'ait pas péri dans les mêmes temps. Et en parallèle, le Professeur Dumbledore avait mis fin à la tyrannie de Grindelwald. Celui-ci est dans sa propre prison maintenant. Quelle irone du sort. De bonnes humeurs, Allen décrocha tous ses Aspic, il n'avait pas obtenu d'Optimal mais était tout de même très satisfait. Tom, sans plus grande surprise réussit chacun des examens, Optimal à l'appui. Mais lorsqu'il se présenta pour devenir Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, le poste lui fut refusé. Il était bien trop jeune disait-on. Des professeurs jeunes, on en avait eu ! Alors pourquoi pas Tom?! Il était convaincu que Dumbledore avait joué contre lui. Le vieux ne l'aimait, il en était certain. Frustré, il rejoint la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Là-bas, il pourrait trouver des objets rares et finir sa quête de création d'Horcruxe. Tous furent surpris de le voir, lui, l'élève modèle ayant décroché tous ses diplômes dans un lieu aussi malfamé. Mais on continuait de l'aimer. Il était beau, séduisant et de sa voix charmeuse il vendait ses produits facilement. Allen n'alla pas là-bas. Il avait décidé de quitter la maison de Mother pour rejoindre les appartements de Link. Acceptant enfin son amour, maintenant qu'il était un sorcier accompli, il n'avait pu refuser la proposition de Link. Il ne savait pas si Tom avait retrouvé Lenalee, mais il aimerait reprendre contact avec elle. Elle n'était pas la méchante fille. Alors qu'il prenait ses affaires, son tuteur le dévisageait tristement.

– Tu as grandi si vite, idiot…

– Je vais vous manquer ?

– Non. Mais maintenant que tu quittes Poudlard, tout va devenir folie autour de toi.

– ?

– Elle était ta maison, elle te protégeait en quelque sorte. Le passé n'est pas fini, Allen.

– Vous savez que je n'ai toujours pas retrouver la mémoire.

– Je sais que tu en as recouvris une grande partie, abruti ! Mais, je pense que même maintenant tu ne réalises toujours pas. Tu t'es créé une défense tout au long de ta scolarité. Touts tes anciens souvenirs, ton ancienne personnalité, tu les as refoulés et tu t'es inventé un nouveau personnage comme si vous étiez deux. Lorsque tu faisais une connerie, tu te disais : « ce n'est pas moi, c'est _lui »_ Mais un jour viendra, ou ce lui et toi ne ferait plus qu'un, Allen. Les dangers sont toujours là. _Ils_ t'attendent, _ils_ sont prêts maintenant à te détruire…

– Vous ne pouvez pas être plus clair, Maître ?

– J'ai assisté à la folie de Néah. Je l'ai vu décimé toute sa famille, je l'ai vu, lui et sa maudite musique ! Il avait des projets, des grands projets. Mais pas les mêmes que Adam.

– Adam ?

Cross soupira, fatigué. Il se sentait soudainement très vieux, sur le point de mourir. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il le sentait. Allen devrait être savoir.

– Adam était le chef de la famille Noah. Avec Katherina Eve Campbell, une moldue, il eut deux enfants des jumeaux : Néah et Mana. Mais il mourut avant leurs naissances.

– Comment ?

— Il aimait beaucoup sa femme, vois-tu ? Or, son but était de décimer l'espèce humaine, sorciers et moldus, confondus. Il était le plus vieux de la famille Noah, il n'avait jamais connu la mort depuis le déluge. Et l'Amour lui était devenu inconnu. Dieu lui avait transmis une sorte de haine envers l'humanité. Mais cette femme était différente. Elle lui a montré que les hommes n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Il ne trouvait plus le courage de pratiquer la magie noire. Et toute son existence lui apparut comme stupide. Il était perdu et s'est senti idiot. Lorsqu'il voyait ces jeunes étudiants en magie, innocent et pleins de vie, faisant de mignonne chose avec leur baguette, il réalisa… que sa vie fut une erreur. Il se suicida.

– Le chef d'une famille de psychopathe qui se tue ?! Surprenant…

– Mais il se réincarna rapidement. En ses deux fils.

– Hein ?! Impossible !

– Si Néah et Mana avait l'un et l'autre reçu de son âme. Et c'est là que certaines dégénèrent. Une personne ne peut devenir deux. Tout s'embrouille comme pris de folie… Néah a voulu mettre fin à cela de manière radicale. Mais lorsque son frère « s'éveilla », il représenta la face opposée d'Adam.

– Et Mana a tué Néah…

– Tu t'en souviens ? Ah…

– Et donc, Maître ? Vous n'avez jamais parlé autant mais finalement je me retrouve peu avancé.

– Maintenant, dégage bouffon !

Cross dégaina sa baguette et commença à jeter des sorts sur Allen qui partit sans demander son reste. Décidément, cet homme était un fou incompréhensible.

Link l'accueillit à bras ouvert, heureux. Luberier voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette « amitié » mais d'un autre côté, était heureux de pouvoir garder un œil sur ce satané Walker. Mais Allen était entré chez Link sans aucune mauvaises intentions. Il se sentait changé. Link lui avait offert de l'affection, de la patience, du réconfort alors que tout le monde le craignait. Il ne pouvait ressentir des choses mauvaises à son égard. Link était un homme bien et avait apaisé sa misanthropie comme Katherina l'avait fait pour Adam. Allen commença par gagner de l'argent en tant que clown au Près au lard. Mais un jour, alors que l'on lui avait demandé de mettre l'ambiance à l'hôpital de St Mangouste, car les sorciers furent impressionnés par l'acrobatie qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, Allen révéla ses talents de guérisseurs et on lui proposa une formation. Loin du passé et du mal, Allen avait accepté. Aidé les autres n'étaient pas une mauvaise voie. Mais les cauchemars le hantaient toujours. Comme ces créatures inexistantes comme cette voix destructrice dans sa tête. Elles ne le lâchèrent jamais. Il craignait le jour où toute sa vie passée lui reviendrait. Et puis Marian avait autrefois dit : Attention aux Détraqueurs ! Et Allen n'était toujours pas capable de faire un Patronus.

Alors que l'aube pointait, que Link était parti en missions, Allen tournait en boucle dans la petite maison.

 _Cela ne se finira pas comme un conte de fée, Allen ! « Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » Ridicule ! Ridicule ! Jamais !_

 _Ce n'est pas le destin qui est réservé au Destructeur du Temps._

Et son bras gauche le démangeait et parfois, alors qu'il était seul, s'éveillait et se mouvait contre la volonté d'Allen. Il aurait voulu se l'arracher. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il allait pouvoir vivre une vie normale loin de tous ça maintenant. Alors, il avait enfoncé sa baguette dans le bras, bien au milieu du membre et avait secrètement savouré la douleur que cela lui procurait. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Alors, il l'avait scellé, le temps de comprendre. De ce fait, son bras pendait, paralysé. Et il lui était impossible de se l'amputer.

Seul dans le salon, méditant calmement, Allen sentit des bras l'enlaçaient. Froid. Ce n'était pas Link !

– Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper, Allen ?

– Tom…

* * *

 **Et... Mystère. Voici la fin de la première partie. Les deux jeunes ont été propulsés dans leur vie d'adulte :)**

 **À la prochaine avec un Allen bien plus vieux XD**

 **La seconde partie sera publiée en tant que nouvelle fic et se nommera "Game Over" :)**


	35. Petite annonce

**Salut, juste pour faire une petite annonce : la suite de Dangereuse amitié est maintenant publiée** **sous le nom de Game Over**


End file.
